Naruto: Intentions
by Scribe of the Apocalypse
Summary: Sasuke I'll follow you."Sakura had said these words but did she mean them. Saved from death by Naruto she watched helplessly as they fell from her sight. Now the 4th great ninja war is in full swing and a mysterious mecenary working for Suna has appeared
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is something that has been percolating in my head since the end of Chapter 482. So I hope you enjoy it. Also, since my other story is my first love so to speak, so don't expect quick updates to this one, but I'll aim for at least once a month. Thank You for reading, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**AN-2(added 9/8/10): The pairing for this story is going to be Naruto/Sakura and two other girls to be annouced later by the story. Also there will be lemons in the story so if you don't like that sort of thing please don't complain as you have been warned. Plus as of right now the first is planned for chapter 12 so if you got that far after reading this its on you. Thanks for reading and for all your support your humble author S. o. t. A.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Naruto: Intentions**

**Chapter one: Heart Break Canyon**

Sakura arrived as a bloodied Sasuke, was about to finish off Karin, whom he stabbed through the chest with a chidori when he killed Danzou, shocked by the scene Sakura called out from across the narrow canyon that seemed to stretch down for miles, "Sasuke I'll follow you. I'll leave Konoha."

* * *

Kakashi landed in the spot where the team that accompanied Sakura to Iron Country was knocked out at. Approaching Kiba he slapped him lightly trying to rouse the boy. As the boy came too slightly he asked, "Where's Sakura." Kiba drowsily mumbled the directions knowing he didn't have time to waste he moved the boy's under some cover. Unfortunately he didn't factor in Sakura expecting pursuit and the booby trap she had placed on Sai activated when a new chakra source came near enough. As the gas bomb went off while he held Sai in his arms Kakashi managed to escape most of the sleeping gas but he did take a small whiff. Feeling light headed he made his way in the direction Kiba had told him, but far slower than before.

* * *

Naruto could sense Kakashi's plight while tapped into Sage mode, he could tell his sensei was slowing. Redoubling his effort he easily passed his sensei, while keeping a wide birth from the man. He arrived at the bridge just as Sakura jumped the small gorge that separated her from Sasuke. Not charging in for a change he sat back and watched as the scene unfolded.

"What do you gain by following me?" Sasuke asked.

"I've always regretted not leaving Konoha with you," Sakura said unevenly, "I don't want to live with anymore regrets." To Sasuke it sounded like she was trying t convince herself of her current course of action more than anything. But of what, coming with him or killing him, he couldn't say.

"Fine, kill her for me and I'll allow you to join me," Sasuke said indicating the critically injured Karin at his feet.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"She is a member of my team 'Hawk,' but as you can see she is of no further use to me," Sasuke said not even looking at the young woman who had served him so faithfully. "You were a healer weren't you? You'll be a good replacement."

Naruto felt his heart break at that. He knew Sakura still loved Sasuke, but to leave the village and betray everyone for him was too much to bear. He only hoped that the turmoil he felt rolling off of her meant she wasn't really planning to leave with Sasuke.

Sakura walked by Sasuke with kunai in hand. As she passed him Sasuke smiled and said, "What do you think of that Naruto? Does it hurt, that the girl you have been willing to do so much for is willing to walk away from you and the village you love to be by my side?"

Sakura's green eyes opened wide at that turning to her right she saw Naruto standing there. Not able to meet his eye she said, "Just leave Naruto."

"You don't mean it Sakura, right? It's a ploy to get him to drop his guard so we can bring him back to Konoha," Naruto said the hurt evident in his voice.

"_Please just leave Naruto_," Sakura thought but said,"I meant every word. All my life I wanted to be by Sasuke's side, nothing else matters."

As the pain from her words reached Naruto's face Sasuke whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Delicious, how does it feel to have betrayed someone so completely Sakura?"

Sakura felt the tears at the corner of her eyes but couldn't let them show she had to bear this burden both for the boy she had loved and Naruto. But then Karin whispered weakly, "…s-s-sasuke…stop…"

Feeling the killer intent Sakura spun to see Sasuke about ready to stab her in the heart with a Chidori powered hand, but she then felt a pull that normally would have meant a Substitution Jutsu had been used. However she hadn't been the one to use it as standing in her place was Naruto as she was standing in his. Sasuke's hand had passed through his chest and although Naruto had managed to prevent a fatal strike to his heart it still dealt massive damage.

Coughing up blood Naruto weakly said, "…the more things change… the more they stay the same eh Sasuke."

Understanding that Naruto was referring to their last battle, at the Valley of the End, Sasuke said, "Except this time I'm not leaving you alive. But don't worry soon all of Konoha will join you in hell. However, I'm curious why take the hit for her, don't tell me you still love her after her betrayal of you."

Sakura couldn't move. She didn't understand why. Hadn't she trained for this moment? Why was she still so helpless? Why couldn't she help Naruto when he needed her most? Naruto response to Sasuke cut through her faster than the sharpest knife, "I couldn't care less about that. Whether she meant to defect or not didn't hurt me nearly as much as her telling me she loved me and not meaning a single word of it."

Strengthening his determination Naruto tightened his grip on the hand plunged into his chest saying, "As to your plans for Konoha, I'm afraid you'll have to put them on hold because your joining me in hell." He then picked Sasuke up so that his feet no longer touched the ground and then began running to the cliff behind Sasuke. He vaguely heard Sakura scream his name but he knew he didn't have much longer before he lost consciousness so he just kept on running. Sasuke tried to pound on Naruto to force the blonde to let him go, but Naruto wasn't going to allow that. Not really able to see past Sasuke the edge of the cliff caught them both by surprise although Naruto held on.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke disappeared over the edge. Finally able to move, she quickly ran up to it but could see any sign of the boys due to the fog that covered the gorge's bottom. Running down the wall of the cliff she sent a pray to Kami that she wasn't too late.

Naruto felt as if he had hit every rock on the way down. Looking at his chest he saw that the Kyuubi had already begun healing it. He was surprised to still be alive truth be told, but figured it had to do with Sasuke having managed to get one hand to grab onto the canyon wall with chakra. It hadn't stopped them; however it did slow them down enough so the fall wasn't fatal. Looking over he could see that Sasuke was in a lot worse shape than he was. He could hear rocks crumbling down the wall which meant that Sakura was probably on her way down. Looking to his right he saw a river which ran through the gorge, needing to get away from the girl so he could put his other half-formed plan in motion he rolled towards it until he fell into the river allowing it's currents to sweep him away.

As the water took him to Kami knows where, he began to finalize the plan that he had started in the hotel room while sneaking away from Yamato. Gaara had told him of Madara's Moon's Eye plan when he let him know about what happened at the Kage summit. Whether it was true or not didn't matter, as he suspected whatever the masked Uchiha had planned relied on having all nine Bijuu. It had been one of the reasons he had allowed himself to take Sasuke's hit. If he died Madara's plans would hopefully never be fulfilled, but it looked like that option had been taken from him. So he would fall back to Plan B which was simply to fake his death and then do his best to help Konoha from the shadows.

* * *

Sakura reached the bottom of the gorge and immediately saw Sasuke lying there. Quickly running a scan over him, she saw that while he was seriously injured he would live. She thought about killing him due to the threat he posed but couldn't find it in herself to do so. She then went looking for Naruto. She found a blood trail that led to the river. It had looked like he rolled into it. She was about go running down the river when Kakashi made his presence known.

Seeing the defeated Sasuke he eyed smiled saying, "Perhaps I underestimated you Sakura I didn't think you were capable of beating Sasuke."

Frantic Sakura said while fighting back tears, "I didn't, it was Naruto. We have to find him Kakashi-sensei. I have to find him."

She was about to do just that when Kakashi grabbed her by the arm when she turned to him he said, "First is there an antidote for the sleeping gas." She shook her head no so he added, "Fine go up and heal that girl. I'll summon Pakkun and the others and they track down Naruto."

Sakura wanted to tell Kakashi to forget about the wounded girl. Sensing her thoughts Kakashi said, "The girl has vital information Sakura and we can't just let her die. Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will be okay, it isn't the first time he's taken a Chidori to the chest after all."

Sakura's face took on a shocked expression at this, as she had never bothered to look into what had happened between Naruto and Sasuke during their first battle at the Valley of the End. Doing as ordered she watched as Kakashi cut his finger and summoned his pack giving them orders to search the river. He then went over to the unconscious Sasuke and bound him so that should he wake up he couldn't escape.

In the end, Sakura had managed to save Karin's life, but there had been no sign of Naruto. When Sai and the other's had recovered they immediately started searching as well. After twenty-four hours, Kakashi had ordered Sakura and Yamato, who had shown up apologizing to Kakashi about allowing Naruto to sneak past him, back to Konoha. Sakura had at first refused, but Kakashi made it an order saying should Karin's condition suddenly get worse she would need to be there. Before she left though Kiba had stopped her and in no uncertain terms let Sakura know that he blamed her for Naruto's disappearance and probable death.

After a week with no sign of Naruto, Kakashi had been forced to call off the search. He was declared M.I.A. Sasuke who had been in a coma ever since the battle was kept under constant guard in a prison cell in the I.T department. Kakashi had easily been made the 6th Hokage as a result of Danzou's death.

One of the first tasks Kakashi faced as Hokage had been Sakura's debriefing which happened in front of the council. She hadn't left out any of the details, even telling of her ploy at defecting, which in the end may have been a mistake as Tsume Inuzuka had raised the point that perhaps it hadn't been a ploy. After all her past had shown her to favor Sasuke and maybe it was only the fact that Sasuke was so deranged and the arrival of Naruto that had prevented her from leaving the village. Kakashi had tried to defend her, of course, saying since only she was there and Karin was on death's door, why tell anyone in the first place. Tsume had an answer for that though, saying Sakura wasn't a fool. If Sasuke woke up or Naruto turned out to be alive they would easily be able to counter her tale. While in the end she had been cleared of any wrong doing. The stigmata stayed and many of the Rookie Nine could no longer trust or work with her. Ino, stayed loyal to the pinkette, but the rest of Team Ten treated her with disdain. Kiba constantly belittled her and Hinata outright hated her unable to forgive the slight of playing with Naruto's heart like she had. In the end, none of the anger directed at her from the others matched the self-loathing she felt for herself. But instead of letting it break her, she dedicated herself to helping the village win The Fourth Great Shinobi War that had started.

* * *

A year had passed since Naruto's disappearance. Tsunade Senju, who had woken from her coma a month after Pein's attack, sat looking out on the village from her office as Head of the Medical Department. Her second in command, Sakura, was reading from some report or another, not that she was listening. Ever since Tsunade had woken up, she had been cold to her apprentice after hearing of her role in Naruto's presumed death. Tsunade had wanted to believe that Sakura had meant her defection as a ploy, she really did, but she knew that Sakura had still loved Sasuke right up until the Pein attack. She had asked her straight out for the truth, but when Sakura answered she had been unable to meet her eyes. From that moment on the rift between teacher and student had formed. They worked together well enough, but their close relationship had been replaced by a businesslike one.

Getting tired of even partly listening Tsunade said, "That enough Sakura. I'm sure if there is anything important in those reports I'll find it when I read them later."

"Is there anything else that you need?" the girl asked hoping for some sign of forgiveness.

But she received none as Tsunade said, "No, you're dismissed."

Her hurt obvious on her face she said, "I'm sorry…"

Tsunade harshly cut her off saying, "You keep saying that, but it doesn't change anything does it? Now leave."

Doing as the last of the Sannin ordered Sakura turned and left walking past Shizune who had entered the office and caught the last of the exchange between the two. When Sakura had shut the door to the office, Shizune said, "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her?"

Tsunade got up and looked out the window as she tried to ignore Shizune who wouldn't let the subject drop adding, "You know that for all the guilt and anger you pile on her it pales in comparison to the amount she puts on herself."

"Perhaps I would be more inclined to believe that if she didn't go and visit that piece of trash in his cell," Tsunade spit out.

Shizune just shook her head saying, "She was teammates with him and he's still in a coma. You can't just turn off who you care for you know. You can't honestly tell me that you never thought about the good times before Orochimaru's decent into darkness."

Wrapping her arms around herself Tsunade bypassed the question by asking, "What is it you want Shizune."

Seeing that her master wasn't willing to talk about it Shizune said, "The Hokage wants to know if the medical supplies are ready to be delivered to The Five Element Village."

Realizing that was what Sakura had been informing her about she handed the folder Sakura had left behind to Shizune saying, "Tell Kakashi the information is in here." Shizune took the envelope and left without another word.

As Tsunade watched the village she saw a mop of pink hair that showed Sakura was going home for the night. She knew she was being unreasonable when it came to her old student, but she couldn't help it. Sakura's actions whether she had wanted it or not had been responsible for the death of the young man she saw as a little brother. She wanted to believe in the girl, nevertheless there were just too many questions that wouldn't go away. If she had truly intended to kill Sasuke why knock out the rest of her team? From Sakura's own report Sasuke had been wounded and almost to the point of chakra exhaustion he would have been easy pickings for them? Why the subterfuge? In the end she couldn't truly say she knew what Sakura's intention had been that day, and she didn't doubt there were times when Sakura herself questioned what it was she had truly intended that day.

* * *

E was looking over the latest reports dealing with The Fourth Great Ninja War; he was currently residing in The Village of the Five Elements. The Village had been built on the eastern edge of the Land of Fire to serve as the central headquarters of the alliance. He had left Samui in charge back home acting as Regent. Despite Mifune's words at the Kage summit, it was proving to be a rather difficult war to win. So far they had reached a stalemate, but considering that Madara had been planning this for some time that was something he supposed. When Madara had declared his war, the smaller countries had almost exclusively sided with Akatsuki. Apparently they were tired of the great countries using their homes to wage their wars. So siding with Akatsuki had been Waterfall, Sound, Grass, and Rain, whose leader Konan had been quickly ousted without Pein to back her up. However, rumors had it that Konan had somehow managed to escape from the new leader of the village, but how was anyone's guess. Also, it turned out that Madara had set up a village in River Country so all the Great Nations borders needed to be secured preventing them from pooling their greater numbers.

Furthermore, Oonoki had attempted to crush Waterfall for its betrayal of Konoha's Alliance and to open a path to the Land of Fire only to have most of his forces almost wiped out. They had Waterfall on the ropes when Madara had unleashed the one-tail on Iwa's forces. The Chakra Beast had devastated them, but it had also proven that Madara didn't have complete control as the beast had broken free for a time. So despite the fact that Madara hadn't released anymore of the beast, the alliance never formed large armies just in case. Instead, the alliance relied on several smaller squads to carry out missions.

The final challenge the war posed was that the Akatsuki forces didn't fight like shinobi but like cowards. They didn't wear headbands most of the time, and targeted civilians often bombing civilian sectors. They were waging a war of terror. Having never really faced such tactics in the past the Alliance was having a hard time of rooting the terror cells from their borders. The only country that had been doing so quite well was Wind Country and that success could be laid at the feet of a mercenary named Kyo.

Kyo had appeared roughly six months ago in Suna. The man had quickly become a legend to the people of that country, earning the nickname the 'Desert Fox' after supposedly surviving an ambush by five squads of Grass's famous Deathseekers through cunning and trickery. Although what he looked like was anyone's guess as he never appeared outside without a white mask in the same vein as the Kiri-Hunter Division. Also, he was covered from head to toe in a desert camouflage cloak. The only person the mercenary seemed to trust or interact with was the Kazekage who had put the man to work weeding out the terror cells operating in and around Suna.

Hearing a knock he bid the person enter, and in stepped Shikamaru Nara who had quickly earned E's respect for his keen mind. Leaning back in his chair E asked, "Any news from Iwa yet?"

Taking a drag from his ever present cigarette the chunin said, "Afraid not, but that may just be because none of the messenger Hawks are able to fly over the enemy territory and have to take a longer route. Although, I'm beginning to worry at just how silent they have been as of late."

"Agreed," E stated then said, "If we haven't heard anything by morning send a scouting team to ascertain Iwa's current status."

Shikamaru then asked, "Sir, have you given any further thoughts to Operation: Bringing Down the House?"

"I have," E said gravely, "I'm afraid we do not have the forces for an under taking of that magnitude. The base Suna discovered in River Country may make a tempting target. But we can't take the chance of concentrating so many Shinobi to one undertaking in case Madara unleashes another of the tailed beasts."

"True sir," Shikamaru countered, "But your brother backed by a team of shinobi may be able to do it if they can approach the base unnoticed. "

"Yes," E conceded, "however as you know. Killer Bee represents the last Jinchuriki we have we cannot take the chance of him falling into Akatsuki's hands."

Not willing to let the matter go Shikamaru said, "What about Suna's mercenary? He may have the necessary skills."

"There are two problems with that," E said, "One, we would be trusting a man with a loyalty to no country and two he seems to only want to do jobs for Suna at the moment."

"Well what if we can convince Gaara of the importance of this mission, he may be able to convince him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will consider it," E said finally after waiting several minutes. "There will be another Kage summit in one month. I will bring the matter up with Gaara then."

Realizing that was probably the best he was going to get Shikamaru bowed slightly and exited the room. E then went back to studying his reports trying to find a way to win this war. After all, he would hate for history to say that the Shinobi age ended when he was at the helm.

* * *

Sakura had gone home shortly after her meeting with Tsunade and was in the shower washing away the day's grim. She knew her Master was still cross with her even after almost a year and that it didn't help matters that she visited the comatose Sasuke from time to time. She couldn't help it; she still cared for the boy and hoped that he could be saved from his darkness and rage. But the monthly visits were probably also causing the rift between Tsunade and her to remain open. After all it was a joke among the Anbu Black Ops that they weren't guarding the boy to keep him in his cell, but to keep Tsunade out. Sakura had little doubt that if Tsunade ever made it past them, there would be nothing left of Sasuke but a stain on the ground.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, then with a towel wrapped around her head and a silk robe walked into her kitchen to make some tea. It was as she was waiting for the kettle to boil that her thoughts turned to Naruto as they often did when thinking about Sasuke. Of course when she started thinking about Naruto her thoughts would turn to the dark-haired boy in turn, as if they were somehow connected and that you couldn't have one without the other. She supposed that was true seeing as the boys were reflections of one another. Both had experienced painful childhoods but it was in how they allowed those moments to shape them that defined them.

Sasuke had been born into a loving family. He had the love and respect of the village, as well as her love of course. When Itachi had murdered his family Sasuke had lost that family but the village had still loved him and made it that he wanted for nothing. But it hadn't been enough. His desire for revenge had made it so that he would eventually betray his home; betray her, to fulfill the only thing he truly wanted in the world. When Sasuke had left that night, so long ago it seemed, and she had confessed her love for him she had thought the reason he hadn't taken her along was so she wouldn't have to walk the same dark path that he had chosen for himself. But seeing what he had done to Karin, a girl that shared the same feelings for Sasuke, just because she was no longer of use, she know believed it was simply because he didn't think she would have added anything of value in his quest for revenge.

The kettle began to whistle. Pouring the tea into a cup she walked over to the couch. Taking a sip as she sat down she then began to think of Naruto. Where Sasuke was born with everything the blond had been born with nothing. Not the village's love or hers. But he had never quit striving for both, going to such extreme measures as facing Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, to brave and stupid to ever run away. Fighting tooth and nail against a Shukaku possessed Gaara and winning. A feat that if the reports that came from Iwa after they faced the beast was practically unbelievable. And if Sasuke was to be believed he had done it for her. Then there was his Promise of a Lifetime. Where she had begged Naruto to bring back the one she loved knowing full well he had feeling for her, and he said he would. That he understood her pain, which of course now she knew he had been feeling because of her. But he had faced all those challenges with an unshakeable resolve and loyalty to the village and to her. So much so that even at the end, the only crime he had laid at her feet was that she had claimed to love him when it wasn't true. That despite everything he had done for her, she would try and manipulate him using the feelings she knew he possessed for her.

Looking into her cup of tea she noticed little drops of water falling into it. Reaching up to her eyes she could feel the tears that streaked down her face. Getting up she decided to go to sleep, allowing the feelings of guilt and self-loathing sing her to sleep as they had for so many nights since Naruto's death.

* * *

Morning in Suna was always a busy affair in the Kage's Mansion seeing as Gaara even with his tailed beast removed needed a fraction of the sleep a normal person needed. The mercenary Kyo, made his way to the Kage's office a chunin carrying a stack of paper quickly stepping out of his way allowing the man to pass. It wasn't fear that made shinobi stand straighter or move from his path, but respect. Respect for the man that many believed was single handedly keeping the worse of the war from their borders.

Barging into Gaara's office without knocking he saw his assistant Matsuri stiffen a little probably preparing to defend her Kage and the man everyone and their mother knew she loved, except the target of her admiration of course. "That will be all Matsuri," Gaara said in his monotone voice before she could berate the mercenary for his rude manner of entering.

Bowing to her village leader she walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. Gaara took a minute to study the mercenary. His white porcelain mask in place, with a desert camouflage cloak covering him not allowing Gaara to see the beige cargo pants or Suna flak jacket the man wore beneath it. As the mercenary pulled the hood of his cloak down Gaara see the tan bandana that covered his head not allowing a glimpse of the man's hair. Smiling slightly Gaara said, "And to what do I owe the visit Desert Fox?"

The man shifted clearly annoyed at the nickname he had been given by Suna's forces said, "Gaara, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I would guess about as many times as Matsuri has told you not to barge into my office like you own it," Gaara said leaning into the comfortable chair. "Please remove your mask so we can have a real conversation."

Kyo did as Gaara asked, revealing the whiskered face of Naruto Uzumaki. After his brush with death, he had headed to Ami figuring Konan could hide him away until he was ready, but the rebellion against her had already deposed of her by the time he arrived. He had managed to help her escape from prison and the pair had come to Suna where Naruto had set up the Kyo alias. He was glad he had left Konoha when he did, especially when he found out from Gaara that the Kage's had planned to hide him away. It hadn't been easy to convince the former jinchuriki to go along with his plans, but Naruto could be persistent and had eventually worn down his friend.

Removing his cloak Naruto set it aside and then reached into a pouch at his back hip pulling out a scroll. He tossed it to Gaara who easily caught it. "What's this," Gaara questioned while attempting to open it.

Naruto said, "You might want to open that in the morgue as it carries remains of the terror cell that was operating in the town of Alabasta. Although there is one seal in the scroll that is storing some important papers I found. You might want to have your I.T. department shift through those right away. It may show that we are wrong about these terror cells being missing-nin hired by Akatsuki, but a long standing group trained by Madara in a manner similar to Root."

Gaara nodded his head then said,"What does Konan have to say about it."

Naruto shrugged, "She had no idea any of this was going on. After all, she and Pein were planning to use the tail beasts as a super weapon to end all war."

"Very well," Gaara said standing up. "Now perhaps you can tell me the real reason for your visit."

Smiling Naruto said, "Can't get anything past you can I? I'll be leaving Suna for a while, if you need to get in touch with me talk to Konan."

"I see, are you going to Konoha to tell her of your survival?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I wouldn't want her to think she made a bad bet."

"And what of…" Gaara tried to say.

Only for Naruto to place his mask back on and reach for his cloak, "Well I better get going. I'll see you later."

He left just as noisily as he entered probably annoying Matsuri who was sitting at her desk outside. Gaara thought with some amusement. It didn't last as he thought about what he had wanted to say, "_And what about Sakura_." At first Gaara had been as perturbed as everyone else with the pink haired girl, but seeing the pain she felt as well as his friend's, hoped that one day the two would find a way to move on from the that day in Iron Country.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 2: Good-bye**

Five days after his meeting with Gaara, Naruto found himself closing in on Konoha. He probably could have made it sooner but avoiding the Akatsuki patrols in River country had slowed him down considerably. Not to mention Konoha's own patrols, while he probably could have talked his way out of any trouble due to his status among Suna's forces this was a personnel visit, not something he wanted the Hokage to be made aware of. Pausing in his travels now that he could see the wall surrounding the village, he assumed a sitting position on the branch he was on and began channeling Natural energy. Once the sun had set and he was fully charged he would make his way into the village. Going into his Sage mode might have seemed like overkill but he hadn't been in the village for over a year so had no idea where Tsunade was located. As he gathered the energy he tried not to think about how easy it was for him to feel 'Her' chakra among all the denizens of the village. Reaching the appointed time he easily slipped past the holes in the detection barrier. He also avoided the few Anbu patrols that could have given him trouble on his way to where he felt Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on a couch in her apartment that she had attained after waking from her coma. She lived alone now, since Shizune had bought an apartment of her own. Tsunade's apartment was large and well furnished but sparse due to her years of traveling which meant she never really developed the need to accumulate all the little knick-knacks that people seemed to acquire when they set up roots. Although, she did have possession that she cherished above all else and that was the book 'The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja,' that Naruto had left behind with Yamato when he went to confront Sasuke.

She had probably already read it dozens of times and would probably read it hundreds more. It always made her feel closer to the pair of people that were connected to it. The lecherous man she had know for most of her life who wrote the book and the young boy who seemed to be the living breathing incarnation of the main character whose name he shared.

Today she was starting the book over and was currently curled up in front of her fireplace on the couch with the other lights dimmed. To be honest she was at, for her at least, the most depressing part of the novel, the foreword. Reading over how Jiraiya viewed himself as a failure despite all he had done for the village always made her lament not having appreciated him more during their time together. Also the fact that he counted his inability to win her favor as one of his failures contributed to her sadness when reading the book and always made her wish she had done things differently. Thinking of her own troubles with men made her think of Sakura's. Leaning back in her couch she said out loud to herself while thinking of Sakura,"No wonder you have such horrible luck with men. You must have gotten your inability to see what you had till it was gone from me."

From out of the darkness of her apartment a voice said, "They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know."

Tsunade turned towards the voice quickly the surprise that she could be snuck up on so easily, even though she was lost in thought, clearly visible on her face. For the intruder it brought a smile to his face, as her expression went from being shocked at being snuck up on to confused. So he wasn't too surprised when she asked, "Am I dead?"

He shook his head no, so she began looking around for the pile of discarded sake bottles that may explain the illusion she was seeing. Not seeing it she asked a little hopeful and vulnerable, "Are you real?"

"I'm real Granny Tsunade."

That was all she needed to hear as she flew off the couch. Crushing Naruto into a hug so tight that if she didn't let go soon, she would end up finishing the job Sasuke started a year ago. As she let go of the hug Naruto could see the tears leaking from her eyes and knew he made the right choice in coming here to tell her of his survival. Wiping them from her eyes she then went from happy and relieved to stoic as she said, "Unless you want me to send you to the moon, you better have a good reason for playing dead for so long Naruto."

"I have a reason, Granny Tsunade," Naruto said a little scared the woman would fulfill her threat, "Whether it's good or not I can't say."

Giving him a look that said 'Well I'm waiting,' Naruto, after taking a breath said,"Gaara told me of Madara's Moon Eye plan and that he needs all nine Bijuu to make it a reality. With him believing me dead, he'll be forced to postpone that plan till the Kyuubi reformed. Which by my guess would probably be nine years since it took three years for the three-tails to reform after the Mizukage killed her predecessor."

Tsunade clearly agitated said, "That's it you did it in hopes of buying us maybe nine years before he went looking for you?"

Naruto tried to shake his head yes and no at the same saying, "It wasn't the best of plans or reason at the time. However now I have another reason and that's I refuse to be held in protective custody while people are out there fighting and dying."

"Naruto that decision was reached for your and Killer Bee's protection," Tsunade tried reasoning, "You are what the Akatsuki is after."

"I know, but I'm willing to take that risk. I'm not just some military asset to be protected. I have a stake in this fight too, you know."

"Well in any case," Tsunade said clearly not happy with his reasoning due to her worrying for him, "Once Kakashi is made aware of your continued existence you'll probably be forced to return."

"The only way he is going to learn is if you tell him," Naruto said, "and you're not going to do that. I only came here to let you know of my survival, not to return to Konoha."

"I can't, just not tell him you know. There are rules to be followed" Tsunade said causing Naruto give a small snort.

"Come on Granny, who do you think you're fooling," Naruto said, "You've been playing fast and loose with the rules for years. Besides I can think of several reasons why you won't."

Crossing her arms defiantly below her chest she said, "Well?"

"One, if you tell Kakashi and I don't come back, I'll be marked as a missing-nin," he replied with a smirk as she bit her lip at that, "You don't want that on your conscious do you. Furthermore, I haven't just been idle these past few months. I made quite the name for myself."

Getting what he meant she said, "The Desert Fox."

Sighing at the nickname he said, "Please don't call me that."

Clearly confused because every time she had heard the name mentioned it had only been with respect she said, "Why?"

"How would you like it if after covering your face and moving to a different country, you still find yourself somehow associated with the same animal that has been hounding you your whole life," Naruto said clearly annoyed that he was still associated with a fox in some way.

"Fine," Tsunade said then getting back on the subject asked, "Do you plan to ever return to the village?"

"Someday after the war perhaps," Naruto said, "I still have to become Hokage after all. But, I also want to try and make Jiraiya's dream a reality and I won't be able to do that tied to just Konoha."

Smiling he said "But enough about that. I came here to see you Granny, so tell me everything that you and the other s have been up to during the past year."

Tsunade told him the details of how Konoha had been doing in the war and other broad statements of the village's general well being. She knew he had wanted to learn about his friends' lives, but sadly she hadn't kept tabs seeing as she was too wrapped up in her own pain and loss. She apologized for not being more in the know, but he just laughed it off saying he should of know better than to ask an old lady about what the younger generation was up to. Although she did notice when she brought up Sakura he changed the subject.

As the clock struck three in the morning Naruto got up to leave saying, "I'll try and visit again Granny Tsunade, when I get a free moment or six but it'll probably be awhile."

Giving him one last hug she felt she needed to ask so said, "Naruto do you hate Sakura?"

Discomforted by the question but figuring Tsunade deserved an answer he replied, "No, I want to, but I can't. I guess I realized she was just trying to be true to her heart."

"So you think she really meant to defect?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. However, from what I heard from Gaara, she has really been busting her butt for the village so I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt," Naruto answered honestly.

"But what about what you feel about her?" Tsunade asked concerned for him.

Sighing he answered, "To be honest, I try not to think about her at all Granny. So please drop it."

Naruto then left the apartment as quietly as he entered. When she was alone Tsunade couldn't help but worry about Naruto. She just hoped that someday the bond between the pair could be repaired. She then decided that she should do the same having let her own doubts poison the relationship between her and Sakura. Deciding tomorrow she would begin repairing that bond she headed off to bed, pleased that the world that just a few hours before had seemed so dark and oppressive had gotten a little brighter.

* * *

Karin was doing a little late night training in Medical ninjutsu with Ino looking on while doing rounds during the night shift at the hospital. After giving the Hokage all the information she had on Akatsuki he had granted her a pardon for any and all crimes she had committed. If the rumors she had heard were true the other Kages hadn't at all been pleased by that especially in light of Suigetsu and Juugo escape from Iron Country's prison. Also, if rumors were to be believed it had been Madara who had done it. So that meant here old teammates were probably once again working with Akatsuki. A little disappointing in light of how her own tenure with the group ended.

All in all she was surprised to find herself welcomed in the Leaf Village. Of course there where the few people who didn't or wouldn't trust her not that she could blame them considering her close association with two of the Leaf's greatest traitors. Ultimately it was her desire to prove to those people that she was willing to become a Leaf shinobi they could be proud of that had her training tonight.

Unfortunately, tonight's training wasn't going well and it had to do with a strange chakra that kept washing over here from time to time. It had started right around sunset a chakra type she had never felt before it felt peaceful and calm. She had wondered if she should tell someone but due to the war strange chakra signatures were appearing and disappearing all the time. She had concentrated on it only to find that it had stopped at the Lady Tsunade's. Karin had been afraid she had allowed an assassin into the Leaf when Tsunade's chakra had spiked in surprise but then she sensed a sudden joy and happiness emanating from the older woman so blew it off. The strange Chakra then tapered off as if it had run out in its place was a massive chakra source that felt like the warm sun but seemed to have something sinister mixed with it. It felt familiar but she couldn't place it. However, after several hours the strange chakra returned causing here to fry here latest attempt at resuscitating a fish.

Watching the smoke rise from the fishes mouth Ino sighed, "Don't bother grabbing another one Karin we have to go do rounds."

Doing her best to completely dampen her ability to pick up chakra, so she could concentrate on the task ahead, she followed Ino out of the room. "Care to tell me what has you so flustered," Ino asked as they walked the halls of the hospital.

"I picked up this chakra source that surprised me," Karin answered, "I've never felt one like it before."

"Is it anything to worry about?" Ino asked concerned fearing another invasion like Pein's.

"I don't think so," Karin said then clarified when she saw Ino wanted to know here reasoning, "Whoever it was met with Lady Tsunade but she seemed happy to see them."

"Really Tsunade had a late night caller," Ino said with a lecherous grin, "Hopefully whoever it was gave it to her pretty good, so she'd stop riding our asses all the time. I know she misses Naruto, but damn would it kill her to smile from time to time."

"Don't you wonder who it could be though?" Karin asked.

"Not really, for all we know it could be somebody she met when she helped set up the hospital in the Five Element Village," Ino answered waving her hand dismissively.

"I guess you're right," Karin said before entering the next room during their rounds and letting the subject drop.

* * *

Naruto felt like such a sap being here, especially after telling Tsunade he tried not to think about Sakura. Looking around Sakura's apartment he found it fit her, everything was neat and tidy. He had been standing on the fourth's head gathering his Natural chakra when he felt her again without even trying. He had tried to ignore it nevertheless it had called to him and here he was. He supposed it had to do with the fact that her spirit felt like it was in incredible anguish. He believed it had to do with Sasuke still being in a coma, but he found himself unable to pay no heed to her pain.

Opening her bedroom door he quietly slipped in hoping she was decent. As he entered he saw her under the covers lying on her side looking as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Looking around the bedroom he was surprised that it wasn't garnished in pink like he would have imagined instead it was spartan and cold. Almost like she didn't really live here but it was just a place to lay here head. Now that he thought about it the living room had appeared the same way. It was apparent that she had been crying as she looked at a picture on her nightstand based on how she was sleeping.

Approaching the bed he moved a strand of hair from her face and was surprised when she turned into his hand as if seeking out the warmth it emitted. Tempted to cup her cheek he pushed it down figuring he had stayed to long already. About to leave, the picture on her nightstand caught his attention. Instead of being a picture of Sasuke, as he would have imagined, it turned out to be one of the two of them from right after they rescued Gaara. They had appeared so happy then and he had almost believed that he could capture her heart after all. Setting it down he figured that he must of had it wrong about her falling asleep while looking at the picture. He didn't doubt that she felt bad about his supposed death, but he just couldn't picture Sakura being this heartbroken over it a year later. Making his way to the door he took one last look at her before walking out of her life again and leaving the village.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to the hospital the next morning feeling rested and better than she had in a while. She had gone to bed after her usual cup of tea and cried herself to sleep, but sometime during the night she had felt a warmth she hadn't felt in ages. Whatever it had been had banished her usual dreams of self-loathing. All in all she had woken up feeling better than she had in a year making her feel a little guilty like she hadn't deserved it.

Entering the hospital she spotted a few of the nurses standing around gossiping. Listening in she heard, "Did you see Lady Tsunade this morning? She looked so happy."

Another of the nurses said, "Tell me about it. I even heard her humming while doing her rounds."

"Get out of here," the third said clearly surprised.

The fourth and last one said, "Well I heard, that Ino said she had a late night visitor. If you know what I mean?"

The other three nodded in understanding. Figuring that their little gossip session had gone on long enough Sakura approached saying, "I'm sure I could find more constructive uses of your time than gossiping if you really wanted me too." Sakura smiled as the four women quickly dispersed to find other things to do, while here standing may have fallen with many of her fellow shinobi here she still ruled supreme and her word was second only to Tsunade's.

As the day went on, Sakura did notice that Tsunade's was happier than she had ever seen her before. She was standing in the lobby observing Tsunade who was looking over the file of the patient she just treated humming some tune to herself. She was about to ask her master what had her in a good mood when Kiba along with several wounded shinobi busted in.

Tsunade quickly took charge with Sakura following behind checking the wounded. Tsunade barked out, "What happened, Kiba?"

"We were checking traveling papers at the Senju crossroads outside the village when one of the caravans turned out to be a group of Akatsuki suicide bombers," Kiba said placing the shinobi he was carrying on a stretcher. "Lucky for us Akamaru smelled the explosive tags before they went off. Although not everybody escaped the blast as you can see."

Tsunade began barking orders telling what doctors she wanted treating which patients. As the doctors left with their charges, Sakura noticed that Kiba was bleeding from a wound on his side. Having not received any orders herself she approached the Inuzuka saying, "Here let me look at that Kiba."

"Forget it I'm not letting you anywhere near me," Kiba snorted, "I'll wait for somebody who I can trust to look at it."

Sakura couldn't help but look hurt at the Inuzuka's words. She was just about to go find a doctor to look at Kiba's wound when Tsunade snapped, "Then you can bleed out for all I care, because there is a fully qualified medic right there," punctuating the end of her sentence by pointing at Sakura. Everybody still in the lobby had been surprised by Tsunade's outburst considering in the past when similar incidents had happened she had just let them unfold.

Kiba grumbled something under his breath, but in the end allowed Sakura to treat him there in the lobby. When she had finished treating Kiba, Sakura looked to thank her master for her kind words but found she must had gone into one of the surgery bays.

Later that night Tsunade was working on some of the paperwork she had to deal with from running the hospital. While she cursed the fact her life still had large amount of paperwork in it despite not being Hokage she found she didn't mind as much due to it being for the hospital. Hearing a knock on her door she bade the person to enter. She barely contained her surprise when Kakashi the 6th Hokage entered.

"What can I do for you Lord Hokage," Tsunade said interlocking her fingers in front of her.

Chuckling Kakashi said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that."

"Give it time you will," Tsunade said smiling behind her hands, "now as to the purpose behind your visit."

"Oh you know, just touring the village," Kakashi said while giving an eye-smile. "Also, I'm investigating an interesting rumor I've heard."

Surprised she said, "And that rumor led you here."

"Well considering that it concerned you yes," Kakashi said still giving off an air of good cheer. "It would seem that Tsunade the terrible; scourge of her medical staff was in a good mood all day long today. She even went so far as defending her old apprentice from some harsh words from Kiba."

Blushing at the nickname her staff had given her over the past year she said, "Is it a crime for a woman to be in a good mood."

Holding his hands up in a placate manner he said, "Not at all, but when that woman has moped around the hospital for the past year it tends to stand out." Getting closer and leaning over her desk scrutinizing her face he said, "Now I could either believe the rumor that you have taken a lover who rocked your world or go with what my gut tells me and that is you have recently received some good news."

Tsunade tried to keep the surprise off of her face saying, "It's neither of the above I simple realized moping around as you put it wasn't honoring either of their memories."

Leaning back from the Sannin, he said, "Hmmm, I thought you would be a better liar." Instead of clarifying he left her office leaving a very confused Tsunade. She hadn't wanted to lie to her village leader but a promise was a promise. Besides obviously Kakashi had his own theories on just why she had been so happy during the day and she was willing to bet that his theory was spot on.

* * *

Standing in the Tsuchikage office Shibuki watched as the village of Iwa was burned to the ground by his and Grass's shinobi. He didn't want to, yet he would admit to feeling satisfaction at the site. Iwa had been a constant thorn in Waterfall's side for years and the reason his father had died so young from drinking the Hero's Water. When Madara had first approached him about joining the Lesser Country Alliance with the Akatsuki he had wanted to say no. However the fact that they had seven of the Bijuu as well as had been preparing for this war for decades had forced his hand. He felt bad for betraying Konoha yet felt it was the right thing to do for his people. The fact that Iwa was being reduced to cinders before him reinforced that he had made the right decision.

The reason that two supposedly weaker countries could take a one of the Five Great Villages was because apparently old animosities died hard for Oonoki. After the devastating loss against Waterfall, when Madara had released Shukaku, instead of asking his allies for help the Tsuchikage had attempted to hide just how weak they had become from everyone. Once Akatsuki's spies had uncovered the Tsuchikage's deception Madara had charged him with leading the Grass and Waterfall forces to take the village. It had almost been too easy, not that he was complaining.

"Enjoying the view?" asked the smooth voice of Madara who had just teleported in.

"I would be lying if I said a part of me doesn't enjoy it, considering Iwa's past transgressions against my home," Shibuki answered honestly.

"It's good to hear such honesty in ones allies," Madara replied, "What do you have to report?"

"The village fell easily as expected," Shibuki said turning from the window. "Oonoki has been captured for a man of his advanced age he was surprisingly strong."

"Age isn't everything now is it," Madara said lightly.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment of the ancient Uchiha's point, Shibuki carried on saying, "There are still some scattered forces fighting us but it is only a matter of time."

"Excellent," Madara said pleased, "Did they mange to get a message off to the Shinobi Alliance?"

"No"

"Very good," Madara said. "Once your forces have succeeded here, we'll begin taking the various outposts and forts in the north."

"What should we do with the Tsuchikage?" Shibuki questioned.

"We'll hold on to him for now. Who knows holding onto their leader may sap the fighting spirit of Earth's remaining forces." Having nothing left to add Madara used his teleportation and warped out of the room.

* * *

Shikamaru took a deep breath before entering E's office, aware that the news he had wasn't going to be towards the Raikage's liking and mindful of the man temper. Entering the imposing man looked up from some file he was studying and asked, "What is it Shikamaru?"

"I'm sorry to report our scouting team didn't make it to Iwa. Hell, they did even make it a mile past Grass's border before being repulsed," Shikamaru informed. He then did an internal countdown in his head starting from five when he hit one the large man as expected smashed his desk into kindling.

"Dammit," E shouted, "How are they able to locate us so soon after crossing their borders?"

"I don't know sir, perhaps some sort of massive Detection Barrier Jutsu," Shikamaru surmised.

"Do you know the amount of chakra such a large jutsu would require," E said not convinced.

"Yes sir," Shikamaru replied, "About a tailed beast worth."

"I suppose your right," E conceded, "but why only use it in Grass and Waterfall?"

"I think it has to do with Akatsuki having some sort of massive operation happening in Iwa," Shikamaru said after a moment of thinking.

"Well at least Oonoki will tie up there forces for a while if your right," E said.

Shikamaru put a cigarette in his mouth and after lighting it said, "I don't think Iwa is as strong as the Tsuchikage claimed they were after that disastrous campaign in Waterfall at the wars start."

E leaned back into his chair then waved for Shikamaru to continue. Doing as instructed Shikamaru said, "I've been looking over the reports from the campaign and they don't add up. I think he took more damage then he claimed and then tried to cover it up."

"Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders Shikamaru said, "I guess he didn't fully trust in the Alliance."

Standing E began pacing saying, "That senile old fool, does he realize what his suspicions may have cost us?"

"If I'm right sir," Shikamaru answered, "I think he does now, because I don't think Iwa would be capable of repulsing a serious assault."

"We need to find out what the hell is happening in Earth country then," E said then asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Suna's mercenary seems to be able to move freely into and out of Akatsuki territory," Shikamaru said. "I think it's time we ask Gaara to allow us to hire his services."

Not liking it but agreeing E said, "Very well. I trust you'll let Temari know of our desire to hire the mercenary."

"I already did sir, she tells me Gaara plans to bring a representative of the mercenary with him to the Kages meeting," Shikamaru said.

"Nodding his head E asked, "By the way. How is it Sand seems to have no problem communicating with its forces here?"

"Temari won't say sir," Shikamaru answered but hypothesized, "They may have sort of secret method that they fear sharing with the other countries. They probably think if they tell everyone else it will allow Akatsuki's spies to get a hold of it."

Accepting that as a possibility E said, "I'll ask Gaara about it during the meeting. That's all Shikamaru your dismissed." Before Shikamaru could leave though E looked at his desk and then sheepishly said, "Um, could you have somebody send me up another desk."

Shikamaru just smirked before opening the door to the office and two shinobi came in with a new one. After he was left alone in his office E silently hoped the mercenary lived up to his reputation.

* * *

The hotel room that Suna proved for the mercenary Kyo was currently filled with the passionate cries of the two individuals occupying it. Naruto had found when he returned that Konan was in one of her more promiscuous moods and he had been more than ready to reciprocate to forget the pain of seeing Sakura again. As they reached the crescendo of their love-making they each called out a name. Konan, although thinking of someone else, at least had the decency to call out her partner's name.

After they had caught their breath Naruto got up not bothering to cover himself and began heading to the shower when Konan said, "You know you called me by 'Her' name again."

Naruto stopped and without turning to her said, "Sorry."

"You know unlike me the one you love is still alive;" Konan said calmly "You should tell her."

"For what purpose, she loves someone else," Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you try and find someone else," Konan said despite knowing how he would reply.

Looking back over his shoulder he said sadly, "We don't always get to choose who it is we love do we Konan?"

Konan thinking of her own great love just nodded. Naruto figuring the conversation was over head to the shower. As he cleaned himself Konan said, "Gaara wants me to accompany him to the Five Element Village for the Kages' meeting."

"Why?"

"Apparently he thinks it's time you began offering your services to more than just Suna," Konan answered. She then said sticking her head into the bathroom, "I'm going to my room. Are you okay with me going with Gaara?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. The truth was he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. Seeing as how he would have to interact with Konoha and that meant possible working with Sakura. But he had weeded out most of the Akatsuki's forces in Suna with the shinobi of the Sands help. So if he wanted to remain in this war, he would have to chance it. With that in mind he said, "Yeah, go ahead Konan. Try and get me a good mission would you."

Smiling she said, "Of course, otherwise I'd have to listen to you complain."

After she left, Naruto just stood under the spray of the water as he thought about how he and Konan had ended up in this sort of relationship. It had happened shortly after he had helped her escape from Rain. There had been a huge battle between them and the Hunter-nin pursuing Konan on the Rain-Wind border. After it was over and they were both safely inside Wind Country they had stopped at a hotel and one thing led to another. The next morning Konan had made it clear that it was just a means of stress relief for her and that it didn't mean anything. Naruto was only to ready to agree, although he sometimes felt like he was cheating on Sakura which he knew was ridiculous. However, they both agreed to use each other in order to at least temporarily forget the pain they felt because of the people they loved. As a result Naruto had learned that despite her calm and collected appearance when alone Konan was a very sensual person. Sometimes he wondered if the reason Nagato was so emaciated was because Konan was always draining him of bodily fluids.

As he exited the shower and got dressed, he wondered just what sort of missions the other Shinobi Nations would have for him to do. Getting a little giddy at the thought of having challenging missions again he decided to head out for a little training to get himself ready.

* * *

Kakashi sat in front of the various jounin and chunin of the leaf with the two elders sitting just behind him on either side. Calling the meeting to order he said, "As you are all aware the Kage's summit is in a few days. As such I have decided that the people who will accompany me as bodyguards will be Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Sakura Haruno."

He knew Sakura's inclusion was a surprise too many seeing as how she hadn't been out of the village since the tragedy with Naruto, but Kakashi had never doubted her so felt it was time she got some missions under her belt.

Yet surprise wasn't the only emotion in play as Kiba said angrily, "Why would you want to take her with you?"

He could see the hurt pass over Sakura's face. As well as the looks of the various Shinobi present who agreed with Kiba. Giving a smile to the assembled shinobi so that they didn't see his disappointment with how they were treating one of their own he said, "She is on the mission in case you screw up. If that should happen, I thought it would be prudent to have one of the best medics in the village nearby."

Kiba looked a little put off by Kakashi's comment but he could see Sakura brighten at his words so considered it a fair trade. Calling the meeting to an end everyone got up and left yet he wasn't too surprised when Sakura remained behind.

Walking up to her old sensei she said, "Thank you, sir."

Sighing Kakashi said, "You can call me Kakashi-sensei you know. Calling me sir makes me feel old. Besides Sakura I meant every word. You shouldn't let the others put you down like that. What happened to the little firecracker I remember?"

Sakura sighed as they began walking out of the meeting room, "I guess she can't blame them for hating me. My obsession with Sasuke cost the village something to precious to be replaced."

"Sakura you went there with the best of intentions," Kakashi said trying to help his student, "I know you went there to kill Sasuke but you weren't ready for the burden. This whole mess was my fault not yours. I should have been a better sensei."

Sakura looked startled at his admission and tried to say, "Kakashi-sensei…"

But Kakashi interrupted her saying, "But that's in the past Sakura. All we can do is move forward. Don't become like me and waste years worrying over past mistakes so much that you don't pay attention to the present." Giving her his famous eye smile he said, "Who knows what you will miss as a result."

Reaching his office he said, "I'll see you at the gates tomorrow Sakura."

Feeling buoyed by Kakashi's words she said, "Right." Then before he could enter the office she said, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

After talking with Kakashi, Sakura went home to pack for the mission. As she was putting clothes into her pack she stopped to look at the picture on her nightstand. Feeling the familiar guilt and pain welling up inside her she wished it was as easy as Kakashi made it sound to forget the past. While it was too late to change what happened back then, she could do as Kakashi said and try to not make any more mistakes in the present.

With that in mind and with her bag packed she made one last stop before turning in for the night. Heading to the I.T. department she made her way down to the lower levels where the prisoners were kept.

Having been here before, the two Anbu on duty outside Sasuke's cell let her pass without a fuss. Entering the room she could see the various seals placed around the room ensuring that should Sasuke awaken he would be unable to wield any chakra. She could feel the room's effect of her the second she entered. The cell was spare with just a single cot and a chair as furniture. Sitting in the chair she took out an apple and began peeling it. As she finished and cut it into slices she was hit by a feeling of Déjà Vu as she remembered doing this before in a similar setting. Thinking back to that day when Naruto and Sasuke had fought on the hospital roof she was hit with a sudden wave of sadness. As she ate one of her apple slices she wondered if that was the day when Team Seven died.

Looking at one of the slices on her plate, she felt foolish as she remembered peeling an apple for Sasuke while he was recovering from injuries he sustained on a mission. He hadn't even noticed her the entire time she had sat there. Looking at him now in his catatonic state she said bitterly, "I guess nothing has changed huh? No that's not true, this time Naruto isn't going to be entering the room is he."

Putting her plate down and standing she said, "Sasuke I've come to say good-bye. I know as you are now you probably don't care. I doubt you would have cared to much even four years ago, but I dreamed you would one day warm up to me."

Crossing her arms around her midsection, Sasuke became watery as tears entered her vision continuing she said sobbing lightly, "But that dream cost me and the village something precious. I wonder do you dream about the day you took Naruto's life. And, if so do you regret it?"

Sighing she added, "No, I guess you wouldn't. After that day I read the report about what happened between you two at the Valley at the End. How Naruto could still want you back after hitting him with two chidoris is beyond me. I used to think it was because of the promise he made to me, but he told me he had his own reasons when I confessed to liking him in order to get him to give up on you. Yet he wouldn't, I think he liked to believe some part of you can still be redeemed."

Her tears now falling freely she said, "Ever since we were little I believed I loved you. But it has cost me so much. Instead of training to become stronger I wanted to look pretty for you. Did you ever care for me as anything other than a teammate? I thought you did on that night you left and told me thank you. But I feel now that you just were recognizing that I cared for you not that you reciprocated my feelings. Yet I clung to the hope that you felt something for me as well so much so that I begged Naruto to bring you back knowing he had feeling for me."

Crying harder Sakura said between sobs, "And he tried so hard to keep his promise to me. So much so that even bandaged and in the hospital he was worried I would be upset that he had failed me, the noble little fool. Yet here you are now and all I wish is that Naruto was here. That I can tell him the price wasn't worth it and that not everything I said to him that day was a lie but a confession of a confused girl who didn't know what she had until it was gone."

Drying her eyes and composing herself she made her way to the door. Just before knocking to have the Anbu open the cell she decided to end her one way conversation with him using two words like he did four years ago, "Good-bye."


	3. Chapter3We meet again for the first time

**An:** I would like to thank the people that take the time to review. They mean a lot so again thank you. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 3: We meet again for the first time**

Kakashi's entourage was met at the gate by a sizeable group of shinobi. Walking up to them he said, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

One of the shinobi the one Sakura recognized as Omoi said, "Well since all the other Kages arrived and from further away we feared that Akatsuki may have attacked you in route. We are the search party."

Rubbing the back of his head he said sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I forgot to check if I left the stove on at home and had to go back to check it."

Omoi always the pessimistic type said, "I agree it would have been horrible if an unchecked fire burnt down all of Konoha while you were gone."

Not used to somebody actually going along with one of his lies Kakashi said, "Uhm…exactly."Sakura laughed into her hand at the display.

Karui one of Omoi's teammates on Team Samui said harshly, "Can we just get on with it and escort them to the Kage meeting."

"Right this way Lord Hokage," one of the other shinobi said giving a small bow.

Walking through the village, to the center tower, Sakura was struck by its many similarities to Konoha. Although, she supposed she shouldn't have been considering the number of Land of Fire carpenters that had been employed in the endeavor of building the Five Element Village. While it had many similarities to a normal shinobi village it was missing the civilian elements found in most of them, such as shops or children running around. She supposed those would come in time, well if they won the war that was.

Entering the tower they were taken to the top of it and were let into a room with a large round table. Sitting around the table were three of the five great Kages as well as Mifune leader of the samurai from the Land of Iron. In addition, there were the various bodyguards for the leaders, who were sitting in chairs behind their respective leaders. Shikamaru was also present sitting to E's right as his primary strategist.

Sakura took her chair behind Kakashi trying to ignore the cold look Shikamaru sent her way. Smiling again as E berated Kakashi's lateness. After the supreme commander vented for a while the meeting finally was called to order with Mifune acting in a similar manner as during the first Kages' meeting where the alliance formed.

Looking around the table Kakashi said, "Before we get to the meat of this meeting. I was under the impression I was the last to arrive. Where is the Tsuchikage?"

"We aren't sure," E said gravely, "we haven't received any word from Iwa in quite some time and all of our efforts to investigate what has happened have been rebuffed." Turning his attention to Gaara he continued, "We were hoping that your mercenary would be able to do what we have not thus far. I was also under the impression a representative of his would be joining you."

Giving a tight smile Gaara said in his monotone voice, "She is already here." Opening a folder in front of him everyone watched as the sheets of paper inside it began flying into the air forming into the form of Konan. Upon recognizing the former Akatsuki member many of the bodyguards sprung into action to defend their Kages. However seeing Gaara's relaxed posture as well as his guards the other Kages waved them off.

However E said angrily, "What is the meaning of bringing this woman here Kazekage?"

"She works with Kyo," Gaara said calmly.

"And we are suppose to trust this mercenary," E said turning to Shikamaru he added, "Let us come up with some other plan. I don't think we should associate ourselves with those who would align themselves with former Akatsuki."

"That is a shame," Gaara said, "Because according to Temari you wished to know how we of the Sand have been able to keep in communication with one another. You are looking at the woman responsible." To prove the point a butterfly entered through a window landing in front of E and then unfolded itself revealing several important documents he had been expecting Gaara to give him.

"Clever, but suppose this is all some ploy to get us to switch all our communications to her only for them to end up in Madara's hands," E said skeptically.

"Because I trust Kyo," Gaara said, "and Kyo trusts her. Besides the Hokage has a method of his own to get messages through enemy lines in the form of one of his old squad members."

Leaning forward Kakashi said, "My you are quite well informed Gaara. However, I'm more interested in this Kyo. The type of trust you are talking about often takes years to build. Yet I don't hear any doubt about him in your voice. I find this strange considering he has only been working for you for six months. Tell me what makes you so sure he is trustworthy."

"The Sand owes him a great debt," Gaara said.

To Sakura it had almost sounded like Gaara wanted to say, I instead of the Sand. That had perked her interest seeing as she knew that Gaara trusted very few people and never as quickly as he seemed to trust this Kyo. Well that wasn't entirely accurate there was one person, Naruto.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as Konan said, "Not to be rude but shouldn't Kyo's record speak for itself."

"Then shouldn't yours Akatsuki," E shot back.

"Ex-Akatsuki," Konan said calmly.

Angrily E said, "Well I'm sure that will bring back Yugito and the other jinchuriki you've murdered."

"You are one to talk about past crimes, Supreme Commander E or should we ask the Hyuuga about holding a grudge against you for your previous transgressions against their clan," Konan responded.

Standing up and smashing the table top E shouted, "I should kill you where you stand."

But he stopped short when Gaara said, "Raikage I believe of everyone here I have the most reason to hate this woman seeing as she succeeded in killing me. However Kyo has vouched for her and thus far she has been indispensible to keeping Akatsuki in check in mine and the surrounding villages. If you will not work with her then I'm fairly certain Kyo will not work with you. So perhaps now is the time for putting aside our differences and uniting against our true enemy Madara."

"Well spoken Kazekage," the Mizukage said, "And I agree, this Kyo has been wholly honorable in his dealings with Sunagakure. We should give him the chance to prove himself and a mission to find out what has happened to Iwa sounds like the perfect opportunity to do just that."

Already with two Kages supporting the idea of hiring the mercenary E asked Kakashi, "Well Lord Hokage what about you?"

"I think it's a great idea as well," Kakashi said, "However I would like to assign someone to accompany the mercenary on this mission."

"Well at least one of my fellow Kages seems to be a little suspicious," E said.

"Oh that isn't the reason at all," Kakashi corrected, "It's just that we all know how legends spread. Should he succeed in this mission, I would like some concrete facts from a source I know and trust."

Losing his bored and disinterested look at what Kakashi said Shikamaru leaned forward asking, "Just who do you have in mind to send Lord Hokage?"

Giving an eye smile he answered, "I believe Sakura can handle it."

Sakura was glad Kakashi thought so highly of her but was hurt when Shikamaru said, "Sir, with all due respect, that is a horrible idea. Why not Kiba? He is more geared to a scouting mission then her."

"I wonder, does your disagreement have to do with the mission or is it personal," Kakashi said.

"Sir, I know you have worked with her and trust her but considering how the last mission she was involved in turned out, do you really think it is a good idea to include her in something this sensitive?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually, I believe she will be perfect for this mission," Kakashi said furtively.

E decided to add his opinion saying, "Lord Hokage, if there is some question about the loyalty of this person you wish to send perhaps you should choose someone else."

"Well considering that the person we plan to hire loyalty is being questioned, I think they will make a cute pair," Kakashi said amused, "However, if you are worried Lord Raikage just make sure the person you plan to send is somebody you don't mind losing."

"What makes you so sure I planned to somebody?" E asked.

"I just assumed you would want a firsthand account of your own after the mission is finished," Kakashi answered.

Giving a smile of his own, E said, "Indeed, Karui will accompany the mercenary as well then."

Karui was less than thrilled at the news that the Raikage planned to send her on what many among the Jounin forces would consider a suicide mission. But she knew the Raikage didn't consider her an asset he was willing to lose but trusted her to do the job right.

Konan began laughing lightly before saying, "Nothing personnel, but don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourselves in assuming Kyo will even accept the job. After all he does prefer to work alone."

Kakashi said, "Funny, I've heard of him working with Suna's forces on several missions."

"True, but those shinobi he was working with weren't sent as babysitters," Konan replied.

"Neither will these be," Kakashi countered, "they are there as observers only. Kyo will be leading the mission. I trust that would be satisfactory to him, unless he holds some grudge against Konoha."

"He doesn't hold a grudge against any of the great villages," Konan responded evenly despite realizing that Kakashi was fishing for information.

"Excellent," Kakashi responded with a smile, "then there shouldn't be a problem should there be." Konan conceded his point by shaking her head so Kakashi asked, "Now I have a question for you. Just how did an ex-member of Akatsuki end up working with a mercenary intent on taking down her old group?"

Smiling Konan said, "My allegiance to Akatsuki died with Nagato. As to why I'm working with Kyo, well he did help me to escape from an Ame prison before my execution for no apparent reason other than he felt it was the right thing to do."

While the rest of the Kage except for Gaara were surprised by that revelation Kakashi said, "Sounds like my kind of Shinobi. A man who won't abandon his friends no matter the odds is just the type of person I believe this alliance has been missing."

E sighed saying, "I guess that's that then. Very well we will hire the mercenary. What does he charge?"

Surprisingly that question caught both Konan and Gaara by surprise in part due to despite Naruto calling himself a mercenary he had never really charged anything for his services. E looking at the pair suspiciously said, "Well? Surely you have some idea of how much he would expect for such a mission."

Deciding to be relatively truthful due to being in a room with sensor types that would be able to pick up a lie Gaara said, "I'm not sure what he would charge you for a mission seeing as we pay him in food and by providing him with a place to stay."

Incredulously E asked, "Food and board. That's it?"

"Well he does eat a lot," Gaara provided causing Kakashi to chuckle.

Shrugging his shoulders E said, "Well I guess we'll discuss it after he completes his mission then."

Nodding her head, Konan smiled before saying, "Then I suppose those accompanying me should be prepared to leave tomorrow morning. If there is nothing else that involves me then I'll take my leave. As I'm sure there is much left for you to discuss." Receiving permission to leave she headed to the quarters provided for her, while trying to find a way to gently break the news to Naruto that the one person he really was hoping to avoid was now assigned to work with him. Arriving to no conclusion she thought, "_I guess I'll just let it be a surprise, that way at least it will limit his whining about it_."

* * *

Sakura was in the room provided for her within the tower due to her status as Kakashi's bodyguard. She was lost in thought about the many items discussed in today's meeting. But if she was going to be honest with herself she would admit most her thoughts revolved around her upcoming mission with the Suna Mercenary Kyo. She wondered what kind of man he would turn out to be. She imagined he had to be something special in order to have gained Gaara's trust so quickly. Hearing a knocking at her door she told the person to enter and wasn't too surprised when Kakashi entered.

"Lord Hokage," she said bowing her head slightly to hide her smile at his sigh.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"No sir," Sakura answered, "Luckily I didn't get a chance to unpack before the meeting so I'm ready to head out in the morning. Is that the reason for your visit?"

"Partly, I just want to make sure you are okay," Kakashi said.

"I'm fine sir."

Looking at her in a way that made her feel like an academy student again Kakashi said, "Really, then how much longer do you intend to be everyone's punching bag."

"What do you mean sir?" she asked lamely perfectly aware to what Kakashi was inferring too.

"Well there was today's meeting when Shikamaru questioned your loyalty in front of everyone, and let us not forget the trip up here and all the snide comments Kiba made about you. I guess I'm just wondering when the old Sakura will resurface to stick up for herself."

Unable to meet Kakashi's lone eye she looked out the window saying, "I guess I just understand that the others blame me for Naruto's death and need to vent."

"Pretty magnanimous of you Sakura," Kakashi said, "however that's not what I think. I think you've begun to hate yourself and therefore feel you deserve to receive all of their hatred and rage."

Plastering a fake smile on her face Sakura said, "Don't be silly Kakashi-sensei. I'm…" However she couldn't maintain her façade for very long so as tears appeared in her eyes she continued, "…I'm…How can I not despise myself after what happened to Naruto?" Wrapping her arms around herself she said, "I tell him I love him to manipulate him into giving up on Sasuke and then find myself being responsible for his death because I wasn't strong enough to give up Sasuke. Naruto must have despised me in the end so how can I not."

"Sakura…I doubt Naruto could ever despise you," Kakashi said honestly, "And if you want my honest opinion you are being too hard on yourself. You weren't prepared for the burden of killing Sasuke. But you are hardly alone in that company, the 3rd Hokage found himself in a similar situation once with Orochimaru and you saw how that turned out. He hadn't been able to kill his student and it was a regret he lived with for the rest of his life. I can't tell you how you should feel Sakura, but I can tell you Naruto wouldn't want you to despise yourself."

Finally Sakura broke and closing the distance between them wrapped her arms around Kakashi hugging him and crying into his shirt said, "I miss him so much Kakashi-sensei."

Hugging her back supportively Kakashi said gently, "I know Sakura, I know." As Sakura cried he thought, "_Naruto, if only you could see how your keeping yourself away from her is tearing her up. I just hope it is out of some sense of protecting her and not anger_."

Sakura woke up the next morning figuring she must have cried herself to sleep because she didn't remember when Kakashi had left last night. Walking to the front gate she found Konan and Karui waiting for her. "Right on time Miss Haruno," Konan said slightly amused, "I was afraid you would suffer from the same need to be late as your sensei."

Smiling Sakura said, "I've had to suffer through waiting on him too many times to subject others to the same thing. Also, please just call me Sakura."

"Well that is good to know," Konan said.

She looked like she was about to say more till Karui said, "Can we get a move on, and while we're on the subject, just where are we going to meet this mercenary of yours at?"

Konan looked at the dark-skinned woman saying, "We will link up with Kyo in Suna."

Karui immediately said, "What?! It would be closer for us if we left for Iwa from here."

"True," Konan conceded, "However seeing as none of the scouts leaving from here have been able to even set foot in Iwa perhaps the closest route isn't necessarily the best one. Furthermore, due to the limited presence Akatsuki has been able to establish in the Land of Wind leaving from Suna will increase our likely hood of success. Nonetheless you are right, let us get going. any further questions can be asked as we travel."

Four days later Sakura found herself entering Suna with a new respect for the former Akatsuki member. Understanding why she had earned her S-ranked status in the bingo books. During the journey they hadn't encountered any patrols, although they did find a group of dead Akatsuki soldiers who had been smothered and Sakura had the distinct impression that Konan had been the one to do it. But she had refused to confirm it when asked. Now as she was about to meet the mercenary for the first time, Sakura found herself to be quite nervous. She wondered what type of man he was. Was he a cold-blooded killer only interested in money? A missing-nin forced to leave his home but still wanting to help? Or was he an avenger looking to hurt the Akatsuki for some reason? She had many impressions of what the mercenary would be like but none of them fit the picture she came across as Konan led them to the courtyard of the hotel Kyo was staying at. Running around with dozens of kids chasing him trying to get the ball he was kicking around was the famous masked mercenary. His cloak was flying behind him as he expertly dodged the children who were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

Apparently Karui had the same thought saying, "This is the Desert Fox?"

Konan said, "Indeed it is. What were you expecting?"

Karui shrugged her shoulders in response. Taking a deep breath knowing that the next couple of minutes were probably going to be pretty tense for her at least, Konan called out, "Kyo."

The mercenary looked up towards the three women and immediately froze allowing one of the kids to kick the ball away. Kyo waved to the kids saying he had to go much to their disappointment. Walking up to the three women he said in a low gravelly voice ignoring the other two women, "Konan a word please."

Walking a good distance away Konan said, "What's with the change in voice?"

"Oh I don't know," Naruto said hotly, "maybe the fact that you brought my old teammate along, a woman who would probably easily recognize my voice through the mask. I'm not too crazy about the other one you brought with you either. What are they doing here?"

"They are here at the insistence of their respective Kages. Apparently they want some fist person confirmation about the mission completion of the mission they've assigned us," Konan said while handing him a file.

Opening it Naruto read it and in shock at its contents said, "They think Iwa has fallen and want me to find out what is going on?" Looking from the file to Konan who nodded her head he then said, "Don't they realize that those two will only slow me down?"

Rolling her eyes Konan said, "Surely you can understand their hesitance as they don't have the same reason to trust you as Gaara has. However, Sakura isn't here to keep an eye on you for the same reason as Karui. I believe Kakashi suspects your identity and wants to see how you act around her."

"Does she suspect?" Naruto asked worriedly while discreetly looking at Sakura.

"No," Konan answered, "I don't believe Kakashi has shared his thoughts with her on the matter."

"Fine, let's get going." Walking up to the two woman his voice disguised as best he could he said, "Sorry about that. My name's Kyo. I understand we will be working together on this mission. Do you need to rest or are you fit to travel?"

Both young women said they could continue so Naruto informed them they would be heading to Bird Country. They traveled all day until nightfall and ended up sleeping at an inn near the border. Both Karui and Sakura seemed rather scandalized when Konan slept in Kyo's room. Konan had tried to sleep with Naruto that night but she wasn't surprised when Naruto told her that they should just go to bed. Konan had asked him if it was because Sakura was just across the hall. He lied saying it wasn't but they both knew the truth of the matter. Before drifting off to sleep Konan had told him to tell her the truth, but he ignored her.

They had awoken at sunrise and made it to Bird's border an hour later. Naruto had them stop much to Karui's annoyance. Assuming a sitting position Naruto began gathering his Natural Energy. As his senses heightened he did his best to ignore the affect Sakura had on him. He was worried for her although she appeared to be calm and professional he could sense the despair that seemed to roll off of her. Pushing it aside he concentrated on ahead of him and became aware of the Barrier Detection Jutsu ahead of them.

Standing he said, "There's a detection barrier about a quarter mile into Bird Country."

Sakura shook her head saying, "I still can't believe Toki would join Rain Country against Konoha."

Scoffing Karui said, "Why not? What would make here willing to take on Akatsuki for the Leaf?"

"She only came to her position because of Naruto after he helped her defeat the man who killed her Daimyo father and her brother," Sakura said proud of her teammates accomplishments.

"So what," Karui said, "that doesn't mean she is going to stick her neck out for some idiot who got himself killed by his own teammate."

Much to everyone's shock as soon as Karui finished her sentence she was hit by a punch delivered by Sakura. Luckily for Karui it wasn't one of her chakra enhanced ones. Still glaring at the pink-haired girl who was returning it, Karui said, "You bitch, you're dead."

Sakura though wasn't intimidated saying, "Don't ever speak about Naruto like that again or next time I won't be so gentle."

"Why? The way I heard it from E's strategist he ended up getting his ticket punched because of you," Karui said. "But like I said he had it coming. Spouting his nonsense about hatred and such it's almost funny that the teammate he was willing to allow me to pummel him over was the one who did it."

"What do you mean allowed you to pummel him?" Sakura asked shocked.

Grinning with nastiness at the girl who struck her she said, "What don't you remember the day my team came to Konoha for information on Sasuke and he took us aside to tell us about him? Well he didn't, instead giving us some crap about how it would only spread more hatred and then invited me to pound his face in." Chuckling she added, "It did almost make me feel better though."

Sakura had enough and charged intent on caving the smirking girls face in. Karui went for her sword but stopped when Kyo appeared in front of Sakura easily stopping her fist by catching it. Sakura surprised that someone could stop her said, "Let me go!"

"Now isn't the time to settle your differences," the mercenary said. "If you two want to kill each other after the mission, that's fine." Turning his gaze to Karui he said, "But now we need to focus on the task ahead." Letting go of Sakura's fist he said pointing, "There is a gap in the barrier that will allow us to pass unhindered, however that doesn't mean we can have you two creating a ruckus attracting all sorts of attention. Are we clear?"

Sakura was the first to calm down but Naruto could feel that her despair and anger were just hidden beneath the surface. He was touched that Sakura would speak so kindly of him, but he felt it was only due to Sasuke's almost killing her. In truth he felt like he was a replacement for the Uchiha and he wasn't willing to open his heart to her only for Sasuke to wake up and be ditched by the Pinkette. He loved her; he knew that much and he doubted that would ever change but if he gave her his heart and if she broke it like that he believed that would kill him. So he would keep his distance.

Finally Karui calmed down as well and asked, "So what if the gap closes once we are inside the barrier."

Konan explaining how detection barriers worked said, "The barrier only actually detects you when you cross it. If you find the gaps in it once inside you can move freely."

"Then shouldn't there be patrols we have to avoid?" Sakura asked, "I mean, if they know where the gaps are they can place shinobi there to watch them."

"There may be patrols but I doubt they will be able to watch all the gaps," Konan said, "some appear and disappear at random intervals. We'll be fine."

"Don't worry there aren't any patrols for miles," Naruto said calmly. "Let's go."

Leading the way Naruto took them through the barrier. They made good time and were able to cross into Earth Country two days later. As they traveled Naruto felt his resolve to keep himself distant from Sakura falter especially during the nights when she didn't seem able to truly keep her emotions in check. The nights were hardest on Naruto as Sakura's feelings when he was in Sage mood would wash over him. He just couldn't believe his supposed death had affected her so deeply. But in the end he decided it was for the best, she would forget about him eventually and move on. Besides he started along this path for good reasons he couldn't just throw them away now, even for Sakura. So long as Madara believed he was dead he would pursue this war instead of trying to capture Killer Bee and himself. At least that is what he believed.

As they traveled through Earth Country it was apparent that a war had been fought as they came across burnt out villages or fields littered with the remains of dead shinobi. They were about a half day away from Iwa when Naruto called for a halt. The three women pulled up next to him with Konan asking, "Is there a patrol nearby?"

"Not exactly," Naruto responded. "About a quarter mile that way someone is being chased. She's a shinobi tired and wounded, the person chasing her is strange though almost bestial."

"Forget her," Karui said looking in the direction they had been heading, "Our purpose is to ascertain Iwa's current condition. Not go gallivanting off looking to play hero. For all we know the Kunoichi in question is Akatsuki or their allies." When she turned to look where the mercenary had been standing she realized he was already gone. Looking for the two women she realized they had left as well cussing to herself she took off after them.

When Naruto caught up to the two shinobi he didn't recognize either. In the case of the Kunoichi she was a slim black haired woman with pupil-less eyes. She was holding her left side with blood leaking through her fingers and holding a kunai with her right. She was dressed as one would expect a prisoner to be.

The man, or a better description would be creature, she was facing looked like a mating between several beasts and a man. It was dressed similarly to the woman but if they were colleagues the creature definitely didn't think that way anymore. It had a tail like a scorpion and its skin was coal black. Swinging one of its clawed hands at the kunoichi, Naruto had the distinct impression that this creature was like Sasuke's level two curse mark. Naruto could also see that the Kunoichi wouldn't last much longer as her movements were getting more sluggish. Turning to Konan he said, "I'll run interference with the creature. When it comes after me grab her and get away. I'll catch up later."

Sakura stepped forward saying, "We should fight that thing together."

"You'll only be in my way," Naruto said coldly causing Sakura to flinch.

Sakura watched as the masked mercenary jumped at the creature and nailed it with a powerful punch sending it deeper into the surrounding woods. Sakura was still tempted to run and help him but she had a duty as a healer to attend to.

Kurotsuchi had been completely surprised when the creature had been attacked by a blur in a desert camouflage cloak. She was more so when three kunoichi dropped from the same direction running towards her. Pointing her stolen kunai at them she said not recognizing any of them and her vision getting blurry, "Who are you?"

Holding her hands up Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Haruno from the Leaf Village. I'm a medic, please let me look at your wounds."

"What is the Leaf doing here?" Kurotsuchi asked.

However, before Sakura could answer the kunoichi gave into her wounds collapsing. Sakura immediately was beside the injured woman checking her vitals. She quickly determined that she had been poisoned, probably from the wound on her side. Sakura reached into her kit and after pulling as much poison out as she could due to her limited water supply analyzed it and used an antidote from her kit that would neutralize the rest. She then began healing the wound on her side. When she was finished she leaned back on her haunches wiping the sweat from her brow.

Konan seeing Sakura leaning back said, "Will she make it?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "The wound wasn't too bad and the poison has been neutralized. She'll be okay she just needs rest."

"Can she be moved?" Konan asked urgently, "There may be more after her."

"What about Kyo?" Sakura asked standing up.

"He'll be fine trust me," Konan replied wrapping the kunoichi in paper to move her. "Let's go." However Sakura didn't listen running in the direction Kyo had knocked the creature.

Naruto was having a difficult time with the creature. He was pounding on it but was having a hard time keeping it down. He didn't want to just kill it having the feeling that it was a victim of whatever it was that had changed him. However, he was quickly running out of options. Dodging its tail as it tried to stab him he caught it and threw the creature into a tree. The creature quickly scampered back to his feet crouching down preparing to spring at Naruto again. Figuring that this creature wasn't going to quit Naruto charged up a Rasengan and when the creature jumped at him slammed it into its chest. Naruto watched as the creature smashed into a tree and then slumped down dead.

He heard footsteps approaching. Able to sense it was Sakura he cursed as she appeared from the foliage. Rounding on her he said, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

Sakura looked at the mercenary before saying, "I wanted to get a sample from that creature. I may be able to determine what happened to him."

"I know what happened to him they gave him a curse mark," Naruto said.

Sakura walked up to the creature kneeling down to take a tissue sample and asked, "Have you encountered any of these beasts before?"

Naruto just ignored her question considering that the first one he had fought had been Sasuke. Instead of answering he said, "Just hurry it up."

Sakura did as the mercenary said taking the samples she needed to determine what had been done to the man. After she finished she looked down at his chest noticing the spiral like wound there for the first time. Running her fingers over it she knew she had seen a similar one somewhere before. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized where. Turning to the mercenary she wondered if it was possible. After all only one type of jutsu left such a wound, the Rasengan.

Hearing Sakura's intake of breath Naruto asked distantly, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes…sorry, I'm finished," she said looking at the mercenary with new eyes.

"Good let's go then," he said before jumping into the trees.

They traveled in silence Sakura trying to come up with a way to broach the subject of Kyo's identity. In the end she decided to let it drop for now. But after this mission she was going to get to the bottom of it. Smiling as she hit on the perfect way on how to prove her theory. He could change many things after all his voice, his looks, but there was one thing he couldn't change and that was the chakra of the nine-tailed fox. Luckily for her she just so happened to know a sensor type that owed her life to the Pinkette. She would ask Kakashi to bring Karin to the Five Element Village under the pretense of helping her to analyze the samples she took and then have the girl do a scan of Kyo's chakra. However her smile faded as she began to wonder why he would just stand there and lie to her. What if he didn't want her to find out it was hem under the mask? What if she was right and he did despise her now? She didn't know if she could survive knowing that Naruto had come to hate her. But there was no doubting that Kyo had been distant to her and then there was Konan. Where they together? Sakura suddenly found herself angry at the blue-haired woman if that was the case. But she stamped it down. What right did she have to be angry? She should just be happy that someone was there for Naruto after all she didn't deserve him.

Eventually, as the sun set Naruto called them to a halt. He went off for a moment by himself and created a shadow clone. Sending the clone towards Iwa to scout the hidden village seeing as the possibility that Akatsuki was trying to give its soldiers' curse marks was a more important matter. Besides he could kill two birds with one stone. The clone would send its memories to him and they would hopefully be well on their way to the five element village. The question though, was which way should they go? Going back to Suna would take more time, so he decided to cut through Grass Country. But that route would probably be far more dangerous and more heavily patrolled then Earth Country. Heading back to camp he told them of his plans. Needless to say, Karui was less than happy with that development seeing as their orders where to scout Iwa. He said he could handle that but if Akatsuki was experimenting with the Curse Marks getting that information to the Kages should take priority. She didn't like it but in the end she had agreed. Naruto then acquired as to when they could wake the Kunoichi to question her. Sakura appeared distracted so he asked again, when she focused on him he could tell she was bothered by something but she put it aside and said in the morning. Nodding his head he told the others to get some sleep and that he would take the first watch.

* * *

Tsunade was walking through the hospital in search of the person that Kakashi had requested she send to the Five Element Village. Finding the young woman practicing on healing a fish she said, "Karin."

Turning towards the Sannin and acting Hokage Karin said, "Yes Lady Tsunade.'

"The Hokage wants you to head to the Five Element Village," Tsunade informed the girl whose surprise and worry were clearly evident on her face.

"Is that really a good idea," Karin said, "I don't exactly have a lot of friends in that village and the Raikage said he better never see my face again."

"I know but the Hokage was most insistent," putting her hand on the girls shoulder Tsunade said, "Don't worry Karin, you've been an asset to the village, the Hokage won't let anything happen to you. You leave in the morning with the latest shipment of supplies to the Five Element village."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Karin said while wondering what the Hokage wanted her for, especially bad enough to possibly anger the Raikage.

* * *

Kurotsuchi awoke the following morning to find herself floating in the air while wrapped in paper. Making a racket the paper moved over her mouth and a blue-haired woman appeared over her saying, "Please be calm and I'll release you."

Nodding her head as best she the kunoichi relaxed as the paper receded. When she was completely free she noticed that there were others with the blue-haired woman. The pink-haired girl she remembered from before was instantly by her side helping her sit up.

As she checked the woman over again she asked, "Are you alright? Any discomfort?"

"I'm thirsty," the earth kunoichi said.

Sakura put her canteen to the woman lips so she could drink. When Kurotsuchi had enough she said, "Thanks. Now can you explain to me what a Konoha-nin is doing so deep in Earth Country?"

"We are trying to find out why Iwa has broken off contact with the Alliance," Sakura informed her.

"Iwa's gone, it was burnt to the ground by Waterfall and Grass," Kurotsuchi said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "Why didn't you send word to the Alliance."

Giving a grim smile Kurotsuchi said, "The old fool of a Tsuchikage tried to cover up how weak our campaign against Waterfall really made us. By the time he finally agreed to ask for help it was too late."

Kneeling in front of her Naruto said, "Tell me about that creature that was after you."

"Who the hell are you," Kurotsuchi said to the mask man getting agitated.

Sakura placed a calming hand on her shoulder saying, "its okay he's working with us on this mission. Please answer his question."

"Fine," Kurotsuchi said after scrutinizing him for a minute. "I'm not sure but judging by his clothes he was a prisoner from the base I was taken to. They planned to use us for research probably to turn us into creatures like that one."

"Were they controlling it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it had a couple of controllers with it but I managed to get the drop on them and took them out," the kunoichi said, "Whether the creature continued to attack because of its orders or just to satisfy its bloodlust I can't say.

Standing back up he asked, "Can you tell us where the base is?"

Nodding her head she said, "Not exactly, but it is located in Grass Country."

Turning to Konan, Naruto said, "Konan did Akatsuki have any assets in Grass Country?"

Shaking her head the blue-haired woman answered, "Yes, but nothing along the lines of a research base."

"Shit, so this is something Grass is up to then," the mercenary said in such a way that she could picture Naruto's face beneath the mask.

Konan stepped between her and the mercenary blocking her view and saying, "We can't be sure of that. Akatsuki may have built the base recently or converted an already existing one."

Kurotsuchi said, "Based on how it looked I would say it was the former. It looked like a combination of a prison and massive infirmary."

"Alright here's the plan," Naruto said, "We'll cut through Grass to ascertain the bases exact location and then pass the information on to the Kages." Looking at the pink-haired medic he asked, "Is she fit enough for that?"

However before Sakura could answer Kurotsuchi said, "I can handle it, no problem."

Although Sakura couldn't see his face she could tell Kyo or as she was beginning to think of him Naruto was smiling as he said, "Good."

As he walked away to discuss something with Konan and Sakura observed how close they were she vowed to definitely get to the bottom of just who this Kyo was. Helping the Earth Kunoichi to her feet Sakura couldn't help but feel that even if the mercenary was Naruto that the easy part would be unmasking him seeing as he didn't seem to be in any hurry to include her in his life. No the difficult part would be closing the riff that seemed to have opened between them.


	4. Chapter 4 Distant

**An:** Thank you to those that review as always. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 4: Distant  
**

Creeping through the forest Naruto and the others found the base that Kurotsuchi had escaped from. They found it atop the Black Hills in Grass Country. The building itself was a cross between a mansion and a prison. When Naruto saw the building he cussed to himself, having seen it once before when he was traveling with Jiraiya. Although when they had been here the place had been decommissioned. They had been camping in these very woods while on their way to Bird Country. Thinking back on the memory brought a smile to his face as he indulged himself and remembered it.

_Sitting around a camp fire Naruto said, "Man that's one creepy building Pervy Sage."_

"_Indeed it is Kid," Jiraiya had said. "If it hadn't of gotten dark there is no way I would have camped here."_

"_Really why?" Naruto asked._

_Getting a spooky voice Jiraiya said, "Because of the spirits that inhabit that building."_

"_Spirits," Naruto said slightly worried._

"_Oh yeah kid," Jiraiya had replied, "Black Woods Prison is filled with spirits. Hundreds possibly even thousands of people died in that place in agony."_

"_O come on, you're just trying to scare me," Naruto replied dismissing Jiraiya's claims._

_Losing the joking tone is his voice and looking serious at the building Jiraiya had said, "I wish I was. But I ensure you, that place is filled with evil. During the Second Great Ninja War many poor souls had their lives destroyed by the mad man that ran that prison conducting experiments that even Orochimaru would consider inhumane." Gaining the light tone in his voice again he said, "Well sleep tight Naruto," and he promptly went to bed. Needless to say Naruto didn't get any sleep that night._

Climbing a tree Naruto began scouting out the defenses of the prison. He could see a few shinobi walking the grounds as well as a few men with dogs but he didn't think they were nin-dogs so they would pose no problem. He wasn't surprised that the building wasn't enclosed by a fence or a wall seeing as they wouldn't even slow down most ninja. But he did see a big problem when a Shinobi wearing the brown and gold half-cloak of a Deathseeker stepped out of the prison to walk the grounds. Naruto instantly recognized the man having had more than one run in with the organization that he was a legend of. The Deathseekers' name was Katsuro the Immortal.

Climbing down the tree Konan asked, "How does it look?"

"Impenetrable," Naruto said calmly.

Konan smiled saying, "It wouldn't be the first time. So how do you want to go about taking it down?"

Naruto shook his head saying, "I'm serious this time Konan. It's bad. Not to mention Katsuro the Immortal is here."

Not only did Konan look shocked at that bit of news, but so did Kurotsuchi and Karui. Sakura on the other hand embarrassedly said, "Who?"

Karui stared at Sakura saying, "Where have you been, under a rock?"

Sakura looked like she was about to snap back, but Konan stepped in sensing the start of another argument between the two saying, "He is a legend among the Deathseekers. You do know what that group is, don't you?"

"Some kind of special Grass unit, right?" Sakura replied.

"An oversimplification," Konan stated. "They are a group that vows to either achieve their objective or die."

"Isn't that something that most Shinobi do," Sakura said lightly.

"Not to this extent," Konan replied, "they see themselves as already dead, so if they were ordered to storm a heavily defended fortress they would with exploding tags strapped to their chests. Figuring one way or the other the objective will be achieved. It was Kyo's killing of twenty such men that earned him the name Desert Fox."

"You mean defeated don't you," Sakura said.

"No she means killed," Naruto replied unemotionally, "Didn't you hear what she said. They don't quit until they are dead or the objective is complete and Katsuro is the strongest. He has been in that group for over twenty years, which is why they call him the Immortal."

Sakura flinched slightly at the cold tone Kyo, or as she thought of him now Naruto, had addressed her but remained quiet. Changing the subject Konan said addressing Naruto, "Still if I know you, there is a plan floating around in that head of yours on how to take this place down."

Using a light tone in which Sakura could hear the smile on his face as he addressed Konan, making her slightly jealous, due to it having used to been her who had heard it, Naruto said, "I might have half a plan, but I'll need the Kages' permission and help to pull it off. Besides at the moment it is more important that we get the information to the Five Element Village."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, so they backtracked back the way they came before heading east towards the Land of Fire. During the journey Sakura tried to speak to Kyo several times but each time was rebuffed. Not harshly, but more of a subtle hint, such as while tree hopping she would try to pick up her speed to pull up next to him only to find the distance never decreased and they would soon pull ahead of the others. However the only thing that made her feel okay about it was that he was keeping his distance from Karui too. Although the Cloud-nin wasn't exactly trying to start a conversation with him like her, the only person he interacted with socially was Konan.

After several days they arrived at the Five Element Village. When they had been about an hour away they had sensed several shinobi patrols that had probably reported their coming. So they weren't surprised when they were met at the gate by a group of shinobi who escorted them to the Central Tower and Kage meeting room.

Entering the Kage meeting room, Sakura saw Kakashi but was surprised and pleased to see Karin sitting behind him next to Rock Lee. She wasn't quite sure where she should stand however Kyo marched right to the center of the room without hesitation with Konan and Kurotsuchi following him. She noticed that Karui went to sit behind her Kage so she followed suit sitting next to Karin. Leaning towards her fellow kunoichi she whispered, "What are you doing her Karin?"

Shrugging her shoulders Karin replied, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. The Hokage summoned me here and then said to scan Kyo's chakra. But if you ask me it seems to be a rather silly reason to piss off the Raikage. He was less than pleased by my showing up."

"How did he manage to convince the Raikage to let you stay?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't really. The Raikage ranted about me being here for almost an hour while we waited for you guys to arrive. When the Raikage paused to ask if the Hokage understood where he was coming from he simply asked him if he had said something. That kind of took the wind out of the Raikage's sails," Karin said with a small smile.

Sakura flashed a big one having seen the same tactic used by Kakashi many times in the past during his dealings with Gai. But then she began to wonder if Kakashi suspected the same thing she did. Which was that the man standing in front of the assembled Kages, was indeed Naruto, she was about to get up and ask him when Mifune started the meeting.

The Raikage started things off by saying, "So this is the famous Desert Fox. I somehow imagined you'd be taller."

Turning to the large man Naruto said, "Well you should have seen me a few years ago."

"Cute," the Raikage replied, "But on to business, what have you found out about Iwa?"

"It has been completely destroyed," Naruto replied.

The room erupted into hushed whispers until the Mizukage asked, "Did you see this destruction with your own eyes?"

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, "Unfortunately, a new and troubling situation had arisen that required me to change the mission. However, Kurotsuchi here is a member of Iwa and was present at its destruction."

"Yes, I remember her. She was one of the bodyguards of the Tsuchikage," the Mizukage replied slightly disappointed in the mercenary, "But your mission was to ascertain Iwa's fate. Not to take the word of one of its ninja."

"With all due respect Mizukage, I said I didn't see it exactly but I did ascertain Iwa's destruction," Naruto said. "I have means to in a sense be in two places at once, so I assure you what Kurotsuchi says is true. Iwa is no more. But as distressing as that is, I'm afraid it gets worse. Akatsuki is experimenting in giving soldiers the Curse Mark."

Again the room exploded in noise as people talked amongst themselves until Mifune called the meeting to order. The leader of the Samurai then asked, "How can you be sure?"

"I faced one of their experiments when we found Kurotsuchi," Naruto answered.

"That isn't what I mean," Mifune said, "How can you be sure it is a Curse Mark and not some other form of experimentation? After all, while Grass and Sound may be allies, I don't believe Sound would hand over Orochimaru's data on the matter. Do you have some previous experience with the Curse Marks of Orochimaru?"

Naruto flinched; he hadn't been able to help it. Instead of lying he said, "You'll just have to take my word on the matter."

Sakura picked up on the flinch and then she knew. No matter how coolly he played it, Sasuke always brought out strong emotions in Naruto. Raising her hand she said, "I attained samples from the creature. With Karin's help we should be able to figure out if this is based on Orochimaru's work."

Karin chimed in next saying, "Although, it is very likely seeing as Juugo was the original source material for the Curse Marks."

Hearing that many of the Kages looked worried so Naruto said, "It's not all bad news though; we found where they are conducting the experiments so we should be able to send a team in to destroy the place." Naruto then began to outline everything they had learned about the complex. As he finished he could see the Kage still looked less than thrilled.

Naruto was waiting for one of the Kage's to suggest a plan of action so was surprised when Mifune said, "May I suggest we move on to other business?"

That didn't fly with Naruto who said, "What? That's it. You're just going to let them keep experimenting on people and do nothing about the base."

"It isn't that simple," the Raikage snapped.

"I know it's not simple, but you can't just ignore it and move onto other business."

"We'll address it when the time is right," the Raikage said.

Growling slightly Naruto replied, "The time is now."

Standing angrily the Raikage said, "Listen boy, just how do you expect me to deal with this huh? For one, I wouldn't be able to get a large enough task force to the base without them being detected and even if I could this undertaking would be ranked as a Z-class mission due to it taking place so deep behind enemy lines. In other words, it's a suicide mission. None of the Kages present want to sacrifice their men in such a way. So from which village will I pull the necessary man power, huh? Kohona, Kiri, my own, I would be willing to do it if I was sure the mission would be a success. But I doubt it would be."

Sitting back down he continued, "The team would have to travel behind enemy lines, get into the base, and then destroy it while having to escape or defeat the defenders during the mission and afterwards during the escape back to friendly territory. It can't be done."

"I can do it," Naruto said shocking everyone present.

It was at that point that Kakashi said while getting up and yawning, "How about a short recess?"

The other Kages looked like they wanted to hear what the mercenary was going to say but in the end agreed. Before Kakashi left the room motioning for his shinobi to follow he said, "Kyo, I would like to speak to you in my office during this break if you don't mind."

The masked mercenary looked at him for several seconds before saying, "Sure, give me a few minutes to talk to the Kazekage."

* * *

As the Leaf contingent walked to their part of the tower Kakashi said, "Well Karin?"

"His chakra was warm and sunny if you ask me," Karin replied, "and he wasn't lying about anything."

"How deep did you scan?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, not deep, why?" she replied.

"Please do so."

"Yes sir," closing her eyes she could feel him as he talked to the Kazekage. Feeling the chakra she had the vague sense she sensed it before but couldn't place when. Bothered by the feeling put pushing it to the side she began to scan deeper, that's when she felt it a chakra so menacing and evil it made her stumble. Opening her eyes she said, "He has a second chakra and it's so dark and menacing."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Not here Sakura, we'll talk in my office," Kakashi said cutting her off.

When entering the Hokage's office they found Kiba sitting there waiting on them sitting in the Hokage's seat looking out the window. Standing and looking slightly embarrassed he said, "Sorry sir."

Waving it off Kakashi took his seat and wasn't surprised that as soon as he sat down Sakura said accusingly, "You knew all along."

Correcting her he replied, "I suspected for some time. But I wasn't sure until just now."

"When?"

Understanding that she was asking him when he first began to suspect Kakashi replied, "Do you remember the hostage situation that arose when Kyo first showed up?" Sakura shook her head no, having not really paid attention to such things seeing as Akatsuki used the tactic of kidnapping high priority targets to force the Shinobi Alliance to concede to their demands several times. Explaining the exact one he meant Kakashi said, "Well the Land of Wind's Daimyo had been abducted and was being held in his own palace in attempt to get Suna to surrender. Gaara sent Kyo to deal with the situation. No Kage would send a mercenary to rescue his country's Daimyo, unless he was absolutely sure that the man was on the level. Since that was the first time Kyo worked for Suna it would imply that Gaara knew he could trust him, which in turn made me question how they knew each other. But I suppose your Master gave me the biggest clue."

Surprised Sakura said, "Lady Tsunade knew."

"Yes, but only recently."

The reason for Tsunade's sudden good mood suddenly became clear to Sakura as she said, "That's why she was so happy before we left for this village."

Giving an eye smile Kakashi said, "Exactly, when you have had so much taken from you like Tsunade you can't help but feel overjoyed when life gives you something back."

A little hurt and betrayed Sakura said, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Kiba tired of having no idea what anyone was talking about asked, "What the hell is going on? What are you all talking about?"

Addressing the Inuzuka, Kakashi said, "Well, it would appear that Kyo the mercenary of Suna is in fact Naruto."

Smiling Kiba said, "I knew that knucklehead wouldn't have gone out like a punk. No wonder you didn't want me in the meeting I would of sniffed him out huh."

"Exactly," Kakashi said lightly, "and knowing you. You would have blurted his identity out for everyone to hear, something he has taken great pains to avoid."

Sakura had retreated inside herself trying to figure out why Naruto was keeping his distance from her. Also because she felt betrayed by Tsunade and Kakashi for keeping this a secret from her, getting angrier and angrier she said in a calm voice that instantly had Kakashi on edge knowing that if he wasn't careful violence would erupt, "Why didn't you tell me you suspected he was alive?"

Sweating nervously Kakashi said, "I didn't want to give you false hopes."

He breathed a silent sigh of relief that she seemed to accept his excuse, which lasted until Kiba said, "Why are you so upset? Do you want another stab at being the one to get him killed?" Kiba never even saw the fist that knocked him into the middle of next week as he was violently ejected from the room by going through a wall.

Kakashi was both happy and dismayed at the return of the fiery Sakura. He was happy that she was now defending herself from such verbal attacks and dismayed that he would probably be next on the end of those fists if she was upset with his keeping his suspicions from her. Karin for the most part having only ever seen the meeker Sakura who would allow her fellow shinobi to belittle her tried not to make a sound for fear of arising the pinkette's ire and Rock Lee just stood as straight as a board hoping he wasn't next.

She rounded on Kakashi next but stopped when she heard Kyo saying, "This must be the right place," while stepping through the hole Kiba had made. "You wished to see me Lord Hokage."

"I did," Kakashi answered then making a hand-sign a privacy barrier sprung up around the room. "There now that we can talk freely, so let me ask you. How long do you think you can keep up this deception Naruto?"

"Who?"

"Come now Naruto," Kakashi said, "you've never been a very good liar."

Sighing Naruto said while reaching for his mask, "Can you really blame me for never developing the skill after all the horrible lies you used to tell after making us wait for you to show up for training and missions."

As he pulled the mask free, Sakura upon seeing his face again for the first time in over a year stared speechlessly. Not sure what to say. But Lee didn't have that problem quickly closing on Naruto sweeping him up in a massive bear hug saying, "My eternal rival it pleases me to see that you are still among the living. Your youth must know no bounds to have survived such horrorable injuries."

Being squeezed to death Naruto said, "That and I have a demon sealed in my gut that isn't ready to kick the bucket. Can you put me down please? The normal people are beginning to stare."

Lee complied putting him down. Naruto then turned back to Kakashi but not before his eyes met Sakura's and to the medic-nin it looked like they dimmed slightly before saying impassively, "Sakura."

Sakura raised a hand taking a step towards him but stopped when Naruto took a step back. Dropping it lamely, feeling as if she had been stabbed she said, "I'm so glad you're alright." He merely nodded, causing the stabbing sensation she felt to worsen as the Naruto she remembered would have brashly put her mind at ease by declaring how he wasn't going to die until he became Hokage.

Kakashi watched the exchange between the two slightly worried. He was about to speak when Naruto said, "So, why call me out here, and not in front of the other Kages?"

"For the same reason that I didn't send Hunter-nin after you after your little visit with Tsunade," Kakashi said. Seeing the surprise on Naruto's face and figuring he would come to the wrong conclusion added, "No she didn't tell me. However the joy she exhibited did. But if you need a reason it's simple. I don't share the same belief that it is wise to hide you away. I mean look how much good you've done for Suna."

Seeing Naruto nod his head in agreement Kakashi said worriedly, "However, my opinion on that matter may change unless you have a good explanation for volunteering for a suicide mission."

Naruto stood there thinking for a moment before saying, "When you were training me in my wind element, you said you believed I could surpass the Fourth Hokage. Just believe in me for a little longer and decide after I explain my plan to the other Kages."

Kakashi closed his visible eye while folding his hands in front of his face before saying, "Very well, but if I don't like it you'll find yourself on the same Island as Killer Bee understand."

Naruto shook his head no saying, "I'm afraid not Kakashi-sensei. I have no intention of sitting this war out. That isn't why Jiraiya died for me."

"Then what's stopping me from telling the Raikage right now," Kakashi said.

Turning away and replacing his mask he said in a light tone, "That'll you'll never take me alive," and then walked out of the room."

Sitting in shocked silence, which Kakashi could see mirrored on those who knew Naruto's faces, they remained like that until Kiba stumbled in saying, "What did I miss?" Quickly mentioning to them to keep quiet about Naruto's return he dismissed them while pondering just what he should do about his old student.

* * *

Sakura was all over the map emotionally speaking. Naruto was alive, which undoubtedly made her happy but if his attitude or a better explanation being a lack of one being any indication. To her at least, it was like he was still dead, which naturally was an especially low point for her.

She was following behind Kakashi as they made their way back to the Kage War Room when she thought, "_I knew it. He despises me_."

"_Of course he does_," a part of her said back. "_Why shouldn't he. The last thing he heard you say to him was how much you loved Sasuke right before your true love tried to stab you in the heart_."

"_It was a ploy_," Sakura thought back vehemently.

Mockingly the part of her she was fighting with said, "_Sure it was. Just like it was a ploy when you offered when he first left the village, remember_."

"_That was different_," she lamely reasoned.

Laughing disdainfully, the voice said, "_Different how? Did you love Sasuke any less then than you did the second time? No you didn't, and who did you turn to when Sasuke left you behind on the bench huh_?" To answer, the voice played back her begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back and then said, "_Now that I think about it those Chidoris that he took back then were for your sake too weren't they. It's only natural that he should despise you. How many more times do you think he was going to come back half-dead for you? It's not like you've ever done anything for him now have._"

"_That's not true I went to kill Sasuke for him_," Sakura tried to argue with herself.

But her inner voice said, "_Really and if Sasuke had said, 'I'll come back to Konoha with you.' At what point as you were popping out Uchiha babies would you have remembered it was for Naruto? But hey you should be glad at least he finally learned, right? Think about it, would you really have cared what happened to Naruto if he had succeeded at bringing Sasuke back after their battle at the Valley of the End? Would you expect Naruto to remain faithfully by your side smiling his little smile as you lived your happily ever after with his supposed best friend? Would you have put three hard years of training in with Lady Tsunade if Sasuke was at home waiting for you? Would you even care that Akatsuki was looking for Naruto if you didn't believe he was paramount to bringing Sasuke home? Would you…_"

"_Be quiet_," she vehemently thought to her inner self and while it listened she thought she could hear its mocking laughter. Taking her seat behind Kakashi she prayed the meeting would start soon so that she wouldn't be left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Mifune took his seat as did the other Kages and then said, "Before the recess you claimed you could take down this complex, I would like to hear how."

"Well it seems to me that your biggest hang up is that you don't want to spend the personnel necessary to take the base," Naruto said. "I figure with three four man teams we could destroy that base."

"But where would you get the man power?" the Mizukage asked. "Even with those teams it would still be a Z-ranked mission. Nobody wants to spend their forces like that unless they are guaranteed positive results."

"Agreed," Naruto said, "But what if the shinobi you sent are ones you wouldn't mind if they didn't make it. Say like prisoners."

The idea on the surface was ridiculous to most of the Kages but it did hold a certain appeal. The Raikage leaned forward saying, "How could we trust them to do the mission?"

"Well for one I'll be there," Naruto said, "Furthermore, I'll plant a variation of the Cage Bird Seal on them to keep them in line. The final piece will be that any man or woman that makes it back receives a full pardon."

Leaning back the Raikage said,"You still wouldn't be able to trust them you know. Why would you risk it?"

"Because, it needs to be done."

Giving a small nod of respect to the mercenary he said, "I think it is worth a try. What do you think my fellow Kages?"

"I concur," the Mizukage stated.

"I don't like it, but will go with the majority vote," Gaara said not wanting to sign off on a mission that almost certainly would lead to his friend's death.

"I believe it is worth the risk," Mifune added.

All eyes turned to Kakashi, who was rather nervous. Not for his student he truly believed that if anyone could pull the mission off it would be Naruto. No the reason he was panicking was the two holes he could feel being drilled into the back of his head by Sakura's eyes. He knew what she expected him to say that the mission was too dangerous and that Kyo was in fact Naruto, but all he said was, "I believe it's worth a shot."

As the words left his mouth he could see the gratitude that Naruto felt at Kakashi's show of support for him. Just like he could feel the cold chill of death on his back from his other students gaze for what she perceived as him saying it was okay for Naruto to go off and die again.

With the Kages' blessing to precede Naruto said, "I'll like to draw the prisoners from the Land of Fire since it is closest if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kakashi said, "You may accompany me back to Kohona to go over the files of the prisoners we have."

Clearly not happy with that arrangement, since if he knew Kakashi, he would have Sakura with him, Naruto said, "Can't you just send them here?"

"I could," Kakashi said lightly, "But I won't."

Realizing Kakashi wouldn't budge on the matter Naruto simply nodded his head in acceptance. The Raikage then said, "How long do you think this operation will take to put together?"

"I figure about a month," Naruto replied, "Picking the shinobi will be easy, but giving them time to train and getting used to working with one another will take some time."

"Very well, how much do we owe you for this and the last mission?" the Raikage asked.

"Do you have anything to eat and a place to stay would be nice?" Naruto asked.

"That's it you truly only work for room and board," the Mizukage said incredulously.

"Money won't be worth a whole hell of a lot if Akatsuki wins now will it, but a good meal is always priceless," Naruto said causing a few of the people to chuckle.

"Very well, I'll have someone show you a room," the Raikage said.

"That's okay," Naruto said while walking to the door, "I'll be sharing the one that Konan was assigned."

* * *

Temari was talking to her lover and fellow strategist Shikamaru. Although the truth was she was talking and he was half-ass listening, giving the occasional grunt at the appropriate places to make her think that he was. Getting fed up she said, "I want you to throw me on your desk and ravage me."

"That's nice."

"On second thought maybe I'll go have that mercenary Kyo do it?"

"Okay."

Vein sticking out from her head she shouted, "Dammit Shikamaru, listen to me when I'm talking to you."

Focusing on Temari he said, "Sorry."

Realizing that her outburst didn't get her a, 'Troublesome Women,' comment from the chunin she said concerned, "Hey, what's the matter."

"That meeting today bothers me," Shikamaru said, "It also raised some possibilities that I have to consider and if I'm right, I'm not sure how I should behave."

"Tell me what is troubling you maybe I can help," Temari said softly.

Looking at her pointedly he asked, "Do you know who Kyo is?"

Surprised she answered, "No."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"If I could," she replied a little defensively, "But you know we can't always tell each other everything."

"I know."

"What brought this about if I might ask?"

Getting up and opening the window to the room they shared he lit a cigarette and said, "I have suspected that Kyo is Naruto for some time. However, today's meeting all but confirmed it for me."

"Really how?"

"Sakura," Shikamaru said, "When she first arrived here before the mission with Kyo, her eyes looked dead. However, when she arrived here after the mission, hope shown in them, which was replaced by pain after the recess. As if she found out what she hoped was true was. But it hurt her all the same."

Taking a drag from the cigarette he said, "My problem is, should I take my concerns to the Raikage? Right now I'm acting as his Chief Strategist. Therefore I have the responsibility to inform him of such developments. On the other hand, I'm a Leaf Shinobi and it seems my Kage wants to let Naruto play his little game. So whose will should I follow?"

"Your own," Temari replied, she then walked up to him and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it out the window. Cupping his cheek she made him look her in the eye and said, "Who do you believe in?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru answered, "But…"

"Then that's who you should trust," she said kindly, "After all, if you are right then my brother undoubtedly knew and he kept quiet. I also think that is why if Kakashi knows he hasn't told you, so it wouldn't put you in a difficult spot. It's obvious the Hokage respects you. "

Smirking at her, he said, "I guess you're right. No sense taking only theories to the Raikage without any proof to back them up. I guess I know why I keep a troublesome woman like you around now."

Stepping back playful and heading to the bedroom she said, while reaching for the sash of her battle dress, "I can think of a second." Pulling it she let the kimono fall to the floor before stepping into the bedroom, with Shikamaru following behind likewise shedding clothes to engage in the only physical activity he didn't find to troublesome to perform.

* * *

The trip back to the Leaf was a lesson in pain for Sakura as she idly wondered if this is how Naruto felt growing up watching other people interact with each other while he was all alone. It wasn't that Naruto was rude to her during the trip back with Kakashi and the others it was quite the opposite in fact he was almost painfully polite. He would respond to her questions but only to say as much as needed to get his point across. It reminded her of how Sasuke used to talk to her during missions and such. She hated it.

Especially as she followed at the rear of the group and Naruto was regaling Lee and Kiba with tales of some of his exploits as Kyo. He was moving his hands around adamantly as he told them about some of his battles just like he used to with her. His voice would rise and fall with the excitement he felt while imparting his tale to the two. She had tried to ask him some of the same questions that Lee and Kiba had while waiting at the gate for Kakashi to show. And while he had replied it was nowhere near as animated. Now that she thought about it he had kept his hands at his side and his voice never changed from the same unemotional one that he had been using with her.

As the gates of Konoha pulled into view Kakashi stopped them and said, "Remember the fact that Naruto is Kyo is now an S-Class secret."

The Leaf Shinobi nodded their heads to their Kage and then followed him into the village. As they walked many in the village began to stop and look at the mercenary they had heard about. Several children had even stopped them asking for his autograph. As the approached the Hokage's mansion Naruto said, "I'd like to get started on searching for the prisoners I'll be recruiting right away."

"Of course," Kakashi said, "Sakura can show you the way."

"I know the way," Naruto said quickly.

"True, but Kyo isn't a Leaf Shinobi which you will need to be accompanied by in order to get into the Record Hall," Kakashi said giving a small eye smile.

Sighing in defeat Naruto said, "After you Sakura," which he meant literally, as he walked several feet behind her, during the short trip to the building.

Gaining access to the building she led him to the room the records were kept in. Pulling a big book from one of the shelves she began to open it saying, "What exactly are you looking for?"

But got as far as saying, "What…," when Naruto put his hand on the book cover preventing her from opening it as he said, "You escorted me here, I'm sure you have other duties to attend to."

Naruto was glad for the mask he wore as the hurt his words inflicted on Sakura reached her face. But he stomped down his gut reflex to say he was sorry. Especially when her voice wavering a little with the emotions she felt said, "I don't really have any at the moment."

When she said, "I would like to help," Naruto could hear the note of desperation in her voice. However he coldly said, "That isn't necessary. I would like to be alone for a while."

Nodding her head sadly, she made her way to the door but stopped saying, "I never got the chance to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"You don't need to thank me," he said in the same detached tone he had been using with her as of late, "I didn't do it all for you." He then turned to the book opening it while doing his best to ignore her presence until she left the room.

After the door closed as she left the room, he sat in a nearby chair his mind turning to Sakura. He knew his being distant hurt her, but he felt he had no choice. She was a weakness he couldn't afford. When she had confessed to him even knowing she didn't mean it there was a moment in which his heart surged in happiness before reality set in. However that single instant of pure bliss exposed a chink in the armor he had built up over the years from when she had begged him to bring Sasuke back during the retrieval mission. Yet three little words shot right through that armor to pierce his heart and thus he couldn't be the smiling fool at her side anymore. Because of those three words he was afraid of her. Afraid that if he remained by her side she would one day take possession of his heart, and should Sasuke ever wake up from his coma she would toss it aside for the Uchiha. That would kill him more thoroughly than any Chidori ever could.

Looking over the list of prisoners he mused it probably didn't matter any way. He was living on borrowed time. That was the only reason he figured that both him and Sasuke were still alive. One day they would meet in battle of that he was sure and on that day they would both die. Until then however, he had a war to fight. So putting all such concerns aside he began looking through the list in earnest.

* * *

Sakura left the room and then with shoulders slumped walked to the Hokage's office. Knocking she waited until she heard Kakashi say enter before pushing the door open and walking to his desk. Standing in front of it not letting any of the pain she felt show on her face she blurted out, "I would like to volunteer to go with Naruto on this mission."

"Oh did you run that by Naruto," Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

"No"

"I didn't think so," Kakashi said, "But even if you did and he said yes. Which considering how he kept his distance from you during the trip back I would highly doubt. My answer would be no."

"Why," Sakura said agitated, "Why would you allow him to go on this suicide mission but stop me?"

"Two reasons," Kakashi said, "One Naruto isn't a Leaf Shinobi he's acting as a mercenary right now. So as long as we are acting along with his rouse he's outside my jurisdiction."

Crossing her arms in front of her Sakura asked, "And the second?"

"The second is Naruto volunteered for this mission because he believes it needs to be done." Kakashi pause a moment as Sakura looked like she was about to say something but she stopped herself so he continued, "You want to go in the hope that by spending time with him it will help heal the rift between you two and in a mission this dangerous any distractions will not only lead to the mission being a failure, but to the deaths of everyone involved."

Sakura wanted to scream and maybe punch something. Instead she rounded on her heal and as she left the room slammed the door so hard it rattle the window and left the door hanging barely on its hinges. Walking towards the hospital she was quite angry at Kakashi but herself as well, yet mostly Kakashi. She knew it had been rather selfish to try and have Kakashi put her on the mission but what choice did he leave her. Naruto turns up alive and instead of trying to convince him to come back and accept protection. Kakashi goes and lets him volunteer for a suicide mission. Why couldn't he understand that she needed to heal the rift between them? To let Naruto know how important he was to her and how sorry she was for playing with his heart as she had.

Entering the hospital the staff knew better than to get in Sakura's way as she was walking, 'the walk'. Which was something she had picked up from her master, the walk was when either of the two ladies were angry they would stomp their feet with shoulders hunched and fist closed. While giving off the air that if anyone crossed their path they would be obliterated. Sakura hadn't used 'the walk' since Naruto died so Tsunade was slightly worried as she saw Sakura cross the lobby and then upon entering her office slam the door so hard she cracked the frame.

Tsunade knocked on her door receiving an angry, "What!"

Taking that as permission to enter, she did so hoping to calm her apprentice down. Sakura seeing her unwanted visitor was Tsunade and still feeling betrayed by the woman said, "What do you want?"

Slightly taken aback by the venom in her words Tsunade said, "I wanted to see if you are all right."

"As you can see I'm fine," Sakura said then pointing to the door added, "So there's the door."

Turning to it Tsunade then looked back at her apprentice and said, "What's left of it anyway. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me is that both you and Kakashi knew my teammate was alive but neither of you could be bothered to tell me."

Tsunade was surprised by the revelation that Sakura knew about Naruto's survival which showed on her face. Tsunade quickly said, "I'm sorry but Naruto made me promise not to tell anyone."

Hearing that pacified her somewhat knowing how serious Tsunade took anything related to Naruto, with her anger diminished she looked sadly at her master and said, "He hates me now doesn't he?"

Knowing for a fact that Naruto didn't she said as much adding, "I think he just needs time Sakura. Give him a little time and show him how much he means to you and I'm sure things will return to normal between you two."

Sakura sadly said, "Time might be a luxury I don't have," which caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow.

Outside the office people had gathered in the lobby fearing what would happen with an obviously upset Sakura and a calm Tsunade in the room together. After all everyone knew about the bad blood that existed between the two for the past year. Had Sakura finally snapped under the constant abuse and was Tsunade berating her even now for her little outburst? However the last thing the people expected was to hear Tsunade screech, "WHAT!!!"

A second later she exited the office using 'the walk' making her way to the Hokage's office. Reaching the Hokage's office she finished the job her apprentice started on his abused door and stomping up to his desk said, "You've got some explaining to do."

Kakashi just sighed and taking a line from Shikamaru thought, "_What a drag_."

* * *

Tayuya of the Northgate was surprised when she was pulled from her cell in the middle of the night and shoved into an interrogation room of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. The room was totally dark with just a single light pointing at a chair that she assumed they expected her to sit in. Instead she said, "Whoever you fuckers are, you can go to hell. I told you I'm not giving you shit on Lord Orochimaru."

"There's no need for such course language," a voice she found slightly familiar said. "As to Orochimaru that book has been closed permanently."

"You lie," she said disbelievingly.

"The fact that the little hickey he gave you has disappeared should be all the proof you need." The voice paused letting that sink in before adding, "In any case it doesn't matter seeing as even if he was alive it's obvious you've been discarded. Therefore, your information has no value and is painfully out of date."

"So what the fuck do you want from me then?" she asked after a minute.

"Your life"

She instantly was on the defensive looking into the darkness for some sign of where the man would attack from. However instead of attacking he said, "Tayuya, no last name. Birthdate unknown, but age is guessed to be at approximately eighteen years old. Sentenced to life in prison, for aiding in the defection of Sasuke Uchiha. By the way, we should probably be thanking you for that as he was the one to kill Orochimaru."

"Go fuck yourself," she snarled, "is there a fucking point to this."

"The point is you are going to spend the rest of your life here for a man that left you to rot as soon as he got his precious Uchiha. I can offer you a clean slate."

"What's the catch?" she asked cautiously.

"You'll probably die in the process of earning it," the voice replied, "But I figure that beats slowly dying in prison for a man who is no longer among the living."

"How do I know this is on the up and up?" she asked.

A manila folder slid across the floor hitting her feet. Picking it up, she saw a pardon signed by four of the five great Kages. The surprise must of shown on her face because he said, "It's real and all it needs is your signature and for you not to die on the mission that it says you promise to do. After that you are a free woman."

Thinking it over she decided the voice was right the idea of fighting for a chance at freedom was better than wasting away in jail so she said, "Got a pen."


	5. Chapter 5 Make a Choice

**An**: Again thank you for the reviews. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 5: Make a Choice**

Sakura decided she was not going to just give up on getting on the mission with Naruto as Kakashi had told her to. He may be convinced that her emotions would put the mission in danger but she was convinced that the lack of a quality medic could be just as hazardous. She was going to confront him again in order to make him understand. She would have tried to explain her reasoning to Naruto but he had either been out of the village for the past few days or avoiding her. Considering how emotionally distant he had been to her since coming back into her life she couldn't say which.

It was that cold disinterested way he talked to her that hurt her the most. She would almost rather he shout, yell, and cuss her name than the way he treated her as merely an acquaintance. Entering the Hokage office she marched to her desk and demanded, "I want to go on the mission with Naruto."

Sighing wearily Kakashi said, "We've had this discussion Sakura."

"Your right and if my emotions weren't getting the better of me when we had it, I would have pointed out that a mission this dangerous practically calls for medical support."

"Well it seems Naruto agrees with you," Kakashi said but seeing Sakura face light up with hope he added, "But you still aren't going."

Crestfallen she said, "But you said…"

"I said Naruto agrees that he needed a medic," Kakashi said cutting her off, "not that it would be you." Reaching into his desk Kakashi pulled out a folder and tossed it to Sakura.

Scanning the contents Sakura said, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"It's no joke, I take it you know him," Kakashi asked.

"Of course I do," Sakura said angry Naruto would take the man in the file over her, "He was a medic-nin who when the man accused of killing his sister was admitted to the hospital took the opportunity to exact his revenge. Lady Tsunade was absolutely livid when Shizune discovered it during the autopsy."

"Well I guess I can see why Naruto would take him then."

"You can't be serious," Sakura said disbelievingly.

"Why? As far as killers go this Kiyoshi Higa is probably the most harmless of the group he has thus far assembled."

Getting even angrier Sakura said, "That's why he needs somebody he can trust to go on this mission with him."

"Sorry Sakura, he only wants to take criminals," Kakashi replied not liking the reckless look that appeared in her eye as a result of his statement.

Her anger draining from her body, Sakura said, "Fine, sorry for wasting your time Lord Hokage."

Positive she was about to do something monumentally stupid and better suited to her blonde teammate he said, "Sakura hold up. Tonight I'm having a meeting featuring many of your classmates. I want you to attend as well."

"What for," she asked.

Giving an eye smile Kakashi said, "Well you'll just have to attend to find out now won't you."

"Yes Lord Hokage," she said the reckless look came back before a grim smile appeared on her face, "Actually that would be perfect."

Sighing at how well he could read his old student he got up and made his way to the hospital. Heading to Tsunade's office he knocked to announce his presence before entering. Tsunade looked up from her paper work to see who it was coming into her office before her gaze hardened and said, "Oh, it's you. Planning to send anybody else I care about on a suicide mission?"

"Actually, I'm trying to stop that from happening," Kakashi said, before asking, "So just how many shadow clones can you make?"

Tsunade confused put down her pen and listened as he explained his fears about her apprentice.

* * *

The past four and a half years had turned Mizuki from a soft chunin into a hardened inmate of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. Sitting in his gray prison uniform with the sleeves cutoff to show his more muscular physique Mizuki asked, "So let me get this straight. You expect me to give up this nice comfy lifestyle of three meals a day to go on a suicide mission for the very village that locked me up?"

The masked man he was addressing responded, "That's right."

"Forget it."

"Very well," Naruto said standing and heading for the door, "See you in another hundred years then. That is when you are first eligible for parole isn't it?"

"Wait."

Naruto smiled behind his mask as he turned back to Mizuki, "Make up your mind please, I haven't got all day."

"Fine I'm in," Mizuki said after a moment.

Naruto nodded his head before heading to his quarters at the prison. Mizuki had been the last prisoner he felt he could control with the variation of the Caged Bird Seal he had come up with. Having taken a passing interest in Fuujutsu due to hoping to one day keep the promise he had made to Neji, he had stumbled across a temporary version of it. But some of the prisoners here couldn't keep their dark impulses under control, even with the threat of their brains being scrambled so he would have to go one person shy of the original twelve he had hoped for.

Suddenly one of the guards came running up to him, "Kyo, there is a woman here to see you."

Hoping it wasn't Sakura he asked, "What does she want?"

"I don't know sir. She said she would only speak to you about it," the guard replied.

"Take me to her then," Naruto said.

Following behind he breathed a silent sigh of relief when his visitor turned out to be Kurotsuchi. She hopped off the table she was sitting on when he entered the room and before he could ask what she was doing here she blurted, "I want in."

"Excuse me," Naruto asked confused.

"This mission you are heading out on," Kurotsuchi said, "I want in on it."

"You do realize we aren't expected to return from this mission don't you?"

"Yeah I realize that," Kurotsuchi responded steely, "just like you should realize these Grass bastards torched my home and may be using my fellow shinobi as guinea pigs."

"Alright, just wanted to make sure you knew what we were facing," Naruto said, "Welcome to the team."

Kurotsuchi nodded glad that the mercenary had accepted her. Naruto figured even though she was an Iwa-nin and despite that he barely knew her. That her heart was in the right place so informed her, "You'll be my second in command. Let me head to my room to grab my stuff and we can head back to Konoha."

"Why are we returning to Konoha if you already selected the team?" Kurotsuchi asked following him to his quarters.

"The prisoners are being transferred there," Naruto answered, "We'll be spending the next few weeks in one of the training grounds there learning to work together."

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be training with criminals in order to fulfill a vital mission," Kurotsuchi said amused.

Laughing lightly Naruto said, "It's just a sign of the times I suppose and desperation makes for strange bed fellows."

* * *

Sakura was the last to arrive for the meeting that Kakashi had informed her of. As she stepped in front of the desk she noted that even though she was surrounded by a few of the people she had alienated due to Naruto's supposed death the glares they sent her seem muted. Hinata's especially, now that she thought about it she had been under the belief that Hinata was in the Five Elements Village. Figuring that she had been reassigned, Sakura wondered if the fact that they didn't seem as upset as they had been meant that they knew Naruto was alive. Her desperate plan to get on the mission wouldn't work if they already knew.

Calling the meeting to order Kakashi said, "The reason I've called you all her today is to let you know we will be stepping up security since Training Area forty –four will be the home of some of our criminals for the next few weeks."

"I assume we will be acting as guards around the perimeter than," Neji said.

"That is correct," the Hokage responded, "Kyo will be training them for a vital mission for the Alliance and while he claims to be able to keep them under control. I still don't want to take any chances considering some of their records."

Chouji said a little distrusting, "I still don't understand why you would agree to this plan Lord Hokage. How do you know we can trust this mercenary? I heard he has ties to the woman from Akatsuki."

That was the opening Sakura was waiting for as she blurted out, "Because he's Naruto."

Looking on either side of her she expected to see looks of shock. But, as she looked to her right and saw Neji, Hinata, and Tenten. They all seemed to share the same look of anger directed at her. Turning to her left she saw similar looks on Ino and Chouji's faces. Turning to Kakashi she saw his anger directed at her and although she expected it. The look he was giving her reminded her of the looks Tsunade would give her when she messed up.

She learned why all the looks were the same despite the difference faces, when they all burst into smoke to reveal that her fellow shinobi were shadow clones of Tsunade. Turning to Kakashi he too burst into smoke and Tsunade sat in his place. The two stared at each other before Tsunade standing said angrily, "You little fool. When Kakashi told me he thought you were going to do something like this I didn't want to believe him. But here you are proving him right. What were you thinking that if you spilled an S-class secret and earned the death sentence Naruto would put you on the team so you could earn a pardon?"

Sakura looked down unable to meet Tsunade's angry brown eyes and didn't say anything. So Tsunade said, "What if he didn't Sakura? What if he let you die?"

Sakura looked up shocked at that saying, "You said Naruto doesn't hate me. Is that a lie?"

"No, but he would be well within his rights to wouldn't he," Tsunade said. Looking sympathetic she added, "Sakura you aren't thinking clearly. Yes what you did would have shown him the lengths you are willing to go to be by his side. But at the same time you would have disregarded what he wants in order to achieve your own ends. He doesn't want everyone to know he is alive right now. Don't you think by revealing his secret it would make him even angrier at you?"

Shaking her head sadly tears reaching the corners of her eye Sakura said, "I just keep screwing up when it comes to him don't I?"

Coming around the desk and wrapping the girl in a hug Tsunade said trying to soothe her, "It's alright Sakura, the thought is there. You just have to realize this isn't a problem with a quick fix. The two of you didn't arrive at this point overnight and it won't be fixed that quickly either."

Pulling her head off of Tsunade's chest and looking into her eyes panicked Sakura tried to say, "But the mission…

"Shh, Sakura calm down," Tsunade said pulling her head back down and stroking her hair in a motherly way, "Sure when you first told me Kakashi agreed to send Naruto on this mission I intended to put him into orbit. But we have to have faith Naruto knows what he is doing."

"I'm just so scared that I'll never get the chance to make things right between us again," Sakura said.

"Sakura he forgave a man that killed his master, he chased after Sasuke even after the bastard tried to kill him twice, and he even forgave a foolish old woman who mocked his dream of being Hokage. That boy's heart is too big for his own good sometimes, but despite all the reasons he has to hate he never gives into it. Things may never go back to how they were between you, but that doesn't mean they can't be good again."

Sakura nodded her head and hoped her Master was right.

* * *

Dr. Zin was a small frail man well into his eighties with liver spots covering his bald head. He was hunched over a microscope studying the latest batch of test samples in his quest to unlock the mystery of the curse seal. Hearing the door to his lab bang open he resisted the urge to sigh having a perfectly good idea of who his visitor was.

Turning from his microscope he spotted the muscular and scarred man as he said, "If you insist on continuously distracting me Katsuro I will never get anything done."

Grabbing the scientist by his pointed beard and lifting him off his feet Katsuro said, "Do not test my patience worm."If I had my way, I would have left you locked up in that prison you were stashed in after the Second Great War."

"Yes, but since your leader has lost faith in you and your Deathseekers abilities since that Kyo cut through those men of yours, he wants a cursed army now. Doesn't he?" Zin said smugly knowing he was untouchable, "He has even rebuilt my beautiful prison bigger and better than ever."

"Your time will come worm," Katsuro spat before letting go allowing the man to fall to the ground.

"Perhaps, but not yet has it? Is this merely a social call or does it have a reason?" Zin said picking himself up and dusting off his lab coat.

Grumbling Katsuro said, "More of the samples from the original donor have arrived."

"Ah excellent although I do wish Madara would turn over the source to me. With the actual specimen who knows what wonders I could create. Now has there been any word on if they have found Orochimaru's research notes?"

"No, whatever Kabuto did with them when he disappeared from Sound he left no clue," Katsuro replied, "Are you any closer to stabilizing the transformation so that your test subjects will keep their minds?"

"No I'm afraid not. All the test subjects seem to revert to their more bestial instincts sooner or later."

"Good," Katsuro said meaning it finding the path his leader was walking revolting.

"My dear Katsuro you almost sound like you want this project to fail," Zin said tauntingly but noted that the Deathseeker had already left.

Smiling to himself, he thought, "_Ah, it's those honor bound fools that are the easiest to manipulate_."

Zin was far closer to realizing the project he was truly working than any of the guards watching him suspected. The end of the Second Great shinobi war taught Zin a great deal about what happens to men like him when their usefulness come to an end and it was never good. He had run this prison during the war conducting his experiments and created dozens of jutsu. But when the war ended and Grass had been on the losing side he was locked away. True the leader of Grass at the time had claimed he had been killed but the man knowing such black hearted individuals were rear had merely kept him hidden. Still he had been a prisoner and he vowed he would never be one again. He knew if he handed over the cursed army Katsuro would very likely be given the task of killing him. After all Grass wouldn't want it known they had been sitting on a war criminal for decades in the event they lost the war.

Now with a fresh batch of material to work with it was almost time to take back what was rightful his. His home Blackwood Prison and he'd use his pets to do it.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the Konoha records room with his mask off, since Kurotsuchi was taking a break and he was alone, going over every schematic the village had of Blackwood Prison. Which luckily for them turned out to be quite a bit since after the war they had inspected it thoroughly to find out what horrors had been committed there. Unfortunately, it was decades out of date as Kurotsuchi said the new labs were located underground, something that didn't exist when it had been shut down.

It had been a couple days since he had left the Leaf Maximum Security prison but his prisoners still hadn't been transferred yet. So, he was doing as much of the planning for the mission as he could now since once they arrived he figured they would be his first priority. The only part of the plan he truly hated was that many of the people he had recruited were real scumbags. Scumbags that would be allowed to go free if this mission was a success, but he vowed to keep an eye on them and if they committed a minor infraction after being pardoned they'd go right back to where he found them.

The other good thing about being so busy was he hadn't really had time to think about Sakura. He knew the distance he was keeping from her hurt her, it hurt him after all. A knock to the door alerted him that he had a visitor. He didn't need to enter sage mode to know who it was. He knew she would be back he was actually surprised it had taken her so long. Putting the mask back on, he said in a detached voice, "Enter."

Tentatively crossing the threshold of the room Sakura shut the door behind her. Before she could speak and with his back still towards her, Naruto asked, "Is there something you need Sakura?"

"I need to talk to you," Sakura said taking a step closer.

Naruto stood up to look at her and stepping to the side of the table said, "Sakura, I'm busy. We'll talk later."

The part of Sakura that often responded aggressively to such matters, when concerning Naruto, snapped at his calm dismissal. Didn't he know how much she cared? That she had almost thrown away her ninja career, just for the chance to be by his side and ask for his forgiveness? She was tired of walking on egg shells around him she wanted the old Naruto back.

He was about to return to his seat to sit down again when she charged forward grabbing him by the front of his flak jacket and bodily picked him up slamming him into the far wall. Looking into the mask her eyes showed the anger she felt at his lying to her, his letting her think he was dead for over a year and letting her live with the guilt. The anger reaching her voice she said, "We'll talk now. What if there isn't a next time?"

Calmly in a way that sapped her strength he said, "Then there isn't a next time."

Her glare hardened but he merely responded, "What? If you don't get your way are you going to hit me Sakura?" She shook her head no her voice failing her, but his didn't as he said, "I thought you always just wanted Sasuke to acknowledge you." That I always got in your way. Are you really going to close in on your goal of making Sasuke yours by chasing after me?"

Hearing what she said to Sasuke on the day Team Seven formed caused Sakura to stumble back as she asked, "How did you hear that? Were you spying on us?" She was angry but also shocked that he still had been there for her all those times knowing what she had said about him.

To answer her question though he stepped up to her and leaning in whispered into her ear, "You have a large charming forehead, makes me want to kiss it. Just kidding, that's something Sasuke would say isn't it?"

Her eyes opened wide in distress, as what Naruto just told her hit her hard, almost taking her breath away. It hadn't been Sasuke that talked to her that day; she had said those horrible things to Naruto directly. Furthermore, the one who read her so well; the one who had repeated her childish fantasy of her forehead actually being considered something of beauty had been Naruto.

Naruto though simply began walking back towards the table, when she said, "Naruto I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter Sakura," he replied his back to her. "You never made it any secret that you preferred Sasuke to me. Sure what you said hurt but I accepted it."

"But can't you recognize my feelings have changed," she said trying to make him understand.

"Yes, of course I can. But so can mine," Naruto said finally turning back to her.

"Can you please take off the mask? At least let me see you as you say that," Sakura asked just wishing to see his blue eyes again.

"Sakura it won't change anything," Naruto replied sidestepping her request. "You don't really want me back; you want the good old days of Team Seven."

"Are you saying you don't?"

"No, I just recognize they aren't ever coming back," Naruto said, "If Sasuke ever wakes up. He'll be lucky not to be executed for the samurai he killed in the Land of Iron. Not to mention his attack on Killer Bee."

"That doesn't mean things can't go back for you and me thou Naruto," Sakura said hoping to reach him. To receive some sign of hope that he considered it a possibility.

Instead he said, "Sakura, all we can ever do is go forward. Excuse me please, I really need to get back to work."

Putting her hand to her chest, feeling her heart clench in pain she dejectedly said, "Yes of course, sorry for taking up your time."

Walking out of the room Sakura gloomily thought, "_Looks like you were wrong Lady Tsunade_."

* * *

Tsunade watched Sakura walk into her office looking like she had been emotionally browbeaten. Having a perfectly good idea of who was the culprit she thought, "_You stubborn little fool_." Handing the patient file she had been looking over to one of her doctors she proceeded to leave to go pound some sense into the young man she thought of as a younger brother.

Reaching the file room he had sequestered himself into she opened it without knocking and found him discussing mission details with an Iwa Kunoichi. Entering she said, "Kunoichi leave."

"Look you may have been the Hokage but you're just a medic now. We are busy, come back later."

Tsunade could hear Naruto groan at what Kurotsuchi said, but she simply responded, "You can leave through the door or you leave through the wall, pick one."

Wisely the kunoichi left through the door. Locking it Tsunade quickly closed with Naruto who was fearfully saying, "Look Granny Tsunade I was going to tell you…"

She silenced him with a flick to the forehead that sent him crashing into the wall and knocked his mask off. To respond he said, "Now wait a minute Granny…"

But she cut him off saying,"I'm not here to come down on you because you are going on a mission you little fool. I believe in you, and you said you aren't going to die until you become Hokage. I'm here because you are hurting Sakura with this cold act of yours and it has to stop."

"Granny it isn't that simple."

"Really," Tsunade said disbelievingly, "Well then why for everyone else has the old Naruto come back. You are not acting any different for Lee or Kiba. But the one person who has missed you the most, she gets the cold shoulder."

"Because," Naruto said, "I'm different now."

"Are you?" Tsunade said, "You could have easily avoided that flick to your forehead I just gave you. You defeated Pain for Kami sake. But for me, you want to be the same old light-hearted Naruto. So, why not for her?"

"I…I don't want to talk about," Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto…"

"No, Granny I said I don't want to talk about it. So drop it," Naruto said with more passion behind it.

"Fine, but you should know. She was so desperate to join you on this mission she almost got herself into serious trouble by attempting to reveal you are alive to the rest of your friends. She was hoping that you cared enough not to let the punishment she would have received to happen," Tsunade said heading for the door.

Before she left she looked back sadly and said, "Please, don't let the reason you are acting this way towards her be because you are enjoying the reversal."

Looking at her shocked she would suggest such a thing he said, "It isn't like that at all."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade countered, "When you were younger you pursued her, but here you are the cool indifferent one with her desperate to reconnect with you."

"Granny it isn't like that," Naruto said weakly.

"Then what is it?" Tsunade asked but he merely looked away so she said, "Are you afraid you'll never be able to match up to Sasuke in her eyes?"

Naruto turned his back towards her telling her she hit the bull's-eye so said, "I suppose that is a valid fear. But let me ask you this, when you were pursuing her back then, how would you have known if she choose you for you or merely settled?"

Tsunade left after saying her piece leaving Naruto to merely whisper, "I don't know."

* * *

Kurotsuchi didn't know what the last Sannin wanted with Kyo, nor was she all that curious. Retreating to the hotel room that she had been provided with she decided to run over the list criminals that pretty soon she would be risking her life with.

First on the list was a woman named Tayuya. She had worked for Orochimaru and escorted Sasuke Uchiha to Sound when he had defected. After the Anbu found her she had spent almost a year learning to walk again. Other than her language she had been a model prisoner. There was a small note in her file that said she had collapsed around the time Orochimaru had been killed and her curse mark had faded. Of all the prisoners she was probably the weakest since many of her abilities were tied to the curse mark.

The medic of the team was a man named Kiyoshi Higa. He was imprisoned for using his status as a medic to get close to the killer of his sister. When the murder had been undergoing surgery he had made a small incision during the operation that had guaranteed he would die a slow painful death as a result. He probably would have gotten away with it had Shizune, the Lady Tsunade's apprentice, not caught it during the autopsy.

Strangely much of the reason the next prisoner was locked up was censored. All she had been able to read was that Mizuki Touji had attempted to steal an important scroll from the village and had been caught. Most of his file had been blanked out.

The next two on the list were Saburo Aizawa and Okado Izo. They were nothing special just a couple of chunin that had screwed up on a mission killing an innocent bystander during a battle with a missing-nin. Their teammate was going to report it, but they decided to kill him instead. Needless to say the truth eventually came out.

The next file contained the records of a shinobi named Otoya. He was a believer in the One King movement. It was a movement to destroy the one ninja village per a country system seeking to consolidate power behind the Daimyo instead of the various Kages. After the messy business with the Twelve Ninja Guardians fiasco several of the movements' bases in the Land of Fire had been raided and he had been captured then.

The team would also feature several Kunoichi besides the previous mentioned Tayuya. First up was Oden Takahashi, she was in her mid twenties with a plain unassuming look to her, which served her chosen field of expertise quite well. She was a notorious poison expert that haled from Konoha. She was imprisoned for poisoning a pot curry in a nearby village to hurt a man she had been having an affair with. Unfortunately the curry had been used in a festival the village had been having resulting in the deaths of twenty-seven people most of who had been children.

Sada Abe, was the next kunoichi on the mission. She was an infamous seductress and as a result was quite beautiful. She hailed from Grass Country and had tried to seduce the Sannin Jiraiya. Who despite his lecherous reputation had seen through her ploy and caught her. She had been disavowed by her country and was no doubt looking for some pay back.

The last kunoichi, besides herself, was Yaoya. She was from Kiri and had gone rogue shortly after Mei Terumii became Mizukage. The reason she had left was due to the end of the Bloodline Massacres. It wasn't that she hated the people who possessed Kekkei Genkai but she had enjoyed burning their villages to the ground. She may have once been pretty but half her face was burned away having got too close to a fire she started in Fire Country that had resulted in her capture.

The next to last on her list worried her the most. His name was Okubo. Just looking at the man gave her the creeps. It wasn't anything to do with his looks since he appeared o be quite handsome and well built. It was the eyes that disturbed her. He had raped and murdered over twenty-seven kunoichi before he had been stopped by Anko Mitarashi. Most of his victims had been outside of Konoha, but eventually he had targeted her and paid the price for it, since there was a rumor a certain part of his anatomy was missing now.

The final prisoner was a man named Kazuro. He was in his mid-forties and had retired from the Shinobi business. Unfortunately he had decided to go into the Yakuza instead. Acting as a hitman for them he had attempted to kill a judge who was in charge of the trail for his boss. He had been stopped by a chunin by the name of Iruka Umino.

Looking at the arresting chunin Kurotsuchi found him sort of cute. Putting such thoughts away Kurotsuchi instead turned them inward thinking about her own reasons for joining the mission and that was for payback. Not just for her village thou but for all the poor souls that had been housed in that horrible prison.

After Iwa's fall she had been transported to the prison along with several of her fell shinobi. While in the prison part of the complex which consisted of the mansion looking complex she had watched as they had one by one been taken down into the lab portion below ground. Most never came back after that. She had been one of the lucky ones that had seen the lab but apparently whoever ran them hadn't been ready for her.

Knowing that next time she might not be so lucky, she began to plot her escape. She had noticed one of the guards leering at her so had easily seduced him and when he had entered her cage in order to have his way with her she had easily over powered him. Unfortunately, her escape hadn't gone smoothly which was why one of those beasts had been sent after her along with a controller for it. Meeting Kyo had been a stroke of luck since otherwise she would probably have been dead.

While she knew the primary mission was to destroy the facility. Kyo had promised her that they would make every effort to save the prisoners as well. Especially since the escaping prisoners would only make it harder for the guards of the prison to stop them. But strangely enough she got the feeling that the mercenary would have done it regardless of the benefit to the mission

Deciding to call it a night she tried to forget the faces and the screams of the hell that the lab levels of Blackwood Prison had been and that soon she would be returning too.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside the Forest of Death watching as Kurotsuchi maneuvered the prisoners into some semblance of order. In truth he was only half paying attention his mind still going over what Tsunade had said to him about Sakura. As he thought about his behavior towards her, he had arrived at a rather sad conclusion.

Tsunade had been right.

While he still maintained that he needed to keep his emotional distance from his old teammate he had been enjoying the reversal. A part of him had even delighted in it. Why else would he have told her that it had been him on that bench when Team Seven first formed? The answer was simple; he had wanted to twist the knife a little. He had wanted to hurt her as some of her actions had hurt him.

Then there was what else Tsunade had said. How would he have known if Sakura had chosen him over Sasuke or had merely settled? In the end he still didn't have an answer to that. If that day in Iron Country had never happened and he had started a relationship with her, would he always be wondering if she truly loved him. Was he that hung up about trying to surpass Sasuke that he would constantly worry that the avenger would show up and sweep Sakura off her feet? The truth was he was worried about that. That was the whole reason he couldn't let her near his heart again after all.

Sighing for what must have been the thousandth time since Tsunade had confronted him; he idly wondered when the world had gotten so damn complicated. There was a time he would have taken everything at face value; he really missed those times right about now. Especially when confronted with the problem Sakura's love confession had raised for him about any hope of a relationship between them. Which was that any relationship between them would probably have been doomed even had he accepted Sakura's confession at face value. Not because of anything she would have done but because of his own insecurities.

But putting such thoughts away for later he decided that the two of them needed to have a talk. A real talk, not the half-assed ones he had permitted where he had shut them down quickly by manipulating the guilt she felt. He needed to at least tell her that even though he was being distant it didn't mean he hated her and that she didn't need to take such crazy risks in order to earn his forgiveness. There was nothing to forgive. He would of course have to find a kinder way of saying his continued distance from her was simply due to her being a weakness he couldn't afford.

But that could wait as Kurotsuchi waved to gain his attention. Standing he walked next to her and then pacing up and down the single file line she had formed them into said, "Welcome to the Forest of Death. The next couple of weeks we will be living in this forest with nothing but each other as company." As he passed in front of the powerfully built Okubo leaned forward and spit on Naruto's sandal.

Grinning, the rapist said disrespectfully, "Sorry about that sir."

"That's alright," Naruto said calmly, "I've stepped in worse. However, I do have to thank you for volunteering."

Okubo looked confused until Kurotsuchi created a hand-sign after receiving a nod from Naruto. The muscular man reached for his forehead and fell to his knees as the seal activated, scrambling his brain.

Wiping his foot on the pained man and giving the sign to tell Kurotsuchi to stop, Naruto said, "Now then. As you can see, that seal on all of your foreheads is for more than decoration. It is the way that you will be kept in line. Behave, do your job, and you will be pardoned for the crimes you committed. Push me, and not only will you find yourselves back in prison but for those of you with a death mark you'll find it immediately carried out. Are there any questions? No. Good. Move them out Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi told the prisoners to follow her as she proceeded to lead them to the spot the mercenary and her had chosen as their campsite for the training of the prisoners. As Naruto watched them leave he again wondered if letting scum such as Okubo out of prison had truly been a good idea but figured it was too late now. Getting himself moving he set his mind to the task of turning criminals into a team.

* * *

Sakura was making her way to the Five Element Village part of the team escorting the latest shipment of medical supplies to the village. Rumors had it that the Raikage was preparing an attack against Rain Country, which was why the village had been stocking up on supplies lately. It seemed possible since unlike the rest of the shinobi escorting the supplies she was being temporarily reassigned to the village.

As she walked her thoughts turned to Naruto and her disastrous attempt to close the rift between them. A part of her was furious at the blonde, the part of her that had clung to that day on the bench as proof that Sasuke had hidden feeling to her. But in the end she remained calm, remembering that for as dirty a trick as it had been, it had backfired in Naruto's face due to what she had said. Ultimately, instead of getting angry or sad over it, she had elected to take Tsunade's advice and realize that it was just one of the many mistakes committed by both Naruto and her that had led them to their current predicament.

She had also come to realize just how truly remarkable Naruto was. She had known he was special sure, but when he had come back from his training trip with Jiraiya he had quickly and effortless become one of her most important people. So much so, that she at one time she would have said he was her best friend. But she had meant so much more to him but he hadn't given her any clue that he still had those types of feeling for her. It had been Sai who had pointed out that he loved her. Which raised the question, why was she so desperate to get Naruto back in her life?

True, he had in effect become the closest friend she had that was her own age upon his return. But was her need for Naruto to stop being distant a desire to recapture that closeness or something more? When she had told the comatose Sasuke good-bye she had hinted that not everything she had said to Naruto was made up. Not to mention, Yamato had hinted that her feelings for Naruto ran deeper than she suspected. In the end, she supposed it didn't matter having heard the rumor that Naruto, as Kyo, and Konan were together. She figured that if the rumors were true, and considering Konan and Naruto had shared a hotel room with a single bed during their mission to Iwa that they probably were, then the best she could hope for was to gain back his friendship. However she was surprised at just how unhappy the thought made her.

"_Kami how selfish can I be_," Sakura thought humorlessly, "_He pinned after me for years and now that he has moved on I'm upset._" Deciding his friendship should be enough she noticed that they had finally arrived at their destination. Leaving the rest of the escorts to deal with seeing that the supplies made it to where they needed to go, she made her way to the head of the hospital to report in.

Asking where the hospital's head director was she was shown to a small office located in the hospital's basement. Sitting in the cluttered office was a woman in her late thirties with long brown hair that ended in a ponytail that ran down her back. Looking up from her paperwork Sakura could see a cigarette hanging from lips and that the woman's brown eyes were judging her critically. Although she looked friendly she lost that affect as she said, "What do you want?" in an annoyed manner.

A little put off but not wanting to start working under the woman in a hostile fashion Sakura replied, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was directed to report here. My name's Sakura Haruno."

The woman got up from behind her desk cigarette still hanging from her mouth and walking around Sakura said, "We work for a living down here Haruno. Are you going to be able to keep up?"

Sakura merely stated, "I'll do my part ma'am."

"What no mention that you are Tsunade's apprentice?" the director asked.

"Well does that truly matter here?"

Smiling despite trying to remain stern the director said, "Not in the least." Sticking her hand she introduced herself saying, "Name's Avaron Nakano."

"So did I pass?" Sakura asked while shaking it.

Laughing lightly the woman put her cigarette out and said, "Only the first test that shows you aren't going to act all high and mighty just because Tsunade Senju trained you. As far as to whether you have the chops to be here, well since you were one of the primary healers in the Leaf during the Pain Invasion of Konoha, I believe you are more than just a pretty face."

Walking back to her desk Avaron said handing Sakura a packet, "Here is the information about where you'll be staying. It's a small one bedroom apartment reserved for the medical staff of the hospital. Also, inside the packet is information that you will find helpful about the village as a whole. I'll expect you back here bright and early tomorrow so I can go over your duties with you."

Sakura nodded her head and left the office to get settled into her lodgings. After a plain meal at the communal mess hall that fed the whole village she returned to the tiny apartment to get some sleep. Pulling a picture of her and Naruto out of her backpack she set it on her nightstand and looking at it said, "Goodnight Naruto. Be careful please."

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he looked up at the stars from the branch he was sitting on. Looking down at the collection of prisoners he had been trying to turn into a team he let out a put upon sigh. He should have known that it wouldn't have been easy to get them to work together, but he had hoped that they would eventually begin to remember some of the pride they used to feel as shinobi.

In truth, the only one that seemed to be genuinely hoping for the second chance the mission seemed to be offering was Tayuya. Although he supposed, his feeling on the matter could be colored by the fact that he had spent the most time training with her. The reason he had devoted such a large time training the girl was simply she had received almost zero training in any of the other ninja arts besides genjutsu. In many ways he felt a little like Jiraiya who had spent so much time during the training trip correcting the inadequacies in his own taijutsu form. He also felt sorry for her. So much of her previous self-worth had been tied to her status as one of Orochimaru's elite shinobi. Without that status though, she carried herself with an air of vulnerability. Something that a predator like Okubo had easily picked up on and had already tried to exploit.

When Naruto had warned the large man to back off, he had done as ordered. But not before saying that Naruto was lucky they had given him the cage mark or else he'd show the mercenary who was boss. Looking at the other prisoners he could see the same thoughts reflected in their eyes so had challenged the rapist to a fight. Okubo had been all too quick to agree. What followed for the large man had been a lesson in humility and pain as Naruto easily trounced him.

Throwing the beaten man at his fellow prisoners' feet Naruto had informed them, he didn't need the Cage Mark on them to keep them in line. It was simply there so that he didn't need to damage them in the process."

His little demonstration had served its purpose though as since then most of the prisoners seemed to shy away from testing him. However, he knew Okubo was merely biding his time and Naruto wouldn't be surprised that as soon as he received his pardon that the bastard would come after him. That suited the blonde just fine. It would mean he wouldn't have to worry about what the degenerate was up to once free.

Sensing a presence coming up behind him he said, "You should get some sleep Kurotsuchi. It's going to be another fun filled day tomorrow."

Smiling humorlessly she sat down on the branch and asked, "Do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?"

"It's a little late for second thoughts now," the masked boy replied.

Naruto seeing her grim nod said, "If you don't feel confident we will succeed you can always pullout of the mission."

Giving him a harsh look she replied, "I'm not a coward…"

Holding his hands up to calm her, Naruto said, "Nor am I suggesting that you are. I understand how you feel. I've been asking myself the same thing constantly these past two weeks."

"I just don't understand why I feel this way about this mission."

"I suppose it's the nature of it," Naruto said, "Most missions we are given are done so with the idea that success is assured as long as we perform to our best. This time we are being told that even at our best death is almost a sure thing."

"Sure takes the fun out of it I suppose," Kurotsuchi said pulling her legs into her chest.

"Yeah, but just imagine the bragging rights we'll be privy to once we pull this off," Naruto said causing the Earth kunoichi to smile at him.

"I'm up now," Kurotsuchi said, "so if you want to get some sleep of your own feel free."

"Thanks," Naruto said getting up and proceeded to head towards his sleeping bag. Before falling asleep he hoped that his words to Kurotsuchi proved to be true as he had missed the opportunity to talk to Sakura and found that while he wasn't scared of dying. He didn't want to do so with things the way they were between them.

* * *

Sakura was grabbing some food in the giant mess hall that served the entire Five Element Village. Life so far in the military driven village had taken a little getting used to, but once she got used to missing some of the creature comforts of Konoha had found that it wasn't too bad. She also found her superior, Avaron to be a fully competent hospital director and enjoyed working for her. Even if she couldn't understand how a doctor could chain smoke the way she did.

Her plate full she turned to find a table when she felt someone bump into her shoulder almost causing her to spill her food. About to apologize she stopped when she realized that the person was Hinata and that the Hyuuga had more than likely done so on purpose as she hadn't even slowed down on her way out of the mess hall. Sighing she looked for a spot to sit and found Konan at a table by herself. Deciding to be friendly, since she noticed that those around the ex-Akatsuki were eyeing her nervously she sat across from the blue-haired woman.

Smiling she said, "Hello Konan."

Looking up from her food Konan dispassionately said, "Hello again Miss Haruno."

"I told you, Sakura is fine," Sakura said doing her best to sound friendly despite the emotions she felt at sitting with Naruto's lover.

"Very well," Konan replied just as serenely as before.

The two settled into silence although to Sakura it was a little uncomfortable since there was so much she wanted to ask the woman but didn't know how to bring it up. Luckily or unluckily for Sakura one of the bigger questions on her mind was brought up when a Kiri kunoichi from one of the other tables came up and asked, "So is it true."

"Is what true?" Konan asked calmly realizing the woman was addressing her.

"Is it true you are shacking up with the Desert Fox?"

Sakura could see that the women at the table the kunoichi had come from, were all looking on in interest. Their faces were a mixture of mortification at their bolder friend's behavior and curiosity.

As calmly as if she had been asked the weather Konan replied while studying Sakura, "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

The woman unperturbed said, "Well just call it curiosity. I wouldn't want to step on any toes were I to set my sights on him."

"And your friends at the table behind you," Konan replied still staring at Sakura who was trying her best to not look interested but failing.

"Well there is a small wager on whether or not you are sleeping with him," the kunoichi replied.

Reaching for her drink Konan said, "I see and where do you fall on the debate."

Giving a grin that showed her teeth where filed to points the woman answered, "Well since I heard you two share a room. I figure you have to be getting some."

"Then you may go collect your winnings," Konan said putting her glass back down.

"Hell yeah," the woman exclaimed before asking, "Is he any good? I bet he's a stamina freak, if what I heard about his prowess in battle is anything to go by."

Konan though merely replied, "You have received the answer to your wager. However I don't believe you need to know all the details behind our time together. If you are curious, by all means try and seduce him. I lay no claim on him."

Sakura had looked saddened by the news till Konan finished her statement. Her face took on one of confusion as she stared at the woman. Did she just give another woman permission to try and get with Naruto? They were intimate weren't they?

The kunoichi though said, "I think I'll do just that," and then headed back to her table where money exchanged hands. Sakura didn't know how to feel. The idea that Naruto was sleeping with the woman in front of her, but felt nothing for her just didn't fit with the picture she had of the blonde. She also didn't know why it bothered her so much. She figured it must have been that it was just another sign that he had begun to hate her. She knew it was unfair to him but she just always assumed that Naruto would have waited for her forever. The fact that he seemed to have moved on hurt her, but she didn't know if it was because she felt more than friendship for him or because Naruto was right and all she truly wanted was the days of team seven where she chased after Sasuke and Naruto chased after her.

As if reading her thoughts Konan said, "It's alright not to feel anything more than friendship for him."

Sakura looked up in surprise but saw that Konan was already standing to leave. Quickly getting up to follow the ex-Akatsuki, her untouched meal forgotten Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Konan said as they walked the village, "you don't need to force yourself to love him. If the only feelings you have for him are friendship that is fine."

"But, he…"

Konan cut her off saying, "I know that his remaining distant from you bothers you. But you should understand his reasons behind it before you go and try to correct it."

Sakura nodded her head saying, "And that would be?"

"He loves you," Konan said her voice carrying a certainty to it.

Despite how certain the blue-haired woman sounded Sakura scoffed, "Maybe once…?"

"I assure you what I say is true," Konan said, "I have been with Naruto for quite a while but he has never been mine. That is why I told that kunoichi she is free to pursue him. But even if she manages to get him in her bed he still only truly loves you."

"Then why will he barely talk to me," Sakura asked exasperated.

"Because you frighten him," Konan replied.

Again Sakura scoffed saying, "He defeated Pain by himself something the whole village of Kohona hadn't been able to do. Why would he be frightened of me?"

"Because you alone could truly hurt him," Konan said, "Tell me do you love Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"Yet, you told him you did," Konan said and when Sakura tried to explain her reason she held up a hand to stop the pinkette so she could continue, "Whatever your reasons they are your own. My point is that by telling him that it made him question if he could ever truly earn your love or if you would just chose him because he was there. To him you have never truly made a choice and that if you did end up with him should Sasuke ever come around you would push him to the side for the Uchiha. That would probably destroy him in a way no enemy ever could and that is why he stays distant from you"

Sakura mulled over what Konan told her so the ex-Akatsuki added, "That is why I say it is okay not to love him. Everything he did for you he did because of his love for you. But you don't need to force yourself to return those feelings, because it will not change his for you. However you do need to decide. He deserves that much."

Sakura nodded her head before asking, "How will I know when I've truly decided?"

"I can't tell you that," Konan said, "Your story actually reminds me of a book I read when I was younger."

Sakura looked earnestly at her so the woman continued, "It's called 'A Tale of Two Villages' it is set against the backdrop of a peasant rebellion. One of the main characters is a peasant that fell in love with a young noblewoman. The woman however loves a nobleman who the peasant resembles. In the course of the story the nobleman is captured by the angry villagers and is going to be executed. In the end the peasant takes the place of the noblewoman's love and the two leave him to die."

"Are you saying I'm the noblewoman and I'd let Naruto die to be with Sasuke?" Sakura asked getting angry.

"That isn't my point at all. My point is. Who do you think loved the noblewoman more?"

"The peasant," Sakura answered.

"Why, because he was willing to stay and die for her happiness," Konan asked. When Sakura nodded her head the woman said, "You can't be sure because the nobleman wasn't given the chance to display his love in a similar manner. While there is no doubt who the noblewoman loved, she doesn't need to feel guilty that the peasant died for her because that was his choice. It would be far crueler of the noblewoman to have pretended to love the peasant while secretly longing for the nobleman. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you need to decide who your heart truly belongs to and then follow whatever path it sets you on."

Sakura accepted what Konan told her before saying, "Thank You."

Konan gave a little half smile before turning into little paper butterflies. Realizing it was getting late Sakura went to her apartment and went to bed. That night she dreamed that Kohona was being attacked again but this time by Sasuke. Naruto had already left to confront him and she had followed despite his insistence against it. She had come across the two as they each hit each other with their respective jutsu. She watched horrified as they both fell to the ground. Sasuke was calling to her to help him as he lay dying, while Naruto merely looked up at the stars with a smile on his face. She stood motionless unable to decide on who to help which ultimately cost her both of them as they died in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Abyss

**An: **Thank you for the reviews as always. S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 6: Into the Abyss**

Tayuya was running behind her team leader Yaoya. Kyo had split them into three teams. The first team was simply called the A-team with the A standing for assault. Their job was to pretty much kill anything that got in their way allowing her team or the Demolitions Team to set the explosive charges that would bring the complex down. The third team was the Rearguard Team and as the name suggested they were supposed to watch behind the formation.

"Quit lagging behind Tayuya," Yaoya's harsh voice said cutting into her reverie.

"Sorry," Tayuya meekly said while picking up her pace. There was a time being talked to like that would have resulted in Tayuya replying with a profanity laced retort but ever since losing the curse mark she had become more meek and docile. The reason was simple, while in prison most of the other prisoners had kept their distance not wanting to anger one of Orochimaru's chosen. But as was often the case in such environments as soon as word got around he was dead, which was substantiated by her Curse Mark disappearing, they had immediately stopped respecting her. She couldn't blame them though, she had stopped respecting herself shortly thereafter. Especially after she was beaten almost to death, in a prison shower room, by one of the female prisoners to show her where she stood in the new pecking order.

After emerging from the prison infirmary for the second time, the first being when the Curse Mark had disappeared, she had realized she was all alone. She was forced to once again give up her daydreaming as Yaoya fell back with a kunai buried in her throat. Wondering what had happened to the assault team she didn't have time to give voice to her question as a sharp tail burst out of her chest.

"Alright that's enough," the voice of Kyo said as Tayuya opened her eyes the pain of being killed by a curse mark creature quickly diminishing.

"What the hell happened?" Yaoya said to Kyo. "Why didn't we hear anything had happened to your team?"

Ignoring the angry kunoichi Kyo said addressing the jounin that had placed them in the genjutsu, "Thanks Kurenai. I think that'll be it for the day."

"You're welcome," Kurenai said before giving a little shiver as she felt Okubo's eyes on her. If the money wasn't so good, being an A-ranked assignment for the single mother who was staying in the reserve guard since she didn't want her daughter to grow up an orphan, she would never have agreed to be near that particular piece of trash.

After Kurenai left Naruto turned towards Yaoya saying, "The reason you didn't hear anything was because I wanted to introduce the idea that things could go bad just that quickly. We have gotten pretty good at these genjutsu runs but we have also gotten complacent believing we are well prepared. Which can lead to carelessness, something that will get us all killed."

"Yeah, well wouldn't you want our last run to be a success," Saburo said as he got up to stretch his sore muscles.

"No," Kyo said responding to the former chunin, "I want the idea that death is right behind us to be paramount in your minds. Now follow me."

Packing up the camp site that had been their home for the past several weeks the criminals followed Kyo to the tower that resided at the center of training area Forty-Four. Telling them to throw their gear to the ground he said, "Alright, head to the cafeteria for some hot grub and feel free to use the showers to clean up since for some of us it will be the last time. Get a goodnight's sleep because after today it's going to be real."

Tayuya quickly headed to the cafeteria where she found a veritable buffet of food waiting for her and the others. After living on whatever the forest could provide for weeks real food was a true gift. After having her fill she noticed that Kyo hadn't joined them. Tayuya went in search of the mercenary finding him on the top of the tower looking at the setting sun.

"Was the food to your liking Tayuya," he said without looking at her.

"Yes," she replied sitting next to him, "Thanks for not harping on me about losing focus today."

"You were hardly the only one Tayuya," he said kindly, "just don't let it happen again."

The former Sound-nin nodded her head in agreement. After the sun set the idea of a hot shower proved too tempting to pass up so she thanked him for all he's done for her before heading back down. Naruto watched the red-head go hoping that she would make it out of the mission alive since she kind of reminded him of how Sakura had been shortly after Sasuke defected due to her feelings of worthlessness.

Standing, he shunshined away from the tower in order to tell Tsunade good-bye, before turning in for the night.

* * *

Kurotsuchi exited the shower room clad in only a towel feeling like a million ryo after feeling the hot water. As she made her way to her room she felt the tell tale shiver that told her Okubo was staring at her. Seeing him down the hall she walked on not giving him any sign that she was uncomfortable in her present state of dress. As she walked by the rapist he said, "It sure is a shame a fine piece of ass like yourself spending what might be her last few days on this planet all alone. How would you like a real man to keep you company."

"Sure," Kurotsuchi said enjoying the momentary thrill that appeared in his eyes till she added, "When Kyo gets back could you send him my way."

A sneer appeared on his lips as he said, "That mercenary will get his as soon as this mark comes off and after I pay him back, I'll be sure to give you a call."

"Well since you want to go in that order, I guess I don't really have anything to fear now do I?" Kurotsuchi said. "I highly doubt Kyo will be as gentle on you as he was the last time. Besides," she added heading into her quarters, "The way I hear it you don't have the equipment to be much of a threat anymore."

"That snake bitch missed," Okubo said red-faced.

"Well, normally I'd say what can you expect from a Konoha-nin but I doubt anyone could hit such a small target," before he could respond she slammed the door in his face. Leaving Okubo to vent his impotent rage in the hallway, while thinking, "_Mock me while you can now bitch, because as soon as this mark comes off I'm going to make you my twenty-eighth little lady_."

* * *

In a port town in Earth Country a meeting was taking place between Madara and the remnants of Sky Country. Meeting with the new leader of Sky Country, Madara was a little disappointed that the talks hadn't progressed as far as he would have liked. But he could hardly blame the man for being cautious considering how things had gone the last time they had tangled with Konoha. The talks would resume tomorrow so he hoped to find something they needed in order to secure their services. Having a powerful sea based air force would be a huge advantage and would allow him to strike at just about any hidden village with very little warning.

Stepping into his temporary headquarters' office a voice said, "Well have you managed to secure yourself some new allies."

"What do you care Kabuto," Madara said angrily, "I recall you saying you would help me win this war and yet you have so far done nothing."

"I have yet to see you produce Sasuke," Kabuto said indifferently.

"Even if I had him, I told you that you wouldn't be able to use him until I was done with him," Madara said calming down slightly.

"True, but why should I use my power for your benefit when you don't even have the bargaining chip you used to gain my services. Perhaps I should offer my skills to your enemies."

"Good luck with that," Madara said his tone showing how likely he found that scenario occurring.

Smiling Kabuto said, "Don't be so quick to write such a thing happening off. While Konoha would undoubtedly be against it, I'm sure E would consider my proposal especially considering Sasuke's attack on him and his brother."

"And do you really think the Hokage would be willing to hand over Sasuke," Madara replied a little agitated.

"Who knows," Kabuto replied heading for the door, "It may be interesting to find out though."

After Kabuto left Zetsu rose from the ground with his black half saying, "Why do you tolerate that guy?"

"He puts up with him because he can summon…" the white half said, quickly being cut off by the black who said, "Be quiet it was a rhetorical questions."

Madara merely said, "Both of you be quiet. Even though he refuses to help, the fact he has not yet gone to my enemies is in itself a blessing. What do you have to report?"

"Kisame is still with the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki although I sense he is getting a little impatient," the white half said, "He never thought he'd have to remain undercover this long."

"Kisame will be okay, he's a professional," Madara said. "Is there anything else?"

"The mercenary Kyo seems to have disappeared from Sunagakure as he hasn't been spotted in the village in sometime," the black half reported.

"I thought I told you not to return to the Sand village since the last time he almost caught you," Madara said upset at Zetsu's disobeying his order.

"Well I collected the report from one of our few cells remaining in the Land of Wind and wanted to test whether or not the rumor was true," the black half of Zetsu said calmly. "I stayed for almost six hours before returning."

"Well I suppose it was worth the risk then because that means he is up to something and that mercenary has been a pain in my side since he first showed up. Any idea on where he is?"

"I'm afraid not. Should I begin a search?"

"Don't bother thus far he has been able to stay away from you despite your best efforts," Madara said, "Instead concentrate on finding out what Admiral Yato wants so that I can secure Sky Country's allegiance."

Zetsu didn't respond instead sunk into the ground to spy on the Sky Country delegation so at tomorrow's meeting Madara would be able to convince them it was in their best interest to join him. He tried to concentrate on what he would say in tomorrow's negotiation however he just couldn't shake the feeling that Kyo's disappearance meant he was about to face another setback to his ambition. Perhaps it was time he and this Kyo met face to face or if rumors of his appearance were true mask to mask. After all the man was a mercenary Madara was sure he could meet his price.

* * *

Sakura was tired, as not only was the Five Element Hospital a lot busier than Konoha's, but the dream that had been plaguing her since her talk with Konan had yet to leave her. Although it had now changed so that instead of not choosing she chose Sasuke only for him to kill her in the end.

Filling out her paper work she was assaulted by the images she had dreamed for the last several weeks. The scenario was the same. Konoha was in flames due to Sasuke's attack and like before both Naruto and Sasuke strike each other with their jutsus except this time she answers Sasuke's calls for help. However, once he's fully healed he stabs her in the heart and leaves her to die. Staring at the Uchiha's back as he walks away she feels somebody grab her hand and sees that Naruto while still looking up at the stars has reached out to her not willing to let her die alone even if in the dream, at least, she chose Sasuke over him.

She would always shoot up in bed at that point covered in sweat and feeling on the verge of tears. Needless to say sleep didn't return after being visited by the dream. What she really wanted to know was if her subconscious was telling her that choosing Sasuke was so bad why did she keep doing it in the dream? Having not arrived at an answer yet, she decided to settle the debate by writing a list that showed why she was so hung up on Sasuke.

Placing herself in the mindset of her younger self she began to list all the qualities she liked in both boys. She started with Sasuke listing how she thought he was cool, handsome, and strangely enough the indifference that he showed her and his other would be girlfriends had been one of the things that kept her coming back. She then without thinking wrote down, "Thinks my forehead is cute." She was about to move on to the next one when she stopped and realized that it was Naruto who had said that. Instead an image came to her of what happened shortly after that time on the bench, when after Naruto, as Sasuke, had run off and she had asked what must have been the real Sasuke to pick up where they had left off.

"_You're annoying_"

She supposed right then she should have known something was up. But she had been so ecstatic that her crush had finally paid her some attention. That she hadn't really given any thought to what truly had been going on that day. In the end, the list for Sasuke consisted of the three attributes her thirteen year old self had originally liked. Sasuke's early dedication to his teammates and his heartfelt good-bye the day he left her and Konoha behind. She supposed if she made a list of his negative qualities it would far surpass the one she had just finished.

She moved onto Naruto. Strangely the thirteen year old girl part of herself that she had used to come up with the good characteristics for Sasuke remained silent as she remembered the first few months of Team Seven. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised considering just how obsessed she was with the Uchiha. Her memories took her to the time they had faced off against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. She remembered how Naruto had refused to back down even while Sasuke was willing to hand over the scroll. After Naruto had been rendered unconscious she had been overjoyed that Naruto's bravery seemed to kickoff something in Sasuke as he had fought Orochimaru. While she didn't doubt that at least a part of the reason Sasuke fought Orochimaru had been to defend his team, the seventeen year old girl she now was believed that it also had to do with his ambition to kill Itachi.

While on the other hand, the thirteen year old Sakura had seen Naruto's standing up to Orochimaru as him being too stupid to realize he was outclassed. Seventeen year old Sakura understood that the only thing Naruto understood had been his team and friends were in danger and that was all there was to the situation. It seemed that giving up her thirteen year old self's view of the memories caused a floodgate to open as more and more flashes of just how spectacular Naruto had been back then appeared to her. The next flash of memory was of after Naruto had fought Gaara and she had thanked Sasuke instead, believing that only he could have saved her. While she had remembered her opinion of the blonde had shifted after Sasuke had set her straight, now looking back on it the memory showed that Naruto was truly a selfless individual as he had never once said anything about the fight, or the role he had played in saving her life.

Her mind latching onto that selfless idea as it showed her the time at the gate when she had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. She had been too busy with her own pain to really appreciate how much it must have hurt Naruto to promise to bring back the one thing he must have believed stood between him and her. But he still had agreed with a smile that had masked the pain he felt. Then upon his return after the training trip with Jiraiya he had all but given up on asking her out. He still did occasionally, but they had lacked the passion his thirteen year old self had displayed, and now she knew why. He had already decided to once again stand aside for her happiness.

As she had remembered she continued to write Naruto's list and wasn't surprised at how much longer his was than Sasuke's. Deciding she had probably wasted enough time thinking about the past and that she had work to do. She placed the list in her desk and left her basement office. As she made her rounds she couldn't help yawning several times. After Avaron caught her yawning for the sixth time the head doctor who hailed from the Sand village said, "Another late night Haruno."

"Sorry ma'am, I haven't been sleeping well lately," Sakura said not seeing a reason to lie.

"What miss your comfy bed in the Leaf Village?" Avaron said teasingly while lighting another cigarette.

"I do miss something that used to give me comfort, but it isn't a bed," Sakura replied thinking about Naruto wistfully.

"I understand, so you're suffering from a case of L.T.B.," Avaron said after taking a drag from her cigarette before adding, "It's time for my cigarette break, would you like to join me?"

Sakura sweat dropped a little since at times it would almost be better to say that the actually breaks were when she stopped smoking but said, "Sure." As they walked she asked, "So what's L.T.B. stand for?"

"Love Triangle Blues," Avaron said, "and if you ask me you probably got the worse case that I've seen in a long time."

Laughing lightly Sakura said, "You make it sound like it really common."

"Are you kidding? Sometimes I think the bastards that make up the genin teams in the villages pick them based on which team compilations can cause the most drama."

Sakura had a hard time disagreeing with her before it dawned on her, "Your team had its own set of drama then huh?"

""You could say that," Avaron said leaning against a railing as they reached the area outside where doctors liked to take breaks. Seeing that they were alone, Avaron said, "My team's L.B.T. was me being in love with the most popular kid in the academy and the third wheel of my team being in love with me."

"Was he the last place student?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"What, no he just was the third wheel because he cut into my alone time with my with the boy I really wanted to recognize me," Avaron said knocking the ashes from her cigarette.

"Did he have a lot of other girls after him?"

"Tons, but it didn't matter because I was his number one fan," Avaron admitted. "My other teammate however, tried desperately to get me to acknowledge him."

"Let me guess, you eventually did when the one you really wanted blew you off," Sakura supplied.

"Hell no, I bagged the boy I was after and married him. Eventually the boy after me gave up and got married himself. But that's where shit started to fall apart for me at least."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said really curious now.

"Well you might find this hard to believe, but before I got married I was one of those girlie-girl kunoichi. Always up on the latest fashions bringing girl magazines with me on mission with articles like how to land your man and the like?"

"Well they worked it seemed," Sakura said.

"True a little too well," Avaron said, "You see I eventually landed my husband by pretty much dedicating myself to pleasing his every whim."

Hearing that Sakura thought back to how she had pleaded with Sasuke to stay in the Leaf Village by pretty much promising to do the same thing. With that in mind Sakura said, "What's wrong with that? Doesn't it mean you love him?"

"Sure it does," Avaron agreed, "But the best relationships are ones of give and take. You see while I did dedicate several years to making him happy. He didn't give a second thought to my own happiness. I wanted kids, he didn't. I had even given up my shinobi career to be a good house wife to him while he smoozed his way up the ladder of success. But eventually the lifestyle grew stale, so I applied to be a medic-nin which are always in short supply in Suna. I found I had a calling for it. My husband wasn't pleased, but my own successes looked good for him so he relented. One day I got called away to solve a plague in a nearby village, turned out to be a case of the local watering hole getting tampered with so we wrapped it up several weeks ahead of schedule. My boss let me leave early I wanted to surprise my husband it had been our anniversary. Turned out I was the one in for a surprise as I found him in bed with Fangirl number two."

"Oh Kami I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"Oh it gets better, as Fangirl number three was in the kitchen getting the whip cream before rejoining the fun. Well a few months later I'm a divorced single woman again with nothing but a blossoming medical career ahead of her even after several years of marriage."

"What about your other teammate?" Sakura asked having a good idea of what the answer would be.

"Still happily married with his wife expecting their fourth child in a few months," Avaron said and although Sakura could tell she was happy for them she knew a part of the woman was asking herself what if.

"Thanks, but if you know anything about my team you know it's too late for me," Sakura said getting up to head back.

She stopped though when Avaron said, "I don't know. I've heard the rumor he's sleeping with that Akatsuki chick, but from what I heard she's given a free pass to anybody that wants to try and get him in their beds."

"That's the mercenary Kyo," Sakura said.

"One and the same aren't they," seeing Sakura's shocked look Avaron said, "I was the head of the medical department in Suna. The only reason I transferred here was because of how quiet Kyo made Wind Country. But before then, somebody had to piece him back together after some of the battles he fought. The kid can be pretty reckless with his well being after all."

Sakura sighed saying, "It doesn't matter. I looked back at how I treated him in the past and even if he still felt anything for me, I don't deserve him."

"Look Sakura, you're a really smart girl which is why I don't want you to take it personally when I say stop being a dumbass. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but…"

"But nothing. You're a seventeen year old girl. The only good thing you can say about youth is that you are going to make mistakes," Avaron said. "Mistakes only become permanent if you refuse to correct them. You say based on your past with him you don't deserve him. But, if you are willing to live the rest of your life making up for them, then who is to say that you don't."

"I wish it was that simple," Sakura said her voice cracking with emotion, "But too much has passed between us. I think the best I could hope for is that one day he'll see me as a friend again. Besides everyone of my fellow shinobi in the Leaf would feel I don't deserve him"

Rubbing her forehead Avaron said, "You really are a foolish and stubborn girl you know that. I have two things to say to that. First what do you think of the Kazekage."

"He's a good leader who cares for his peo…"

"He was a monster," Avaron said smirking at Sakura's shocked face, "Yes, what you say is true. But in his youth he killed lots of innocent people sometimes just for looking at him the wrong way. But he changed for the better and we forgave him for those crimes. True, his father was the one that made him that way. But he was the one that gave into those blood thirsty tendencies of his."

Sakura was about to speak but Avaron cut her off saying, "My point is Sakura. At which point did he stop being the monster and start becoming the man that is now the Kazekage."

"I would guess after his fight with Naruto," Sakura said causing Avaron to laugh.

"Not an actual point in time Sakura," she said in between laughs, "I mean in a spiritual sense. If you ask me it was when he began living for his people. But when did the good he has done outweigh the bad? The truth is it doesn't matter. He one day decided with his whole heart to change for the better and that was when he became the person he is today."

"As to what others think though, well only one person's opinion on the subject truly matters. Now I think that's enough talking for right now. You have rounds to finish and I need a cigarette."

"Thank you," Sakura said before heading back in feeling a lot better than she had when she had woken up today.

* * *

Naruto had just returned from saying good-bye to Tsunade who had made him promise not to die. Once he did, she had said if he doesn't keep it the afterlife wouldn't protect him from her wrath. The way she had said it, made Naruto feel as if Jiraiya was in heaven praying Tsunade lived a nice long life. Having returned to the tower Naruto took up his perch on top of it looking up at the moon. He knew he really should get some sleep, but he found it elusive.

While gazing over the forest he sensed a presence making its way up behind him and from the hint of perfume it carried knew it to be Sada. "Can I help you with something?"

""I believe so," the seductress said sliding up behind him, "There's this itch that I just can't seem to scratch."

"Why don't you ask Okubo? I'm sure he would delight in helping you with your problem," Naruto said shrugging the woman of gently despite a feeling telling him to pull her closer.

Smiling demurely as she slid away from him she said, "I've never been one for bestiality."

Naruto began laughing at the woman's comment. After a few minutes he stopped prompting her to say, "You aren't really a mercenary, are you?"

Naruto turned his head slowly feeling his cheeks burning and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"This mission for one," Sada remarked opening the blouse she was wearing slightly showing she wasn't wearing any undergarments to contain her well endowed chest, "I've known my fair share of mercenaries and they would never have agreed to take this mission. Do you know why?"

"You can't spend money if you are dead," Naruto said surprising the seductress.

However, she quickly recovered saying, "Exactly, but although you do know that you do not believe it."

"Well money doesn't do any of us a lot of good if Madara wins," Naruto replied feeling a little flustered but keeping his cool.

Smiling Sada said, "You say all the right words, but your actions speak differently. For example a mercenary wouldn't spend as much time building up a girl's skills and self worth as you have with Tayuya. He also wouldn't be taking some of the worst scum he could find into a dangerous situation and actually mean it when he said he hoped most of them returned. No you are many things Kyo, but you aren't a mercenary. Furthermore, a mercenary wouldn't have been able to resist my little concoction like you have."

"You mean this feeling of desire welling up in me?" Naruto asked. "A result of the perfume you are wearing no doubt."

"Somehow I'm not surprised you have been able to resist my Siren Song," she said.

"Rather dangerous of you to try it on me," Naruto said feeling the effects fading, "I take it you found the ingredients in the forest."

"Yes, and you are only the second man to ever resist it," the seductress replied.

"The first being Jiraiya," Naruto supplied causing the woman to nod.

"Will you tell me who she is at least," the seductress asked.

"Who"

"The woman you keep close to your heart," Sada said honestly interested, "You see I finally understand why my perfume didn't work on Jiraiya and that is because despite his lecherous ways there was only one woman who could truly move him. You are just like him, in that regard."

"Thanks," Naruto said earnestly.

"You're welcome, now will you tell me please. I really want to know."

"Maybe if we both survive this," Naruto said. "So do you mind if I ask you a question?" The woman nodded her head, "Why did you agree to come along?"

"To gain a chance to kill the man who my heart belonged to," Sada said, her voice taking on a cold tone. Naruto stared at her for a minute before looking away causing her to smile, "You want to know why, don't you?"

Getting up she placed her lips against his mask and when she pulled back smiled at the outline her lipstick had left behind and said, "Maybe I'll tell you if we both survive this."

She got up to head to her room. Naruto caught himself watching her backside as it swayed from side to side. Letting out the breath he was holding he decided on a cold shower before trying once more to get some sleep.

* * *

Sakura once more dreamed of Konoha in flames and the two young men she cared for locked in deadly combat. Again she watched as they hit each striking a fatal blow to whoever she didn't help. She didn't know why but unlike the previous dreams where she had felt like she was watching the battle from outside herself. This time she felt more in control as if she could actually control the outcome of the dream and no sooner had she come to that realization then she found herself kneeling next to Naruto healing him. Ignoring the voice of Sasuke as he asked her to forget Naruto and save him.

It still hurt to have to choose but as she felt Naruto's pulse grow stronger and the warmth return to his body she knew in her heart it would be a choice she would never regret. As Naruto healed the ruins around her began to fade as did his injuries. Then there was just the two of them standing in a field and she was staring into his beautiful blue eyes that had always shown such warmth for her. He began to lean down to kiss her….

"**_RRRRiiiiinnnnnngggggg_**"

Shooting up in bed not used to her alarm clock waking her after the previous dreams she slammed her fist down smashing it. Feeling rested despite the rude awakening. She got out of bed to prepare for the day. As she took a shower she remembered the warm feeling she had felt as Naruto had been about to kiss her in the dream. Sighing that it had been interrupted she thought, "_Would it have been too much trouble for the dream to have sped up just a little. Why is it that when I was dreaming about Sasuke killing me it would always wake me up in the middle of the night? Why when it's a good one does it take all night?_"

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she had a little epiphany, "_Avaron's story might be why I felt like I had more control in the dream. She showed me that what my heart first wanted might not be what's best for me. Maybe the reason I wasn't kissed by Naruto in the dream is because choosing is merely the first step. Now it's up to me to show him I mean it when I say I want to be with him_."

Sakura felt good believing she understood what her dream was telling her. However, her good feeling faded as she realized that convincing Naruto she was sincere would be easier said than done. Pushing away her, self-doubts she vowed to do everything she could to show him how much she had come to care for and need him.

She was about to head out the door but stopped when she saw she had mail. One letter above all the others stood out. Quickly opening it she gazed at the single sentence in Karin's handwriting that simply read, "_He's gone_." Silently thanking the ex-sound kunoichi for letting her know Naruto had left on his mission she whispered a pray for his safe return and for the chance to build a stronger bond with him.

* * *

The screaming had started sometime in the middle of the night. By the time Katsuro had made it out of his room the halls of the laboratory complex beneath Blackwood's Prison were already covered in blood. He easily destroyed the creature that was eating the man it had just killed whose scream had awakened him. He had rallied several of his best Deathseekers to storm the lab that seemed to be where they were coming from but had been forced back. Changing his tactics he had instead gathered what few survivors remained and led them up into the prison.

The prison had been almost overrun with the various curse mark creations that Zin had been working on but with the reinforcements from the men outside, as well as his group of survivors, they had managed to force the remaining creatures back into the labs. He had set up a perimeter around the prison when the complex's speaker began broadcasting Zin's voice.

"Hello…can you hear me Katsuro? I imagine you can, by now you must realize that this prison is mine once again. But I do invite you to try and take it from me. I can always use fresh material for my experiments. Oh by the way please tell that fool that runs the Grass Village, I quit for me. Would you?"

Zin ended his broadcast with a cackle which caused Katsuro to grind his teeth in rage. "_Laugh why you can now worm, because in a few hours my reinforcements will be here and I'll gladly show you your place then_," he thought taking great pleasure at the idea of crushing the scientist's head beneath his heel.

* * *

Naruto stopped his teams at the edge of the forest surrounding the prison. He immediately knew something was wrong just by how the guards around it were situated. His thoughts were given voice by Kurotsuchi who said, "Those guards are arrayed in a containment formation. Their focus is directed at the prison. Could there be a riot in progress?"

Naruto stood still allowing nature energy to flow into him. However he knew that wasn't the case as he said, "I don't think so. I feel a bunch of wild animal like minds in the lab complex but almost no life in the prison."

"You don't think they lost control of those creatures do you?" Tayuya asked worried.

"It's beginning to look that way," Naruto answered honestly.

"Sweet," Okado said giving a high five to his fellow murderer and chunin Saburo, "Looks like we get to go on home without doing squat shit."

"Wrong," Naruto said sending a glare that despite the mask still reached the pair, "This mission was to destroy the complex and prevent Grass from perfecting the Curse Mark. We continue on as planned."

"That's suicide," Kazuo the yakuza hitman said.

"Well you did sign on for a suicide mission didn't you," Naruto said, "Don't tell me you thought it was going to be a walk in a park. You're going to have to earn those pardons. Assault team on me."

Following the order despite grumbling Kazuo, Okubo, and Otoya got behind Naruto. The Demolitions team which consisted of Yaoya the arsonist, Kiyoshi the medic, Tayuya, and the chunin Saburo and Okado prepared to follow. The rearguard group of Kurotsuchi, Oden the poison expert, Mizuki, and Sada prepared to go last.

For the Grass Shinobi the attack came without warning as several kunai with paper bombs attached landed among the perimeter forces. The Assault team easily tore through the unprepared men. As they neared the side of the prison Naruto shouted, "Now Otoya," the member of the one king movement ran towards the wall. Pulling his hand back he channeled chakra to it and a large phantom hand appeared around it. Throwing it forward the phantom hand smashed into the wall shattering it.

Making their way inside the prison Naruto kept his senses alert but had already been positive they would arrive into the prison to find themselves alone. However, it didn't prepare him for the amount of gore and dead bodies that surrounded them. An acidic smell filled his nostrils so turning saw Yaoya fast burning tag melting the wall above the hole to cover their entrance. It wouldn't stand up to a real pounding but would slow any pursuit down. Although judging from the carnage he doubted the Grass forces were in too much of a hurry to catch up.

Taking a quick head count he noticed that one of the Demolitions team was missing. Commenting he asked, "Where's Okado?"

"He's fucking dead man," Saburo said angry, scared, and shocked at just how fast it had happened, "A fucking kunai came out of nowhere and caught him in the neck."

Naruto wanted to tell the chunin he was sorry. Even though they were both murders, they had a bond and knowing how much it hurt to have that bond severed could easily sympathize with Saburo. However he merely said, "Alright let's get moving."

He noticed Kurotsuchi staring at one of the corpses a man dressed in the orange jumpsuits of the prison. Walking up to her he could clearly see most of his stomach had been removed and his eyes bulged out in horror. Gently he asked, "Did you know him?"

"You could say that," she replied cryptically before walking away burying whatever she was feeling under her shinobi training. Looking once more at the man he noticed that he shared similar facial characteristics as her. Judging by his age he suspected a close relative, maybe even a brother. Pushing his own sadness that he felt for the Iwa kunoichi he turned his own focus to the immediate concern of completing the mission.

To honor his promise of saving any prisoners they performed a quick search of the prison finding it deserted. Not to say they were alone as death surrounded them since the curse mark creatures that had made it up here before being driven back underground had found the caged prisoners to be easy pickings. He was mindful of Kurotsuchi as she took great pain not to look at any of corpse surrounding them. No longer in sage mode Naruto was as surprised as the rest when Kiyoshi shouted, "I found someone."

Joining the medic in one of the cells they found a young woman who had been half-hidden underneath the creature she had killed using a shiv she had made from a sharpened piece of metal she must have found somewhere. However, she had not escaped without injury as there was a vicious gash running across her stomach an injury she received from the creature's claws.

While the medic worked desperately to save the woman's life Naruto flipped over the dead creature. Unlike the one he had fought when he had been scouting Iwa this one's skin was dark brown instead of black. Furthermore its skin was leather-like as opposed to the slimy texture the other creature's skin had felt like. Also disparate from the other one who had a tail this one did not.. However, its hands had been changed having three wicked looking fingers that ended in sharp points.

He was pulled from his inspection when he heard Kurotsuchi, who could no longer take not knowing who it was, looked in. She shouted, "Shindatsuchi," before running up to the woman taking her hand.

Smiling weakly the woman focused her pupil-less brown eyes on the Iwa Jounin saying, "I'd knew you'd come back Kurotsuchi."

"Looks like you are a little too late though," the woman said sounding weaker.

"Don't talk like that you're going to be fine," however a quick look up to the doctor who sadly shock his head revealed her words were hollow.

Gazing softly at the dying woman whose smile never faltered even while she said, "You're a poor liar."

Knowing her time was short and needing all the Intel he could collect Naruto as kindly as he could said, "Kurotsuchi."

Understanding what the mercenary wanted and blinking back tears the Iwa kunoichi asked, "Shindatsuchi what happened here?"

"I'm not sure…all the sudden the base was overrun by these creatures. But I vaguely remember a voice taunting the Grass leader of the base, Katsuro. Maybe one of the prisoners got loose." The agony she had been in was returning as the pain blocking jutsu Kiyoshi had used lost effectiveness the woman weakly asked, "Don't let me suffer please…just finish it… and bring down this horrible place."

Naruto placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder letting her know he would do it. However she shrugged it off. Understanding Naruto made the others leave the cell. Shortly after he heard the sound of a kunai piercing flesh, a few moments later she exited as well.

As she walked by Okubo said, "You could have had me do it. I probably would have gotten off on it."

Kurotsuchi didn't say anything in reply merely walking down the hall. Naruto however walked up to the man and slammed him into the wall hard enough to leave an impression and in a hard and cold voice said, "Don't make me pull your choke collar dog."

Letting go of the larger man, he followed after her giving the rest of the prisoners a wave indicating they should tag along. Rubbing the spot where Naruto had grabbed him he walked behind definitely planning on paying the mercenary back.

* * *

Zin watched on a monitor as the group that had entered his prison once again appeared on screen. Rubbing the head of one of his beautiful creatures he supposed it was unfortunate they hadn't been more careful as they had rampaged throughout the complex as now half the cameras were no longer working. Studying them closely he was confident that they were not working for Grass Country as he had little doubt the fool Katsuro would be leading the charge personally.

Leaning forward in interest he said aloud, "Now just who do you work for?" However, he supposed it didn't matter as he was positive that whoever they were. They weren't here to do him any favors. Once more rubbing the creature's head that had once been his female assistant he said, "Whoever you are please give my babies a real test and who knows perhaps the strongest among you may find yourself reborn."

* * *

Katsuro was still wondering what had happened at the eastern side of the prison. Thankfully his men, although not sure what attacked them, were confident that the creatures were still contained inside the prison. Finding the unfamiliar corpse among the dead had all but assured him of that fact. Not surprising the man had not carried any identification or other means to discover which shinobi village he had come from.

But he had a few ideas. One of which was that the man may have had ties with the kunoichi that had escaped from the prison. That meant that either the dead man had been an Iwa shinobi, part of a group attempting to perform a brave but ultimately foolish rescue attempt. Or, the kunoichi had against all odds been able to alert the Shinobi alliance of what was going on here.

Considering that his village leader wanted Zin continued existence to be kept a secret either scenario could pose equally catastrophic for his country if the truth was learned. His attention was demanded by his number two Kokusa. The younger man although bearing man scars said, "Sir one of the guards around the perimeter has regained consciousness and has reported something you may want to hear."

Waving his hand to proceed, Kokusa had two of his fellow Deathseekers bring the grievously wounded man before him. They threw him before the leader of the Deathseekers before stepping back. The man cursed loudly before saying, "What the hell. If I knew this is how you'd treat me I'd have kept my mouth shut."

Grabbing the prone man by the throat and lifting him to his feet Katsuro said, "That would have been very unwise worm. Now what is it you know?"

"I…I…I caught a flash of the leader of the attack," the man said fearfully, "He wore a white mask and a desert camouflage cloak."

Tossing the man to the side Katsuro said, "Kokusa gather ever able body Deathseeker. We follow him in."

To must such an order would have sounded insane but Kokusa merely nodded his two fellow Deathseekers following in his wake. The injured man though did find it insane saying, "Are you nuts? Why follow he's probably dead already."

"No, he isn't. Not that one," Katsuro said throwing on his lion skin cloak that showed his status as a Deathseeker. "We follow because it was our mission to kill him and the idea that these monstrous creations of that madman may succeeded would be an irreversible stain on our honor."

Stepping out of the tent he saw all twenty five of his remaining Deathseekers standing before him. Pointing to the youngest he said, "You will remain here to report to the reinforcements when they arrive."

"Sir, I am able and can fight," the young shinobi said.

"I know, but you are the newest to arrive and least worthy of the death we seek. However, once the new forces arrive feel free to join us." Addressing the men who would be joining him Katsuro said, "My fellow Deathseekers. The enemy that has stained our honor has seen fit to enter our grasp. It does not matter that he has walked into a veritable hell on earth. I for one will not be satisfied unless his last breath is brought about by my own hands. What say you?"

To answer all the shinobi raised their fist shouting in affirmation. Smiling a grin that wouldn't have looked out of place on a large predatory cat savoring a coming meal he said, "Then let us enter hell together." His men all turned and began to charge the building in reckless abandon. Following behind his smile never faltering Katsuro thought, "_You have left your little sand box Desert Fox; let us see how you fare in my playground_."

* * *

Okubo and Kazuo were holding open the elevator doors for the lab complex below. Looking into the shaft he could see that it was no longer in commission due to the broken cable. That suited him fine as he had been afraid to use it fearing it could be shut down by remote access. Unfortunately there had been no stairway leading down so this was the only access point. That was bad as the grass forces they had blown by to get in here could just sit here and wait for them to come back up. But he would cross that bridge when he got there. Stepping to the edge he looked down, but couldn't see the bottom. He wasn't surprised as Kurotsuchi had said the elevator ride had taken almost five minutes when she had ridden it.

Without looking at the rest of his team he jumped into the abyss, quickly being swallowed by the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 In Hell

**An:** Thank you for the reviews as always. Also as some of you may have noticed there is a poll on my page to decide whether this story will be strictly a Naruto/ Sakura or Naruto/Sakura and two others, the third choice is basically the harem with lemons added. So I encourage people to vote. Also, as a way to say thank you to the people that review and to make sure the people who have given me feedback are happy. If you have reviewed any of the previous six chapters as of the posting of this chapter posted 7/18 then P.M me your choice or just add it to a future review and I'll add it to the poll total once it is closed. So in affect those of you who reviewed get a second vote. So thanks as always and let the voting commence. S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 7: In Hell**

It was a long dark fall to the bottom of the shaft. As he saw a light he began slowing his decent by jumping between the walls landing smoothly at the bottom of the shaft. What awaited him was a repeat of the scene above except to a greater degree. Blood splattered the walls as well as claw marks. What worried him slightly was that there was no sign of the creatures that caused the destruction. Moving ahead slightly he made room for his team to assemble at the bottom of the shaft.

As the last member of his team arrived he heard Mizuki say, "No welcoming committee how rude."

"Maybe we forgot to RSVP," Otoya said.

Walking up to Naruto, Kurotsuchi said to the pair, "Shut up, and concentrate on the mission." As she reached the mercenaries side she whispered, "So where is everybody?"

"I think where is everything would be a more accurate statement at this point," Naruto said. Addressing his men he said, "Keep your eyes open. I think these things are giving us just enough rope to hang ourselves with."

"How do you want to handle this then?" Kurotsuchi asked looking at the blown out walls and other signs of destruction.

"We'll move in the same formations but we'll keep the teams closer together," Naruto answered. He could see that Kurotsuchi was about to point out the weakness with that plan but said, "I know it'll mean a greater chance for the Demolition Team to get bogged down. But you have to remember, we aren't facing an organized enemy that wants to stop us. But creatures that probably just want to kill us. So chances are they would let us pass and attack them regardless or even just the rearguard team."

Kurotsuchi nodded in agreement so Naruto got the A-team moving but far slower and closer to the following Demolitions team than originally planned. The Rearguard team began moving as soon as the Demo Team disappeared around a corner keeping an eye out for the slightest sign they were being hunted.

* * *

In the security room Zin watched the three teams slowly begin to make their way deeper into the lab complex. His attention however quickly shifted to a camera that covered the entrance to the prison as the Deathseekers began storming through the entrance. He frowned at the men entering his beautiful prison as even a fool like Katsuro wouldn't storm this complex with the few remain shinobi at his disposal knowing how many creatures he had made.

"Ho-ho, what pray tell are you after then Katsuro?"

He doubted it was him, at least not yet. Therefore, it had to be those shinobi that first entered the lab complex. What made them so special that Katsuro would throw caution to the wind? Directing his gaze to a monitor that had the first group of shinobi on it, he got the strange feeling that he had heard about one of them before.

"_That's right_," he thought as the stray memory returned, "_The one in the mask was that mercenary Katsuro was always going on about_." Aloud he said pleasantly in a voice that made the creature near his chair purr contently, "Excellent, Excellent, he'll be a truly exceptional specimen wouldn't he my dear." The creature that unlike most of the others had a fine coat of fur and the elongated limbs that made it look like a cat that could walk on two limbs merely stretched and yawned arching her back.

"True," he said, "It is rather boring and we should test him before giving him the honor of becoming a higher being." With that he began to use the loud speaker system to admit an ultrasonic pitch which was how he controlled and order his creations. With the new instructions being broadcasted the many monstrous creations of Doctor Zin began rousing from their slumber to attack the unfamiliar scents in their domain.

* * *

Tayuya began to feel a strange pressure in the back of her head. Almost like she thought she could hear something but couldn't. Then all hell broke loose. She could hear the growling and howls long before the first creatures appeared. The sound of sharp nails against the tiled floor or even in some cases possibly ceiling and walls.

The first creatures met the A-team in what proved to be a suicidal charge as the men that made it up were there for a reason. Between Otoya's phantom fist jutsu, Kyo's taijutsu, Kazoru's skill with the slim rapier blade he used, and Okubo's raw strength they proved more than a match for the first wave. But the creatures had no concern for their safety or those of their fellows. Furthermore, due to the destroyed walls for the labs the creatures managed to get around them to attack all three teams.

Naruto avoided a clawed hand before grabbing it and throwing the creature attached to it into a group of his fellows. Naruto looked back to see the Demolitions Team was in trouble. He saw that Saburo was fighting a creature but he was on the verge of panicking. Being knocked to the ground the former chunin tried to crawl through a hole in the wall that he could get through on all fours. He made it only to find a creature on the other side that smiled at him its large mouth showing the rows of sharp teeth. Unhinging its lower jaw it bit his head off in one bite.

Naruto knew he had lost another man as the portion of Saburo that had been sticking out of the wall suddenly went slack and then was dragged the rest of the way into the hole. Snapping the neck of another creature Naruto caught sight of Yaoya being backhanded into one of the labs. Ordering the other members of the A-team to hold the line he began to move to support the Demo Team.

Yaoya shook her head feeling it ringing from the blow she had suffered. Focusing on the hole she just came through she saw three creatures coming towards her slowly. She felt something dribbling on her and could tell from the smell that if was highly flammable. Smiling as she pulled out an exploding tag all thoughts of the mission forgotten the last thought she had before setting the tag off was that she hoped the fires of hell were as hot as the monks had always claimed.

Naruto arrived at the hole just in time to see the tag Yaoya pulled out begin to smoke realizing what she was about to do Naruto shouted, "Everyone get away." He then moved quickly grabbing both Tayuya and Kiyoshi and carried them into one of the labs opposite of Yaoya's. When the explosion went off it blew Naruto off his feet and collapsed a good portion of the surrounding area. Naruto began to shake his head quickly recovering he became aware that he was on top Tayuya. Staring down at the girl who was looking up at him scared, and with a slight blush he asked, "Are you okay?"

Unable to find the words she merely nodded her head. Although she couldn't see it he smiled. Standing he helped her to her feet and saw Kiyoshi getting to his as well. Tayuya finally found her voice saying, "Thank you Kyo."

"Don't bother thanking him," Kiyoshi said, "The only reason he grabbed us was because he needed the explosives we carry."

"Wow somebody sure is bitter," Naruto said. Ignoring the scowl on the medics face he wondered why the creatures were no longer attacking.

"What do we do now?" Tayuya asked her voice quivering slightly.

"We continue the mission and hope we can link up with the others," Naruto said before scanning out the only exit remaining to them.

"But if the only exit out of her is behind us…" Tayuya said trailing off.

"Then this really will be a suicide mission," Naruto said calmly.

"Why do this? We should call the mission off?" Tayuya said quickly.

"Tayuya I know you're scared. So am I," Naruto said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder, "But this needs to be done and we are the only ones here to do it. Please be brave for me."

She nodded her head before asking, "Why are you fighting so hard for this? What's your motivation?"

Giving a smile he hoped reached his voice he said, "I'll tell you when we make it out of here."

Tayuya smiled weakly before nodding her head. Naruto peeked outside the doorway and saw that it was still clear so giving a motion to follow began moving deeper into the base.

* * *

Kurotsuchi pushed herself up to her hands and knees shifting the piece of rubble that had landed on her off. Sada was already on her feet scanning the corridor for the creatures however they seemed to have retreated. As Kurotsuchi surveyed the area she saw that the intersection of corridors where her team had been fighting was now filled with debris. Whether or not the rest of her group was buried under it, she couldn't say.

Having given Kurotsuchi a little time to get her wits about her Sada said, "Somehow I would have expected us to get a little further along before things fell to pot."

"I guess in hindsight it was a bad idea to take along a bitch that probably considered the time half her face got burnt off as a sexually gratifying experience," Kurotsuchi said before asking, "Are you hurt? Can you keep going?"

Looking at the blocked off corridor Sada said, "Doesn't seem to me that I have a whole lot of choice but to keep moving forward."

"Well as long as you recognize that," Kurotsuchi said beginning to move down the corridor. The mission may have already met disaster, but Kurotsuchi would bring this complex down regardless even if she had to do it with her bare hands. She owed it to the friends and family that she had lost to the horrors contained within this complex.

* * *

Katsuro felt and heard the explosion that rattled the base. His heart sped up fearing that his chance for the glory of killing the mercenary had faded. Moving his men forward quickly he found that one of the halls had been collapsed. He had also noticed the many dead creatures that littered the corridor on the way to this point as if his enemies had been fighting a moving battle.

Turning to his second he said, "What is your opinion Kokusa is our prey still alive?"

The younger but almost as equally scarred man said, "I refuse to believe the Desert Fox would be felled by these creatures. If he is leading a team to destroy this facility perhaps one of his men who was carrying the explosives set this off. If I remember correctly the lab where we stored the flammable materials was around here."

"A risky maneuver considering we are underground wouldn't you agree," Katsuro said.

"True," Kokusa replied. His voice took on a tone of both respect and hatred as he said, "But this Kyo is known for his unorthodox and often foolhardy tactics. If he was in danger of being overrun he may have decided to chance it."

A grin split Katsuro's face as he said, "An enemy that does not fear death, how I've long to face one in battle. Kokusa, if his goal is to destroy this base where would he head?"

"Hard to say, sir," His second answered honestly, "If they have an explosives expert, they could merely use that expertise to plant explosives at key points of the facility. But they may believe the base has a self-destruct mechanism and plan to use that as well, with the explosives they brought being used as a Plan B."

"The main lab is where the destruct mechanism is and it has already been shown that is the most dangerous place to reach and that is where our prey will head. Move the men out Kokusa get me there before him."

Saluting his leader Kokusa began leading the men down a side tunnel. Following in his men's wake as they took another path to the main lab he hoped to get to it first, not to stop the Desert Fox as he would press the self destruct mechanism himself once all was said and done. No he wanted the pleasure of killing Zin with his bare hands before facing off against the mercenary. Smiling at the idea of crushing the old butchers head like an overripe piece of fruit. He pushed the pleasant image out of his mind to keep his senses sharp. It would undoubtedly be a long hard fight to the lab and it wouldn't due for him to die before reaching it.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the gates of Konoha sending a friendly wave to the pair of chunin guarding it. Sakura had used some of her incurred vacation time from the year following Naruto's supposed death to ask for the week off. Avaron had been kind enough to agree, so she decided to head home to visit with Ino. Her reason were two fold, first was to see a friendly face and second was to talk to somebody who had shared her obsession with Sasuke. She hoped to learn if the blonde had moved on and if so how was she sure.

Sighing as she made her way to the apartment her friend had acquired near her family's flower shop Sakura thought about what brought this trip on. Which was as often the case turned out to be when coming to a decision, hers being to pursue Naruto, the more time passed the more doubts began to enter the mind. The foremost doubt for her was whether she was truly over Sasuke, because Konan had been right Naruto deserved to be absolutely sure that she was. She liked to believe that she was, but she had also wanted to believe that she had been capable of handling Sasuke on her own and look how that turned out for her. She hoped Ino could give her some advice on how to be sure what her heart truly wanted.

The second misgiving she had, she doubted Ino would be able to help her with though. As it was a question that she wasn't truly sure how to answer yet. And that was exactly what would she bring to a relationship between her and Naruto. If she was even able to achieve one, that was. She really didn't know. As she had given Naruto nothing but grief when Sasuke had been a part of Team Seven, and while they had grown closer after Naruto's training trip. She had still been too blinded by the idea of Sasuke returning to recognize what was right before her the entire time. That was until she had pushed him away to the point that he considered playing mercenary preferable to telling her, he was still alive.

Kami she wished there was a time travel jutsu so she could go back and pound some sense into the thirteen year old Sakura. Even send a slap or two the way of the Sakura from a year ago as well. She shouldn't have been so blind to Naruto's support or love which she hadn't even really known about until they had been taken away. She supposed a part of her had always tried to tell her, the part of her that had filled with warmth when Sasuke had told her how Naruto had fought for her sake against Gaara. Or the part of her that amid the destruction that Pain had brought to Konoha had called out to Naruto sure that only he could save her and what remained of the village.

But first thing first she needed to answer her concerns about Sasuke as she was sure that would be the hardest thing to convince Naruto of. That she was giving him her heart, not because she couldn't have Sasuke, but because she cared for him just as he had already proved a hundred times over that he had cared for her.

Arriving at Ino's building she walked around to the back towards the stairs that led to her second floor apartment. As she approached the entryway to the stairs she heard some heavy breathing. Not sure what it was she turned the corner and received a surprise as she saw Ino being held up and pressed against the wall at the base of the stairway leading up to the door of her apartment. Her legs were spread on the sides of the man, who she recognized as Chouji by the armor he was wearing. Although both appeared fully dressed Sakura realized that the object wrapped around and dangling from Ino's outstretched leg were the shorts that she wore under skirt.

It was with that Sakura thought with comprehension, "_Oh my god, I'm watching Ino having sex!_"

Sakura ducked back around the corner and pressed herself against the wall. Her own heart was beating quickly and a blush adorned her cheeks. It was at that point that her rebellious ears began straining to hear what was happening just around the corner.

Ino's muffled moans were growing steadily more progressive and she was obviously straining to keep her voice down as she began to talk dirty, "ah…That's it babe…that's…right…there…fuck. I'm…so…so close Chouji. Give it….to me…please."

Sakura assumed Chouji knew what Ino needed to get her to her peak as the sounds of him slamming into her picked up in speed as well as intensity. Ino responded instantly giving out a loud moan that she quickly muffled as the ones that followed it sounded like they were coming from behind some sort of cloth. The rhythmic sounds of their coupling grew frantic and Chouji panted out a single "Ino…"

Ino knew what he meant saying, "You're there right…go ahead…babe I'll catch it all."

Sakura heard Chouji grunt an uncharacteristic, "Oh Fuck…" signaling his climax which triggered Ino's own as she screamed into his shirt.

Hearing the pair panting she thought, "_What am I doing? It's obvious she's busy. I should come back later_." However her feet wouldn't budge and she knew the reason was she was hoping to pick up some clue as to how long the relationship had been going on.

Sakura's blushed intensified as she heard Ino say, "Wow Babe, you've really been saving it up huh."

Sounding bashful Chouji said, "Sorry Ino, guess we didn't make it into your apartment for that tea."

"We still can," Ino replied sounding sultry, "Unless, you want to have another go?"

"I can't," Chouji said sounding disappointed, "Actually the reason I wanted to see you is because there's a new restaurant opening in the Akimichi district and as the Clan Head's son they asked me to make an appearance." Sounding formal he said, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me as my date?"

Sakura was a little confused by that, considering what she just saw she figured he would have simply told her about it to see if she would go. Not make it sound like it was the first time they would be going out.

She was also surprised at how long it took Ino to say, "Sure, I'd love to. What time should I be ready?"

Sakura took off after hearing the time figuring she would give Ino a little time to clean up a bit before talking to her. As she walked her feet took her past the bench near the academy were Naruto, disguised as Sasuke, had complimented her forehead. She had wondered as of late that if she had known it was Naruto would things be different now between them. Would knowing that her crush hadn't carried some secret fixation for her forehead and had in truth just thought of her as annoying opened her eyes sooner?

Sitting on the bench she thought about what she had just learned about Ino saying to no one in particular, "Well at least I guess I know my answer. But when did she move onto Chouji and why didn't she tell me?" Rubbing her forehead she figured she would give Ino a half-hour, so settled in and watched the sparse foot traffic as they walked by.

* * *

Zin had been highly amused by the struggle between his lovelies and the mercenary's team. At least until the one woman had collapsed a large section of the area the fight had been taking place in. It had killed many of his creatures but there were plenty more where they had come from. He had called the remaining creatures back to harass Katsuro's group and give his other creatures time to prepare an ambush for them since he knew where the lab was as opposed to the mercenary.

The mercenary intrigued him as he noticed that there appeared to be a seal on the other members of his teams' foreheads. He doubted that if he could see under his mask that he would find one there. No the man was too well loved in Wind Country for them to spend him on what Zin figured was a suicide mission. That meant the man wanted to be here.

"Strange indeed," he said aloud petting his former assistant. Moving one of the cameras to a large built man, whose eyes did nothing to hide the cruelty that he was capable of, he focused on the forehead. Having dissected several Hyuuga during the Second Shinobi War he recognized the accursed thing that had denied him the ability to study the Byakugan.

"My, aren't you a clever one," Zin said smiling as he realized that the Cage Bird Seal was how Kyo was controlling his minions. Folding his hands in front of his chin he closed his eyes to think, "If these shinobi accompaning the mercenary are doing so under duress then they have to believe he can release them from the jutsu." Moving the camera back to the large man's head he froze the image on his screen and began studying the seal close up seeing if he could find the release as it may be more amusing to see how his soldiers acted off of their leashes.

* * *

Sakura was nervous as she approached Ino's door, not really sure how to broach the subject of what she had just seen. She knocked on the door feeling an equal mix of dread and hope. Hope that Ino was still home, and dreading the idea at the same time. She was just about leave to try again tomorrow when the door opened to reveal Ino with a towel around her head and wearing a thin robe that stopped mid-thigh. Ino smiled warmly grabbing her into a hug saying, "Forehead, what are you doing here? I thought you were assigned to the Five Element Village."

"I am," Sakura said allowing Ino to pull her into the apartment.

Having been here many times since Ino moved in she smiled at how it somewhat matched how her mom had decorated her parents home. She inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the many flowers that decorated the apartment. Sitting on Ino's couch she politely refused a glass of tea settling for a bottle of water. Ino with her own drink sat opposite her pulling her legs beneath she asked, "So what's up, Forehead."

Sakura decided to just go for broke, "Well Ino-pig, I came here to ask you something earlier. I saw that Chouji was here."

Ino's whole face turned red at what Sakura implied, "So that means…"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's embarrassing," Ino said getting up to pace a little.

"You could say that," Sakura replied, her cheeks coloring as well. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Oh we aren't," Ino said, "not really."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sakura said confused, "From what I saw it looks like you are seeing a lot of each other."

"I mean…" Ino started off before stopping to think on how best to phrase her response, "While we've had sex before, we aren't really dating. We're open to see other people."

"What," Sakura said surprised, "Does Chouji really understand that? It sounded like he wants more than that. Is he really okay with you sleeping around?"

"Hey Forehead, don't come off making me sound like some kind of slut or else I'll use my Mind Transfer Jutsu on you and have you turning tricks on the corner," Ino said indignantly. "So what I've been with a few guys what's wrong with that?"

"It's just…"

"Kami," Ino said throwing her hands up, "I'm so sick of that double standard. The last time I was in the Five Element Village, I heard all the kunoichi were making bets on who could get the Desert Fox into their beds. He could sleep with all of them and they'd be building monuments to him. I sleep with a few guys, and people act like I'm screwed up."

Ino was going full tilt with her rant so missed when Sakura flinched at the mention of all the betting going on around Naruto. Somebody had already approached her to see if she wanted to get involved in it. Apparently whoever did win was going to receive a rather large pot. Rumor had it the Fifth Mizukage was even planning to make a play.

Letting the depressing idea go she raised her hands defensively saying, "I take it you've heard this argument already then."

"Yeah from my mom of all people," Ino said sitting back down, "One of my booty calls came by the flower shop hoping to have a quick hook up and I guess the best way I can put it is, apparently me and my mom look sort of similar from behind."

Sakura winced imaging Ino's mom reacting to some strange man coming up and patting her behind. With that in mind she asked, "How much of him was left?"

"Enough to talk unfortunately, luckily my mom hasn't told my dad yet. The thing is, Chouji was my first and I think I'm going to tell him tonight I want to date him exclusively. It's just my mom doesn't understand that due to the way things started between us I merely wanted to play the field a little bit."

"How did things start between you?"

As Ino recalled the memory Sakura noticed that she looked both happy and horrified at the same time. Her voice holding the two sets of emotions she said, "It started about six months ago. Chouji and I were doing a stint at the Five Element Village. We were assigned to Border Patrol."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as she had attended to both the very fortunate and not so fortunate of those who had been attacked while on border patrol. Ino continued her story saying, "The squad we were assigned too, was made up of a kunoichi from Kumo and two others from Suna. We had been traveling together for about a week. The squad leader had called for us to take a break so me and the kunoichi, her name was Mo Li, got to talking about our lack of a love life. I was telling her about how I had wasted so much time chasing after a boy who had even tried to kill the girl that got closest to him."

"Yeah," Sakura said sadly, "I still can't believe how far he's fallen."

"That's good and all Sakura, but I was talking about Karin seeing as she has actually been with Sasuke."

The way Ino stressed been, told Sakura all she needed to know. She was also pleasantly surprised to learn that she didn't care, and hoped it meant that she had truly moved on. Now all she needed to do was find a way to show Naruto how much she had come to cherish him.

Ino continuing her story pulled Sakura from her thoughts, "She was just finishing telling me her story when it happened. I swear I looked away for only a second." Ino paused to look into her drink and Sakura could see the cup shaking slightly, "The next thing I know I'm feeling this warm sensation covering me. Well imagine my surprise when the warmth turns out to be Mo Li's blood as a kunai cut through her jugular vein. They were on us seconds later a group of Rain-nin entering Fire Country territory. By the end of the fight only Chouji and I were left standing."

Ino paused again to take a shuddery breath making Sakura guess that even though they survived it had been a near thing. "We made it back to the Five Element Village to give our report and we were given the standard time off. Chouji visited me that first night and all I could think about was that I had almost died and I still hadn't even kissed a boy yet. Maybe it was the fact that I was still jittery with the near death experience but one thing led to another and I woke up the next morning sharing a bed with my teammate."

She got up again and Sakura could see Ino smile as she walked by a picture of her team and she didn't know if Ino was even really aware of her actions but her fingers little brushed along were Chouji stood in it. "I know Chouji wanted something more, but I wanted to experience other things and people. I told him that," Ino smiled as she said the next part, "and you know what he said." Sakura clearly didn't but Ino paused to give the girl a chance to guess anyway. When no guess came she continued, "He said he understood. I know he was disappointed, but it really meant something that he would give me the time to experience those other things. Granted the fact that the sex between us is great might be another reason why he isn't putting pressure on me."

"It sounds like you made up your mind," Sakura said trying to keep the jealousy she felt for her friend to a minimum.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Ino said giving a dazzling smile till she saw what time it was. "Thanks for the talk Sakura but I have to get ready." With that Ino dashed into her bedroom leaving Sakura to see herself out.

Walking to her own apartment Sakura felt happy for Ino but at the same time still unsure about how to handle her own problem with Naruto. However, her talk with Ino did make her feel angry with herself. Although she couldn't be sure Naruto would have waited around while she experimented with other guys, there was a time when he would have stood by her even as his own heart broke due to her loving the boy he saw as a brother. Now she only hoped that she could show him she wanted to be by his side and that she would face any challenge to prove it.

* * *

Tayuya was sitting against a wall along with Kiyoshi keeping an eye out for when Kyo returned. She had to marvel at the man's stamina as he seemed inexhaustible. Although the creatures hadn't attempted to swarm them again, even getting to this room which by her guess had taken almost an hour had been a difficult fight. And despite Kyo doing most of the heavy fighting, it was they who needed the rest while he went on ahead to scout for access to the main lab.

Tayuya still couldn't believe how calm the mercenary was about what in all likely hood, would end up being their final mission. More to the point she couldn't believe how his words or the slight touch of her shoulder made her feel as if there was still hope. It was almost like through his small gestures that he was promising her that he would do everything in his power to make sure she made it through the hell they currently found themselves in.

The door opened causing both shinobi to tense until Kyo stepped in. Getting up quickly, she moved near him since she felt far safer in his presence. She asked hopefully, "Any luck?"

"Nah," he replied, "Can I see that map we found hanging on the wall?"

Reaching into her pack she pulled out the map they had salvaged and that had been framed probably to help lost technicians and scientists. Laying it on the ground he took the marker she handed him next and drew several X's on it.

Figuring the X's were blocked off sections of the complex she said, "It's almost like these things are herding us."

"It would certainly seem that way," Naruto said, "You said right before we were attacked you felt a kind of pressure."

"Yeah, I guess a better way to put it is that it almost sounded like a dog whistle," Tayuya said.

She giggled slightly, a sound she clapped down on almost as soon as it escaped her lips, when the mercenary turned his head like a puppy as he looked up at her while crouched down and said, "I thought people can't hear dog whistles."

"They can't and neither can I, but if you blew one I would feel the same thing."

"Perhaps that's how the creatures communicate with each other," Kiyoshi supplied.

"I agree," Naruto said, "Even though I don't think it's the creatures doing the communicating." Seeing his two teammates looking at him in confusion he clarified saying, "That Iwa-nin said she heard a voice taunting Katsuro. I bet whoever that is decided to let these things out and is somehow able to control them using the speakers of the base. Kurotsuchi said the one they had sent to chase her when she escaped from here had some controllers with it. They must have been using high pitched frequencies."

"Great we know how they are communicating, but I don't see how that helps us," Kiyoshi said after a moment.

"It doesn't but it does show us there is an intelligent enemy directing them and that's something."

"Yeah and what exactly is that," Kiyoshi snapped.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the security camera that was in the lab they occupied. "It means that we can blind him and limit his effectiveness at controlling them," he said handing the map back to Tayuya.

* * *

Okubo brought his foot down on the throat of the creature that he had slowly broken down until it was at his mercy. Enjoying that satisfying feeling of the creature's wind pipe collapsing under him he began to move on to the next area not really caring for the mission anymore only the killing to be done. After the explosion he had found himself alone in one of the three branches of the corridor the A-team had been fighting in when Yaoya had gone off like a firecracker.

He was pretty sure that the bastard Kyo was still alive. As he was almost positive that the weak hearted fool would have made it so that if he died the seals he had put on them would have faded. That suited him just fine for as soon as the seal did come off. He planned to find some woman close to the bastard and show her a real good time and when he was done with her he'd leave his initials carved into the bitch's forehead.

But first he needed to get to the main lab or link up with the rest of fools he had been partnered with. He was just leaving the room he was in when a secret door to it slide open. Turning he saw a frail looking old man with a lean looking creature covered in brown fur and judging from its curves it had once been female. The old man looked at the room full of death and said, "Simply marvelous."

"Thanks, it's good to know people appreciate your work and you'll enjoy what I plan to do to you," Okubo said advancing causing the creature to curl in front of its master protectively.

"That would be quite foolish of you dear boy," the old man said, "As I came here to take off that leash the mercenary has placed on you."

Stopping Okubo said, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zin and this is my prison."

"Love what you've done with the place," Okubo said causing Zin to nod his head, "Now why would you be willing to take this mark off."

"Simply because you aren't a threat to me," Zin said causing the man to begin advancing again in order to show just how much of a threat he could be. However, Zin having been threatened by muscle bound oafs before was hardly intimidated. Keeping his hands folded behind his back he said, "There's no need for violence at least not yet. What I mean dear boy is that the only reason you are here is because that mercenary has forced you to be. I imagine if I remove that mark on your forehead, you'll be far more of a threat to those fools you came with."

"What about your pets?" Okubo asked.

"So long as you don't harm them or me, they'll let you kill your fellow shinobi to your heart's content," Zin said smugly.

Grinning that it looked like he was going to add lucky number twenty-eight a lot sooner than he though he said, "Well I'm sold. Set me free."

Walking up to the larger man his fingers glowing with chakra causing Okubo to stiffen, Zin said, "Now relax. You can trust me; I'm a doctor after all."

* * *

Mizuki ducked into a lab as a group of Deathseekers ran by. The oldest and by far most scarred stopped and began scanning the lab he was in. The man was close enough that from his vantage point under the dead body of a man dressed in the garb of a scientist he could see the slightly off color of the man's left eye. Probably the result of the scar, that ran from the man's scalp down to his jawbone. Eventually he seemed satisfied the room was empty but Mizuki waited a good ten minutes before moving.

While he waited he remembered what had happened to his teammate Oden. They had both survived the blast but found that unfortunately for them one of the creatures had as well. A vicious fight had broken out between them and when the creature had moved to attack Oden he had managed stab it in the back of the head killing it. However not before it had buried its clawed hand into her thigh. Oden had thought he was going to help her when he had leaned over the woman. But when she had dropped her guard he had simply ran the kunai he had used to kill the creature across her throat. Tragic but those that fell behind got left behind. In truth, she should probably be thankful as at least her death had been quick, who knows what some of the creatures this madhouse contained would have done before finishing her off.

However now he wondered what had he been thinking when he agreed to coming on the mission, as he could no longer remember. But, he highly doubted that it had been worth it. Adjusting the large shuriken on his back he began to formulate a strategy to get out of the place alive. Unfortunately his mind was coming up with zilch. He could go back the way the Deathseekers had come, but there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be shinobi guarding that path out of the lab. No he guessed his best course of action would to be to link back up with the rest of his fellow prisoners and hope Kyo had an escape plan. He was fairly certain the Deathseekers would lead him right to them.

He was about to follow in their wake when a small unassuming frail man stepped out of a hidden passage into the lab. Mizuki instantly went for his shuriken but stopped when the man said, "My my, aren't you jumpy."

"Who are you?" Mizuki said pulling the shuriken free just in case.

"Merely the man who is willing to give you what you seek."

"My freedom," Mizuki said mockingly.

"While I'm sure you want freedom," Zin said, "What you truly desire is power. I can give you that."

"Why would you do that? Out of the kindness of your heart," Mizuki said debating on whether or not to simply throw the shuriken and be done with the old fool. But the fact that he knew about hidden passages within the Lab Complex was enough to stay his hand.

"Hardly," Zin stated smirking internally at how easy these fools were to manipulate. "I'll give you the power if you promise to kill my enemies."

"If you had that kind of ability, why not use it on yourself?" Mizuki asked suspiciously.

"I'm an old man," Zin admitted, "And most likely wouldn't survive the process."

"You want to turn me into one of freaks running around this place?" Mizuki said disgusted.

"No my boy," Zin said giving a sinister smile, "I want to turn you into a god. There may be some physical alterations but with the power I plan to give you. I doubt you'll care."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Those Deathseekers you avoided are attempting to make their way to my lab. If they manage to do that how long do you calculate I'll survive afterwards? You being capable of defeating my enemies is in both of our best interests. To prove my intentions I'll remove that seal on your forehead and if you want to run then run. I obviously will not be able to stop you."

"Let's see if you can remove the seal first," Mizuki said.

Smiling Zin said, "Of course," while he thought smugly, "_Got you_."

* * *

Tayuya entered into another lab following behind Kyo with Kiyoshi taking up the rear. As soon as they entered she spotted a computer similar to one that she had seen countless times in the labs of Orochimaru. Walking up to it she began typing on the keyboard and was surprised to see that it wasn't password protected. "Sloppy," she said.

"What is," Naruto asked after destroying the camera in the room and then walked up behind her to look over her shoulder.

"This computer is linked to the master one, which is probably located in the main lab," she answered surprised at just how aware she was to how close the mercenary was to her.

"Is it linked to the bases self destruct protocols?"

"If the base even has them," Kiyoshi said.

"Oh it has them alright," Naruto replied confidently. "A place like this practically screams for the need to quickly destroy all the evidence of the atrocities you are in the middle of committing."

Tayuya having had plenty of experience with the device due to her time in Sound quickly surmised, "No I'm afraid not. This room serves as a backup dump for the main computer. Basically it is where they store all the files in case something was to happen to the main lab." Typing in more commands she brought up a list of all the projects that had been conducted in the Lab Complex up until its hostile takeover.

One of the files grabbed Naruto's attention because it said that the main work for it was being done offsite. Leaning in he said pointing to it, "Bring that one up."

"Why," Kiyoshi asked wondering what made the file so special.

"The reason's simple, basically all the other projects listed are effectively shut down due to what has happened here. That one isn't. I want to know why it wasn't being conducted here."

Tayuya gave the reason as she read the file, "That's because it's a project being conducted in Rain Country. Its official title is Project: Resurrection. Apparently it has hit a snag and they were hoping the bastards here could help them with it."

"What type of snag," Naruto asked.

"Not sure, something to do with recombining extracted chakra with the person they took it from."

"Why bother?" Kiyoshi asked. "The chakra would replenish over time anyways."

"Not if the person they took it from was dead," Naruto said having a sudden sinking feeling he knew what the project was trying to resurrect. "Tayuya can you make a copy of the data."

"Yes, it'll take a few minutes," she said but stopped beginning to look nervous, "Kyo…"

Understanding that she was feeling the same pressure as earlier indicating that whoever was telling the creatures what to do was probably doing so right now said, "Looks like the madman running the asylum has noticed we've been taking out his cameras and is tired of playing games. Hurry up and copy that data Tayuya. I have the felling we are going to have company arriving here pretty soon."


	8. Chpter 8 Falling behind with a Headstart

**An**: Well I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed as always. As far as how the poll is going the Naruto/Harem is pulling away with it. I'm still a little iffy about going that route primarily since as many of the people who commented on making it strictly Naruto/Sakura have said it may cheapen what has happened thus far. The only thing I can say to that is what prompted the poll in the first place isn't necessarily where I am in the story but where I've plotted it. That being said, I'll keep the poll open for feedback as it makes me more confident on the pairing for my next story, but when I reach the point where this one will either go Harem or not. I'll settle it with another poll kind of like those choose your own adventure books from back in the day. Also for the Strictly Naruto/Sakura fans I plan to have that portion of the story wrapped up before then. And if it does go Harem each of the other two girls will be added in their own arcs. So as always thanks for the reviews, S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 8: Falling behind with a Head-start **

Kurotsuchi watched as Sada searched the third VIP room that they had come across. Getting fed up she said, "Come on Sada, quit wasting time."

"What you see as wasting time," the seductress replied, "I see as making sure this isn't a one way trip."

"What even makes you so sure there are secret passages down here?" Kurotsuchi asked leaning against a wall.

"Inside knowledge dear," the beautiful woman said ambiguously, "Do you even know what a woman of my skill set does?"

"Sleep around," Kurotsuchi replied flatly.

"Sometimes if necessary, but that is strictly for amateurs," Sada replied, "A well placed genjutsu coupled with pressing the right pressure points and you'll make your mark think he had the greatest night of his life. No, a seductress gets her mark alone. Usually in his own home or at an inn he is staying at and incapacitates him for a few hours so she can learn all their deepest darkest secrets in order to blackmail them later for political favors." She grinned when spotted an art piece made of stone that depicted five monks in various martial arts stances, four of the monks were facing the fifth looking like they were about to fight. Only somebody that knew what the art was representing would recognize that the monks should all be facing the same way. Smiling she continued from where she had stopped saying, "The best part of the job is that even after stealing all their little secrets," twisting the one monk to face in the same direction of his fellows causing a wall to slide open, "they thank you for it."

Kurotsuchi stared at the open wall saying, "This leads out of here?"

"A path of it may," Sada answered, "But it also probably leads to a few of the labs as well." She could see Kurotsuchi staring at her with an unasked questions so she explained, "This area is for visiting politicians so the village leader can secure monetary backing for his off the book operations. But, he'd want to make sure they could escape if this facility was ever compromised so their names wouldn't get dragged into it, if the horrible experiments they did here ever came to light. They lead to the labs for the same reason…"

"To limit the number of people that see them here," Kurotsuchi interjected, "You seem to know an awful lot about how the village leader of Grass thinks."

Giving the Iwa kunoichi a humorless smile Sada said, "Who do you think it was that gave me the mission to kill Jiraiya? It was probably a mission he took off the books to secure funds for places like this, which was why when I got captured, I was marked as a rogue ninja and quickly forgotten."

"Why didn't you tell us about these passages while we were planning for the mission?"

"Because I didn't know rooms like this existed," Sada answered, "and I didn't think it necessary information to bring up in case they didn't."

"I suppose I can accept that. No sense planning for something that you couldn't be sure even existed. Well anyhow. How do we know which way to go for the lab?"

"There will be markings to help us navigate," Sada replied, "They are there to help a panicked investor find his way out. So it should be relatively easy to navigate to the main lab."

Kurotsuchi nodded before heading down the passage saying, "I suppose it'll be too much to expect that the creatures won't have found their way in here."

"The way our day's been going, I doubt it," Sada replied, "Also, if these beasts are somehow being controlled as you suspect. Then the controller is most likely in the main lab near the security room. I can't promise that opening this doorway didn't trigger an alarm."

"Basically you're saying that even if they are clear now, they probably won't be for long." Kurotsuchi said, "Well we wouldn't want it to be too easy."

"Speak for yourself," Sada said in good humor, "I wouldn't mind it at all if it was easy. It wouldn't dampen my satisfaction in the least."

"Well let's get going before the welcoming party arrives."

* * *

Tayuya was surprised that the assault they had braced for never came. After about ten minutes of waiting and with nothing happening Kyo sat in a corner for a few moments. She had no idea why he was meditating at a time like this, but since he didn't seemed concerned she went back to searching through the computer files, looking through the various projects that had been conducted in the labs. What she found was as bad as the experiments she knew Orochimaru had conducted.

Reading a file on an experiment that she had found, in which they attempted to combine plant DNA with humans in order to create more versatile shinobi. Reading the horrific ways they went about conducting their research. Tayuya hoped that should the mission fail that she die in the process as she didn't want to be taken alive. She was so engrossed in the file that when Kyo suddenly said, "Alright let's get moving," she flinched slightly.

Turning towards him she watched him smoothly rise to his feet. Wondering why he suddenly wanted to move out she asked, "I thought you wanted to stay here to meet the creatures' next attack."

"They aren't coming here," the mercenary replied," Katsuro apparently is looking to settle a score with me and is leading his men towards the main lab. However the puppet master pulling these creatures strings doesn't seem to be in any hurry to meet Katsuro anytime soon so almost all the creatures are heading to stop him."

"So now you're a sensor type as well," Kiyoshi said unbelieving.

Naruto stared at the man before saying, "You'll just have to take my word for it."

"Really and why is that," the medic said impertinently.

For a moment Naruto flashed back to when he had first met Jiraiya and asked how he knew about his two types of chakra. Looking a Kiyoshi he doubted he could simply reply, "Because I am a Sage." Smiling beneath his mask at the memory he said, "Give me enough time to sharpen my senses and I can sense chakra."

"Really," Tayuya said, "What about the others? How are they faring?"

"Not good," Naruto answered, "Mizuki for some reason is ahead of us. If I had to guess I would say at the main lab. Otoya and Oden are dead. Meanwhile, it appears that Okubo is heading towards Sada and Kurotsuchi, although from the direction of the main lab. Kazuro is heading for the lab but may run into Katsuro so we have to hurry."

"Can you sense the man controlling these creatures?" Tayuya asked pulling the disk she had copied out of the drive.

"Yeah, however calling him a man is a stretch as he seems less human then the creatures he has created."

Tayuya hefting her bag to her shoulder nodded weakly fearful of ending up in such a man's clutches. As if sensing her discomfort Kyo put a hand on her shoulder saying, "I won't let him hurt you Tayuya. I promise."

Although only knowing him for a month she felt completely at peace after his statement as it sounded less like a promise and more like a declaration of fact. Kyo began leading the way towards the main lab, moving confidently almost as if he could see around corners and through walls.

* * *

Zin had just finished buckling Mizuki into the table when the light on one of his computers went off signaling that somebody had entered one of the secret passages. Moving to the monitors he could see almost all of the shinobi invading his territory on them. He couldn't see Katsuro or Kyo's groups as they were disabling his cameras. However, by that fact alone he knew exactly where they were as they made their way to his lab. Although, only Katsuro's group was currently facing his precious creations as he actually wanted Kyo to reach him.

That is why he had taken Mizuki in. He intended to honor his promise of turning him into a god, just one that he controlled. The fool hadn't even bothered to protest as Zin strapped him into the table. It would take some time, but once Mizuki was ready he would have him fight against the mercenary and Katsuro as he was sure the man would reach him. Of course that was only after he let the two brutes battle each other for a while to weaken them. Then once captured and turned he felt that with those two at his beck and call he would be untouchable.

The blinking light brought his attention back to the matter of who was moving through his passages. Directing his attention back to the screens, he deduced that it must have been the two women. As they had probably found one of the passages in the VIP section, since it was devoid of cameras and for whose guests the passages were created. He didn't want to take away any of the creatures attacking the Deathseekers as he only wanted Katsuro to make it to the lab. But that was why he had freed Okubo to deal with the riffraff.

Turning on the mike to the walkie-talkie he had supplied Okubo with he said, "Okubo dear boy."

On the screen he could see the large man turn away from the member of his team he had come across and killed. Looking at the camera the man replied, "What do you want?"

"Well I just thought you would like to know where two of the women from your party are at," Zin said knowingly and delighting in the smile that split Okubo's face.

"Absolutely"

"Good, then follow my directions and they should come right to you," Zin said. After supplying the directions he turned back to Mizuki a smile of his own splitting his face as Mizuki appeared larger and his skin began taking on a purplish tint as the cells he was injecting him with began to take hold.

Kurotsuchi and Sada were pleasantly surprised at the lack of creatures in the passage they had entered. There had been a few creatures, but they had seemed to attack merely because the two women had entered an area the creatures had made their own. Not as a result of the unheard commands that Kurotsuchi was positive had been directing the creatures before.

Kurotsuchi stopped as Sada came to a halt in front of her. "What is it?" the Iwa-nin asked concerned. However Sada didn't need to answer as Kurotsuchi directed her attention past the seductress. Whereas the passage leading up to this point had been almost surgically clean before it now gave way to plant life that was now covering the walls. Furthermore one of the walls of the passage was collapsed opening out into a lab that appeared to be a miniature jungle. It also didn't appear that the creatures were the cause of the destruction as several of them were in the room as dead as the scientists that had worked in the lab.

Kurotsuchi noticed that one of the scientist twitched and so was about to offer him aid but was stopped as Sada held up her arm. "What," Kurotsuchi asked, "he may have information."

"I doubt it look closer."

Doing as the seductress suggested she saw that the man was getting up and although wearing a stained lab coat his face was no longer wholly human. His lower jaw was extended and filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and long sharp nails grew from his fingertips. His skin had also begun to take on a greenish tint. Directing her attention to his chest she could see a large hole that began sprouting tentacle like vines from it.

Taking a step back in revulsion she heard Sada say, "Looks like one of the scientist's little experiments took on a mind of its own."

Wondering what the woman was talking about she directed her gaze to where Sada was looking and saw a plant that almost appeared to be watching them. One of the buds near it began to face them before suddenly shooting away from its stem right at her. Moving quickly Kurotsuchi dodged to the side. The bud smashed into the wall behind her hard enough to penetrate the concrete. As her attention was directed behind her the vines from the former scientist chest shot towards her ensnaring her, but she was quickly cut free by Sada.

Sada said, "Looks like the plant wants to add more bodies to its forces." Kurotsuchi nodded in response preparing to face the creature but Sada stopped her saying, "Go on ahead. I'll handle this."

Kurotsuchi stared at the woman for a moment wondering why she would stay behind to let her go on ahead. The woman could sense the question directed at her back it seemed as she said, "I understand you want to get to the bastard who is causing all this madness in order to get revenge for your home. That is something I can easily get behind. Besides, if I survive this don't expect me to come after you as I plan to get the hell out of here."

Kurotsuchi walked up behind the woman and forming a hand-sign placed her glowing fingertips to Sada's head. The mark on her forehead faded. Before Sada could ask why Kurotsuchi had already took off down the passage way. The seductress smiled as more waving vines appeared from the creature's chest cavity.

Even though technically there was nothing keeping her from running she for some reason couldn't get herself to betray the faith Kurotsuchi had shown in her by removing the seal. Watching the creature and the plant that seemed to be its master warily she always had a strange suspicion that due to her role as a seductress her end would be as a result of running into some strange tentacle creature. Seeing one before her she decided that if that was her fate then so be it and charged into the room kunai at the ready.

Kurotsuchi ran down the halls throwing caution to the wind. She had faith Sada would triumph and the brutal honesty that she had shown her by telling her, she planned to run after wards, had been the reason she had removed the seal. She rounded a corner that opened up into a circular room that had three paths. The one she came from, one that said it led to the main lab, and the final one which led to the secret way out.

She turned towards the one that led to the main lab never even slowing down. When she was about to enter that path, the large metal door that people would close behind them in case they were being chased slammed into her knocking her back into the circular room. Dazed due to how hard she and the door had collided, she didn't notice Okubo step out from behind the door until he was standing over her.

Grabbing her by the throat he said, "Well, well, well, looks like I came a calling after all."

While he choked her with one of his large hands, he grabbed her breast with the other saying, "Nice and firm just the way I like them. Although you are a bit older than I usually go for just like that snake bitch was. I think you and me are going to have a marvelous time."

When she tried to strike him, he easily caught her free hand and eventually maneuvered it and her other one above her head, where he tied them together. She tried to fight him off but he slammed her head into the ground a few times. Unable to see straight let alone fight him, he dragged her to the large metal door where he tied the end of the rope he had used to bind her hands to the handle of it. He didn't want to have his fun with her while she was out of it so taking his canteen poured the water on to her face.

Kurotsuchi pulled it together staring at the man in anger and hatred causing him to say, "That's the look I love so much. I especially love watching it turn into fear and despair. Are you ready you little slut because you are about to become a part of an exclusive club?"

Kurotsuchi tried to prevent him from getting between her legs but was unable due to the lack of leverage. She wondered why he hadn't removed her clothes other than her flakjacket yet, but got her answer as he used a kunai to cut her shirt as well as bra away. Since he enjoyed causing pain he wasn't careful about not nicking her having cut into her in a few places. Although disgusted as the man licked along her body, she kept calm; trying to appear like she wanted to get away she slinked down a bit. Feeling he was in charge he put the knife down in order to grab at her with both hands. That was when she struck grabbing him around the ribcage with her legs.

At first he said, "Getting into it already slut, good."

However as she squeezed her legs together he began to look panicked as after he exhaled he couldn't inhale due to the pressure on his ribs. He tried to grab for the kunai but in his panic only succeeded in knocking it away. Using his strength he managed to get to his feet pulling her up with him. However when he tried to get away he couldn't as her hands were still tied to the door. He tried punching her several times only to find that although she grunted she gave no sign that she felt his blows. He managed to pull back hard enough that the rope he had used to tie her to the door snapped. With the rope broken Kurotsuchi brought her torso up to stare the bastard in the eyes before allowing her upper body to fall to the ground.

Using that momentum she flipped herself still with Okubo trapped between her thighs. As she completed her flip she let go of Okubo sending him head first into the metal door. Before he could even get a breath she jumped at him hitting him in the throat with a kick that crushed his windpipe. As Okubo died slowly and agonizing, Kurotsuchi watched him unemotionally. When the light left his eyes she walked to the wall and slammed the shoulder she had dislocated before the rope broke back into place. Discarding the ruined shirt she grabbed her flakjacket before beginning to head to the lab again.

She was a little shaken but would only allow herself to feel the emotions welling up inside her after the mission. With that she spared one last look at her would be rapist almost tempted to give his corpse a kick, but decided that she would simply take pleasure in knowing that whatever hell he was currently enjoying, she had been the one that arranged the trip. Pushing on she began heading to the main lab and the man behind the madness they were trying to stop.

* * *

Katsuro knelt down next to the glassy eyed Kokusa. It had been a hard fight to the main lab but after killing more creatures then he could keep track of. He alone had made it. Kokusa had only succumbed to his wounds upon setting his eyes on the large metal doors that blocked his entrance to the lab. Closing his second's eyes he said, "Well done, enjoy your reward."

Standing he was about to step into large area where the lab doors resided when another man entered the area to stand before the lab. Whoever he was, he wasn't Kyo, but he probably worked with him. However, he had no interest in taking prisoners so moving stealthily prepared to pounce and destroy the man quickly to save energy for his true prey.

* * *

Tayuya noticed that as they walked towards the main lab that the confidence that Kyo had in knowing where the creatures were, eventually gave way to the more traditional means of peeking around corners and such. She wondered why his ability to detect enemies seemed to wan after he began moving but put it out of her mind. After what seemed like forever the hall they were in gave way to a large open area that housed two large, thick metal doors that practically screamed, 'Main Lab.'

Lying before it was the bloody body of Kazuro whose face was badly mangled. Naruto noticed that the man's wounds seemed to be inflicted by a weapon instead of claws. Before he could caution Kiyoshi not to rush forward, the medic was already sliding next to the man.

"Hold up Kiyoshi," Naruto said looking around, "something is off about this."

"Just let me do my job mercenary," the medic said, "and figure it out."

"Kyo's here," Kazuro asked.

"Yeah," Kiyosh said scanning the man. He was about to comment that Kozura heartbeat was amazingly strong when he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen. Looking down he saw that a large metal blade had sprang from Kazuro sleeve.

Naruto reacted immediately as soon as the blade appeared from Kiyoshi's back. However Katsuro was already rolling away jerking his blade out of the medic's side as he created space between the two men. Springing to his feet he was surprised to see that the mercenary wasn't attacking instead holding the dying medic.

"Shit, looks like I should have listened," Kiyoshi said, "Tell Tsunade…tell her that I know I broke my oath to do no harm. But I can't bring myself to regret it."

Naruto didn't respond as the man had already passed. Laying his head down Naruto stood to face the man's killer. Katsuro pulled the ruined face of Kazuro from his own revealing a satisfied smile.

"We meet at last, Desert Fox," Katsuro said pulling the torn clothes from his body to reveal his Deathseeker's cloak and uniform.

"Why," Naruto said angrily, "Why would you kill him?"

"My trap was meant for you," Katsuro answered, "However one dead enemy is as good as another. Why do you even care, before the man whose identity I took died he told me that everyone, but your second in command were prisoners. Do you honestly care about their fates?"

"Of course I care," Naruto snapped, "I led them here, they were my responsibility."

"How can you have lived this long with such a weak disposition," Katsuro said. "To think I was actually impressed for a moment. I thought you brought such scum to be sacrificed in order to complete your objective. To know you had no intention of sacrificing them is a letdown."

"I'm not here to make you happy," Naruto said between gritted teeth, "I'm here to bring this base down."

Holding the arm that mounted his curved blade in front of him Katsuro said, "I'm afraid you won't succeed. But rest assured once I kill you. I'll bring this base down myself."

"Tayuya," Naruto said, "Try and open the doors while I keep this bastard busy."

Tayuya nodded making her way to the door and found a rather complex lock resided next to the door. Setting to work she didn't bother to look behind her as she was sure Kyo would protect her.

Naruto watched Katsuro, pulling a kunai of his own out from his pouch to hold in front of him. At moments like this he really found having a cover identity to be a real pain as he couldn't use many of his more powerful jutsu. Normally it wasn't a problem as very few people knew when he was in sage mode. However he hadn't had time to enter it before Katsuro revealed himself. With Tayuya there he couldn't use many of his more powerful jutsus since they were pretty specific to him.

The two men stared each other down till Katsuro started things off with a fire jutsu that took the shape of a large lion. Naruto avoided it only to learn that it could change course as it leapt at him again from behind. Naruto had to parry Katsuro's blade when he tried to take advantage of Naruto having to leap towards him to avoid the jutsu. Naruto while facing away from the Deathseeker brought his elbow up smashing it into Katsuro's face resulting in a satisfying crunch. The Deathseeker stumbled back away from the jinchuriki and Naruto rolled to the side to avoid the flame lion.

He looked for some way to take the lion out of the fight since he doubted the few water jutsu he knew would be up to taking it down. He spotted a fire extinguisher near a corner of the room. He wanted to make a run for it but was afraid if he did, Katsuro would move on Tayuya.

However, Katsuro seemed fixated solely on him, so Naruto waited for the man to come at him again before avoiding his blade arm and kicking him towards the extinguisher. Katsuro landed right by it and Naruto couldn't believe his luck when the Deathseeker actually picked it up and tossed it at him. Naruto instead of dodging it waited until the last moment to kick it directly into the Flame Lion. The pressurized gas exploded immediately dousing the jutsu.

Realizing the merc had played him Katsuro growled charging the man. When he reached his opponent he attempted to stab the merc right in the chest with his blade. Naruto avoided the blade but was kicked in the chest which sent him reeling backwards. Katsuro swiped at him with the blade but again missed. Yet, the way the merc dodged he had painted himself into a corner literally. His prey cornered like a mouse Katsuro took a moment to enjoy his impending victory before going in for the kill.

Naruto threw a smoke pellet on the ground, but Katsuro simply stabbed into the smoke feeling his blade hit a body. The smoke dispersed to show the mercenary impaled on his blade, however he then burst into smoke revealing it was a shadow clone. Looking up he saw Kyo staring down at him from the ceiling having been thrown there by the clone.

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a shuriken which he then threw at the Deathseeker. Quickly forming several hand-signs the single shuriken sprouted into hundreds forcing the man back to the center of the room with Naruto following in his wake.

Tayuya was cursing the stupid sixteen pin lock that was barring her access to the lab. She could hear Kyo and the Deathseeker fighting but concentrated solely on her task trusting in the mercenary. She felt the lock begin to move telling her the door was about to open. Moving in front of it she prepared for whatever was about to come out. However no amount of preparation could get her ready to come face to face with an eleven foot tall, purple skinned monstrosity that bared a resemblance to Mizuki.

Naruto and Katsuro both came to a stop in front of the door staring at the creature as it stepped out of the lab. Tayuya began backing up in fright. She was about to run for it when the creature with a wave of its massive arm swatted her away. Before she smashed into a wall Naruto intercepted her. Placing her down in a corner he heard the large door close behind the monster. Checking to make sure Tayuya was okay despite being unconscious he breathed a sigh of relief when she moaned.

Turning to face the monster he stopped advancing on it when a squealing sound began over the loud speaker before somebody said, "Ah Katsuro and I believe that the man in the mask is the mysterious Kyo correct." Naruto didn't respond prompting the man to say, "Not terribly polite but oh well."

Katsuro suddenly shouted, "When I get my hands on you Worm, I'm going to kill you slow and use your skull as a goblet."

"Well in order to get to me you'll have to get past him," Zin said, "As you can imagine, I'm not too terribly concerned. Please try and entertain me now as if you do I'll add you to my collection."

Naruto scoffed, "If Mizuki here is an example of what I can expect from that I think I'll pass."

"Oh dear boy, I have ways of making you see things in a whole new light." A clicking sound signaled that the man was done talking.

The creature that had been Mizuki which had remained still began to advance on him slowly. Naruto began to move away from Tayuya not wanting her to get caught up in the coming fight. He created a shadow clone with instructions to move the girl if necessary. Also he wanted it to remain still and gather natural energy as he had a feeling he was going to need to go full out. Before the creature could charge on a path that would take it in Tayuya's direction Naruto ran at it. Avoiding the lazy swipe it made at him, he spun low catching it in the back of the knees causing it to fall backwards. The creature rolled to its feet and Naruto caught it in the jaw with a solid punch, but was a little disconcerted when its head didn't even budge. He learned why when the creature hit him in response hard enough to send him across the room and still dent the wall he hit.

Falling to the ground he was surprised that the creature wasn't advancing but saw that Katsuro had entered the fray. Naruto would normally thank the man but knew that it had less to do with being helpful and all to do with that the Deathseeker wanted the glory of Kyo's death to be his. Forcing himself to stand, he watched as Katsuro jammed his blade into the creature's stomach only for the creature to break it off. Pulling what remained of the blade from its body, Naruto saw that there was a spurt of blood that quickly stopped telling him the bastard probably healed as fast or faster then him.

Naruto focused Chakra into the palm of his hand and infused it with his wind element. Unlike his Rasenshuriken this move seemed to resemble Chidori. He came up with the technique using the steps that Kakashi had told him after he had pestered him to teach him Chidori after he had defeated Gaara during the Sound Invasion. He couldn't use it against fast nimble opponents as it suffered from all the drawbacks associated with Kakashi's technique. But against a big, ugly, stupid looking opponent he was sure it would work just fine. He had been slightly afraid to use it, as he was worried that the technique would damage his cells like being too close to a Rasenshuriken would. But, when he had tested it against training dummies the head medic of Sand hadn't noticed any damage.

With the creatures back to him he began charging towards it the jutsu giving of the sound of a stiff breeze. It knocked Katsuro away from it and turned hearing the sound the jutsu was giving off. However it was too late as Naruto struck it in the chest. The creature fell back allowing Naruto to pull his arm free, but before he could celebrate his apparent victory Katsuro attacked him.

Naruto kicked the man away saying, "That's gratitude for you."

"The only thing I would thank you for is that you cleared the way for me to earn the glory of killing you."

"That's okay a simple thanks would be okay," Naruto replied.

Katsuro charged him again but was knocked away by the Mizuki creature as he regained its footing the hole in its chest almost completely sealed. Staring up at it Naruto said, "I don't suppose you want to be friends."

The creature reared backs its head sticking its chest out as it yelled its rage into the ceiling. As it stared at him with its yellow eyes Naruto said, "Should I consider that a maybe," but flipped backwards as the creature buried its fist into the ground where he had been standing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Katsuro was getting to his feet. Sighing he prepared to meet his enemies eventual charge.

* * *

Kurotsuchi found the rest of the trip towards the main lab to be devoid of obstacles. Reaching the panel that led to the lab she pressed the button next to it and watched the door slide open. Stepping into the lab she found it to be immaculately clean which surprised her, as she had expected it to look like a shop of horrors. Walking in deeper she spotted a bald frail looking man who was engrossed in watching the television screens in front of him. On the main one she could see Kyo battling against a monster that appeared to look somewhat like a purple Mizuki on steroids.

Taking a moment to watch the battle she saw that Kyo was in a three way battle as while both he and Katsuro would attack Mizuki. At the same time would strike at any opening that appeared in the others defense.

The sound of a soft purr brought her attention back to the bald man as the creature he was with appeared to have noticed her. When she took a step closer the creature hissed at her causing the man to say not having looked from his screen, "Did you already finish enjoying those Kunoichi, Okubo?"

"I don't think Okubo enjoyed his time with me," she said walking closer as the man spun the chair around in surprise, "but I found it highly satisfying."

A nervous look appeared in his eyes as he said, "Well I suppose it was too much to hope that such a man would be able to handle a real kunoichi. I suppose you are here to kill me now."

"That and to destroy this house of horrors you have created," Kurotsuchi said.

"How sad, to meet my fate at the hands of someone as tactless as you. You shinobi are all the same. You want new jutsu but when you see the price that has to be paid to achieve them you all scoff and call men such as myself monsters."

"These creatures aren't jutsu you bastard," Kurotsuchi spat out, "They are my people."

"No they are test subjects," Zin said unmoved, "They may have been people once. But when they were defeated in battle their fate became mine to control. I take it you are the kunoichi that escaped then."

Kurotsuchi didn't respond but Zin continued, "That explains why the mercenary is here and why you don't bear that mark on your forehead as the others did." While Zin distracted her the creature that had been his assistant moved to attack. After finding a suitable spot from which to pounce, it did.

Kurotsuchi was ready for it though, easily avoiding its claws and responding with a kunai to the heart. Whereas the creatures in the halls had been made for battle the one she just killed had been made more for its aesthetics. Zin however had still believed it would still prove more than enough for the kunoichi to handle. Watching his last line of defense get killed in a single blow, he tried to get out of the chair to make a run for it.

Kurotsuchi easily caught up with the elderly old man catching him with a kick that shattered his hip. As she moved slowly to finish him he tried to crawl away saying, "Please mercy."

Kurotsuchi coldly replied, "Sorry, but the moment you were defeated your fate became mine to control. Isn't that how it goes?" Creating a dome of rock around him she began to collapse it until it formed perfectly around him like a stone statue. She could still hear him screaming inside which ended when she collapsed the stone into a little ball that contained his compressed remains. Kicking the ball away she turned to find the self destruct mechanism for the base.

* * *

Naruto was not having a good time as no matter how severely he wounded the creature's body it kept healing. He imagined a strike to the head would probably put it down for good but it seemed to have enough sense not to allow that to happen. Not to mention Katsuro was being a pain in the ass constantly throwing his attacks off as he tried to kill both Naruto and the creature. He ducked under a punch that was meant for him but caught Katsuro in his stead sending him flying into a wall. Naruto jumped away as the doors to the lab opened again causing him to worry another creature was on its way out.

He breathed easier when he saw that it was Kurotsuchi. But that faded when she said, "You need to stop playing around I activated the self destruct the base is going to blow in ten minutes."

"Get Tayuya out of here," Naruto ordered.

Tayuya having regained consciousness sometime during Naruto's fight said, "No, what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. However I doubt an explosion will stop ugly here."

"Not to mention I will not allow you to leave Desert Fox," Katsuro said.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Naruto sighed, "But you let the rest of my team go. Deal."

"They do not interest me," Katsuro said having to avoid a punch from the creature.

"You heard him go."

Tayuya was being helped to her feet by Kurotsuchi. Before entering the lab Tayuya looked back saying, "You better not fucking die."

"My, such language," Naruto replied his tone light, "Trust me. Dying is not on my list of things to do."

Tayuya smiled faintly before following her fellow kunoichi to the passage that led out of the base. Naruto dispersed the clone he had used to protect Tayuya and that had been gathering Natural Energy the entire time. Now in Sage mode he moved quickly delivering a punch that knocked the creature back several steps. Sensing Katsuro was about to attack he avoided the punch and struck out with a kick that missed but due to the extended reach of his Frog Kata still connected with enough force to send Katsuro away. The creature recovered from the punch it received reared back with both hands over his head and brought them down where Naruto had been standing throwing up a tremendous amount of dust as it destroyed the floor.

Katsuro knew that the merc hadn't been killed by the blow and received confirmation when he heard a screeching sound. His eyes widened in surprise as the dust suddenly was blown away by the Jutsu Kyo held in his hand as it was the most powerful jutsu he had ever seen.

Naruto was a little hesitant to throw the Rasenshuriken afraid it would bring the ceiling down around them but when the creature started charging towards him figured to hell with it. As expected the creature didn't even bother to dodge and was completely obliterated by the jutsu as well as trashing a good portion of the room. He made a move for the lab to follow the others but found it blocked by Katsuro.

"Impressive," Katsuro said, "I have never seen such a technique before. You truly are a worthy adversary and one that I cannot allow to live."

"That's nice of you to say and all," Naruto said figuring he had maybe seven minutes left, "But if you don't move it, neither of us are going to be leaving here alive."

"Do you truly think that matters to me?" Katsuro said, "I know that as you are now, I cannot win." However I may delay you enough that you lose as well. Truly, a glorious end to my career."

Naruto figured that he wasn't going to be talking sense into Katsuro anytime soon so immediately attacked. However Katsuro had learned his lesson and recognized that some aura extended from the man which meant he had to dodge to a greater degree. Naruto though, no longer had to keep his secret since Katsuro was so hell bent on dying he created a small army of clones, using the last of his Sage Chakra and had them attack from every angle. Attacking from behind he allowed himself to be kicked in the chest moving him near the door to the lab. Creating another clone he quickly dispersed it to give the illusion that he was a clone that was dispersed as he slipped into the lab.

Running down the passage way he came across the dead body of Okubo and noticed Kurotsuchi's ruined shirt. Glaring at the dead man he was thankful that it appeared he didn't actually complete the deed and was somewhat pleased that the man would never threaten anyone again. Taking off along the path marked for escape he ran right into Tayuya who had returned to help him.

Straddling atop of her again he looked into her blushing face saying, "Tayuya I told you to go."

"I wasn't going to fucking abandon you," she said, "You said we were getting out of here."

Getting up, and helping the red head to her feet he saw Kurotsuchi running up to them. Stopping she said, "See he's fine. Can we get the hell out of here now?"

Suddenly from a loud speaker a woman's voice said, "You have sixty seconds to vacate the premises." The voice then began counting down causing all three shinobi to take off down the passage.

As they passed under an air conditioning grate a creature dropped down behind them. The three kept running but the creature opened its mouth launching its tongue which wrapped around Tayuya's leg. The tongue had sharp barbs which dug into her skin as it pulled her towards it. Hearing that they only had twenty seconds she looked at the mercenary seeing that he hadn't stopped running. Figuring that she had been played she closed her eyes, accepting that once again she had been abandoned

As the voice reached ten Katsuro smiled as he destroyed the last clone leaving only him and the real mercenary remaining. "It seems we die together, Desert Fox," Katsuro said a smile splitting his face.

"There are two things I want to say. One I really hate that nickname. Two the boss escaped minutes ago."

When the clone said that and dispersed Katsuro shouted, "You bastard," and then was incinerated as the lab erupted.

Hearing a shout of, "Rasengan," Tayuya opened her eyes and saw that Kyo had returned slamming a jutsu into the creature's face that sent its body flying down the hall and snapped its tongue off.

Quickly he removed the tongue from her leg and scooping her up, he began running down the hall. Hearing the explosions going off behind them she said, "You came back for me."

"I promised I'd get you out of here," he said, "and I never go back on my word."

Seeing the hall filling with a geyser of flame she said, "Too bad we aren't going to make it."

"You give up way too easy," Naruto said. Upon saying that it seemed to Tayuya as if the mercenary found some hidden reserve to move even faster. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel she couldn't believe it as it almost seemed the flames were actually losing ground on him as he ran. Reaching the end of the passage he jumped to the side landing on the wall and then leaped across and out the doorway the flames exploding out seconds later and burning for several seconds before the tunnel collapsed cutting them off. Breathing hard he said, "See piece of cake."

"I hope you are talking about your escape and not the mission itself," Sada said having watched from a nearby tree.

"Sada," Kurotsuchi said, "You made it."

"Surely you didn't think some bizarre plant monster would prove superior to me," the seductress said rather pointedly.

"Maybe for a moment," Kurotsuchi said lightly but her attention focused on the mercenary.

Naruto noticed that Kurotsuchi was studying him and figured she had probably seen him use the Rasengan. A jutsu that if what he read about his father gave many Iwa-nin nightmares. He figured that she would probably confront him later so put it out of his mind for the moment saying, "I see that your mark has been removed so why did you hang around?"

"Curiosity," Sada said, "I wanted to see if you succeeded and also I believe you owe me a name." But she smiled as she saw the look on Tayuya's face who was still cradled in Kyo's arms. Commenting on it she said, "Although perhaps it's a name that may change."

Confused Naruto tilted his head but Tayuya blushed causing the seductress to laugh before saying, "Now about the pardon, do I have to return to the Five element Village or can I go about my business?"

"Go ahead, I take it whatever you need to do is in Grass Country correct?"

Sada merely nodded before waving to them and jumped into a tree behind her.

"What now?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Now we head home," Naruto replied adjusting Tayuya before jumping into the tree opposite of the way Sada had left.

* * *

Sakura was returning to the Five Element Village early. It was officiall; she was never going to ask Ino for advice ever again as the Blonde had been less than helpful. Not only had she talked solely about herself during their first talk, but had then rubbed it in her face that she was dating before her. It was at one such, it's all about Ino dinner, that Sakura had talked with Chouji and decided in the future she would probably go to him for advice.

While Ino had been off talking to her parents who were glad their recently promiscuous daughter had settled on someone. Sakura had been alone with the Akimichi. Things had been rather awkward between them due to how Chouji had been one of the people angry at her in the wake of Naruto's supposed death. However, he seemed to be willing to move past it at least for Ino's sake.

Asking a question that had been on her mind in light of what she learned about the couple as wanted to know why Chouji wasn't upset that Ino had been with several guys right after they got together the first time. Chouji 's answer had been rather eye opening, saying that if you loved someone you did what made them happy not yourself. Even if it made you miserable and even if it meant letting them go. She had asked where he heard such a thing and he had replied he never actually heard it, but had seen it in action.

She had asked when but she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when Chouji had told her that it had been at the main gate of Konoha right after Sasuke had defected. He said that he saw how much it had pained Naruto to see Sakura beg him to bring back the person she cared for more than him. But because he loved her, would do it just so she would be happy. Luckily before she had broken down in tears, Ino had came back to the table with her parents in tow and had directed the conversation to more cheerful matters.

While she didn't doubt that Chouji had spoken the way he did as a means to twist the knife a little he still had taught her a valuable lesson. Love wasn't about being happy but about willing to be miserable. Avaron had been willing to be miserable to make her husband happy, but because he hadn't cared about her happiness the marriage fell apart. If both people in a relationship were dedicated to making the other happy and not concerned about their own happiness the resulting relationship was bound to succeed. For both people would never be completely miserable. As Avaron said the best relationships are ones of give and take.

Chouji had been willing to be completely miserable so that Ino could experience life a little bit, as she put it, hoping that in time she would choose him. Was that why Naruto been willing to bring Sasuke back to her, besides for his own reasons? So that she could choose him over Sasuke with the Uchiha present. She was sure that was a part of it. It was also the same reason he had been so sure that she hadn't meant it when she first confessed. She had never had to make a choice. Sasuke was out of the village and even the reasons she had gave, which at the time she was sure would convince him of her sincerity now sounded weak and lame. Basically confirming for Naruto that the reason she had confessed had less to do with how great he was, but with the fact Sasuke wasn't there.

It also highlighted for her that much like Avaron's husband she had never really taken the time to put Naruto's happiness before her own. That was going to change the only thing she hoped was that it wasn't too late. That Naruto hadn't turned a corner and decided that she was no longer worth pursuing. That through her previous selflessness she hadn't managed to lose her place in a heart as big and forgiving as Naruto's has been.

* * *

For Naruto the confrontation with Kurotsuchi came that night. As soon as Tayuya was asleep Kurotsuchi hadn't wasted anytime in saying, "Rasengan huh?"

"Would you believe, I learned it from a pamphlet?" Naruto said.

"No, not really," the Iwa kunoichi replied, "The jutsu pretty much identifies that you are from the Leaf and if I have to guess the last student of the Sannin Jiraiya."

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked calmly after a moment.

Kurotsuchi tensed wondering if the young man intended to attack her to keep his secret. However the completely relaxed way he sat caused her to relax as well. "Why the charade?" she said instead of answering.

"Because I can't help people from some Island in Lightning Country," Naruto said.

"But, your getting captured would mean that Madara is one step closer to completing his master plan."

Pulling his mask up Naruto said, "I know, but I don't plan to be taken alive if it comes to that and furthermore I feel it's pretty stupid to keep your heavy hitters in reserve."

Kurotsuchi was surprised at how closely the young man in front of her resembled the Fourth Hokage, probably the most hated man in Iwa. However seeing the earnest way he spoke about helping people she couldn't drudge up the old hatreds that the visage of the man usually brought up in her. He had been willing after all to help her people. Coming to a decision she said, "I'll keep your secret."

He gave a brilliant smile as he said, "Thanks Kurotsuchi. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Kurotsuchi gave a smile of her own before settling in for some rest before her turn for watch came up. Naruto pulled down his mask pleased that his secret was still safe although worried about the number of people learning about who Kyo really was. However it didn't last long as the more pressing concern of what he was going to say to Sakura began to bother him. What had seemed to be a major need to be done before the suicide mission now in the aftermath of it, was something he really wanted to put off. The reason being, how do you tell someone you still care for them? But, you believe it's best if you never really interact with each other ever again. Naruto didn't know, but he figured he was going to find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

Madara was pleased as he entered his office having secured Admiral Yato's and Sky Country's services. The Armada had set sail that morning. It would take a few days, but soon a whole new front was going to be opening. However his good mood didn't last as Zetsu appeared in his office.

"Report," Madara said already knowing something was wrong as only the white half was present.

"Our base in Rain Country, where we had begun amassing forces for the assault following Sky Country's entry into the war has been attacked and destroyed."

"What," Madara said slamming his hand on the desk, "How did they get across the border without us detecting them?"

"We did detect them," Zetsu replied, "however they had been sneaking forces into the country using the various merchants we have been dealing with. This operation seems to have been in the works for months. We had picked up activity that they were amassing supplies for a coming assault but we never suspected that they would use them as a decoy to sneak into the country."

"Wait, are you saying the medical supplies that we have been receiving came from our enemies," Madara said shocked.

"It would seem so," Zetsu said, "It may also be how they located the base since that is where they were stored."

"You fool," Madara said standing from his chair, "Tell the medics to stop treating our wounded immediately as they are probably not true medicines."

"The supplies were thoroughly inspected…"

"For tampering you fool. Not for being synthesized. The supplies were probably manufactured to be deadly to our forces. I wouldn't put it past that Senju bitch to create a serum that looks like medicine, but is in fact a poison. Now tell our medics to quarantine it and do so now."

Zetsu knew better than to argue and immediately left to follow his orders. A few moments later Black Zetsu appeared saying, "The base in Grass Country where the Curse Mark was being reproduced has been destroyed. It seems we know where Kyo has disappeared to."

Madara collapsed into his chair simply saying, "Great…"

* * *

Naruto and the others arrived in the Five Element Village in the midst of a celebration. Naruto still carried Tayuya in his arms who Kurotsuchi was convinced was playing up her injured leg in order to stay in the jinchuriki's arms. Knowing that Naruto was going to take the redhead to the hospital Kurotsuchi said, "I'll report that we have completed our mission."

Naruto nodded to her before heading into the village towards the hospital. Along the way he asked what all the fuss was about. The Kiri shinobi he asked said that the Alliance had destroyed a major base in Rain Country. Although it was undoubtedly a setback for the enemy Naruto couldn't understand why the whole village seemed to be going nuts like they had won the war. But he figured that it must have felt like it to the shinobi around him as it was the first major victory the alliance had achieved thus far.

Thanking the man he moved on to the hospital. As he walked Tayuya said, "You'd think they won the war."

Chuckling Naruto replied to her questioning face, "I was thinking the same thing. But I can't begrudge them it."

"Why," Tayuya asked.

"Well during the mission you asked me why the mission was so important," Naruto said noticing a few women eyeing him making him a little uncomfortable. Tayuya nodded so he continued, "It's so that people can enjoy unguarded moments like this."

"I don't think they are going to announce that a handful of criminals and a mercenary brought down a major research facility on their own though," Tayuya replied.

"No you're probably right," Naruto answered entering the hospital, "But I didn't do it for the glory, just the results, and to make the world a little safer."

A doctor he recognized as Avaron came up to him upon noticing Tayuya in his arms. Pulling the cigarette from her mouth and inspecting the bandaged wound she said, "Partying a little too hard."

"No," Naruto said before Tayuya could cuss her out and making up a story, "Ran into some trouble. She was caught by a chained weapon with barbs. Checked for poison, didn't find any."

"Okay," Avaron said before teasingly adding, "but work on your cover story would you. For a shinobi you can't lie worth shit. Head to room one-twenty, I'll send a doctor right away."

Naruto easily found the room placing Tayuya on the table much to the redhead's disappointment but settled for resting her head on his shoulder as they waited. A few minutes later the door opened. Naruto should have known to expect her when he saw who it was.

Sakura was wondering why Avaron was being so vague when she directed her to go to Room one-twenty. All she had said was, "Leg wound, go check it out."

Doing as instructed she noticed a nurse staring at the door. Wondering who was inside to cause the woman to be so interested she opened it and stopped cold upon seeing Naruto with a redhead. Naruto saying, "Doctor, can you look at my friend's leg for me?" pulled her out of her stupor.

There was so much she wanted to say right then. How glad she was he was safe. How she wanted to apologize for her past treatment and hoped to repair their relationship. As well as how she wanted to build a better stronger one between them. However all that was put on hold as he said, "Doctor, the leg."

"Right sorry," Sakura said, "How did it happen?"

"I'll leave that for her to tell you," Naruto replied making his way for the door. Before he left he looked back and said, "I'll see you later." But whether he was talking to her or the redhead, Sakura couldn't tell.

Directing her attention to the redhead she noticed that a look of admiration adorned the woman's face. It was a look she had seen mirrored on lots of women's faces when it came to the blonde jinchuriki. Women such as Koyuki, Toki, Shion, Hinata, and now the redhead, a look that showed how much they had come to care and admire the young man and one that Sakura knew could easily blossom into love if given a chance.

Unlike the hundreds of women lining up in the village to get with Naruto, Sakura was more concerned with the woman who introduced herself as Tayuya. As she had undoubtedly gotten a taste of what a spectacular person Naruto was and would want to keep herself in his life. A life that upon noticing how close the two had been when she entered the room, she was no longer sure she had a place in.


	9. Chapter 9 Determination

**An:** Thank you for the reviews and feedback. Hearing what everyone thinks really helps keep me motivated so thank you as always. S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 9: Determination**

Sakura watched as Konoha celebrated Naruto saving it from some unseen threat. She was in a pack of civilians trying to make her way towards him as they cheered him. Just as she was about to make it past the last spectator a red-head slammed into him latching her lips to his. Pulling back Sakura watched as he smiled down at the girl saying, "I'm glad to see you too, Tayuya." He then leaned down to capture her lips once more.

Sakura shot up in bed and noticed that she had beaten her alarm clock by a few minutes. Turning it off she said aloud to her empty apartment, "At least I'm sleeping through the night." Getting out of bed she prepared for another day at the hospital. As she locked up her apartment she thought, "_I guess he was talking to Tayuya when he said 'I'll see you later_."

It had been almost a week since Naruto had returned to the village and he had yet to come find her. She had been tempted to seek him out, but was afraid considering how well the last time had gone. Thinking of the red-head filled Sakura with jealousy at how close she had gotten to the blonde. On the other hand, she was thankful to the girl as she seemed to be the reason the women of the Five Element Village had kept their distance from Naruto as they tried to figure out just how close she was to him.

As she walked to the hospital she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation she was in. Four years ago if she had wanted Naruto all she would have done was ask. Now that she did wish to be with him, she was once again in the mix of some large competition for his affection. Even though almost every unattached kunoichi in the village was targeting him, only two of them worried her. Tayuya was obviously one of them. It was easy to see that the time she had spent with Naruto had made her crave more. If what Sakura had heard was correct then the red-head had even become his partner of sorts. She figured the rumor was true as Naruto had spent the last week with her at the training fields. However, in a sense that worked for Sakura, since the red-head had no problem speaking her mind to the other kunoichi that had tried to seduce Naruto. Yet, she couldn't help the envy she felt every time she saw the two of them together.

The other person wasn't as big of a threat, but that was only because she didn't know who Kyo was and that was Hinata. Sakura had little doubt that if the Hyuuga learned who was behind the mask that Tayuya wouldn't be able to scare her off with a few insults and a glare. Despite not having interacted with her in a year Sakura was positive that Hinata still cared for Naruto. So much so, that she had been a steady presence on the border patrols only returning to Konoha when she was summoned by Kakashi or her father. Even then she would only stay in Konoha long enough to take care of whatever business that they had for her and then return. As a result she had built up a reputation as fearsome as Kyo's. But among the men of the Five Element Village she had a reputation as an Ice Queen since she blew off many of the advances that were directed towards her.

Reaching the hospital she prepared herself for another long day of treating injuries while hoping that at least one of her visitors was Naruto.

* * *

Konan watched Tayuya spar with Naruto with some amusement that never reached her face. She still couldn't help but marvel at how naïve the young man could be as he still hadn't realized that not only was Tayuya attracted to him. But her whole desire to become a mercenary revolved around him.

Although he knew about the bet that he was currently the focal point of he believed that the reason Tayuya reacted the way she did whenever one of the more brazen women came up to him was because it was interfering with her training. After Naruto had given his report to E the fiery red-head had told him she was going to join him as a mercenary. Naruto hadn't been able to tell her no and as a result found himself with a partner. But since he knew they were going to find themselves in some dangerous situations had insisted that she train to the point that he felt comfortable she could handle herself. Tayuya was quickly proving to have the work ethic and stamina of her unaware crush. But watching the pair Konan could easily see why, as his praise seemed to be what she strived for.

Konan could only smile as Naruto caught a punch of Tayuya's and then spun her around while wrapping his arms around her to hold her still. Tayuya instantly began to blush due to how easily he had manhandled her. Although the former Akatsuki member also suspected that it was due to their close proximity.

She heard Tayuya say, "Alright you caught me let me go."

"I don't know," Naruto replied, "The last time I did that you tried to slug me."

Tayuya's blush worsened as she remembered the previous time especially as Kyo had caught her fist and took her down to the ground using his body to hold her down. "I promise it's not a ruse," Tayuya said.

"Hmm, let me think about," the mercenary replied, which caused Tayuya's red face to change from one of embarrassment to one of anger as she brought her foot down on top of his.

Naruto instantly let go and then began jumping up and down holding his injured foot. "I thought you said you gave up," he said still hopping.

"You should have let go," Tayuya replied.

"I was just having a little fun Ta-Yu-Ya," he said stretching her name out in a way she found both annoying and endearing.

Turning away from him her cheeks once more brightening she had to turn once more when she noticed she was facing Konan who had a sly smile on her face. Calming she said, "So when are you going to get a mission so we can do something?"

"I planned to talk to the Raikage today," Naruto answered, "However I'm not taking you with me just yet."

Tayuya spun about to argue but Naruto held up a hand saying, "Look Tayuya, the missions I get are generally A-Class. I want to make sure you can handle yourself. That is why I asked Konan to oversee your training while I'm gone."

"Why can't you just train me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because somebody needs to take missions and Konan stays here so that she can get in touch with me when necessary with mission requests," Naruto said, "Don't worry she was trained by Jiraiya so you'll be ready to go in no time."

"Fine," Tayuya said although not pleased that Kyo would be off on his own or more specifically without her. Although she figured, "_At least with him out of the village all the sluts after him will have to back off for a while._"

Naruto gave a wave before taking off for the Central tower in order to receive a mission. Tayuya sighed as he took off since she already missed him which both surprised and worried her. In Sound she had cared for no one but herself. But, finding that she had begun to care for someone frightened her, as before if she died that was it. Yet now she was worried about Kyo being out there by himself without somebody to watch his back. Although that wasn't quite true as she didn't want just anybody with him but her and especially not the sluts that had set their eyes on him.

Addressing Konan she said, "Alright so where do we fucking begin," while thinking, "_Because the sooner I get done here the sooner I can be with him_."

* * *

Naruto was still hobbling a little as a result of the cheap shot Tayuya had landed. He wondered why she had reacted so violently to his holding her as he had simply wanted to go easy on her. "_Maybe she sensed that_," he thought considering he knew he would be upset if people babied him while training.

Thinking of the fiery red-head made Naruto smile as she was almost like his shield from some of the other Kunoichi that had targeted him recently. When he had returned to the village he had been less than pleased to learn that not only did most of it know about his relationship with Konan. But that the blue-haired woman had pretty much given all the kunoichi an open license to try and get him for themselves. In a way it made him feel almost sorry for Sasuke as he had remembered the young girls acting similarly in his academy days. Which reminded him of the old saying be careful what you wish for you might just get it.

It may have taken quite a few years but he certainly got the attention he wished the young girls of the academy would have showered him with when he had been younger. Although to be honest there had only been one girl in the academy he had wanted to pay attention to him. Thinking of Sakura made the smile fade a little as he still had yet to talk to her. He knew if Tsunade was here she would be disappointed in his continued avoidance of the kunoichi, but he still did not know what to say to her. Especially since what he wanted to say was that he understood why she had done the things she did that had started him on his current path. He also wanted to tell her that she didn't need to prove herself to him as there was nothing to forgive since she did what she thought was best and therefore she didn't need to take stupid risks and that he still cared for her. But, it was the last thing he wanted to tell her was what kept bringing him up short. Which basically was that he felt it would be best if they limited their interactions with each other, in other words to cut her out of his life as cleanly as possible.

It wasn't that he hated her, far from that, but it was just that when it came to the pink-haired woman everything was so confusing. He had loved her from the academy till even now. As such she represented a weakness that he could never fully guard against. He had acted on instinct when he had taken the blow meant for her in Iron Country over a year previous. Despite how much her false confession had hurt and in spite of a part of him believing she truly had meant to leave with Sasuke. He had still almost died for her. Even when he had been intimate with Konan she had still been on his mind.

Therefore he reasoned that if he couldn't stop thinking about her. How could she ever truly give up Sasuke? That was why he needed to make a clean break from her. To limit the pain he would feel should she ever truly choose Sasuke over him and Konoha. However, he supposed that the part of him that loved Sakura didn't want to give her up, which was what held him back from talking to her.

Reaching the tower he put such matters out of his mind hoping to secure a decent job and figuring a few days out of the village would give him time to work up the courage to make his life altering decree. So he could start a life without Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru was staring over a map of the Shinobi Nations in the apartment he shared with Temari. Although his operation in Rain Country had been a complete success, something about it still bothered him. Which was, why had they been amassing so many shinobi at the base they had destroyed? The answer he kept coming up with was that they were about to begin a massive offensive. Yet that didn't sit well with him as Konoha's borders were quite well guarded.

Had Madara been planning for them to pull forces from their border and if so why? The only way that would happen was if one of the other nations had been attacked. Looking over the map he knew it couldn't be Suna as they were almost better defended then Konoha in part to Kyo's work in the country. Kumo was a tempting target especially due to Iwa's defeat, however where would Madara get the navy necessary to attack since the border they shared with the smaller nations was so narrow it would make attacking over land very difficult. If he was to choose a country it would be Kiri due to its smaller size and forces. However what made it difficult for him to imagine Madara opening a new front in Kumo made it doubly hard to imagine one in Kiri since it was surrounded by water. Even with Iwa's defeat there had been no great standing navy among any of the shinobi nations. Kiri had quite a few ships but those were all used to get shinobi ashore as quickly as possible

He was about to light a cigarette when Temari said, "Don't even think about it."

Making an annoyed grunt he was about to disregard her when a small burst of wind blew it out of his mouth. Glaring at what his mother said was his better half he said, "Why can't you just let me enjoy a smoke in peace every now and then?"

Crossing her arms she said, "I just finished taking a shower and do not want to start smelling like smoke." Noticing that the map that he had been obsessing over lately was out again she added, "Most people that plan a successful operation generally pat themselves on the back and move on."

"I wish I was most people then," he replied, "But I can't help shaking the feeling that I'm missing something."

"Maybe the increased forces were there due to Iwa's defeat," Temari supplied, "With Iwa out of the war they would be able to shift more personnel to their border with Fire Country."

"I considered that," Shikamaru said, "But why then did all the medicines we tracked via the Aburame end up there. No I believe Madara was about to unleash an offensive on Fire Country from there. But…"

"…That would be foolish considering how well the Rain/Fire border is defended," Temari said looking over the map as well.

"Agreed, but what if he had been preparing for something he believed was about to happen," Shikamaru said, "Like a new front opening in a country that had yet to be touched by the war."

"Kiri…" Temari said skeptically, "But where would he get the boats necessary for such an invasion?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru said, "Maybe Iwa had a secret navy. I know Kurotsuchi's report of the assets that may have fallen into Madara's hands didn't list one, but she may be covering up a few."

"I don't think so," Temari said, "She seems pretty forthcoming and after the mission she has just been through I would imagine that she would want to see Madara stopped more than anyone."

"I suppose, but I have a feeling that we'll get our answer sooner rather than later."

* * *

Taiki was a chunin from Kumogakure and was currently assigned to patrol the southern border of the Land of Lighting. His squad was currently resting and as far as border patrols went. It was rather easy due in part to the border they were watching was made up of nothing but coastline. However despite the lack of risk from the shinobi forces of the Lesser Country Alliance there was still the risk of pirates that would attempt to take advantage of the shinobi world's preoccupation with the war.

Border Patrol was one of the most dangerous tasks that a shinobi could be assigned. Mostly due to the ambushes that Akatsuki's forces would spring on them especially along the borders of the smaller countries. As such many shinobi would only remain in Border Patrol for a few months at most before being reassigned to a less dangerous task. There was one person who had been in it for almost an entire year and had remained on the most dangerous patrols. He just couldn't understand why the beautiful Hyuuga woman would want to remain on them. But she did, and she also seemed to want to be alone as he had made the mistake of approaching her once. She had rejected him kindly the first time, but when he had pushed harder her rejection had also became fiercer. He remembered laying a hand on her, merely trying to prevent her from leaving, only to find himself on his back staring up at her. She had simply replied coldly. "Don't ever touch me. You aren't him."

Considering that it had happened in the communal mess hall of the Five Element Village the Hyuuga had promptly earned a reputation as an Ice Queen especially since he wasn't the first to be rejected so forcefully.

"Quit daydreaming," the jounin in charge of his patrol said angrily. "Just because we have an easier route than normal doesn't mean you can drop your guard."

"Ah he's dreaming of the Ice Queen," said the female chunin who had been busting his balls since the beginning of the patrol.

He was about to tell her where she could stuff her opinion when he felt several kunai impact with his back. He could hear the jounin shouting out orders to the rest of the squad but saw him cut down moments later. He saw the rest of the squad fall as well. Rolling onto his back despite the pain he wanted to catch a glimpse of what had attacked them considering they had been resting in a wide open field near the coast. A shadow passed overhead, focusing on it he saw a blurry image of a flying craft of some sort before several more kunai impacted with his chest. Before the world went dark Taiki's last thought was, "_I wonder who she had meant by him?_"

* * *

E was looking over the costs of the recent success in Rain Country. Although they had completely destroyed the base, since it had been more heavily occupied then original guessed. They had lost more shinobi than planned. He would have to ask for more forces from his fellow Kages. Before he could compose a letter to request the reinforcements a knock at his door drew his attention.

When the mercenary stepped in he said, "What can I do for you?" Ever since the mercenaries return he had been quite welcoming to the man.

"I'd like a mission," Kyo said without preamble.

Standing from his desk E said, "I'm afraid that I don't have one for you at the moment."

"You have to be kidding," Naruto said disappointed, "I see Shinobi leaving on missions all the time."

"Granted," the Raikage replied, "But the truth is that I don't have one for a man of your skill and want to keep you close at hand in case something does come up."

"So what are you saying, I'm too skilled to be sent out on mundane missions now?" Naruto said upset.

"Basically," E said, "Why do you need to go on a mission so bad anyway boy? Surely after the mission you just had you don't feel the need to prove yourself so soon."

Returning to his desk the Raikage said, "Take some more time off. Trust me, before too long you won't have nearly enough."

Naruto groused a little under his breath but accepted the Raikage's suggestion. He nodded his head to the man before leaving figuring perhaps now would be the best time to talk to Sakura, but found his feet were taking him away from the hospital instead of towards.

* * *

Admiral Yato watched as the most recent patrol landed. As the officer on deck talked to the pilot of the glider, he waited for the man to finish before patting him on the shoulder and moving to a speaker box to relay the report. The box squeaked before saying, "Sir, the pilot found an enemy squad near Refueling Point Six. He took care of them all before they could discover it."

"Excellent," Yato said before turning to the captain and ordering, "Captain set course for refueling point six."

The captain relayed the order to the helmsman before returning to ask, "Is this really the best course of action Admiral? That squad may be missed before we even arrive at the refueling point let alone while we refuel."

Turning to the severe looking woman Yato said, "You are correct to worry, Nagisa. However, since Konoha made sure to destroy most of the refueling points we had in Fire Country after our last raid if we are to reach our target we'll need to refuel there, so we'll have to chance it."

"Yes sir," she replied, "I didn't mean to question you."

Giving the woman a grim smile he said, "Don't ever hold back your opinion Captain. You have ascended to your position for a reason and I value your judgment. When should we arrive at Refueling Point Six?"

"In twelve hours Admiral," Nagisa replied. "It'll take a few hours to take care of all of the ships however."

"No matter Captain," Yato said folding his hands behind his back, "Once the ships are ready we'll be taking our place among the New Five Great Nations as we've long dreamed."

* * *

Shikamaru made his way to the Raikage's office. Upon entering the man looked up from the file he was reading before asking, "What is it?"

"A patrol in Lighting has stopped reporting in," Shikamaru said.

"I see," E said calmly before asking, "I take it you have already sent out a search party then?"

"No sir," Shikamaru replied stepping closer to the desk and saying, "I was hoping that you would consider sending Kyo on this mission."

"That is a rather unusual request and don't you think a little overkill," E said raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it may be they have only run into pirates and haven't been able to check in."

"That is possible sir," Shikamaru said walking up to the desk and unfolding his map. "But would you mind listening to another theory?"

"Proceed"

"Thank you sir, I believe that the patrol has run into a force that was meant to open up a new front in the war," Shikamaru said.

Before he could elaborate further the Raikage cut in, "That is kind of a stretch don't you think Shikamaru? I mean we've lost contact with patrols before."

"Yes sir, I know," Shikamaru replied, "However something about our success in Rain Country has bothered me."

"The increased forces that were encountered," E said hazarding a guess.

"Yes and the only thing I have been able to come up with is that they were preparing to attack us directly. But that would be foolish in light of how well our border is defended. Yet, if Madara knew that we would need to suddenly shift forces…"

"A direct assault makes more sense all of the sudden," E finished for the strategist suddenly seeing where he was going. "Still it's a bit much to ascertain from one patrol going missing. Where would Madara even get a large enough navy to open up a front in Lighting Country?"

"I don't think Lighting is where they would attack," Shikamaru said pointing to his map, "The patrol was operating in this area. I believe they may have had a supply area there. I believe the true target is Kiri." E sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest which Shikamaru took as a sign to continue, "The only way Madara's plan works is by making us divide our forces in such a way that we can't easily defend and help each other. The hardest country to get our forces to and from would be Kiri making it the most likely target."

"What about attacking us here?" E asked believing his strategist, but wanting to here the reason why Madara wouldn't go for the knock out punch.

"We are a tempting target sure," Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette, "But Konoha could have forces here in a few hours. But it would take upwards of a week to get help to Kiri."

"I'll inform the other Kages of your suspicions," E said after giving the matter some thought. "Now why do you want the mercenary to go in search of the missing patrol?"

Smiling Shikamaru said, "Kyo has a habit of causing havoc for Madara. This plan of his has to have been carefully crafted. The destruction of the base in Rain may have thrown a wrench in it, but I believe Kyo is what we need to bust the machine for good."

"Alright, I'll send word for him to come here. He wanted a mission I guess he should have been more careful about what he wished for."

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the basement at her desk writing down the report for the patient she had just treated. It had been a young chunin assigned to the Grass/Fire border. They had been ambushed and although the enemy had been driven off he had been injured. The sad thing was, which she was writing down in her report was that she believed the wound was self inflicted. Her reason had to do with how deep the Kunai had pierced the man and the wound itself didn't match what she had been told by him.

He claimed the kunai had been thrown and that it had caught him in the shoulder missing his flak jacket. When she had asked he said that the shinobi who threw it had been too close to dodge. That generally meant the shinobi was at least twenty feet away and throwing it at about thirty feet per a second. That would at the very least mean it should have penetrated more than the inch that the wound had been.

It was sad but it sometimes happened. Shinobi who wanted to get out of defending the border due to the constant ambushes would try and get sent back by inflicting wounds to themselves. In any case her report would mean an inquiry would be made and if found guilty the man would be lucky to escape jail time.

Finishing up she sat back in her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose. She became aware that she wasn't alone by the smell of smoke. "Am I needed?" Sakura asked Avaron.

Chuckling, the woman said, "Not by me. The Raikage's assistant was here saying she needed a medic for a mission. Apparently a patrol went missing and the mission is to find out why. The Raikage wants a medic in case somebody is still alive."

"And you thought of me?" Sakura said.

"Well you look like you need to get out of the village for a while," Avaron said her tone worried having noticed as the week went by Sakura's mood had dropped.

Sighing Sakura said, "I guess you're right. When do I need to report?"

"Like five minutes ago," Avaron said pulling the girl out of the chair and pushing her towards the stairs to the first level of the hospital. Just before she reached them and with a final push, Avaron said, "Remember to thank me."

Wondering what her superior meant Sakura made her way to the central tower.

* * *

Naruto was glad when the Raikage's assistant found him telling him of the mission to Kumo. He had been hiding out in the forest surrounding the village. The assistant had spent several hours looking for him so told him to hurry to the tower. Arriving as fast as his feet could take him he knocked on the door receiving a gruff, "Enter."

Opening the door he froze for a moment spotting Sakura, but covering it as best he could and made his way to the center of the room. Once he stopped the Raikage said, "I thought you were in a hurry for a mission."

"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression you had meant to use me only in emergencies and you wanted me to take some time to myself."

Scowling at his own words being used against him the Raikage said, "Right, well in any case an emergency may be in the process of developing. I want you to take Mrs. Haruno here with you on a mission to Lighting Country and to locate a missing patrol. Failing that, to locate what attacked them."

Naruto stared at Sakura which the Raikage noticed causing him to ask, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Naruto said calmly despite the turmoil he was feeling. Addressing Sakura he said, "How long do you need to get ready?"

"Twenty minutes," Sakura said barely containing the elation she felt. Finally after so long she was positive that on the mission she would be able to convince Naruto about how she felt about him.

Naruto headed to the training fields to see Tayuya a sweaty mess that appeared to be barely alive lying in the middle of the field. Walking up to Konan who was reading a book while Tayuya collected herself he said, "Are you planning to kill her?"

"No…"

"Yes…" the red head shouted.

Walking up to her, he dropped down to his haunches near Tayuya's head and said, "Be sure to listen to your sensei while I'm gone."

Grabbing his leg Tayuya said, "Please don't leave me with her."

Smiling beneath his mask he said, "Trust me, the harder your sensei goes on you the stronger you will become. I can attest to that."

Tayuya blinked which he took as she understood and he said, "I'll look forward to seeing how far you've progressed by the time I get back."

"And when will that be?" Konan asked looking up from her book.

Not wanting to be left alone with Sakura for long he said, "Hopefully by the end of the week at the latest."

After saying good-bye to the two women Naruto then headed to the room he had been given after returning from the mission. Although he had shared a room with Konan before he wanted to have a place to himself for a while. Having had a bag packed and sitting next to his door so that if he ever needed to leave quickly he could he proceeded to the Main Gate.

Sakura was already waiting on him at the gate by the time he arrived. When he walked up she smiled saying, "I'm glad to be with you again."

Naruto nodded to her before leaving taking off in a run. Sakura frowned at the less the warm greeting she had received, but she wouldn't let it deter her as Naruto was worth not giving up on. Strengthening her resolve Sakura took off after Naruto intent on not letting him getting any further away from her.

* * *

Yato was angry upon arriving at the refueling point. As soon as his ship had docked a genin had ran up to him with a message from Madara. In short it had informed him of the destruction of the force that would have divided the Shinobi Alliance's forces while they conquered Kiri. Now however if they attacked it was likely the Alliance would be able to concentrate on preventing them from taking the island nation.

Pushing the anger away he called for a meeting of the ship captains. Madara's message had asked him to continue with the attack. However without the forces attacking on the western front of Fire Country he wasn't sure they would be able to take the country. The meeting had been less than productive as his captains were divided on the matter. Half of them wanted to go ahead with the attack confident that if they hit Kirigakure hard and fast enough they could force their surrender. The other half, which included the captain of his flagship The Indomitable, Nagisa, had been against it. They argued that it was too likely that no matter how hard they attacked the shinobi of Kirigakure would fight on which would create a necessity to fight and possibility that they would get bogged down long enough for the Shinobi Alliance to respond. In the end he had to tell the captains he would continue to think on it and had sent a message to Madara telling him he was delaying the operation.

Madara must have sensed that Yato was leaning towards simply walking away since the man appeared in his personal cabin several days after he sent the message. Despite his sudden appearance Yato remained sitting behind his desk saying, "I have yet to decide so you may leave."

"Yato, we made a deal," Madara said sounding calm but with a hint of anger.

"We did," the admiral replied, "However that deal included you attacking at the same time we did. Now the only ones at risk are me and my men. We have to approach Kiri undetected and then completely remove them from play. If they get even a hint that we are on the way we will be forced to fight a bloody battle and without your assault on the western front the Shinobi Alliance will be able to reinforce Kiri."

"If you are tired of wandering aimlessly without a homeland then you will attack Kiri as planned," Madara said. "I am already in the process of finding a way to provide you some assistance."

"Really and where would this assistance be coming from hm?" Yato asked intrigued.

"We have made a deal with a pirate gang in order to get a combined Waterfall and Rain force from Iwa to Kiri," Madara said. "That way should you fail to knock Kiri out of the war and have to fight for the Island you will have reinforcements of your own."

"How long would we have to wait?" Yato asked.

"We can have them on their way by tomorrow, so about a month," Madara answered.

"Very well we will leave in week's time," Yato informed the ancient Uchiha. When it became apparent that Madara was about to protest he said, "That is not up for negotiation. It will take another week to arrive in Kiri from here. If your force leaves tomorrow and the worst should happen then we will only need to hold out for two weeks."

Recognizing that was probably the best he was going to get Madara said, "They'll be on their way by this time tomorrow."

"Good," Yato said getting up and pouring a drink he was about to toast to the fall of Kiri but when he turned Madara was gone.

* * *

The mission was not going nearly as well as Sakura had hoped it would have. They had just crossed the Kumo border on their second day out and had been searching for the patrol for three days. Also thus far Naruto had managed to avoid every try she had made to really talk to him. It was amazing that the boy that never knew when to be quiet was so adapt at shutting down a conversation. While they traveled he always remained several feet in front of her. Not far enough that he was pulling away, but far enough that speaking was ill-advised. Then when they rested he would assume a meditative position while telling her that he needed to concentrated. Therefore all that had passed between them were a few theories about what they would fine and who would take first watch during the night.

Crossing into Kumo had made her task even more difficult as even though the country was more secure than the tiny country that bordered it now their focus was required to find signs of what happened to the patrol. Nearing where the map they had been given said the patrol should have been Naruto called for a stop.

Sakura ran the few extra feet so that she came to a rest near him. "Are we there?"

"We should be," Naruto replied to her question, "We'll move slower so that we don't miss any clues as to what happened."

Not wanting to ask because she feared the answer she said, "Should we split up?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment and Sakura feared he would say yes. Not because she would be on her own but because it meant he wanted to be away from her. Finally after what seemed to be an exorbitantly long time, but was in truth on a few seconds he said, "No that probably isn't wise. As whatever hit them probably did so fast enough that they couldn't get a message off."

Sakura nodded in agreement even if she was less than pleased by his reason since it showed just how far she had fallen in his eyes. As there had been a time when he would simply not want her to be off where he couldn't protect and watch over her.

The search was slow going as they had to be aware of the fact that if the team had been attacked and killed by a group that didn't want to be discovered then the attack site would probably have been cleaned up. Naruto was walking ahead when Sakura told him to stop having smelled a scent that she had a lot of experience with as of late. Dried blood, which she had learned to distinguish since most of the wounded shinobi she dealt with from the patrols often, arrived bearing old and crusty bandages.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked turning towards her.

Not liking the emotionless way he had been using her name Sakura paused for a moment before focusing on the mission, "I believe this is the site where the attack happened. It's faint but the smell of dried blood is around us."

Naruto nodded and a more thorough search of the area revealed that a battle had indeed taken place there. There were drops of blood on some of the smaller rocks of the area and the larger ones bore the nicks from where kunai had hit them. What was strange about the nicks was that they appeared to have been the result of the kunai being thrown downward. Considering that the highest place to throw kunai from was a lone tree about a hundred yards away from the site. he reasoned that either the enemy had been jumping or flying.

Sakura arrived to the same conclusion and even supplied the name of the enemy he was thinking of saying, "Do you think Sky Country did this?"

"Either them or somebody has come across a cache of their weapons," Naruto said turning to look at her. His breath caught in his throat, as the sight that he saw was breathtaking as the setting sun highlighted her in all her glory and the small cliff she was standing near sent up a rather large wave. However, the scene also hardened his resolve since if just the sight of her could affect him so. It proved just how much of a hold she had over him.

Sakura unaware of Naruto's thoughts asked, "Do you know any earth jutsus?"

He shook his head no, as earth wasn't one of his strong elements so she said, "Stand back." When Naruto cleared the area she slammed her fist into the ground causing the earth to react violently. As she suspected the attackers had used the headhunter jutsu to make the bodies disappear. Naruto helped her pull the dead patrolmen from the ground before giving them a quick inspection. Finding a kunai that had been left in one of the bodies she pulled it free to hand it to him.

Looking at the kunai Naruto saw that it indeed was the kind that Sky Country used since it bore the marks that showed it had been shot from one of the launchers they carried with them. Telling Sakura, he noticed that she had pulled out a scroll and unraveled it along the line of dead bodies. Helping her place them on the scroll he watched as she sealed them into it.

Rolling it up she asked, "What should we do?"

"Probably head back to the village and inform the Raikage that it appears that Sky Country may be working with Madara," Naruto said before turning to head back since they probably still had an hour of sunlight.

Sakura stopped him, since she imagined that he would act the same on the way back as he did the way here said, "Naruto…"

Sensing that she wanted to talk about what had happened between them Naruto sighed but figured it needed to be done. Turning to face her he reached for his mask but decided to leave it on and said, "Yes…"

Finally receiving the conversation she wanted Sakura was horrified when her mind went blank. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it fearing that she would say something stupid or worse upset him further. Naruto seeing Sakura struggle said, "Do you mind if I go first?"

Sakura shook her head so he began saying, "Well first Granny Tsunade told me what you attempted to do to get on the mission to Grass Country." Sakura looked horrified but he said calmly, "You never needed to do anything so foolish Sakura. I understand why you did the things that you did and I can appreciate that you thought lying to me about your feelings would free me from pursuing Sasuke." Sakura tried to speak but he stopped her saying, "Therefore there is nothing to really forgive. Even though it turned out a mess I know you didn't do it to hurt me intentionally."

"Naruto…" Sakura tried to begin but was cutoff as he said, "Please let me finish. A large part of me wants to be angry with you Sakura and a lot has passed between us." Laughing sadly he continued, "It seems despite all our best intentions we keep on hurting each other doesn't it. That's why I think it's best that once we complete this mission we try and keep our distance from each other. I'm sure we can work together, but I think it would be best if that is the limit to how often we see each other."

Sakura was crushed as he turned away to begin heading back to the Five Element Village. In all the scenarios that she had run in her head, none of them had so utterly destroyed her. She imagined him laying into her, yelling and screaming at her past treatment of him, for her ignoring him in favor of Sasuke. But never a calm dismissal from his life and that was what hurt her the most as she watched him begin to walk away. That he had reached a point where he could just say good-bye to her like Sasuke had. That all the feeling and passion he had felt for her had dried up.

Time seemed to slow down as her vision grew blurry from the tears that she couldn't stop. She finally understood the role that Naruto and Sasuke had filled in her life. Sasuke was like the moon Sakura decided. Much like the moon controlled the tides and was thought to be what stirred up the ancient seas enough that the first organisms began to grow he had stirred up the first feelings of love that the young Sakura had possessed. Naruto however was the sun which was warm and bright and necessary for life to grow. While the moon was often thought of in the more romantic terms, it only shined the way it did because of the sun. Remembering how Naruto was always there to cheer her up after a rejection, or when she had told him about her concerns for Sasuke abandoning the village and he had tried to tell her everything would be fine, or the time he had cheered for her during her match with Ino giving her the strength to tie her rival. It was at that point that she knew that she could live without the moon, or Sasuke. But if the pain she was feeling was any indication as Naruto walked away, much like the planet, she couldn't live without the sun.

She tried to channel all of her feelings into what she wanted to say. To find some magical combination of words to make him stop, but due to the sobs wracking her it came out all choked up as she pleaded, "Please…Please don't leave me Naruto. I don't want to lose you again…please."

Naruto could hear that Sakura had broken down into tears but fought the temptation to comfort her. He knew it may hurt her, as he was hurting a great deal at his decision. But he was confident it was for the best as that way neither of them would have to live a lie. Sakura wouldn't need to pretend that she cared for him as anything other than a friend and he wouldn't need to live with the fear of the day Sasuke came to claim her. While he didn't believe Sasuke cared for her he couldn't shake the feeling that as he was now, his old friend would use her to hurt him in any way he could. However hearing the pure desperation in Sakura's voice caused him to stop and despite trying to prevent himself from doing so turned towards her. What he saw was something he wished never to see again ever since the day at the gate when she had begged him to bring Sasuke back. Except if anything the sobs seemed even worse. When he turned towards her, he saw that her eyes opened wide and that hope shown in them. She then took a shaky step forward reaching an arm towards him and a desperate, "Please…," escaped her lips.

Naruto didn't know what to do. In his head, he had imagined that Sakura may get mad and in the end just give up and agree. But seeing her so overwhelmed by emotion at his decision he wanted to believe that perhaps he did mean more to her then he thought. Yet it was the fear that it wasn't true made him hesitate about backing down from his decision. However noticing something behind her, he saw a black dot trying to hide in the setting sun. Realizing what it was he immediately ran back towards her.

Sakura was so afraid that her words didn't reach him. But when he stopped and turned she felt hope begin to return. He did still care she was sure of it. She took another step towards him when he failed to move towards her. Her heart began to beat with elation when he began to run at her. When he tackled her to the ground and he rolled them up to his feet holding her in his arms. She was about to say how glad she was when she noticed that where she had been standing was covered in kunai.

As Naruto broke out into a full out run, she realized he hadn't changed his mind, but had merely saved her life. A life she was no longer sure she wanted if it meant living in the eternal winter that Naruto's leaving her would make it. She realized that now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things not with a glider chasing after them but she couldn't help it. However she did take some satisfaction in knowing that he had stopped. That on some level he hadn't been able to just walk away as Sasuke had. That maybe, just maybe, she still had a place in his heart. Cradled in his arms she vowed that she wouldn't just let him walk out of her life. That even if it took the rest of her days she would show him how much he meant to her. Even if in a sense she would have to become like he had been when they had been younger. Constantly asking for dates and just like he had always come back when she had rejected him she would continuously come back. Until that little piece of his heart that was still hers had grown strong again.

"Sakura, I need to put you down now," Naruto said urgently.

She merely nodded so he tossed her. She easily landed on her feet and began running alongside him. Naruto jumped into the air creating a shadow clone that he stepped on before jumping away and creating another. Doing it over and over again he managed to reach the same altitude as the glider forcing its pilot to concentrate on him. Getting above the pilot who climbed to meet him head on he allowed himself to fall back to the earth.

The pilot lined Naruto up with his kunai launcher and pressed the trigger. At the same time Naruto launched a kunai which looked like it would miss, however the pilot's didn't. His shots hit the blonde in the head and shoulders, causing Sakura to gasp. But as the kunai Naruto had thrown passed over the glider it transformed into the blonde who grabbed a hold of it as the shadow clone dispersed.

Forming his Wind Chidori which he called the Typhoon Fist he slammed it into the back of the glider which it passed through effortlessly. Unfortunately the man's chest didn't offer much resistance either. "Oops," Naruto said aloud not having wanted to kill the man. Due to the man's death and no more chakra being fed into it, the glider began to crash. Naruto rode it down jumping off at the last minute and rolled to a stop. Grumbling as he got back to his feet he said, "I think I'll lose points for that landing."

He turned to see Sakura running up to him. He tried to wave her of saying that he was fine, but she sent a glare at him that said, "I'll be the judge of that." When she finished her scan, she looked at him and he saw her vision getting watery for a moment till she pushed her feelings down. Now wasn't the time for their previous discussion and they both knew it. However, before he could change the subject to the more pressing topic Sakura said, "I won't let you."

Naruto knew what she meant so didn't comment on it despite how it made him happy to know she wouldn't just let him walk away from her. Focusing on business he said, "Sky Country has to still be nearby if they are watching for patrols."

Sakura nodded in agreement before unfolding the map they had been given. Looking it over she said, "If I remember correctly Shikamaru said they have an operating range of a hundred kilometers."

Kneeling down next to her Naruto said, "That still leaves a lot of ground to search."

"Maybe not as much as you think," Sakura replied drawing a few X's on the map. "They are probably in the cove around here," she said pointing to the first X she drew, "They aren't here to attack Kumo or they would have already. Since they can't dock just anywhere it needs to be a place where they can unload and load their ships away from prying eyes."

"Alright give me a minute," Naruto said assuming a cross-legged sitting position. As he allowed the natural energy to filter into him he sensed that underneath Sakura's calm exterior laid a great deal of worry as well as sadness. However mixed into it was an equal amount of determination. Forcing himself to focus on locating the Sky Country base he picked up a large number of people about where he guessed the cove Sakura was talking about was at.

"They are there," Naruto said, having sensed an urgency among the Sky Country forces, "But I don't think they will be for long. It seems like they are preparing to leave."

"We need to find out where they are heading," Sakura stated.

"Right," Naruto agreed, "Do you think you can find your way to the Village safely?"

"Yes, but I won't," Sakura said folding her arms in front of herself and preparing for an argument.

Naruto stared at her and sensed her determination to argue with him on the subject. Sighing in defeat before it even started he said, "Alright lets go."

Sakura was surprised that he just gave up but wasn't about to argue so followed Naruto as they made their way to the Sky Country Base. When they arrived it was apparent that the fleet assembled was in the final stages of casting off. Moving quietly they made their way through the base towards the docks. Along the way they came across a building that was used to wash the clothes of the Sky Country Shinobi. Sneaking inside they procured a set. Naruto was shocked when with a gentle smile Sakura simply began to strip right in front of him.

Sakura was somewhat pleased when Naruto quickly spun around as even with the mask on she could tell he was blushing due to the color of his neck. She was especially glad for the uniforms when after changing into them and even though Sky Country Shinobi all wore masks, she saw Naruto's eyes for the first time since learning he was alive. They were as clear and blue as she remembered like a warm summer sky. She also realized why he needed the mask to be Kyo as she knew despite how calm he had sounded when he had said he wanted to cut her out of his life his eyes wouldn't have been able to hide the truth. Since when his eyes had landed on her they had softened and held all the warmth that she remembered.

However that was for later. Right now they needed to sneak aboard one of the ships in order to find out where the fleet was going and how they could stop them. But as she followed behind Naruto as they snuck out of the laundry facility she swore that she would show him that she wanted her place in his heart back no matter what it took.


	10. Chapter 10 Declaration

**An:** I would like to thank those people that take the time to review as always. Also, I'm going to try to keep putting this story out at a bi-monthly schedule but will not make any promises. Furthermore, the poll Harem option in the poll is really beginning to pull away so I believe that is the direction I'll be heading. I thank everyone that has given me their input on the matter. In addition to the purely Naru/Saku fans of this story who may feel disappointed with that decision I'm working on a straight Naru/Saku one that I'll post after the wrap-up of the current Arc is settled. Again, thanks for all the reviews your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 10: Declaration**

Sakura and Naruto were currently inside a cleaning supply room that they had found after sneaking aboard. It had been a day and a half since the ship had left the hidden base that had been located in the southern half of Kumo. Despite her wanting to talk to Naruto about what he had said about not being a part of each other's lives. She knew that in a storage closet on an enemy ship, was not the best place to hold such a conversation. However, due to how strained things were between them that meant outside of a few guesses as to where the fleet was heading, they really hadn't talked.

That was why she was surprised when Naruto suddenly blurted out, "Why do they always wear masks?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm merely curious why the rank and file enemies of Konoha always seem to wear masks," Naruto said. "To me it seems monumentally stupid. I mean look at us. We were able to sneak aboard simply by looking like we belonged, which is a lot easier when nobody can recognize you because your forces standard uniform covers the face. If I ever start an evil organization, I'm going to make sure the uniforms don't cover the faces and that everyone knows each other by name."

Sakura laughed as quietly as she could. Glad that Naruto had said something as she really missed how he would often say or do things to lighten the mood. Although her good cheer faded somewhat as she remembered how she used to act, often blowing his efforts off even though a part of her would always secretly enjoy them. The time they had first met Kakashi came to mine when he had set up the eraser to fall on the Jounin's head. Although aloud she had scolded him when the eraser had bopped Kakashi she remembered complimenting Naruto in her head on what a perfect shot it had been.

Before her disposition darkened too much and not willing to let Naruto's efforts to lighten the mood go to waste this time she said, "You may have to include the masks or at the very least a cool helmet." She could tell Naruto was surprised by her playing along by the way he tilted his head at her. Continuing she said, "Masks may be how you get so many people to join. Maybe that was how Orochimaru got so many people to flock to his banner. By designing a uniform with a mask so everyone could feel they were cool shinobi like Kakashi –sensei." She finished her sentence by smiling up at him and was glad when she noticed that his shoulders were shaking indicating he was laughing.

As she watched him she really wished she had been more open about her feelings when she was younger, instead of hiding them in order to be perceived as cool by others. She really wished she had been more inclined to let Naruto know that she had appreciated him. As she was positive that once the mission was over, despite the light moment they were currently sharing that she would have a hard time convincing him of her sincerity. Pushing the thoughts of what was to come away she concentrated on enjoying the moment as she didn't know if there would be more in the future.

* * *

"Consider yourself on report Captain Needa," Yato said shutting off the communication to the carrier Vengeance.

"Is there a problem Admiral?" the captain of his flagship asked.

"There may be, Nagisa" he replied before giving the details, "Apparently before we left a pilot of Captain Needa's failed to return. Instead of informing me of this development he chose to ignore it. An hour ago he received a communiqué from Refueling Point Six telling him they found his pilot and he had apparently been killed."

The Admiral moved to the forward window staring out at his fleet. Coming up behind him Nagisa said, "Still it may not be anything worth worrying about sir they can't possibly know where we are heading."

"I wouldn't be so sure Captain," Yato said folding his hands behind his back while closing his eyes in thought, "The body was found in the same area that we had disposed of that patrol. What's worse is the bodies that we had hidden were uncovered."

"Yes that is a problem sir. But I'm afraid I still don't see how they would know our destination."

Instead of answering her Yato said, "Have each ship conduct a door to door search looking for stowaways. Keep it quiet. Do not use the speaker system I want my orders delivered to each ship in person."

"Sir…"

"If the patrol has found our base they may be aboard our ships hoping to find out where we are going to report to their masters. We cannot allow that to happen."

"I'll see to it personally Admiral," Nagisa said leaving the bridge to inform the security details as well as to send a glider to each of the ships to pass the Admirals orders on.

* * *

She was dreaming again and this time it was quite pleasant as it was just her and Naruto. The dream was also more vivid then most even possessing Naruto's scent. The dream was of what would possibly have been her life if she had said yes to any of Naruto's many requests for a date. Her mind kept spinning for her happy outcomes for the most part. There were still some sad points such as Sasuke's defection, the destruction of the Leaf, and many of the other crises the village had faced over the years. But through them all with Naruto by her side they never seemed as bleak as they had then.

Her dream was currently in the process of showing what would have happened had she simply said yes to Naruto's date request after he first came back with Jiraiya, instead of acting rather haughty with him. She imagined that had she simply recognized how important Naruto had become to her then, life would be rather different for her now. Although his date request had been to Ichiraku she knew she would have still had a good time. As that was what the dream had shown her before arriving to its current point of her and Naruto standing in front of her home. He was leaning in to give her a kiss but just as she was closing her eyes he said, "You have to wake up now Sakura?"

Realizing that her dream was ending and with a little control of it she said, "I don't want," after all in the real world she was on the verge of losing him forever.

But the next time she heard, "Sakura you have to get up," it was coming from the real Naruto as he gently shook her.

Opening her eyes and coming alert instantly she asked, "What is it?"

"I think they may suspect we are on the ship," Naruto said having already changed back into his normal attire. "They are keeping it under wraps, but there are groups of shinobi moving about the ship in a search pattern."

Seeing the mask that she had come to hate back in place she said, "What are you doing in your own clothes then?"

"They aren't going to just look at people in uniform and say okay you're cool, move along," Naruto said standing to move towards the door. "I want you to find a way off the ship. We've been at sea for at least three days the only place of interest to attack that far from Kumo is Kiri."

"Then we should sneak off together," Sakura said standing and moving to Naruto.

"Someone needs to make a ruckus to distract them and besides I plan to end the threat they represent right here," Naruto said about to open the door and leave her again and giving her the distinct impression that if he did he would follow through on his idea of leaving her behind forever.

Therefore she said, "No," which caused Naruto to turn to her.

"Sakura we don't have time to argue," Naruto said sternly.

"Then I suggest you don't argue," She replied, pulling her mask off, "I told you I will not let you just walk out on me. That's why you want to get rid of me. Even if I got off this boat it would take at least as long as it took to reach this point as it would to get back."

"Then head to Kiri we should be close and if there is a smaller craft it should be faster," Naruto said his voice raising in frustration, "Our duty is to warn our allies of the impending attack."

"That's right OUR duty," Sakura said, stressing our in her sentence. "But you're talking about staying behind to be a one man army. If that's your plan then I'm staying as well."

Naruto was about to argue more when the door suddenly burst open and a squad of Sky Ninja burst in having heard the raised voices. They focused on Sakura first seeing the familiar uniform but then one of them seeing the masked shinobi turn towards them said, "Fuck it's the Desert Fox."

Cursing that he had allowed a squad to sneak up on them due to his frustrations with Sakura's pig-headedness, Naruto moved before the men could bring their kunai launchers to bear. Grabbing the head shinobi he smashed the man's head on the bulkhead in the hall. When the other three with launchers turned to train their weapons on him Naruto used the dead man's body as a shield to absorb the kunai. Before Naruto could move towards them a kick delivered by Sakura caught one of the men in the side sending him flying into his two companions.

Sakura stared at him with a little smirk on her lips and before he could stop her. She ripped her Sky Country Uniform off to reveal she had put her own clothes on underneath it sometime during the past three days. Sakura could tell Naruto was annoyed that she had destroyed her means of blending in but the sound of something hitting the ground attracted his attention.

Naruto turned towards the sound and saw a mechanic who had dropped his wrench. Realizing he must look like quite the site still holding the dead Sky Ninja, he wasn't too surprised when the man took off running screaming about how there were intruders on board.

"Come on," Naruto shouted harshly as he threw the dead ninja to the side.

"Where are we going?"

"If we are going to make a stand we have to get outside of the ship," Naruto said taking the lead and concentrating on where the shinobi were as the alarms began blaring around them. "With those kunai launchers it's too dangerous to fight in an enclosed area."

"But if we fight outside they'll be able to launch those gliders," Sakura pointed out following behind him.

"I know, but I much rather have the room to maneuver. So we'll have to chance it," Naruto said torn between being annoyed with the girl or worrying for her safety.

* * *

"Sir, we have found the intruders. They are aboard the Revival," Nagisa said entering his cabin.

"Excellent work Captain," Yato said from his desk without bothering to look up from what he was working on. "Inform me when they are either dead or captured."

"It may not be that easy I'm afraid," his captain replied causing him to look up.

"Why?"

"One of the intruders is the mercenary Kyo," Nagisa answered the worry she felt evident in her voice. Getting up quickly, he made his way to his bridge. Grabbing a pair of binoculars he pointed them at the ship in question. Standing on the flight deck were two shinobi fighting against what appeared to be the entire crew of the Revival.

He had heard of Kyo having received a Bingo Book on people of interest within the Shinobi Alliance Forces. Kyo was an S-ranked Shinobi and the book recommended fleeing on sight. As far as he knew only one of the Akatsuki would be capable of fighting against him. He may pose a challenge, but Yato doubted even he could best the mercenary. Coming to the sad conclusion that the Revival was lost he ordered, "Captain have all ships prepare to fire on the Revival."

"Sir?"

"We either sacrifice the one ship or the entire fleet Captain," Yato said sternly. "Also launch several bombers to mop up what's left as well."

"Yes Sir," she said after a moment. Yato knew that his decision may have cost him some standing among his men, but measured against the success of the coming battle knew it was a small price to pay.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe how strong Naruto had become. It was almost like watching what Pain had been able to do against Konoha as many of the Sky Shinobi barely slowed him done. One or two managed to survive at least a few minutes against him but Naruto was truly in a league of his own now.

Ducking under a punch thrown by a muscular man she raised up delivering an uppercut that knocked him out of his shinobi sandals and over the side of the ship. All in all she was surprised at how well they were doing or more to the point how she was. While the bulk of the forces they faced concentrated on Naruto enough came after her to pose a threat.

After escaping the storage room the pair had attempted to find a path outside but had run into the bridge of the ship instead. Naruto had made short work of the captain while she handled the crew. After clearing the bridge of enemies Sakura had found a map of the area they were in quickly memorizing it and realized that due to the path they were taking the fleet would arrive in Kiri in four more days. Whoever the new leader of Sky Country was, she reasoned he was cautious.

Before she could inform Naruto of her discovery several Kunai launchers from outside opened up on the bridge. But these Kunai also carried exploding tags wrapped around their handles. Forced to jump through the glass of the bridge she had landed among the enemy shinobi and had been fighting since.

She side kicked another shinobi away from her and sensed another attacker coming up from behind. Turning she saw a shinobi holding a large wrench about to bring it down on her skull. Raising her arms she knew that she was too late and that the blow to her skull would probably be fatal. However she was saved when Naruto landed behind the man taking the wrench from him. The man turned to see who had grabbed it and barely had time to register the danger before Naruto gave it back in the form of burying it in his head. Kicking the body into several of his advancing colleagues Naruto said, "I bet you wish you had followed my plan now, don't you?"

"No," Sakura said, "If I did die here I would want it to be at your side."

Naruto actually did a double take, but whatever he may have said was swallowed when an explosion went off on the deck. "What!" he exclaimed only to see several puffs of smoke coming from the enemy ships before a whistling sound indicated they had incoming. Both of them quickly moved avoiding the explosions as they went off.

"Those bastards are actually shooting at their own people," Naruto said the anger evident in his voice as they ran alongside the edge of the ship.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Sakura said, "Don't forget that Shinno wiped out a few of his own ships just to test the cannon on that flying fortress they raised. More importantly what are we going to do?"

"The biggest ship is probably the one the commander is on," Naruto replied, "I doubt he will order his men to shoot at him."

Spotting the ship he was talking about Sakura said, "That's a lot of ground to cover by running over the water."

"If it was easy it wouldn't be worth doing," Naruto replied from several steps in front of her. His voice gave her the impression that he was smiling beneath his mask. Sakura truly hoped that it was a sign that things were healing between them and not just the flashes of the old Naruto that she would get from time to time that seemed to be merely for the sake of the mission. She was about to tell him she was ready when an explosion went off right in front of them.

Blown off her feet, Sakura looked around for where Naruto was but only saw a wrecked piece of the ship where he had been. "No…" she thought panicking afraid that Naruto had been taken again just like that, "Oh, Kami please no." Oblivious to the other explosions going off around her as she scrambled to the spot where Naruto had been she saw that the portion of the ship had been blown off and was sinking into the ocean. Without thinking Sakura dived off, positive that he was in the water. Sure enough she caught sight of him as he slipped deeper into the ocean depths apparently unconscious.

Catching up with his descending form she grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to the surface. Once she did so, she pulled Naruto up wrapping her arms around his chest letting him rest against her to keep his head above water breathing a sigh of relief as he was still breathing. A shadow passed overhead showing one of the bombers of the Sky Country forces which hovered above the center of the ship before emitting a large blast that destroying what was left of the ship. The resulting waves also pushed Sakura and the unconscious Naruto a good distance away. But, it became apparent that the man in charge wasn't taking any chances as he launched several squads of gliders to search the area.

Sakura henged Naruto and her into a floating piece of debris as the gliders circled overhead. Eventually the gliders landed and the survivors of the sunken ship were picked up before the fleet began moving again.

Sakura didn't know what to do as she watched the remains of the ship they had stowed away on burn. A part of her wanted to surrender so Naruto could be looked at as she was worried that he was suffering a concussion or worse. But if the man in charge had been willing to kill his own people she didn't doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to kill the pair of them. Once the fleet was out of sight she released the henge worried that she had postponed their immediate deaths for a more slow and arduous one. After an hour in the water and Naruto not showing any signs of waking up a sight that made Sakura's heart pick up passed overhead as a flock of birds flew by.

Rising above the surface she ran across the water following the birds confident that at the very least the birds were heading in the direction of land. She didn't know how long she was running for but eventually began to feel the strain of the chakra she was expelling. As she reached her limits she finally spotted what appeared to be land in the distance. Racing to it she was reaching the first stage of Chakra Exhaustion but wouldn't stop until Naruto was safely on land. As the speck of land grew closer Sakura could see that it was an island. Entering the shallow water of a lagoon she couldn't maintain her chakra enough to stay above the surface so had to trudge the final few feet to the sandy beach.

Once firmly on land Sakura sunk to her knees letting Naruto off of her back as gently as possible. She took a moment to look at him quickly running a scan with what little chakra she had left. Confident the fox was already healing him she stared at him hating the mask that covered his face. A part of her wanted to take it and throw it into the ocean, but resisted as she was too tired and it would mean so much more if he removed it himself. No longer able to fight off her exhaustion she placed her head on his chest and was quickly claimed by sleep.

* * *

Tayuya crashed into a tree hard enough to cough up blood. Sliding down it she got back to her feet and was surprised to see that Konan appeared distracted. Not willing to waste an opportunity she charged the woman who dodged her punch at the last second, grabbing her arm and then with a kick to her shin flipped her onto her back.

"Fuck…" Tayuya moaned staring up at the woman who again was staring off into space. Wondering what was bothering her Tayuya asked, "What is it?"

"Kyo may be in trouble," Konan said prompting Tayuya to sit up quickly despite the pain she was in.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I gave Kyo a special piece of paper that allows me to track him in order to get in touch with him when need be," Konan answered, "That paper has been either soaked or destroyed rendering me unable to tell where he is?"

"Well if it is only wet, won't your ability to track him return?" Tayuya asked her concern evident in her voice and face.

"No, which is what worries me as I gave it to him covered in lament. For it to be destroyed would mean…"

"Let's go," Tayuya said cutting in and standing giving a small wince as she did so.

"First go see the doctor," Konan said holding her hand up in order to stall Tayuya's inevitable protest. "You will only slow us down in your present condition. I will inform the Hokage of this development before we leave."

"This better not be a fucking trick to leave without me," Tayuya said sending Konan a glare of warning.

"Do not worry," Konan replied hardly intimidated, "I know that you care for him and will meet you here in an hour."

Tayuya agreed running off towards the hospital to have the ribs she bruised healed before leaving. Arriving at the hospital Tayuya was met with a variety of stares. The few that knew of her past allegiance to Sound looked at her with mistrust, but it was the women that were after Kyo that sent her the darkest glares. Those didn't even faze her as she went to the head nurse on duty to ask for a doctor.

Sitting in the lobby she watched two nurses obviously civilians since qualified medical shinobi were always in short supply talking about her. Unaware of her excellent hearing she listened as one of them said, "It's that bitch that thinks she has dibs on Kyo."

"Forget about her," the other one said, "I heard Sakura is alone with him on a mission."

"What! That's where she has been for the past few days? I thought she had returned to her home village."

"Afraid not."

The first nurse said, "Is she even a part of the bet?"

"No," the second nurse said. Causing the first to breathe a sigh of release which prompted the second nurse to say cautiously, "I wouldn't be so sure that doesn't make her a threat. I've seen the way she looked at him when he dropped his partner off after training. She wants him of that I'm sure."

"Crap, it's not fair," the first nurse said holding her cheeks as she added, "I want to be alone with him on a mission. Using him to keep me warm at night."

Tayuya stopped listening after that her fear that Kyo was dead mixing with the information the two gossiping nurses had supplied her with. In truth she had noticed the pink haired girl had stared at them forlornly whenever Kyo's training had forced Tayuya to visit the hospital. But when Sakura's eyes would land on her they would change. They would give off a desire to be in her place and a sadness that she wasn't.

Did Kyo and Sakura have a past? Was that why he often refused to stay in the hospital with her as she waited for treatment? As Tayuya pondered this she realized that she didn't really know anything about Kyo. However, if he and Sakura did share a history together maybe she could uncover his through her. Deciding she would look into the pink haired girl's background she got up to go brow beat the two chatting nurses into fetching a doctor for her. After all if they had time to talk they had time to work and she was running against the clock in more ways than one.

* * *

Naruto awoke slowly to the feeling of warmth on one side and his lower half feeling cold and wet. Opening his eyes he blinked the sun out of them and turned to the warmth he felt seeing an unconscious Sakura laying on him. Another wave hit him making him realize that where ever he was the tide was coming in. Gently moving Sakura who moaned a little at being disturbed he stood painful aware that he had survived almost being blown to kingdom come.

Staring down at Sakura he noticed that her pale skin was beginning to turn red due to her exposure to the sun. Picking her up he wondered where in the hell they were when he noticed a column of smoke in the distance. For a moment he wondered what it was before he realized that it was likely the ship that they had been on. Judging by the distance it must have been at least thirty miles away. Also due to the position of the sun Naruto guessed he had been unconscious for close to three hours. That meant Sakura had probably run the entire way carrying him on her back over the water. A difficult run for him considering the chakra drain, a damn near impossible one he would have imagined for her.

Staring down at her in amazement at what she had done and fear she had pushed herself too hard, he took her to the nearby shade that the trees of the island provided. Reaching into the pack he wore on his side he cursed as he felt the hole that meant he had lost all his gear. But had to admit he was still rather lucky as a few inches in the other direction and he'd be busy regrowing a liver.

Hoping Sakura's kit was more intact he pulled it off and found an assortment of medicines he had no idea that did what. However he did recognize the food pill, and idly wondered if it was one of the horrible ones she made herself. The memory of her bringing them to him while he trained to learn to master his wind element appeared before him causing a smile to appear. But it quickly faded as the elation the memory used to bring to him faded with the realization she only did it to help his training in order to bring back Sasuke.

That was ultimately what he came to believe about a lot of what had happened after his return to Konoha with Jiraiya. Which was, while she had come to like and appreciate him, a miracle in itself considering her earlier opinion of him, she only had eyes for Sasuke. Placing the ball in her mouth he helped her chew and swallow it. He allowed a small smile to grace his face as she made a face at the horrible taste of it, before standing and moving back down to the beach. Creating a hundred clones he had ten stay on the island to search it for signs of life, fresh water and other basic needs, while the rest began running out over the water searching for the main land hoping with his chakra reserves he could make it. Or at the very least get a good idea of where to head should they need to make a raft as being trapped on an island was the last thing he wanted, even if it was with the woman he had long dreamed of being with.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Kyo?" Madara said having appeared in Yato's office to check on his progress.

"As sure as I can be about any man who wears a mask being who he says he is," Yato said pointedly to the masked leader of Akatsuki. "But he certainly fought like an S-class Shinobi and I had to sink one of my own ships to kill him."

"What makes you so sure he's dead?"

"We searched the area and didn't find any sign of him or his accomplice. So either they went down with the ship or they hide themselves. But another search of the ships found nothing so he is either dead or stranded in the middle of the ocean," Yato replied walking to his liquor cabinet. "In the end losing a ship was a small price to pay to kill a man that has given your forces so much trouble."

"That's what worries me," Madara replied before clarifying, "He's been thought dead or cornered before and he always turns up."

"Well even if that were to happen it should be too late to do anything about our attack on Kiri," Yato said, "I trust our reinforcements are on their way."

"As agreed," Madara said adding with a little levity, "You almost sound like you don't trust me."

"Perish the thought," Yato said, "I trust you enough to know that you need a second front opened badly if you are going to be able to strike into Fire or Wind Country territory. It would not be in your best interests to betray us. But I also know that you do not have a particular strong sense of loyalty and see all of us as pawns in your game."

"And yet you joined me," Madara said crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"Of course," Yato said, "Understanding that about you means I can make the best choices that align our desires for a shared outcome. You want a second front in your war. I want a homeland for my people. You want Konoha in ruins as do I. The trick is making sure I don't become an expendable part of your plan."

"Fair enough," Madara said inclining his head in agreement, "I can expect the attack to begin in four more days correct."

"Three," Yato corrected, "I have increased our speed to put as much distance between us and the Revival as possible in case someone comes to investigate."

"To the destruction of Kiri," Madara said before disappearing from the room.

"Indeed," Yato said clicking his glass and the one he had poured for Madara together before downing them both.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the surprising smell of fish cooking. She kept her eyes closed though still too tired to open them and tried to ignore the taste of something awful in her mouth. After a moment of guessing she blushed in sad recognition that it was her food pill.

"Are you awake, Sakura?" Naruto asked, and for a moment she considered pretending to still be asleep but figured that he already knew.

"Yes…" she answered weakly still too tired to even open her eyes, and was surprised when she felt Naruto cradle her head to lift it up.

She felt a bowl pressed against her lips, and Naruto said, "Here drink this it'll make you feel better."

Carefully she complied and drank what turned out to be a broth made from some of the fish Naruto had caught and held in half of a coconut shell. Feeling slightly better she opened her eyes only to be greeted by the mask that she hated instead of the warm eyes of Naruto.

Naruto helped her sit up and she asked, "How long was I out?"

"A day and a half," Naruto answered returning to the fire pit to pull the fish he had cooking on a stick from the fire.

Hearing that Sakura stared at her surroundings in surprise as she was sitting in a cabin almost as big as the one Yamato would make and almost as nicely furnished. But before commenting on her surrounding she said, "We have to get…"

"Relax Sakura," Naruto replied bringing her one of the fish, "I already summoned Gamakichi he'll pass the word on to a messenger frog and they'll get the word to Kakashi or Konan."

"Oh…" Sakura said taking the fish tearing into it ravishingly. Making short work of it she said, "Where did all this come from."

"I may not have Yamato's Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said lightly, "but I have the next best thing." Before Sakura could ask a clone came in saying, "I brought more fish like you wanted," before dispelling.

Sakura smiled at that, guessing that with his own workforce handy he could easily match what Yamato was capable of. "I take it we'll be here for a while then," Sakura said her stomach growled as she smelled the new fish cooking.

"Not if I can help it," Naruto said in a way that made Sakura grimace.

"_I shouldn't be surprised_," she thought sadly, "_the mission is for the most part over and he wants to get away from me as soon as possible_." Following along that line of thought she said, "Why don't you have the toads reverse summon you Natuto? I'll be fine now."

Naruto turned towards her from the fire saying, "Sakura, I'm not trash that would abandon a comrade. If they reverse summon me to the mountain and I leave it they won't be able to send me back here. Wherever here is?"

"_Comrade_," Sakura thought despondently, "_not friend_."

"Don't worry Pa is working on a way to summon the pair of us but it may take some time," Naruto said not unkindly.

"Sure," Sakura said the melancholy she felt evident in her voice.

Naruto picked up on her mood but chose to ignore it. Simply keeping his attention on the cooking fish the hut filled with an oppressive silence. Naruto handed her the fish once they were done before saying, "I'll be back. Get some rest." Before he made it through the door he stopped and said, "Thanks for saving my life Sakura."

Naruto then headed outside before Sakura could really respond and found a nice quiet place to sit. As he watched the sun set on his first full day on the island he remembered the talk he had with Fuksaku.

"_Well Naruto-boy it seems you have gotten yourself in another fine mess," the elder toad had said in good humor having been summoned along with Gamakichi._

"_What can you do about it?" Naruto asked hoping Fuksaku would have a way off the island before Sakura woke up._

"_Well that's simple just have her sign the toad…"_

"_No," Naruto said quickly causing the toad to stare at him in confusion._

"_Naruto-boy we could have you back in a matter of days if she signs the contract," Fuksaku said._

"_I know but then…"_

_Sighing, the toad said, "I understand. I'll see what I can come up with."_

"_Thanks," Naruto said before the elder toad disappeared returning to his home._

_The sun having set, Naruto finished the thought of what he hadn't been able to put into words to the old toad. "Then I'll never be free of her."_

If Sakura signed the toad contract she would be able to summon him anywhere that she wanted and vice-versa. However that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. "_How ironic_," he thought as the sun sank beneath the horizon, "_I created the Kyo persona to avoid being trapped on an island and yet I now find myself in that very situation with a woman that I would have loved to be with like this a year ago_."

Turning from the horizon he saw the hut that he had built and wished he had gone through with his idea of making a second one, but he had wanted to keep an eye on Sakura's condition. Not to mention that may have made him out to be a bit too much of a jerk especially since he owed her his life. He looked out at the moon as it appeared losing himself in though until.

"Naruto…" came the timid whisper of Sakura.

Without looking at her, he replied, "You should be resting Sakura."

"I want to talk to you," she replied afraid to move closer.

"Look now really isn't the time…"

"Time seems to be all we have at the moment," she said a hint of challenge in her voice. "Last time I let you have your say. Please let me have mine."

Standing and turning to her he replied, "Fine, what is it Sakura."

"I…I love you," she said going for broke.

Unlike the previous time though there wasn't a moment of silence as Naruto absorbed what she said. Instead he scoffed turning from her and as he walked away said, "This again."

"Wait," Sakura shouted but he didn't stop so she ran in front of him placing her hands on his chest to prevent him from going forward. She could feel his body tense under her touch but pressed on. "Naruto I know I hurt you last time, but please believe me that I have come to truly love you."

"Sakura…"

"Naruto, you have to…"

"Save it Sakura, we've had this talk already," Naruto said.

"No we haven't," Sakura snapped her anger getting the better of her. "I admit when I confessed to loving you last year I wasn't being truthful." Shaking her head she said, "That isn't entirely correct as my feelings have been growing for you, but I was still blinded by my pursuit of Sasuke. But losing you…losing you opened my eyes Naruto. It opened my eyes to how important you've become to me, to how much I've come to need and admire you."

She tried to step in towards to lay her head on his chest but he stepped back. She stared up into the emotionless white mask tears entered her vision as he said, "It's too late Sakura. I've moved on."

He tried to walk around her but stopped when she said, "You haven't moved on, you're afraid."

He scoffed saying, "That's rather arrogant of you now isn't it." Turning back towards her he continued, "Is it truly that difficult to believe I could move on from you. I mean really, I could probably have any woman I want right now couldn't I?"

Feeling emboldened by what Konan had said as to why Naruto wanted to keep his distance she continued, "If you mean what you say then tell me that without the mask."

"Are you done Sakura?" Naruto countered avoiding her demand, "It will not change anything."

Sakura stepped towards him and he took a step back and since it appeared almost defensive she said, "You aren't willing to accept that what I feel for you has changed. Your new abilities allow you to sense moods and others shifts in emotion and you could easily tell if I was telling the truth but you won't why?"

"Why is it so hard for you to imagine I no longer have those kinds of feeling for you?" he said heatedly trying to regain some of the emotional ground he felt he had lost.

"Fine," Sakura said crossing her arms, "Do you or do you not love me?"

"I…it doesn't matter," Naruto said after attempting to say he didn't several times.

"I thought so," Sakura said, "Enter your Sage mode. Tell me I'm lying…"

"It doesn't matter," he replied cutting her off.

"Why? Why do you keep saying that?" she said her voice gaining an edge of anxiety.

Snapping he shouted, "Because he isn't fucking here Sakura."

Sakura took a step back having never had Naruto yell at her before. But she didn't consider it a bad thing if anything it was an improvement in their relationship. As Avaron had told her the best relationships were ones of give and take. Well between her and Naruto it had been decidedly one sided in the past with her taking and not giving anything in return. He needed to vent the frustrations that he had always kept buried before.

Naruto continued his rant saying, "Your right I can tell if you are lying, but so what? Whatever I read off you doesn't matter because Sasuke is not here." She tried to interject that Sasuke was in Konoha but he didn't allow it as he said, "The only time I've ever meant anything to you was when Sasuke was gone and all it took for you to possible betray Konoha and me was the opportunity to be with him. So what if he gave you that now huh? Would I hear how you didn't want to live with the regret of not being with him as you left me for him?"

Tears streaming from her eyes she pleaded, "You have to believe I didn't mean those words Naruto. I wanted to stop Sasuke, but I didn't have the willpower to see it through. You were in sage mode then can't you tell me…"

"Sakura it does…"

"Yes it does," she yelled, "It does matter, because I Love You."

Sakura could sense that he wanted to believe her but they both needed time to cool down some and to think. "I know that you have ample reason to doubt me Naruto," she said softly. Her gaze sought out his and with all the feeling that she had come to possess for the blonde said, "But even if it takes me the rest of my life I'm going to prove to you that I love you and that if you would only give me a chance we can be happy together."

Naruto didn't say anything in reply so she walked back to the hut. After several hours she finally gave up on him coming back to talk to her and attempted to get some sleep which proved elusive. An hour later he entered sleeping on the opposite side of the hut. When she felt confident he was asleep she turned to look at him only to see that he was sleeping with the mask on. Fearing that her words had failed to reach him she drifted off to sleep hoping to find a way to prove her love for him in the near future.

* * *

"Admiral, we are in position. We are ready to launch the fighters and are waiting for your order" Captain Nagisa informed Yato.

"Good, remember this day Captain as the day Sky Country took its place among the giants. Consider the order given."

A smile appeared on Nagisa's face as she walked to the speaker box passing the order along. Within moments the gliders began to launch. The first to take off circled above until all the fighters had launched. Once they had formed up into their squads the gliders began flying in the direction of Kirigakure. Moments later the front of the larger ships opened to allow the bombers to get out of their hangers following behind the gliders

They passed over the rice field of a village on their way to Kiri and while most of the villagers looked up wondering what was going on two of them did not. "So it looks like you were right," the woman said her sandy blonde hair covered by a bandana farmers wore when working.

"You don't have to sound so surprise, besides the message Kakashi sent all but confirmed it" her partner said lighting a cigarette as he used the walkie talkie he wore to inform Kiri they had guests inbound. When she glared at him for his habit he smugly replied, "I think I deserve it, don't you?"

Watching the last of the gliders fly overhead she said, "In any case I wish I could see their faces when they see what we have in store for them."

"Not me," Shikamaru said causing Temari to ask, "To troublesome?"

"No, simply forgot to bring an umbrella."

* * *

As the village of Kirigakure came into view the flight leader gave the sign for all wings to prepare to attack allowing a predatory smile to cross his face. The ground pounders below wouldn't even know what hit them. As more of the village came into detail he hoped that Yato would chose a new site for his proposed Village Hidden by the Birds as the mist that covered the village seemed to be too depressing. As only the tops of many of the building could be seen.

The flight wings were almost to the point where they would begin swooping in when something began raising from the center of the village. Focusing on it, the flight leader wondered what was giving the round sand-colored ball the ability to float.

A squad leader gave him a hand-sign asking what it was they were seeing. He signed back, "_A balloon perhaps_?"

But it was no balloon as the ball began to open like a flower to reveal the Kazekage standing atop a platform of sand in front of the incoming gliders. The flight leader didn't even have time to warn his men of the danger before Gaara raised his hand and the sand that had been covering him moments before lashed out hitting the glider on the flight leader's back before moving on to do the same to more of his pilots. Right before the flight leader hit the ground he really wished he had begun working on the idea he would have called a parachute.

As Gaara crushed, destroyed, and killed the pilots of the incoming flights. Sai raised out of the mist to lend a hand since most of the gliders were targeting the Kazekage. Passing one, he cut the wing off with his tanto causing it to crash into the mountains that surrounded the village on all sides. He had the ink bird he was riding bank hard to the left to avoid several incoming Kunai from a glider above him before rising to meet the new threat.

A glider passed through a small cloud of insects that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. At first he wasn't worried as it happened from time to time. But, as the bugs began eating the chakra that powered the glider and even some of the wings he began to panic. Of course by then it was too late as the glider broke apart sending him screaming to his death. Shino watched impassively before directing his swarm to a new target.

Mei Terumii stepped onto the top of the Mizukage Mansion flanked by her bodyguards and E, the supreme commander. As the gliders were destroyed by the combined efforts of the alliance the Mizukage said, "That strategist of yours is proving to be worth his weight in gold."

"More," E said crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I'm glad that Temari brought his concerns to the Kazekage as I didn't really consider it to be as big a threat as Shikamaru did."

"Yes, it thankfully Gaara was willing to come personally otherwise I don't think we would be doing this well." Taking aim Mei fired a glob of lava at a glider that hit the pilot in the chest burning a hole through him before asking, "How did you come to learn that Sky Country was going to attack us?"

"Shikamaru became convinced that Madara wanted to attack Kiri to open up a front in the war. That was why he was all set to send forces here, but we only learned that the attackers were Sky Country because of the mercenary. Apparently he got a message off to Kakashi somehow despite going missing," E answered.

"Any word from him since?" Mei asked staring at a line of the incoming bombers.

"Negative," E replied watching as the bombers took up a holding position, obviously surprised the gliders were facing such heavy resistance. A moment later one of the bomber sent up a flare which E guessed was the signal to retreat so said, "But Konan and that red-headed ex-prisoner have gone in search of where they were before disappearing."

* * *

"Yes sir, it's the Kazekage I'm sure of it," the special bomber equipped with a powerful radio reported to Yato. "He's swatting our gliders out of the air like they are flies."

"Dammit," Yato swore, before asking no one in particular, "How the hell did they know we were coming?" Calming the leader of Sky Country said, "Send up the flare and return to base."

"Sir…" Nagisa was about to say yet stopped when Yato cut in saying, "I know Captain, but the Kazekage isn't at a disadvantage in the air, and apparently losing his tailed-beast hasn't weakened him any." Speaking into the speaker box he ordered the crew chief, "Prepare squadrons twelve through fifteen and prepare the landing craft we'll set up a beachhead on the far side of the island."

* * *

Refueling Point Six had been quiet since they had found the body of the dead pilot. The commander in charge preferred it and truly hated all the activity that the fleet's arriving always seemed to generate. He was sitting in his office listening to a record of his favorite classical composer stirring a cup of tea when the first explosion went off. Naturally the tea ended up in his lap but the pain was forgotten as a shrill noise began and then the wall to his office exploded inwards revealing a woman wearing a bandanna that covered her red-hair and was holding a flute.

Hovering behind her was a woman with blue-hair and who had paper wings making her look like some holy angel. Of course she lost that estimate in his eyes when several of his shinobi appeared behind her and with a wave of her hand dozens of sheets paper came from her sleeve which folded into shuriken and buried themselves in his men.

The door to his office was kicked in as more men appeared throwing kunai but the red-head brought her flute back to her lips playing a melody which surrounded the girl in some sort of pink chakra bubble that deflected the thrown weapons before enlarging to blow the men off of their feet. The next melody she played targeted the men directly sending deadly sound waves at the men, which actually severed limbs and heads of whatever the pink blades hit.

He was just getting back to his feet when the red-head grabbed him and slammed the commander into his wall shouting, "Where is he?"

"W-w-who?"

"Don't fucking play games with me you asshole?"

The angel landed next to her placing a hand on the red-head's shoulder before saying, "Tayuya perhaps it would be better if I ask the questions."

Tayuya glared at the commander a few more moments before burying her fist in his stomach letting him sink to the floor. Paper began covering him as he gasped which eventually covered his mouth and nose. Staring down at the man Konan said, "The mercenary Kyo was here in the company of a pink-haired medic. Where is he?"

Removing the paper she received, "I'll never talk," this prompted Tayuya to close with the wrapped man but she was stopped by Konan. Covering the man's airways again she said, "I don't think you realize your situation. This is us being easy on you. If it were up to my associate here, we would currently be cutting little pieces off of you."

"Real fucking little. It'd take days for you to die asshole," Tayuya said menacingly.

The commander turning blue began squirming and murmuring something so Konan released the paper. Gasping for breath the man said finally, "He's dead."

"The fuck you say," Tayuya snapped about to stomp on the man but was again stopped by Konan who asked for him to clarify.

"Yato sent that fucker to the bottom of the sea," the commander replied with a sinister smile.

This time Konan didn't stop Tayuya as she brought her heel down on the man's face. Although Tayuya did so several more times she didn't kill him as Samui would be upset since she would undoubtedly want to interrogate the man. As the Kumo shinobi that had been sent to help Konan and Tayuya take the base carted the man off Tayuya said emotion cracking her voice, "He's fucking lying right?"

But it was Samui herself who answered having led the shinobi in the attack, "He at least believes what he is saying is the truth. However Kyo is still alive as he warned the Hokage that Sky Country was going to attack Kiri."

"How? And why the Hokage but not us?" Tayuya asked her feelings hurt by being kept in the dark.

"I don't know," Samui answered.

"Hey doesn't this fucking bother you Konan," Tayuya asked the stoic woman.

"Not particularly," Konan said having a good idea why he didn't tell her. After all there was currently only one person who could summon toads and she was pretty sure that was how he got his message out. Turning to the red-head she tried to soothe her hurt feelings, "Perhaps Kyo only had one chance to communicate his message and wanted to deliver it to where it could do the most good."

Although still not happy Tayuya nodded before saying, "Did he say where he is?"

"I'm afraid not," Samui said, "Also we have been ordered by the Hokage to keep his survival quiet as we believe he may be trapped in enemy territory."

Both women nodded before Konan asked, "What of Kiri? The attack should have started by now."

"We haven't received any word," Samui said.

"Very well," Konan said before telling Tayuya to follow her leaving Samui to the clean up.

Walking up beside the blue haired woman Tayuya asked, "Now we go find him right?"

"No, we'll head to Kiri," Konan could tell Tayuya was about to argue but quickly cut her off saying, "Trust me, if Kyo is still alive he'll turn up there before too long."

Tayuya nodded although her face showed she still would prefer to take a more proactive means of locating the missing mercenary especially since wherever he was he was most likely trapped there with a woman who wanted nothing more than to be with him.


	11. Chapter 11 Things of Value

An:

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed as per usual. Well, as I said this is story is going to be a harem, while I never stated it this story always had the potential to go that way which should be more clear as next chapter as it's plotted they get off the island. The reason for the poll was because I began to doubt that direction since I was building such a strong foundation for the Naru/Saku pair. The poll was to give me the confidence to go ahead with it. But enough about that my purely Naru/Saku story came out earlier so I hope it's as enjoyable as this one. Also as fair warning I may include a lemon in the next chapter and plan to at some point edit the first one to warn new readers. So again thanks for the reviews as always your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 11: Things of Value**

Sakura was covered in insect gore as she made her way to the waterfall that they used to bathe. The reason for her need to clean herself up was due to Fukasaku's latest attempt to get them off the island. However unless she wanted to merge with Naruto and then explode it was back to the drawing board for the old toad.

Sakura stripped out of her clothes and began washing them in the water. She didn't bother looking around since she knew Naruto would give her space until she was done. She almost wished that he would spy on her at least then she would know he desired her on some level. However in the five weeks that they had been on the island he had remained aloof from her. There were moments of levity or even sparks between them during that span of time. As well as a fight or two, but if she was making any headway in regaining his heart is was almost impossible to tell.

He had spent almost three weeks straight sitting on the beach sending shadow clones out to search the area. Despite her telling him it was pointless as the map she had seen hadn't even had the island they were on depicted in them. But Naruto being Naruto had persisted he had found two more islands but that was it before finally accepting that even with his reserves running home was out of the question. All attempts to interact with him during those first few weeks had resulted in a quick brushing off claiming he needed to concentrate.

As she finished washing her clothes she set them in the sun to dry before moving into the water herself. Moving under the waterfall she let it soak her while she tried to come up with some way to prove her love. She knew it wouldn't be easy as she had to basically live down the years spent at the academy as well as the few months that Team Seven had been whole before Sasuke's defection. Naruto's comment when she had confessed on the island had hinted at what truly bothered him about her saying she loved him and it all stemmed from one simply thing. He was afraid. Afraid that he was simply a place holder in her heart until Sasuke recovered.

Although she knew the truth, the problem was how to convey it to Naruto. All her attempts to get close to him met with abject failure. She had tried to spar with him in order to get close but he simply conjured a few shadow clones. She remembered the first time she had tried going that route. He had been sitting on a log watching the beach having sent out a wave of clones when she had asked. He had said sure making her happy which lasted until the clone came into world. She had managed to dispel it relatively soon all things considered and had complained that it wasn't enough hoping the he would take up the challenge. He did but not in the way she wanted simply creating more clones enough this time to leave her a sweaty quivering mess so that she couldn't complain that she wasn't being challenged.

So if she couldn't communicate with him using her fists since many fighters believed they could show their feelings that way she would simply have to come up with another. However, the how continued to be a problem. Words wouldn't do it because Naruto was convinced even if she felt this way now, as soon as Sasuke entered the picture she would revert to fawning over him again. She needed to do something give Naruto some sign that she had truly let go of Sasuke for him. That she had given Naruto her heart just as she was asking for his back. But thus far he had turned down all her requests for a simple date from him.

Standing under the waterfall, letting it wash the dirt away from her body, she looked up to the sky and asked for some flash of insight into how to solve her quandary. However, if the heavens had the answers they stubbornly refused to share so she closed her eyes trying to think of something. She knew she could always try seducing him but rejected that as being too manipulative. Not to mention Naruto had already been in a physical relationship with Konan. One in which both parties seemed to simply view one another as simply friends with benefits. A category she didn't want to end up with in regards to Naruto. Even if he would be the first man that she committed the act with she doubted that it would have a huge emotional impact on Naruto. Simply because he had given his to a woman he felt nothing more than friendship for, therefore she believed that he would come to view that about her. That she liked him enough to sleep with him but again once Sasuke entered the picture she would abandon him.

Thinking over all she could remember about her time with Naruto she tried to think of something she had that Naruto would know she cherished that she wouldn't just give it to anyone. While she once again rejected the idea of using her virginity she remembered the day of the team selection. Suddenly it hit her about what she could give him as his had been stolen and she knew just the event to do it. Smiling she made for the shore quickly dressing in her still soggy clothes, but she was in a hurry. Because in one weeks time Naruto would turn eighteen and she had a gift that would hopefully show him just how much he meant to her.

* * *

Madara was angry as he walked through the base he kept in River Country. He had established the Village Hidden by the Moon years before forming Akatsuki or more accurately taking command of it from Nagato. It had been him that had found the ragtag group that had barely survived Danzou and Hanzo's attempted ambush and gave them the mission of collecting the tailed-beasts.

Do in part to the death of the Kyuubi container and the need to find a way to take advantage of the battle going on in Kiri he was visiting the lead scientist in Project: Resurrection. His power to control the tailed-beasts was especially limited in his weakened state so therefore he planned to recombine the chakra beasts with their previous hosts which he had stored and preserved. It had been relatively easy to do under Pain's nose as the man had no interest in what had happened to the corpses after extracting the beasts. Madara had brought them to his hidden base in Rain Country just in case he needed them. Unfortunately creating a jutsu that would bring them back was still only a dream at the moment. He truly wished that he knew how Gaara had been brought back, however that information had died with Chiyo.

Entering the large laboratory he spotted the weasel looking man that ran the project. The man wore a grey shirt that had a high tight collar and zipped up in front. The pants he wore were the same shade as the shirt. Completing the outfit was a white scientist jacket that he wore opened up. Walking up to the man whose name was Doctor No Manchu, he asked, "Any progress doctor?"

Running a hand through his raven-black hair which was slicked back making his widow's peak all the more sever, the scientist said, "We may be on to something. But we still need more time."

"Time is not a luxury we have," Madara said angrily, "We need a force capable of breaking through the Land of Fire's defenses while the Alliance's focus is on the Battle for Kiri."

"With all due respect does repeating to me matters I am already aware of really help anyone," the man said stepping away from the masked leader of Akatsuki, "However as I said we may be onto something." He then indicated a machine which looked like a large X with manacles attached and had sinister looking conduits that ran from it to a table nearby.

"We believe that the Kazekage was revived from death by a powerful forbidden jutsu. This jutsu cost the elder Chiyo her life in effect…"

"Now who is repeating useless information, I know all this already," Madara said angrily, "Just tell me what the machine does."

"Basically we drain a volunteer of their chakra using the machine and channel it to the table were the body of the Jinchuriki will reside."

"It can't be that simple," Madara said skeptically.

"Which is why I said we believe we may be onto something," the scientist replied. "We have yet to actually test it and there is also the problem of converting the tailed-beast into chakra and returning it to the Jinchuriki. It may be easier to simply create new ones."

"It would be if I wanted to wait years for them to be trained," the ancient Uchiha said. "However I need them and their skills yesterday. Now what do you need to move forward?"

"A test subject for one," Manchu replied, "Basically, I suppose the question is who would you like to see returned to the land of the living and wouldn't be too upset if it failed spectacularly?"

Although the scientist couldn't see it Madara was smiling beneath his mask as he said, "Doctor, I believe I have just the person in mind."

* * *

Shikamaru looked out over the village of Kiri seeing the damage that it had sustained thus far. While it paled in comparison to what Konoha looked like after the Sky Country raid almost two years ago. It was beginning to reach that point. Mostly the damage occurred from where crashes occurred or from the few attacks the more experienced pilots managed to get off before they inevitably retreated.

It was also becoming apparent that the battle was becoming a stalemate which would in turn eventually result in the loss of Kiri. The enemies strategy was simply to try and tire out the relatively few shinobi the alliance had that could fight them in the air on an even level. Even the arrival of an S-class shinobi like Konan wasn't enough to tip the battle in their favor especially with the reinforcements that had arrived a month ago. The extra men of the enemy hadn't even really played a part yet since the Alliance was trapped in Kiri in a sense. Any force large enough to remove the invaders would be susceptible to the air forces of the enemy. Of course, they could send Gaara and the others but that just left Kiri vulnerable. Not to mention there had been an influx of refugees as the Grass and Waterfall forces burnt the villages surrounding their beachhead to the ground stretching their supplies to the limit.

A part of him wished Naruto would hurry the hell up and save the day, which caused him to scoff to himself as it had been his idea to kill Sasuke that led to the knucklehead leaving Konoha to play mercenary. Regardless, it was up to him at the moment to find a way to prevent Madara from taking Kiri. What they needed was a way to take Sky Country out of the game in order to force Grass and Waterfall to retreat, however with their fleet sitting off the shore that was easier said than done. He knew who they needed to complete the task but doubted the Raikage would agree to allowing his brother to enter the fray. What they needed was a way to free up Gaara and Konan to support any attacking force while keeping Kiri defended.

"But where," he thought before a stray memory clicked into place making him slap his forehead. Especially since the solution was generally considered to be his best friend's family.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was up with Sakura for the past week, as all the sudden she had seemed to just give up and leave him alone. Usually, she would have asked him to spar with her a half dozen times in the five days since Fukasaku's disastrous attempt at finding a way to summon the pair of them. Thankfully he had used a pair of large caterpillars that Ma was going to use for a meal as the guinea pigs as the sight of the two bugs merged into one before they exploded was something he still had trouble getting out of his head. He was tempted to tell Fukasaku to simply allow Sakura to sign the contract so he could get back in the war, while making it clear to Sakura that she was to leave him be when they got back. However he had guessed that Sakura would simply disavow what he said so decided against it in the end.

Sakura's sudden desire to be alone worried him though. He supposed that she had simply given up which would merely prove his point about her since she had chased Sasuke for years. "_Guess I should have been glad with my month of her pining for me_," he thought bitterly, which surprised him considering that was what he wanted. Wasn't it? But it just proved that when it came to Sakura, he didn't really know what he wanted. Which wasn't exactly true as he knew what he wanted just didn't believe it would ever be his. He'd merely be holding onto it till Sasuke showed up.

Therefore he decided to get to work on finding a means of his own to get off the island to get away from her and the feelings she generated in him. Although he was tempted to build a raft he had no idea how to go about building one sturdy enough to survive the trip. Not to mention there had been a few violent storms that had hit the area in the time they spent here which generally sprung up out of nowhere. That was why he was attempting to recreate his father's signature jutsu, Hiraishin. Unbeknownst to just about everyone after his father had sealed the Kyuubi into him the third Hokage had collected all of the notes and such that had survived the destruction of the 4th Hokage's home and gave them to Gamabunta for safe keeping. Among those items were a few hastily scribbled ideas on the jutsu. Probably from the day he dreamed it up, however Naruto was able to infer a great deal from them and was now attempting to recreate the formula necessary for the seal that would reside around the famous three prong Kunai that his dad carried. He surmised that the jutsu was based off of the summoning technique with the seal acting as the summoner. The problem he was running into was how do you establish a contract or connection with a seal and how would he activate it when he wasn't near it. To answer that question he had been studying all he could on the summoning jutsu confident the answer lied with how the first contracts were formed.

"Naruto…"

Looking up from his notes which Fukasaku had brought he replied, "Do you wish for more clones to spar with?"

Sakura shook her head no, before saying, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" he said returning his attention to his notes hoping her question wasn't another request for a date. He swore that he could almost understand why she had been annoyed with him as a child especially if he had been that insistent.

"What are you working on?"

Naruto was rather surprised at her question expecting another of her attempts at proving she had come to love him. "Is that your question?"

"I didn't know I only was going to be allowed one," Sakura said a little of the old fire she had in her voice. "If I do then no it isn't."

"I'm working on the Hiraishin," Naruto replied. "I've been working off of some old notes my father left behind."

"Oh…" Sakura said before her eyes went wide. "Naruto…your father was…you're the son of the…"

"Yes to all," Naruto said amused at Sakura's surprise.

There were literally hundreds of questions she had but instead settled for saying, "I'm happy for you. I know you always looked up to him."

Not expecting Sakura's response he simply said, "Thanks…"

Sakura nodded her head before her curiosity forced her to ask, "When did you find out?"

"What makes you think I didn't know all along?"

"Well you had a rather big mouth back then," Sakura replied her tone light showing she didn't mean it as an insult, "If you knew that the forth Hokage was your father I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a secret."

Naruto actually chuckled which made a smile appear on Sakura's face. "I suppose I can go along with that. I guess that's why nobody told me," Naruto said before looking away from her. "I found out when I turned into the Kyuubi during my fight with Nagato. It was my dad that restored the seal apparently he stored some of his chakra in it so that he could meet me one day."

"I take it you are working on a way to leave the island then," Sakura said her tone adding the, "_And me_," to the end.

"Yeah, you heard Fukasaku things are looking bad in Kiri."

Sakura felt a little silly since she was trying so hard to get Naruto to refall in love with her while a war was going on, but seeing as they were trapped this was what she could concentrate on. Taking a deep breath hoping he would at least allow her to dot on him for his birthday she asked, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"I long since gave up on keeping track of what day of the week it is Sakura," Naruto said returning to his notes.

"Tomorrow's your birthday," she said causing Naruto to stare up at him in surprise.

Setting his notes down, he began counting on his fingers before he looked up saying, "You're right. Oh well, guess I'll just have to celebrate it some other day."

"Why," Sakura asked, "We'll celebrate it tomorrow."

"Sakura…" Naruto began but was stopped by Sakura saying, "Please, I've been preparing for it all week."

That surprised and touched Naruto. Knowing with being trapped and despite his acting cold towards her she would still go through the trouble of trying to make his birthday special so he said, "Sure Sakura that'd be great."

Sakura couldn't stop the large grin that split her face as she said, "Okay, then tomorrow we'll meet here at sunset okay."

"Okay."

Sakura got up practically running to where she had stashed the things for tomorrow to get them ready and to practice one last time as she was confident that although it wouldn't completely return her to her previous standing in his heart it would at least make it apparent that she was capable of moving forward.

* * *

Admiral Yato was discussing the current strategy with the leaders of Waterfall and Grass. Although calling it a discussion was perhaps to gentle of a word as the one of his supposed allies argued with him over it. "I tire of these games," Kotarou said angrily, who was the representative of the Grass Country forces, "Why don't we simply sack Kiri and be done with it?"

"Because the losses we would suffer would be too great then," Shibuki said calmly. "It doesn't do us a whole lot of good if we succeed in taking Kiri only to need months to recover. The only advantage we have is in the air and Gaara has been most adept at preventing Sky Country from really hitting Kiri hard."

"Bah," the Grass captain replied, "If we hit them with everything we had they'd fall like a house of cards. Instead we burn worthless villages and for what…"

"Why do you insist on asking the same questions?" Yato said pinching his nose, "The reason hasn't changed. Our strategy is three fold. One we destroy the surrounding villages to increase the amount of mouths Kiri needs to feeds since most people head there for protection. Two we blockade the ports preventing the Alliance from getting supplies to them to increase the Daimyo's need to send food to Kiri further weakening the country and finally we stage raids that force the few shinobi that can fight on a even keel in the air to expend chakra and since there are so few of them to us we remain fresh while they weaken."

"I know all this. My point is they are weak enough, let us crush them and be done with it," Kotarou said bored with the conversation and already moving to leave the room confident that his suggestion would be shot down.

Which it was, as Shibuki said, "They aren't weak enough, and the fact that they have refused to be baited out of the village tells us they know what we are planning."

"Well let me know when the rest of you feel they reach that point or at least find your spines," Kotarou said leaving the room.

As soon as he left Shibuki blew out a breath noisily indicating his agitation with the young man. Giving the leader of Waterfall a sympathetic smile Yato asked, "Would you like a drink I find it makes dealing with fools more tolerable?"

"Thanks but I'll pass," Shibuki replied. "Since joining Madara's alliance I have found that the Grass's leaders come in three varieties. They are either Deathseekers who want to solve every problem by fighting. Politicians who want to solve every problem with talking."

"And the third?" Yato asked amused.

"The third is the worse as I'm sure you know as we are dealing with one. A politically appointee, wants to be like the Deathseekers but owes his position to simple politics and doesn't possess the intelligence to know he is in over his head."

"Agreed," Yato said pouring himself a drink, "But regardless we do need to change things up or we may be in trouble sooner than later."

"Yes," Shibuki said looking out one of the windows in Yato's cabin watching a cloud of smoke which indicated another village was being destroyed. "Perhaps we should give into Kotarou's demand after all, but not in the way he thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kotarou wants a real fight let's let him pick one, but instead of Kiri we attack the Capital," Shibuki said looking away from the window. "While the Shinobi may be able to ignore the villages near our area of control I doubt the Daimyo will allow them to remain inside Kiri while his home is being attacked."

"An excellent plan," Yato said, "however the Daimyo's guards will offer quite the challenge for you ground pounders."

"Which should please Kotarou, meanwhile my and a contingent of your forces will remain nearby to hit Kiri once they shift some of their fliers to the Capital."

"An excellent idea but we must take into account that our enemies may come to recognize our plan and have a surprise in store for the force to attack Kiri," Yato cautioned.

"True however due to this country's past they cannot simply ignore an attack on the capital as it would send the wrong message. Therefore they will have to insure the force they send is strong enough to defend it and if by chance if they lose the capital we can take the Daimyo hostage and possibly force Kiri to surrender."

"Well the only question is do you want to tell Kotarou we are giving him what he wants or should I?"

* * *

Watching the ships and beach from a tree Chojuro saw the men on the beach getting into some sort of strange glider. The gliders carried about fifty men each and once filled they were towed towards the ships. Using the cables that were attached to the gliders they opened the hangers attaching the cable to a bomber. Once the escort gliders were in the air the bombers launched towing the gliders behind them until they picked up enough speed to sail up into the air.

As the Sky and Grass forces flew away Chojuro sent a messenger bird towards Kiri to warn the village that a force was heading off towards the capital. Shortly after the bird was gone the group of Taki shinobi observing him moved in to attack. While they wanted the enemy to know that the capital was in danger they didn't want their own assault on Kiri, preparations to be witnessed.

Chojuro pulled Hiramekarei channeling his chakra into the weapon giving it the shape of a hammer before smashing it into the chest of the nearest Taki shinobi sending him through the trunk of the tree. As the man fell from the tree most likely already dead Chojuro used the piece of the tree falling to hide his movements as he retreated. The Jounin commander gave the sign to stop pursuit causing one of his men to ask, "Sir, should we really let him go?"

"It doesn't matter," the Jounin said, "He has gotten his message off and we prevented him from seeing our own preparations. Let's go."

* * *

The messenger bird arrived explaining that it appeared the Capital was in danger. Shikamaru was glad that despite the blockade a contingent of Akimichi had arrived. Turning to Chouji he said, "It appears the enemy is moving as expected."

Giving a cheerful smile Chouji said, "Don't worry Shikamaru we got this handled. We'll send Sky Country packing in no time."

"Alright, I'll go tell Gaara and the others to make for the capital then," Shikamaru said heading for the door. Opening it and before stepping through, Shikamaru said, "Be careful." Chouji nodded and waited for Shikamaru to leave before informing his dad it was time to show the enemy why the Akimichi were the last clan they wanted to mix it up with.

* * *

Gaara as well as the other shinobi that had become a fixture of Kiri's defense against Sky Country for the past month began flying to the aid of the capital. Moments later teams of shinobi began moving to support the capital. Three hours later Gaara and the others arrived in the Capital helping to repel the attack with the land based Shinobi arriving an hour later.

Once it was confirmed that Gaara and the others did in fact arrive in the capital and that it wasn't some trap to lure them in Yato gave the order to attack. The Sky Country forces had achieved almost instantaneous communication by having gliders with microphones land at various places along the path to the capital so that the news could be relayed.

Yato smiled as he turned to his captain saying, "It would seem our enemies have taken the bait. Tell our forces they are cleared to launch." Nagisa nodded moving to fulfill her orders. He however couldn't shake the feeling that the enemy was the one maneuvering him not the other way around. However the die was cast but perhaps much like Shibuki it was time he led from the front. With that in mind he said, "Captain you have the Conn. I'll be leading the attack myself"

He saw his desire to fight bothered her but he said, "I think it's time for me to take a more active role in our claiming this land."

"Sir, I know I speak for the crew when I say you don't have anything to prove to us," Nagisa said hoping to dissuade him from his course of action.

Yato looked at his crew before saying, "On the way here I sacrificed members of our own country to kill an enemy. I must make that right Captain. I will lead the attack as all men even admirals have to step up if we are to claim this land as ours."

Nagisa watched as Yato walked down to the flight deck. Sparring a quick look at the crew she saw that they once again would willingly walk through hell for their leader. His standing with them had suffered due to the destruction of the Revival. However knowing that he didn't view himself as being above his men and that they all took the same risks reaffirmed why they supported him and his vision. As it had been Yato who had gathered the few ships that remained after Shinno's mess with the zero tails and gave them direction and purpose again. Watching as he strapped himself into a glider she wished her Admiral luck in battle before turning to inform the rest of fleet of the change in plans.

Yato flew his glider towards Kiri mindful of anything that could possibly reveal the trap his gut was telling him to expect. He didn't know who was calling the shots in Kiri's defense but he seemed to be an agile minded opponent and surely must have known the capital attack was simply feint to lure Gaara away. That the Alliance seemed to buy into their ruse so completely sending all the shinobi his forces had faced in the skies over Kiri almost guaranteed that what they faced would be nasty.

Although he couldn't hear it he saw the bombers disengage the cables that tied the gliders to them. Without the constant propulsion the bombers provide the gliders began a gentle decent to the ground and would land near the village allowing the Waterfall shinobi to disembark for the coming battle. As the village came into sight he angled his glider to begin climbing so he could steepen his decent. Reaching the peak of his climb he angled the glider to the earth picking up speed allowing the air powered siren to begin screaming announcing his dive. There was just something about the noise he enjoyed as he prepared to release a few of his kunai bomblets into the thick mist below.

However before reaching the point where he would drop the bombs and pull up a giant began appearing from the mist. Recognizing the armor he wore as the type used by the Akimichi, he was forced to bank hard to the right to avoid the hand of the man who tried to swat him out of the sky. Righting himself as he pulled away he saw four other giants standing among the buildings obviously a result of the Expansion Jutsu the clan was famous for.

Using the radio he was wearing he contacted Shibuki saying, "It would seem that we haven't caught the enemy as unaware as we would have hoped."

"Agreed do you think we should withdraw?" Shibuki asked.

Watching as his gliders fought the giant shinobi and seeing that although they were taking losses the enemy wasn't nearly as dangerous as Gaara had been said, "We'll press the attack my men will tie up the Akimichi."

"Very well," Shibuki said watching from the ground as the gliders darted among the giant defenders. Giving the signal to attack the Waterfall forces began running down the mountains that boxed the village in.

Yato ordered his bombers back as they were far slower than the gliders and would be far easier to hit. Lining up one of the Akimichi a young boy of seventeen he would guess. He grabbed his kunai launcher and began firing cursing as the kunai bounced harmlessly off of the boy's skin.

Chouji turned towards the glider that had just peppered him swatting at him and clipping the wing of the glider. The man was obviously skilled as even though the glider was sent into a tailspin he still seemed to be guiding it and managed to leap off at the last minute. But Chouji was forced to allow the shinobi to escape as his attention was required to deal with two more gliders that began firing at him no doubt hoping to distract him.

Shikamaru ducked under the strange water like weapon the Taki shinobi he fought wielded. Charging one of Asuma's trench knives with his chakra he threw it at the man who avoided it never realizing his true target had been behind him, his shadow. Once the weapon connected the man stopped like a statue allowing him to cut his head almost clean off with the other knife. Snatching up the other blade he had to duck into an alley as two gliders strafed the street he was on with their kunai launchers as they passed overhead.

Moving out of the alley to secure another section of the village he really wished Mei had heeded his advice in keeping at least Konan around. However he understood why Mei felt she needed to send the best in securing the capital. Since during the reign of the fourth Kazekage the shinobi of Kiri had earned a fearsome reputation among even the people of their own country, therefore if they were going to change that image they needed to show that they were willing to fight for Water Country. Still watching as the Akimichi tried to keep up with the gliders he really missed Gaara's sand.

A Hard Water spear almost piercing his spine from behind forced him to concentrate of the present. Avoiding the enemy who threw it Shikamaru found himself surrounded on all sides by Taki shinobi. Cursing he readied himself for a hard fight but was surprised when a flute melody that sounded familiar began to play. The shinobi all fell to their knees before holding up their arms in a manner he found eerily recognizable. The reason for his case of Déjà vu became apparent when Tayuya began walking out of an alley flute still pressed to her lips.

"You," he said and although having know she was with Konan made sure to stay clear.

"Well if it isn't the fucking rat," Tayuya said recognizing Shikamaru. "It would seem that you still need women to save your ass."

"I could have handled it," Shikamaru said causing Tayuya to scowl which lessoned as he added, "But thanks you did save me from a troublesome situation."

The Genjutsu Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains which she had placed on the Taki shinobi ran its course as with several moans the shinobi collapsed several of them no longer breathing. The more mental hearty ones would survive but they were definitely out of the fight.

Tayuya turned towards the sound of several more shinobi rushing down the street towards their position probably to check on why the Shinobi she had just neutralized had stopped reporting. Ducking back into the alley she prepared another ambush almost thankful for the distraction the battle provided her. As it was the first time in a while, where she wasn't worried about the missing Kyo too busy concentrating on her own survival.

Shikamaru left Tayuya to deal with the shinobi recognizing that with her genjutsu abilities and her recently improved ninjutsu he would only get in her way. He made his way to the Mizukage mansion figuring that was what the enemy was trying to capture. As he ran he figured that the enemy had maybe only another thirty minutes of air time before the gliders would need to head back. "_Which might be cutting it close_," he thought watching one of the Akimichi fall to his knees as he shrunk having run out of chakra. He could only hope the squad of ninja he had assigned to watch each Akimichi could handle whatever enemies tried to take advantage of the drained fighter's condition.

He was almost to the mansion when he was attacked again by a man that flew at him while spinning in the air and emitting chakra from his tenketsu points. Shikamaru coughed up blood as he felt a rib crack as he was slammed up against a wall.

Yato looked down at the shinobi his eyes going wide in recognition. "You," he said his voice filled with menace. Of all the enemies in the bingo book this was the one he wanted to kill most, the man that had lead the counter attack against Sky Country during Shinno's reign as commander. Reaching down he grabbed the young Nara by the throat saying, "The gods must be smiling on me for them to put you before me."

Gasping for breath Shikamaru said, "Judging from our positions I'd tend to agree."

"Clever," Yato said grinning as he let Shikamaru go, but before he fell to the ground he hit Shikamaru in the stomach his hand glowing with chakra which sent him flying as it act like a miniature concussion blast pushing him away.

Shikamaru smashed up against the side of a building slowly sinking down from the small impact crater he made. "Boy, I'm going enjoy killing you," Yato said walking to the downed Nara.

Giving a grin while he reached into his pouch Shikamaru said, "Perhaps you'll consider the long lost art of forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is overrated," Yato said suddenly darting forward.

Shikamaru scrambled out of the way just before Yato buried his fist into the wall he had been leaning against. As the wall caved in Shikamaru surmised that Yato attacks were similar to Tsunade's in that he channeled his chakra into his attacks. However he must not have the control she did as he could see the chakra was gathering in his fist before the blow and he needed far more than Tsunade for weaker results.

He knew in a straight up fight he'd get creamed and judging from the chakra the man was putting out he was a powerhouse so Shikamaru couldn't be sure any of his more lethal shadow jutsus would be all to effective. He avoided the next several attacks developing a strategy that would defeat his opponent. A sweep to his legs knocked him off of his feet, but before he even began to fall to the earth. Yato kicked him the back leaving him suspended on his foot before spinning and throwing him to the ground.

Before Yato could move in again Shikamaru opened his hand to reveal the flash bomb he had been palming. Blinding the Sky Country admiral, by the time Yato blinked the spots from his eyes Shikamaru was gone. Looking around he found no sign of the boy nodding his head in respect of the young man, Yato said, "Clever boy, we'll have to meet again later."

"Sir," Yato heard over the cackled sound of his radio blaring to life in his ear.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We are nearing P. N. R." the lead flight leader reported.

"Shibuki come in," Yato said switching channels.

"Shibuki here," the Waterfall leader answered sounding out of breath as he was fighting Temari of the Sand.

"My gliders are nearing the Point of No Return," Yato said hearing the sound of a Wind Jutsu in the background. "If we do not turn back now they will begin falling from the sky without any assistance from the Alliance. The Akimichi seem to be no longer a factor do you think we can take the village?"

"Unfortunately no," Shibuki said, "We control several areas of the village but if the attack on the capital fails and they return I doubt we'll be able to hold them."

"I concur. Tell your men to begin the retreat we'll cover you from the air for as long as possible," Yato said hearing a quick roger before Shibuki signed off.

* * *

Shibuki avoided another of the Wind Scythes his opponent sent at him as they stood on a rooftop. Pulling the flare that gave the sign for a retreat he shot it into the air. Which in turn, prompted Temari to ask, "Tucking your tail between your legs and running coward?"

"For now," Shibuki said jumping off the roof into the streets below.

Temari was about to pursue but the pained voice of Shikamaru stopped her as he said, "Let him go Temari. It's over."

Temari turned towards her lover her face twisting from the scowl that she had to one of concern as she said, "Shikamaru," while quickly closing the distance with him. "Here lean on me," she said placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said leaning into her.

"This is what happens when you go off by yourself and you don't have me there to save you," Temari said admonishingly.

"Yeah you're the second troublesome woman to tell me that today," Shikamaru replied.

Temari thought for a moment before she said, "Her…"

"Yeah, she bailed me out from a little trouble before I ran into the Leader of Sky Country," Shikamaru said.

Although Temari had also had been avoiding the former Sound-nin she had been keeping tabs on her just in case she had a mad on for either of them. "Did you know she has been asking about Sakura?"

Shikamaru tensed, but shook his head no saying, "Any idea why?"

"No, she isn't being too obvious about it either. She merely drops it in a conversation every once in a while, mainly to Leaf shinobi stationed here."

Shikamaru reached into his vest for his smokes but before he could take one from the package Temari snatched it and tossed it to the side. "Hey that was my last pack," he said annoyed. Temari responded with a smile but instead of commenting on his sudden loss he said, "This is troublesome there's only one reason she would want to know about Sakura that I can think of."

"Kyo," Temari said, "Do you think she knows he's…"

"Possibly Naruto," Shikamaru said, "No not yet, but she's smart enough to recognize that Kyo was avoiding Sakura which would mean they had a history."

"What should we do? Stonewall her," Temari asked.

"I don't know how we could," Shikamaru replied, "If we begin hiding the truth she'll dig deeper and we can't exactly tell people that knew Naruto not to talk to her without telling them why."

"So what then?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as best he could, saying, "It's his troublesome mess I say we let him sort it out." For once Temari couldn't help but agree with his assessment of leaving a situation alone.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the log he had been at the day before as he had agreed. Sakura was already there kneeling next to the log having placed some sort of table she had made near it. As he arrived she smiled up at him in a way that made his heart beat faster. As he sat he smelled something delicious which Sakura placed on the table having been hiding it behind her saying, "Happy Birthday Naruto." Piled high on a plate, which had been kept in a scroll in her pouch, were several crab as well as a rather large fish all wonderful prepared almost like he would expect in a high class restaurant.

Despite the delicious aroma Sakura could tell Naruto was a little nervous as he looked at the food despite the mask. She supposed she couldn't blame him but she had been practicing all week just so she could make it perfect. But why she really made the meal was so he would take off his mask. A part of her was afraid he knew some trick and that she'd blink and he'd suddenly be done with his meal. However that didn't seem to be the case as he slowly reached up to it. His hand stopped at it for a moment almost like he was reconsidering but in the end he decided to remove it.

Seeing his whole face again Sakura smiled saying, "Dig in. I practiced all week on making it just right."

"What about you?" Naruto asked wondering where her plate was.

Sakura simply replied, "Don't worry, I'm not hungry. Please enjoy."

"Okay thanks," Naruto said, yet still appeared a little hesitant. But he eventually overcame his slight fear of food poisoning taking a bite of the fish first. He chewed wondering when the horrible aftertaste would hit and was surprised when just the opposite happened. Sakura giggled as the surprise registered on Naruto's face loving how his face lit up with his enjoyment of the meal.

He tore into it after that, much to Sakura's delight as it reminded her of how he'd eat at Ichiraku. That of course meant all her hard work only lasted a few minutes but it didn't bother her. Some people ate slowly to get pleasure from a meal. Naruto inhaled it.

As he finished the last crab he said, "It was delicious Sakura thank you."

"You're welcome Naruto," Sakura said feeling nervous now that he was finished with his meal. She was also afraid that he would simply put the mask back on. She watched his hand as it moved to his side near where he put the mask but he let it rest there instead opting for enjoying the sunset. Sakura settled in next to him wondering if she should place her head on his shoulder but didn't not wanting to him push too soon.

As the sun sank below the horizon Sakura began to lose her nerve for what she had planned. But she steadied her resolve as she needed to do this. Positive time was running out for her as she was sure sooner or later Naruto would find a way off the island. After the sun set Naruto began to shift probably getting ready to leave so she got up to her knees first saying, "Naruto close your eyes."

"What… why Sakura?"

"I have a gift for you," Sakura replied as her cheeks began to turn red. "Please Naruto," she said her tone just shy of begging.

That really made Naruto feel like a cad for how he had been treating her. But instead of being angry or put off she had made him a great birthday feast, his first that didn't involve Ichiraku. Even after all that he still couldn't bring himself to drop his guard around her. But in light of her efforts he said, "Okay Sakura sure."

He closed his eyes wondering what she got him. However even though it was something she had made it was the thought that counted he knew. He was just beginning to wonder how long he would have to keep his eyes close when he felt something soft against his lips. He knew what it was of course, as his eyes shot open and sure enough Sakura was kissing him. It was chaste considering some of the ones he had experienced over the past year, but it filled him with an electric current that none of the others had ever matched. It lasted for almost a minute just a simple pressing of her lips to his but it was the most incredible kiss he had ever received.

When she pulled back Sakura was slightly breathless giving a nervous smile. Hoping he wasn't upset and wishing to explain her mindset she said, "That was the only thing I had of value to give you Naruto."

"What…" he asked still confused by what was going on and why Sakura kissed him.

"That was my first kiss," Sakura said to which Naruto looked like he was going to say something. However she stopped him by placing a finger over his lips and said, "I gave it to you because I love you. So consider it a down payment until I have proven my love for you Naruto. Because I will, believe it." Standing Sakura began to walk away heading to the hut they shared.

Naruto was absolutely speechless as he remembered how angry she had gotten when she believed he had stolen Sasuke's. He knew that was something that she would never just give away. That she had knowingly given it to him, well it had to mean something right? When he thought that maybe it meant that when she said she loved him she meant it, Naruto couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He didn't know how long he had sat outside looking like a grinning fool but eventually he headed in.

Although it wasn't a conscious thing on his part the mask that he wore as Kyo sat against the log still forgotten. Sakura sat inside the hut afraid with how Naruto would react to her kiss. Would he get upset seeing it as her being manipulative of his feeling again? Or would he see it the way she wished that by giving her first kiss to him she was capable of moving on? When she heard Naruto enter she pretended to be asleep confident if he wanted to talk he would wake her. But when he settled into the corner that he had made his she breathed a little easier. As was the usual for the blonde, he was practically asleep as soon as he laid down. Sakura opened her eyes to glance at him and felt tears enter them as she saw him sleeping with his mouth open displaying his usual childlike innocence, mask nowhere in sight. Hoping that tomorrow would be the start of a new day for them she closed her own eyes to sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories of the kiss and how right it had felt as well as what might have happened if she had been a little bolder.


	12. Chapter 12 The faith to move forward

**An:** Well here it is the next chapter of Intentions. As warned there is a **Lemon** in it, so if those things offend please don't proceed further as I don't offer a separation of where it starts and ends. Sorry, but it's there and part of the story so read at your own risk. Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers as always, your humble author S. o. t. A. Furthermore, if people wish to discuss aspects of the story I encourage P.M.'s as some of the discussions I've had really force me to think about the direction I take the story so again, thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 12: The faith to move forward**

Sakura awoke to find Naruto gone. A part of her was afraid that whatever he had felt at her kiss had been replaced with his doubts and fears. She wanted to know but knew he needed time to think. Getting ready she made her way outside to see Naruto sitting against the log where they had celebrated his birthday. Tempted to go over, she could see he was lost in thought so decided to leave him be. She had made her intentions clear so now he needed to come to a decision on her one way or the other. Deciding to go bathe she made her way deeper into the island hoping for some sign he wanted her back in his life when she got back.

Naruto was aware when Sakura left the hut and was thankful when she left him alone in favor of bathing most likely. He knew Jiraiya would be rolling in his grave since Naruto had yet to spy on the girl, but the tale he used to tell of what happened to him when Tsunade had caught him provided all the inspiration he needed to resist that temptation.

Now that she was gone he held up the mask he had worn since becoming Kyo. The name Kyo had no meaning to him as he had simply picked it since he liked the sound of it. However the mask did, and that meaning was on who he tried to model Kyo after, Sasuke. Yet in the end he had failed, he just couldn't pull off that cold and calculating demeanor that had come second nature to the Uchiha. Although, when they were younger it had simply been what they considered cool. Nonetheless that wasn't entirely true either, as he had succeeded with one person and that was Sakura. So much so that she had come to hate the mask he wore while as Kyo. Something he had known from the very first time she laid eyes on it after learning it was him underneath. But he had still worn it even on the island when it was just the two of them.

Looking up at the sun he had to laugh at the irony as he had convinced Nagato that he was capable of putting his anger and hate behind him. Yet, he had held onto it with a woman that he had claimed to love. True she had hurt him, but so too had Nagato's actions which had resulted in the death of Jiraiya. However he had managed to get over it, if not forgive the man exactly. But in a sense that was forgiveness as well, letting go of those negative feelings and allowing people to move forward instead of back. She had never said it but Naruto knew Konan had a hand in Jiraiya's death but that hadn't stopped him from starting up their quasi-relationship.

Naruto knew what caused him to hold onto his negative feelings for Sakura and that was the fear that her greatest betrayal had yet to happen. That he'd buy into her sweet words and let her in his heart, but once Sasuke entered the picture she'd dump him like yesterday's garbage.

But the kiss she had given him, her first, that was something that pushed all those fears away, at least while it happened. By morning they had all returned, if slightly muted. Staring into the plain white mask he thought of what Tsunade had asked him back in Konoha, about if he had captured Sakura's heart before things had turned out so wrong. How would he know? He had still yet to answer that question but he now believed there was no answer. At some point he figured he just would have to have faith that Sakura had come to love him. That she cherished him for his merits, not as some silver medal. He understood that she had given him her first kiss as a sign that she meant what she said about loving him. That she was moving forward.

What about him though? For a time he had been obsessed with returning Sasuke to the village. So much so that he had covered up his friend's faults trying to paint a picture that the current Sasuke saw fit to destroy. Now though he accepted that Sasuke and Konoha would most likely forever be at odds. Which meant he and Sasuke would most likely never fight as friends or allies again. Sakura had been no different though having an ideal image of Sasuke that she had clung too. He had a part in her forming that image he supposed, due to what he had said to her on the bench on the first day of Team Seven's existence. Another thing he had come to believe was that he was also to blame for how everything blew up between him and Sakura. The reason he believed that was because he had not been honest with her. He should had told her that it was him on the bench or how he understood her pain when Sasuke defected because hearing her speak like that about him broke his heart. How upon seeing her for the first time in three years he found her as stunning as ever. Instead he had consigned himself to the background. He had convinced himself to stand aside in favor of Sasuke when all he really wanted to do was claim her love for himself. He had said he loved her, yet had been unwilling to fight for her. While that might not have changed her mind about him, at least it may have prevented the lies between them to grow to the point where they exploded in both their faces.

The sun was setting and he realized he had been going around in circles all day. Sakura had to be worried that he was pushing her away again, yet she still gave him the time and space to decide. He was tempted to enter his sage mode to see what she was feeling but resisted. As he knew what he had to do which was to forgive her, a lot had passed between them, but forgiveness was simply getting over the hurtful past. It often was easier after some sign from the person you were forgiving such as an old enemy taking a kunai meant for you being a single case. But it often meant more if such measures were unnecessary that you forgave someone because you wanted to move forward. Not as a result of some great sacrifice showing a person's sincerity but that sacrifice being the result of the faith you put in them before hand.

Standing he made his way to the hut mask still in hand. Upon entering he saw Sakura's gaze quickly dart to the mask a small look of concern appearing for a moment before she controlled it. He made his way to the back wall hanging the mask on a peg before moving to his side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the smile that appeared on her face. There was so much he wanted to say but for now lacked the words so settled for a simple, "Goodnight Sakura."

However for her it was enough since in the six weeks since they had been trapped together it was the first time that he had spoken to her in such a familiar fashion and without the mask. Mostly before then he would wait until she was asleep and would be gone before she awoke in the morning. Hoping that it was a sign he was ready to allow her into his heart at least a little she replied, "Goodnight Naruto." He nodded before rolling over and going to sleep. She watched him for awhile until she too gave into the temptation to sleep. While it was restful her dreams began returning to the kiss and the desires that her simple kiss had awakened within her.

* * *

The Kiri hospital was busy in the days following the failed attack by Sky and Waterfall. Despite suffering only minor injuries Shikamaru was consigned to bed rest. Something he normally would relish but with the war and all found a waste of time. The one upside was he was sharing a room with Chouji who was admitted for Chakra Exhaustion.

His friend was currently being dotted on by Ino who was part of the hospital staff that had arrived with the Akimichi's. Although he really hadn't spent a lot of time with her during the past year, he had heard about her recent behavior mostly from Chouji. But watching the two was glad she seemed to have settled down. Ino gave Chouji a kiss before moving on having to perform her rounds. Watching his friend sit there with a smile he hoped to find a way to end the attack on Kiri once and for all.

The problem he had trouble overcoming was the ships sitting off of the coast and how to attack them. They had apparently learned their lesson from their attack on Konoha because they regularly sprayed pesticides on the ships to prevent them from being destroyed by the Aburame. Any force he could send to attack them directly would free the gliders to attack Kiri in turn. Sending Shinobi over the water was out of the question as they would be sitting out in the open while they closed with them.

"Hey crybaby, how much longer are you going to play up your injuries before you get back to work?" Temari said entering the room.

"Talk to Ino," Shikamaru said, "She's the one keeping me hostage."

"Yeah sure," Temari said with a smile before tossing a file on his lap.

Having a good idea about what it was he said, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Temari answered her voice a little strained, "It's not all bad, we gave as good as we got but…"

"A few more victories like that and we'll be undone," Shikamaru said finishing for her.

"Sadly yes," Temari said sitting next to his bed. "As things stand, we're running short on food. Kunai aren't in short supply, but uninjured shinobi are. On a positive note, we did secure those gliders that the enemy used to transport their forces so they have to build more before moving that quickly again."

A half formed idea appeared in Shikamaru's head causing him to smile as he said, "I think we can be more accommodating then that." Both Temari and Chouji looked at him in confusion till he began explaining his plan.

* * *

Shibuki was nursing the drink that Yato poured him feeling like he needed it after seeing the report of their losses. Waterfall had escaped relatively light but Grass did not, suffering almost thirty percent casualties during the attack on the capital and losing another ten during the retreat.

"At least that fool Kotarou will no longer be an issue," Yato said pulling Shibuki from his thoughts.

"An expensive price to pay in order to remove one man from command," Shibuki said placing the drink down to look over the map of Kiri.

"Sadly yes, but war often is like that," Yato said. "We must find a way to press our advantage."

"I'm not sure I see an advantage to press," Shibuki said eyeing the map. "The capital was defended. We were repulsed from Kiri and many of our men are the walking wounded."

"Agreed, but our enemy is in a similar state. A few more attacks like that and they'll break," Yato said.

"What of the Akimichi? With them in Kiri it'll free up the Alliances fliers to attack us here directly," Shibuki said feeling less excited about the prospect of more fighting than his compatriot.

"They say nothing leads to innovation like war," Yato said, "and they are right. We've cooked something up for the next time they enter the battlefield."

"What would that be?"

A grin appeared on Yato's face as he said, "Let's just say I doubt they'll see it coming."

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto shave using a kunai that had seen better days from her vantage point near the hut. It had been several days since the kiss and although things were less tense. They hadn't progressed as far as she would hope, especially since her body had been acting in overdrive since then. She supposed that it had been her lack of actual experience that made her almost immune to the more primal desires she had. Sure she had dreamed from time to time and fantasized but the actual experience blew those out of the water. Leaving her to wonder if a simple kiss could affect her so, then how would a more passionate one. The kiss had awakened a creature inside of her that was hungry to feel more.

Naruto was still cautious of her but the wall he had tried to build didn't seem to be getting any higher. Watching as he cursed that he nicked himself again she smiled and decided to test the waters between them.

"Naruto," she said causing him to stop his task.

"Give me a minute Sakura. I need to concentrate or else I'll probably slit my own throat."

Dropping to her knees in front of him she gently took the kunai out of his hand saying, "We can't have that." Cupping his face she began to use her medical ninjutsu to gently shave his face for him using a technique they used for prepping patients for operations. When she finished she asked, "Is there any place else you would like me to shave for you?"

She resisted the urge to laugh as his eyes went wide at her little innuendo. As she knelt there cupping his face she felt the strongest urge to taste his lips again but resisted that as well. Naruto's mouth kept opening and closing as he attempted to think of something to say so taking pity on his she said, "How about we just trim up the unruly mess on your head?"

Figuring that was safe enough Naruto said, "Sure."

Sakura moved around behind him to begin. This time though she used normal scissors which she had in her medical pouch. As she worked on his hair she couldn't help but feel how right it felt to be there with him. The truth was, that if not for the fact there was a war going on, in which her friends were fighting, she wouldn't have mind spending the rest of her days on the island with Naruto. Preferably in a more intimate fashion, she tried to squash down the fantasy that threatened to distract her from her task as she was sure Naruto wouldn't want to be bald if she kept cutting while her mind wandered.

But being that close to Naruto after so long she couldn't help it as she imagined placing the scissors down and then planting kisses along his neck. Which of course would prompt Naruto to turn towards her, where in her daydream she captured his lips. Her daydream fed her images of Naruto deepening the kiss before almost taking over by pulling her into his lap. Where she would allow him to take what he wanted from her.

A delicious shiver running through her body brought her back to reality where she realized that her body had begun to react to the fantasy. The slight dampening of her panties and the hardened nipples she sported where the obvious signs her body wanted her to follow through on the images she had indulged in. Shaking her mind clear of the images, she was pleased to see that at least she didn't mess up his hair-cut.

However she felt self-conscious that Naruto would be able smell her arousal or would detect the other signs of it so putting the finishing touches on his hair said, "There you go," but before he could turn and thank her, she was disappearing into the woods.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto said, wondering what had caused Sakura's sudden retreat. Figuring she just needed some alone time he pulled out his notes on the Hiraishin and got to work.

Sakura leaned against a tree breathing hard due to having broken out in a run as soon as she disappeared into the woods. Sakura couldn't believe how aroused she felt and was tempted to take care of her problem. Only the thought that Naruto might catch and the mortification she would feel stopped her. Although a part of her said, "_He might join you_."

The way her body responded to the images the voice's statement showed her told Sakura just how much she wanted that. She idly wondered if the kiss was affecting Naruto the same way but figured it probably wasn't as he was much more experienced in such things. Biting her lip as the temptation to handle her problem became almost overbearing. She decided to make for the waterfall hoping it's cool waters would douse the searing heat she seemed to be feeling.

* * *

"This is a silly idea," Temari said as she watched several team's prep the gliders as Shikamaru had instructed. The response to her statement was a paper airplane that buried itself in her hair.

She glared at the thrower as she pulled it out and crumpled it, so Shikamaru said, "You wouldn't think so it you had slacked off in school."

"Well excuse me for having aspirations," Temari said tossing the crumpled paper at him.

"I have aspirations too you know," Shikamaru said. "I even remember thinking about them during our match at the Chunin Exam."

"Oh yeah and have you met any of them," Temari said interested.

Thinking of the one about meeting and marrying a woman that wasn't too pretty or ugly, he said, "No, but I think I'm on my way to surpassing one."

She wasn't sure why, but the way Shikamaru said it while looking at her made her blush prompting a mumbled, "Idiot," from her.

Watching as the Akimichi practiced throwing mockups of the gliders at posts she shook her head in amusement at Shikamaru's unorthodox plan.

* * *

Naruto tried to concentrate on his notes but the trimmed hair that had worked its way beneath his shirt had begun to really irate him. Walking to the waterfall to clean up he called for Sakura to make sure she wasn't there. Not receiving a reply he stripped and dived in. One thing he really wanted to get back to civilization for was warm water not liking the time it took to get used to the cool water. Swimming to the waterfall as the water ran pretty deep he climbed onto a submerged ledge beneath the falling water and began to set about washing himself.

As he absentmindedly went about his task he thought once more of the kiss that Sakura had given him. Despite the time that had passed neither of them had brought it up in a conversation as there wasn't much that needed to be said about the kiss. Sakura had made her intentions know and now it was up to him to come to a decision and although he had choose to move on he hadn't really thought of the words to convey what he wanted to. He didn't know what he was waiting for though, maybe some sign that it was time to move forward or something.

His thoughts were interrupted though by a splash in the center of the pool of water. He went on guard the second the sound registered but was shocked as a nude Sakura appeared from out of the water.

Sakura had run towards the body of water that the waterfall fed. Her path took her along the creek that would begin spilling over the edge into the pool below. Seeing the edge approaching she began stripping not wanting to wait and take it slow. The heat she was feeling becoming almost oppressive. Diving off the edge she landed in the cool water feeling slight better as she sunk beneath the surface. However her respite only lasted until she popped out of the water to see a surprised and equally nude Naruto staring at her from beneath the waterfall. For a moment they locked surprised glances but almost at the same time both looked down to take in the rest of the others nude form.

However, that seemed to break the spell for Sakura at least who shouted, "Naruto…"

Holding his arms up defensively he said, "Hey now, I was here first."

Knowing that he was right, she blushed in embarrassment cursing as the previous cool water that seemed to almost raise a few degrees making her wonder if she was the reason. Swimming to the edge she quickly darted into the surrounding trees having to take the long way back to the top to get her clothes.

Naruto was thankful for the cold water as that had probably been the only thing that had prevented him from showing his arousal in a more obvious manner. He chuckled as he heard Sakura barging through the brush making her way to the top probably where her clothes were stashed.

A few hours later Sakura had returned to the hut. Naruto had returned right after the incident and returned to his notes doing his best to get the images of Sakura appearing out of the water out of his mind. Swallowing heavily she approached saying, "Naruto about earlier, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it Sakura. I suppose it was only a matter of time before an accident of that sort happened," Naruto said although he didn't turn to look at her afraid his mind would replace the clothed version with a nude one.

Sakura thought, "_Easier said than done_," as an image of the blonde flashed in front of her. But she settled for simply saying, "Thanks."

She settled down next to him but despite wanting to ask him so much about the kiss and the incident that had just happened. Like did he like what he saw? She kept quiet not willing to embarrass herself further.

Naruto was suffering from the same dilemma and growing tired of the heavy silence between them said, "How about some training?"

"Kami yes," she said hoping a little training would help settle her down and clear away the awkwardness between them. Which it did lessen a little as they chuckled at Sakura's enthusiastic way of agreeing with Naruto's proposal.

The moved to a clearing away from their hut, as they knew both of them could be pretty destructive when they went all out and they didn't want to smash their modest home. "Don't hold back Naruto," Sakura said lining up in front of him adjusting her gloves.

"Well I want to get a little out of this as well," he said taunting her slightly, "But I'll try not to be too easy on…"

He never finished his sentence as Sakura moved faster than he ever saw here move before almost disappearing from his vision. He dodged her kick before striking out with a blow of his own but she blocked it before jumping away.

"Somebody's been training with bushy brows," Naruto said eyeing her with a little more respect.

"Well quite a few people have taunted me with my strength doesn't count for squat if I can't hit them so I decided to work on it," Sakura said watching for another opening.

Each of them moved in a circle around each other keeping their guard up while searching for a gap in their opponents to exploit. Naruto decided to make one crossing his fingers in the handsign of the shadow clone jutsu creating three clones that charged Sakura. She easily dispelled the first two but had to block the kick delivered by the third. She lashed out with one of her own taking that clone out but was caught in the back by Naruto.

She rolled to her knees attempting to regain her bearings but had to leap back to avoid a punch by Naruto. She landed against a tree having to dodge again as Naruto threw another punch which hit it hard enough to splinter the wood.

Spinning she kicked through the tree since she knew it wouldn't slow her down in the slightest not to mention the shrapnel it would create as tree practically exploded. Naruto replaced himself with a clone that took the brunt of the flying splinters dispelling.

Moving back to the center of the clearing she searched the area wondering where the next attack would come from. She almost didn't sense him as he appeared next to her moving to hit her with a punch to the ribs. Using the hours of training with Tsunade she managed to get herself out of the way lashing out with a kick that caught him sending him flying into a tree.

She moved to follow up but he recovered quickly using the tree to launch himself at her. Sakura threw a punch first which Naruto caught and used to pull her off balance. As she was off balance he stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her in a grip that prevent her from moving. Both were caught by surprise at how right it felt for him to be holding her against him like that. So much so that Naruto wasn't really conscious of the fact that his grip lessoned into gentle hug.

Eventually he did become aware that he was hugging Sakura from behind causing him to drop his arms but instead of moving away Sakura pressed herself closer to him. He was about to ask if she was alright but stopped when she turned her head to look back at him. The pure need and desire he saw reflected in her jade orbs stole his breath away almost as much as the searing kiss that followed.

He felt the tip of Sakura tongue run along his lips understanding he opened his mouth and instantly her tongue moved to explore but found itself in a battle with his. As the kiss continued he became aware that she had begun grinding her rear against his crotch. Placing his hands on her hips he began aiding her in her rubbing as they let their passions take them over.

Sakura couldn't believe how incredible the sensations she was receiving felt. As their tongues battled for supremacy she felt the warmth spread from her core to her nether regions and when she felt Naruto harden against her rear she couldn't resist rubbing up against it. The way he groaned into her mouth caused her panties to further dampen as she began to lose herself to sensation. When the need to breathe became too great the kiss ended but Naruto simply began placing them along her neck.

As Sakura's rhythm increased against him, he moved his hands, moving one against her breast as he began groping it through her red shirt the other he moved to her shorts where he began rubbing her slit through them having lifted her pink skirt. He couldn't believe how wet the thin material was.

Hearing the breathy moan of, "More…please…more…" from the pink-haired kunoichi inspired him to be bolder as he opened her vest. Pulling her sport bra up to expose her breasts he began to play with the nub of her right one while nibbling her ear. His other hand rose up to the waist band of her shorts before plunging down past it feeling her sex directly. He couldn't believe how hot and wet she was or how close he was to his own release as he rubbed her lower lips. Pushing a finger past her lips elicited a throaty moan from Sakura which cut right through him.

Sakura felt Naruto tense behind her and it wasn't in a positive way as whatever spell they had been under began to break. He pulled his hand from her shorts holding it front of them Sakura flushed in embarrassment at how her juices coated them. But she could tell Naruto was pulling away from her hoping to prevent that she leaned forward taking them into her mouth and licked them clean. She knew she surprised Naruto by her actions but was desperate to get him to continue so spinning she kissed him again. Hoping that by tasting her juices on her lips it would encourage him to continue.

Watching Sakura lick his fingers clean of her juices was the single most erotic thing he had ever seen. However, tasting her as they kissed almost induced him to throw his concerns away, however what had forced him to begin pulling back from her was just how right everything felt. Grabbing Sakura by her shoulders he pushed her away. The hurt in her eyes almost made him take her back in his arms but he said, "Sakura…I can't…"

Taking a step forward she said, "Naruto…please…."

But she stopped as he took a step back from her, performing the shunshin jutsu he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Recollecting herself she made her way back towards the hut and felt her heart drop when she saw the mask that he wore was missing. Sadly moving to a corner of the hut she pulled her knees to her chest and tried not to think about how perfect everything had felt moments ago.

* * *

Naruto after grabbing his mask settled himself down. He didn't need to enter his Sage Mode to know what Sakura was feeling but the fear that everything with her was temporary had proved too overpowering. All his thoughts on moving forward had flown right out the window as the fear that she would leave him in favor of Sasuke someday had threaten to overwhelm him.

Looking at the mask he finally understood that when it came to Sakura it was going to be all or nothing. He loved and wanted her, but he couldn't live with the constant fear that she would betray him. Knowing what he had to do he placed the mask back on and returned to the hut.

He wasn't quiet as made his way to it, so he was fairly certain Sakura knew he was coming. He guessed right as she looked up the green chakra surrounding her hand fading as she watched him. The sadness and disappointment that he had placed his mask back on were easy to see in her face and eyes. Looking away she began to stand moving from the center of the hut back to the corner that housed her roll looking completely miserable.

"When did you begin to love me?" he asked obviously surprising her since she probably figured the mask being back in place meant he was done with her.

A measure of hope shown in her eyes as she said, "I don't know."

It obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting as he tilted his head to the side. Clarifying what she meant she said, "I can't really put a day or time on it. I know what I felt for you changed on the day you went after Sasuke with the others. I know you occupied my thoughts when you were gone for those three years and that I missed you. I know it broke my heart to see you turn into the four-tails because you were motivated so much to bring him back. So much so I wished you would give up and let me do it for you. But the day I finally understood what I felt for you was love was the day I thought I lost you.

Staring into the emotionless mask Sakura truly wanted to know what was going on behind it. Was he in his Sage mode trying to determine if what she said was true? Did he even care? Was he simply asking to indulge some curiosity before telling her he couldn't be with her? She rejected the last as being cruel and not Naruto but still the fear persisted.

A silence hung between them till he said, "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I know I came off as clumsy and annoying but I did. When you begged me to bring back Sasuke I accepted that we would never be together as you loved him too much. I decided it would be enough simply to make sure you were happy. However that was all shattered when you said you loved me." He paused causing Sakura to look away but when he started up again his tone seemed a little vulnerable which became apparent why when he said, "Sakura…if any part of you is unsure…if there's some voice that says this will only last until Sasuke comes around…please walk away…"

He trailed off but he didn't need to say anything else. He was giving her the key to his heart but telling her to be sure it was what she wanted before unlocking it. Standing she walked to him, reaching up for his mask she expected him to flinch but he didn't as she grabbed the edge. Pulling the mask up she saw that his eyes were blue showing none of the signs that he had entered Sage mode to read her moods. She was puzzled for a moment but thinking back to her first confession on the island gave her the answer as to why. He could tell if everything she said was the truth true, but then he wouldn't be putting any faith in her.

The simple fact that he was putting his heart in her hands based solely on the faith she would never intentional hurt him, told her she had made the right choice in loving him. Standing on the tip of her toes she said, "Never," before dropping his mask and pressing her lips to his.

There was no hesitation in him as Naruto surged forward picking her up as he deepened the kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved her to the bed roll she slept on. As he carried her, Sakura's fingers fumbled with the flak jacket he wore. Eventually she managed to get it loose and stopped kissing him long enough to pull it over his head and threw it to the side of the room when it cleared his head.

As soon as he was divested of his shirt as well she was on his lips once more. Apparently he wanted to even the score as moments later her blouse was opened as well. Letting go of his neck and holding her arms behind her as he held her she let the article of clothing slide down her arms to the floor. The sports bra she wore was quickly pulled over her head so that both were completely topless. Wrapping her arms around his neck again and pressing her chest to his while Naruto traveled the final few feet before roughly dropping to his knees and setting her down.

Pulling back from her to catch his breath and to take in her form he smiled as he leaned back in placing a kiss along her jaw. Moving down he placed several more kisses along her neck and chest before stopping at her breasts for a moment before latching his mouth to one teasing it with his tongue. Sakura arched her back in response. While he sucked the one his free hand pinched and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. "Naruto…." She said.

"What Sakura," he said looking up from her chest a knowing smile on his face.

"Please…"

"Please what," he said enjoying teasing her a little but also wanting her to tell him what she wanted.

Embarrassed but needing more stimulation she said, "Down there, please touch me down there."

"Down where Sakura," he said reaching down and rubbing her thigh. "Here?" he asked, prompting her to shake her head. "How about here," he said ghosting a finger along the back of her knee. "You have to tell me. You know how thickheaded I can be sometimes," he said placing several kisses along her stomach moving tantalizing close to where she wanted him to be.

Wanting the teasing to end and to make sure there was no mistake about where she wanted him to direct his attentions she practically shouted, "My pussy…I want you to touch my pussy."

A lecherous grin spread over his face before he said, "Good girl." Kneeling he pulled her towards him before raising her waist. Grabbing the edge of her shorts he pulled them down her thighs. Once her lower lips were exposed he stopped allowing the shorts to remain around her knees. Sakura watched as he lowered his mouth down to her snatch but then moaned her approval as he took a tentative lick before diving in with the same enthusiasm he showed for ramen.

Despite being alone on the island a part of Sakura was still self-conscious about giving voice to her rising pleasure as she bit down on the knuckle of her finger. She was reaching her peak when suddenly he stopped, having screwed her eyes shut, she suddenly opened them to see Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto…I was almost there," Sakura pleaded, "Don't leave me like this…not again…"

"Don't worry," he said, "But you need to let your voice out Sakura. I want to hear your cries." As he talked he began to rub here gently not letting her relax too much. Giving her clit a gentle nudge she groaned a deep primal sound causing Naruto to smile before finishing what he started this time cheered on by Sakura's cries.

Sakura moved her hands to his hair pulling him deeper into her pussy before indicating how close she was. Flicking her clit with his tongue he latched onto it sucking gently which was the final push she needed as she cried out her release. He laid her waist back down as she panted her eyes half lidded the orgasms she had experienced the few times she indulged herself before palling in comparison. While she was still dazed he pulled her shorts the rest of the way off tossing them away.

He then set about releasing his own hardness which had become almost painful trapped as it was. The sight of Naruto's cock springing out was enough to get Sakura interested in the world around her again as she licked her lips. Crawling between her legs he leaned down to kiss her allowing her to taste herself once more while sliding his length along her slit coating it in her juices.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes asking for permission. Receiving it in a nod he rose to his knees lining himself up and began sinking into her hot and waiting hole. He didn't get much more than the tip in before he came up against a barrier. Eyes going wide, he realized that the reason Sakura had been healing herself when he entered the hut was to repair the symbol of her innocence.

"Sakura…" he started but was silenced by a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "I knew that you were either coming back to accept my feelings or reject them. I wanted you to experience taking me completely."

Shaking his head Naruto said, "Sakura, it'll hurt much worse now. I don't ever want to cause you pain."

"I wanted to Naruto so please accept the pain I feel as a small penance for all the pain I've caused you."

"We've hurt each other Sakura," Naruto said kissing her lightly, "We need to stop worrying about the past and move forward."

Sakura nodded bracing herself for the pain to come. Naruto leaned in kissing her with all the love and passion he possessed for her before pushing in the rest of the way breaking her barrier. Sakura tensed beneath him. A tear escaped from her eye and she was grateful that he remained still allowing her time to adjust to his size.

"Naruto…go ahead," she said as the pain faded to a dull ache.

Naruto began moving slowly sliding in and out of her gripping sheath. He set a deliciously slow pace which caused Sakura to begin raising her hips to meet his thrusts. "Naruto…faster harder," Sakura panted into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Doing as instructed he began moving faster enjoying the sounds of his hips meeting hers. The tightness of her passage proved almost too much for him forcing him to slow down less he explode before helping her reach her peak as well. The slower pace frustrated Sakura but Naruto began to kiss her again distracting her as their tongues dueled once more. The danger passed and he began to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts once again. He also broke off the kiss in favor of attacking her breast. Moaning her agreement with his choice of attack she panted, "That's it right there Naruto…fuck…it's so fucking good…"

Giving her nipple a gentle bite caused her to scream saying, "I'm going to cum Naruto…"

"So am I Sakura," Naruto said sweat covering both their bodies "I'm going to cum right here inside…"

"Yes…I want it," she said tensing and wrapping her legs around his waist as he slammed into her fully, the head of his cock hitting her deepest spot and then she exploded screaming "Naaaarrrruuutttttooooo…" as his release began coating her velvet tunnel and pouring directly into her womb.

He collapsed on her whispering, "I love you."

Legs still wrapped around his waist she held him gently saying, "I love you too and always will."

They lay like that for a few moments catching their breath till Sakura realized that his hardness hadn't gone down at all. Naruto began to shift a little before pulling out of her. Feeling empty she sat up saying, "Wasn't I good enough?"

"Of course you were," he said meaning every word, "It simply has a mind of its own sometime…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Sakura leaned forward wrapping her lips around his head giving a clumsy yet enthusiastic blowjob. As she ran her tongue along his shaft she marveled at his size. Never being one for estimating sizes she knew that she had one hand wrapped around the base as she bobbed back and forth on his tool and there was still another hand length for her to suck on. Sakura found their combined taste to be a heady tonic and vowed to indulge in it fully later. But for now, she wanted him buried back inside her where he belonged. Letting his cock slide out of her mouth with a popping sound she turned away from him presenting her pussy for him to house his member in once again.

It would be a sight that Naruto always remembered as he watched her spin. As some of the evidence of their earlier coupling running down the inside of her thigh. However his merely standing there staring prompted Sakura to stare back at him before giving her rear a little shake. Getting the hint he moved up behind her grabbing her hips and slid back in. After the feeling of coming back home passed he began slamming into her again guessing they wouldn't be stopping until both of them where completely satisfied.

* * *

Sakura awoke alone the next morning but wasn't concerned. Naruto loved her so she knew everything would be fine. The slight soreness she felt was a small price to pay for the pleasure she had felt the night before, her final orgasm having been the one that robbed her of consciousness. The sound of crunching gravel alerted her to her lover's return who smiled at seeing her awake.

"Good morning," he said handing her the canteen they used for water when she tried to croak out a greeting of her own.

Placing it down she said, "I guess I got pretty vocal there at the end."

Chuckling he kissed her again saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled before leaning in to take his lips but when she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back. Lest it distract him from what he wanted to talk about. Seeing how serious he was she said, "What is it?"

"Sakura I take it Tsunade never taught you to summon," Naruto said already having a good idea.

"No," she admitted, "She might have but then…"

"Okay," he said, "Get dressed and meet me outside."

Allowing the covers to fall away she laughed as Naruto turned away to leave saying, "You don't have to be shy after everything we did last night."

"It isn't that," he replied walking for the door, "But if we're going to get anything of value done today then I think it's best if I remove myself from temptation."

Regardless Sakura walked nude to the waterfall to clean up before returning to the hut fully dressed. "So what do you have planned?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to sign the toad contract," Naruto said surprising her. "That way they'll be able to summon both of us to Mount Myoboku. From there we'll be able to return to wherever we're needed."

"You could have done that from the start?" Sakura asked not accusingly but curiously as if had they had left right away she would probably never have closed the gap between them.

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "I wasn't…If you sign the contract we can summon each other as well and I wasn't sure that was something I wanted."

Sakura nodded not needing an explanation. Naruto bit his thumb before summoning Fukasaku. "Ah, Naruto-boy," the elder said, "I believe I've worked out the problem from last time."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said, "About that Pa the thing is I've decided to let Sakura sign the toad contract."

The elder looked annoyed that his efforts would go to waste but seeing the way Sakura stepped close to Naruto and the way he absent-mindedly placed his free arm around her shoulder was secretly pleased at the turn of events. "Very well," he said disappearing for a moment before reappearing moments later with the scroll.

As the elder unraveled it Sakura read some of the names listed. It felt a little overwhelming to add her name to such a document. Doing as the elder instructed she signed her name in blood but before she pressed her hand down Fukasaku said, "Hold up dear. Are you sure that is the hand you wish to use?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well Tsunade may wish to pass her contract on too you," Fukasaku said. "As such you may come to rely on the slugs more than us toads and therefore wish to use your primary hand for that contract."

"You're right," she said but then asked, "Wasn't one of pains bodies able to summon multiple creatures though. I didn't notice him using different hands."

"Very astute," the toad said, "However Pain didn't sign a contract with the creatures directly but simply captured and converted them to his own ends. In a sense he created his own contract with each of the summons. I suppose you could call it a Corpse Contract."

Sakura signed and placed her left hand on the contract with the hope Tsunade would one day allow her to summon slugs. "So what now?" Sakura asked as she finished.

"Now…" the toad elder said disappearing. A moment later Sakura felt a strange pull like she was traveling incredible fast despite standing still. It only lasted an instant but when it ended she was standing on paved stone next to a fountain spewing oil.

"_Wow_," she thought hearing the elder finish saying "…we summon you home."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Come on Sakura we should get going if we're going to get to Kiri."

"Hold on Naruto-boy," the toad said stopping Naruto in his tracks, "Let us see what Kakashi-boy thinks is the best course of action."

"What do you mean," the blonde said turning.

"I mean you can't go around fighting every battle," the elder said, "True you may send those Sky ninja packing. But the men and women fighting them now have invested their own efforts in seeing that outcome achieved."

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

"He's saying that for the good of the Alliance's own pride, you need to let them see it through to the end, Naruto," Sakura said clarifying the point for the elder.

"Exactly, you can't keep whooshing in to save the day or else they won't come to believe in their own power and strengths. Besides, Kakashi believes Madara is up to something and will probably wish to keep you around in case he is right. But we'll send a messenger toad to Kiri to keep an eye on things so we can summon you there if things take a turn for the worse."

Both Sakura and Fukasaku could see that Naruto wasn't thrilled about remaining on the sidelines but Sakura said, "Besides, you can spend the time teaching me how to summon." Sliding up to him she whispered into his ear, "And if you are really good sensei I'm sure your student can think of an adequate reward," enjoying the way his body tensed in response.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said more eagerly then Fukasaku would ever think Naruto would be about staying in one spot.

"Well since it's decided, I'm sure Ma has some breakfast ready so let's go eat," the elder said missing the way Naruto shivered at the idea of breakfast.

* * *

Death had been a blessing freeing the man from guilt. The guilt of killing those related by blood, or of harming the one closest to him. He had planned so much to happen upon his death but had failed to predict how his actions would prompt the one he had planned to be his executioner to throw away friends, allegiances, and possibly his soul in order to see it through.

That blessing had been taken from him by some bastardized combination of science and jutsu. Upon returning to the land of the living Madara had made sure to taunt him with all the deeds his brother had committed since his death."Foolish little brother," he said to no one as the cell he occupied was empty.

Apparently the disease that racked his body had been cured by his passing and so Madara locked him away. A present for Sasuke when he awakened from his coma positive the boy would need Itachi's eyes as a replacement when Sasuke realized the price of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He didn't doubt that although Madara had twisted the truth to make it look like the Uchiha were blameless in their attempted rebellion and painted the picture that Itachi was a victim, that the man planned to maneuver Sasuke into killing him again further pushing him down the dark path he had chosen.

However that confrontation would come later. For now he needed to concentrate on escaping and warning Madara's enemies. The man planned to resurrect the jinchuriki they had killed recombining them with their Bijuu and then setting them loose. Even though they could only bring back five of the seven they possessed what five jinchuriki could do once unleashed on their enemies was beyond imagination. Itachi also imagined that the human hosts would be far easier for the ancient Uchiha to control, as he had done so with Yagura until his death at the Mizukage's hands.

Hearing the sounds of people approaching most likely the men responsible for feeding him he began formulating a plan of escape. His chakra may be sealed and he may be chained to a wall. But Itachi Uchiha did not rise to the rank of Anbu on the strength of his eyes alone. He'd escape eventually and when he did Madara would rue the day he brought him back from his eternal slumber.


	13. Chapter 13 The battle for Kirigakure

**An:** I would like to thank the people that have reviewed as always, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 13: The battle for Kirigakure**

A week had passed since the enemies attack on the capital and Kiri. As the sun rose over the horizon Shikamaru figured it was time to give the enemy a taste of its own medicine. As his forces set up having moved through the night to arrive where the bulk of the enemy's forces had set up its beachhead, he found it funny that despite having reputations as shadow warriors the bulk of their wars were fought during the day. He supposed it was simply that in the chaos of battle the inability to see hampered both forces to the point that it made it too troublesome.

Regardless, it didn't prevent them from making preparations something the enemy had become forgetful of believing that Kiri's defenders were forced into simply waiting for the next raid. At least he hoped that explained why the number of sentries they had encountered had been surprisingly small.

Looking down on the camp he prepared for the final fight for the Land of Water. Either they'd wipe the enemy out here or they'd be forced to abandon Kiri to the enemy giving them another major foothold in surrounding the Land of Fire.

* * *

Nagisa was just entering the control room to begin her shift. Telling the X.O. to get some sleep she swirled the cup of coffee she was drinking before looking through the large windows of the control room and staring at the beach that had become a permanent part of her view. She wondered how much longer the fight for the country would go on as it was beginning to become rather costly for both sides.

The sun had just crested the horizon when she noticed something traveling towards one of the ships. The rising sun highlighted one of their troop transport gliders which passed over the beach before slamming into one of the ships and exploding. Turning to where the glider came from she saw several Akimichi holding more which they threw.

"Take evasive action," she shouted to the helmsmen. However one of the gliders hit slamming into the side of the ship blowing a hole in in it. The hole was still above the water level so the ship wouldn't sink. But Nagisa knew in the newest battle for Kiri they were already at a disadvantage.

"What the devil is going on," Yato said appearing from his cabin.

"The enemy is at the gate sir," Nagisa said.

"How did they get so close without our sentries alerting us?"

"Unknown sir, but they are using our own gliders almost like kunai with exploding tags."

"The Nara," he growled out angrily. "Get me Shibuki on the line," he shouted to his comm. officer. Turning to his captain he said, "Get our flyers in the air to shoot down those gliders now!"

"Yes sir," Nagisa replied. But upon noticing he was making his way towards the flight deck said, "Sir where are you going?"

"To kill the little bastard behind this attack!"

Before he made it out of the control room the communication's officer said, "Sir, Shibuki is on the line."

Grabbing the mike he said, "Shibuki, what the hell is the situation?"

"Not good," Shibuki replied, "The enemy managed to eliminate our forward sentries somehow. They've set up a perimeter around the Akimichi to allow them to lob those gliders at the ships. What's worse is Gaara is here."

"What of the other fliers we've identified?"

"If they are here, I haven't seen them yet."

"Alright, use the prototype against the Akimichi. We'll give you air support."

"Understood."

"Captain, you're in charge."

"Aye sir." Nodding, he left the bridge to get in a flyer and kill the Nara that had already thwarted Sky Country once and would have to do so again over his dead body.

* * *

Karin ducked behind a fallen tree as a line of kunai embedded themselves where she had just been standing. Cursing she fixed her glasses and began running away since her role was to act as a combat medic. She had been on her way to a squad needing help when the section of forest she was in was overrun by Taki shinobi. She had tried to press on, wanting to prove herself to her new village, but despite her ability to sense enemies had been unable to avoid a squad.

Finding a suitable section of brush to hide in, she suppressed her chakra. Moments later the squad appeared nearby. The reason they had tracked her became apparent as one of the shinobi said, "Shit, I've lost her."

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"She must have the ability to hide her chakra signature."

"Well, why didn't she do that before?" a kunoichi of the squad asked.

"Because she was moving," the sensor said.

"Then be quiet," the apparent leader said, "It means she's close."

Reaching into her pouch she pulled a kunai not liking her odds as the kunoichi got closer to her. However the sensor saying, "We got another one incoming fast from the east."

The shinobi turned to face that direction, but didn't see anything until the sensor said, "He's coming from above." The squad looked up in time to see a white bird that appeared to be a moving drawing swoop down and grab the sensor before heading straight up. When the bird got high enough it wrapped its wings around the man and crashed into the earth.

While the squad stood around gapping at the sudden death of the sensor, a kunai buried itself in the kunoichi's neck. Appearing from out of the woods was the pale and handsome boy that had been on Sakura's squad, for a moment the scene sort of reminded her of how she met Sasuke. Pulling a tanto he engaged the other two shinobi briefly before jumping onto one of the branches of a tree.

"Giving up?" the leader asked.

"No, I merely needed to buy enough time for them to catch up," the pale boy said.

The leader was about to ask what he was talking about but was hit in the side by a pack of wolves that also looked like they had been drawn. The remaining member of the squad tried to get away, but was also caught by the drawn wolf pack and torn to pieces.

Giving the command for the ink wolves to spread out to kill any other squads in the area, he called out, "Please come out."

Leaving the brush she wasn't sure why she was blushing as the boy smiled at her. "Thanks, how did you know I was here?"

"We received a report that a medic was heading to my squad to treat our wounded, but was cut off by the enemy." Creating another bird he climbed aboard and held out a hand for her saying, "I'll see you get there safely."

"If you don't, I'll come back to haunt you," Karin said accepting the hand up and holding on tight as the bird suddenly lurched into the air.

* * *

Shikamaru was standing on the back-up plan to the one currently in progress. It was a launcher that should the Akimichi run out of chakra they could continue to launch the gliders although they would sacrifice accuracy. Chouji was standing in front of him and picked up another of the rigged gliders, which were filled with explosives that detonated when the nose hit its target.

"I can't believe this stupid plan is working," Temari said standing on the ground next to his perch.

Several of the shinobi near him began chuckling causing Shikamaru to say, "Nothing like building up the men's confidence in me."

"Sorry, I had no doubt this childish plan would work," Temari corrected herself.

Dropping down from the launcher for the glider bombs he said, "I told you. It's just like throwing a kunai once you get the hang of it. But now that we can hit those ships of theirs we have the advantage."

A loud crackling energy burst suddenly cut through the air hitting one of the Akimichi in the chest and easily passed through. "What the hell was that?" Temari shouted.

Although he felt bad about it all, Shikamaru could be glad for was that the blast hadn't hit Chouji as the dead Akimichi fell backwards probably crushing the launcher. The corpse definitely crushed one of the gliders as the area suddenly erupted into a fireball. He shouted out, "Send up the signal to shrink before they fire again." He noted that Temari had taken off, no doubt to find out what happened.

A red flare was shot into the air and the Akimichi al immediately shrunk down to their normal sizes. "Alright prep the launchers," Shikamaru shouted confident Temari would give him a report of what had just fired.

A moment later, she returned saying, "Sky Country has created some sort of canon. It looks like they took the one off of one of their bombers and mounted it on some giant platform with wheels. It's being guarded by Waterfall's leader."

"Chouji, take a squad and try to take that cannon out," Shikamaru ordered.

Chouji nodded pointing to the men who would accompany him before taking off. Turning to the rest he said, "We'll keep sending gliders, target them as best you can." Turning to Temari he asked, "What about Gaara?"

"He'll most likely move to confront Shibuki," Temari said, "He's had a bone to pick with him for a while."

"Yeah, no doubt he sees his joining Madara as a betrayal of Naruto. Well that should make it easier for Chouji." The sound of the launcher attracted his attention and he hoped the glider flew true as he could see that the enemy fleet was still relatively intact.

* * *

Tayuya shattered the kneecap of the Grass shinobi she was fighting and then as he grabbed it on the ground stepped on his throat killing him. Searching around she saw the rest of the man's squad had used the opportunity of his valiantly staying behind to escape her. Considering that her sound blades had decimated the two squads that had been with them she figured that was the best call.

The battle was almost a godsend for her as it allowed her to take her frustrations out on the enemy. She had finally received a letter from Kyo that told her, he was safe, but he wasn't going to be joining them in Kiri. She wondered if it was because he was with that pink-haired whore, and as soon as she thought it felt a little guilty since the girl had been nothing but nice the few times they had met. Yet, couldn't help it, as she was sure they had a past and the girl wanted to get with him.

She had almost left Kiri to go hunt him down, but figured Kyo would be disappointed so decided to stick it out. That didn't mean she had to like it though. When the energy cannon fired she had been ambushing enemies that tried to break through the Alliances lines since she didn't have a dedicated part to play in Shikamaru's plan. No doubt due to the fact he probably didn't trust her.

Figuring that was where she could do the most good, since it would free the Akimichi to begin throwing the gliders again she made her way towards it.

She really had to hand it to Konan as the woman had been quite the strict and competent teacher. Although not S-class herself, yet. She did find she could handle the chumps from the minor villages rather easily since she had increased her proficiency in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Her ability to actually harness sound to attack and defend being the most impressive ability she had gained thus far.

As she made her way to the cannon, she once again let her thoughts turn to Kyo. She truly hoped that he was still hers for the taking. When she finally was reunited with him that was, as she found it too cruel that life would dump probably one of the greatest men she had ever met in her lap, only for him to end up snatched away by some pink-haired harlot by a cruel twist of fate. It was during the training for the mission in Grass that she first began to feel something for the masked man. The way he showed his concern for even scum like her and did his best to make sure she was ready for the tasks ahead made her feel special. He was the only reason she was here right now, as the truth was she didn't particularly care if the Leaf burned and the rest of the shinobi world did along with it. However Kyo did and so she would fight tooth and nail to ensure that both remained standing.

Another squad of shinobi appeared barring her path growling she said, "Get out of the way you fuckers, I don't have time to waste with shits like you." Brining her flute to her lips she thought, "_Because the sooner we end this battle the sooner I can get back to him._" Unleashing a flurry of her sound blades she set about doing her part to make sure that reunion happened soon.

* * *

Ino arrived at the site where the Akimichi had been hit by the cannon blast. Looking at the ruined lump of flesh that had been Chouji's cousin she could only thank Kami it wasn't him. She had met the young man when Chouji had taken her out to his family's restaurant to show her off to his families and friends since they had started dating. Ino knew that Chouji's mom had been a little uneasy about her dating her son having probably heard about her past dalliances from her mother. However, she had eventually warmed to the idea after seeing the two of them together.

But it was a sight like this that almost made her wish she was still simply bouncing around from a small list of lovers that ultimately didn't mean anything to her. She didn't know what she'd do if it was Chouji's smoldering corpse lying in front of her. A few of the men she had been with had died. But, outside of the usual feelings of loss due to it being a person she knew couldn't say it had affected her much. Not like it had been with Asuma, not like it would be with Chouji's cousin, and definitely not like it might be if she lost Chouji. Saying a quick prayer to every god she could think of, and a few she made up, she prayed that Chouji would be alright before focusing on the task of helping the injured that had been caught in the blast.

Directing the team of medics she led them in helping the moaning and screaming Shinobi, before she knelt down to help a young kunoichi whose face was badly burned. Already easing the girl's pain she pushed past her worries for herself and focused on helping the people whose lives currently rested in her hands.

* * *

Shibuki watched as the cannon team readjusted their aim trying to guess where the gliders were being launched from. Staring at the wrinkled man that sat inside the sphere who channeled the chakra to fire the cannon, Shibuki wondered how it came to this. Sensing the attack moments before it happened he jumped in front of the cannon summoning a wall of water which absorbed the sand which attempted to smash into the cannon platform.

As the wall of water receded Shibuki watched Gaara begin to descend to the earth. "Hello Gaara," Shibuki said calmly.

Crossing his arms upon landing Gaara said, "Shibuki…surrender."

"You know I can't do that," Shibuki said.

"This is how you would honor Naruto," Gaara said disappointed.

"No," Shibuki said regretfully, "However Naruto never entered into my calculations. What did, is the well being of my people. If you were in my position you would do the same."

"I would not turn my back on almost fifty years of peaceful coexistence with the Leaf for a madman like Madara," Gaara said.

"He may very well be mad. But he has been planning this for decades. Iwa is a smoking cinder, would you have me sit back and allow the same thing to happen to Taki," Shibuki said his temper rising.

"No," Gaara said as stoic as always, "However Taki will fall along with Madara."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Shibuki said, charging Gaara forming a hard water sword that he tried to bury into the Kage.

Creating a shield of sand Gaara, blocked the attack before lashing out with sand moving onto offense. Shibuki avoided the attack, and continued to dodge the sand until he landed on the ocean. Gaara was about to attack the cannon, but a hard water trident shot from the water piercing his chest. However, he began melting into sand before reappearing from the ground in front of the Taki leader moments later.

Gaara raised his hands and for a moment nothing happened till the water erupted around Shibuki as the sand from beneath him raised up in order to ensnare him. Shibuki avoided it and attempted to close with Gaara avoiding more and more sand as it tried to grab him. Getting close, he formed another hard water sword, but was rebuffed by the sand that rose up to protect Gaara.

Flipping backwards, he landed back on the water and created a vortex of water that hit Gaara's defense head on blasting much of the sand away before final defeating the sand barrier and hitting the Kazekage. Sent across the battlefield Gaara slowly got back to his feet and found himself surrounded by several squads of Taki Anbu.

The leader turned to Shibuki saying, "Milord, allow us to handle him."

"Very well Commander," Shibuki said, "You see now Gaara, without your Bijuu, you lack the power to stand up against Madara."

'I am not reliant on Shukaku," Gaara said preparing to defend himself, "I have something stronger."

"And what would that be?"

"Faith in my friends and people," Gaara said disappearing into the sand. The Anbu stood around confused before a shadow formed and a large round object smashed into the ground throwing the Anbu about. When the dust cleared, Chouji stood there and coming streaming out of the woods was the rest of his squad.

Gaara reformed between the Anbu and Shibuki, saying, "Take care of the cannon. I'll handle Shibuki"

Chouji acknowledge the order shouting orders to his men before smashing one of the Anbu into the ground with a large fist. Gaara again attempt to catch Shibuki in his sand but the man constantly kept moving often moving over the water to strengthen his jutsu to offset Gaara's control of the sand. Throwing several more hard water swords they buried themselves in the wall of sand that Gaara raised to protect him. A large explosion engulfed the protective wall due to the tags Shibuki had placed on the water weapons. As the dust cleared Shibuki was surprised to see that nothing remained of Gaara. However a cloud of dust passed over him before taking Gaara's form.

Smirking now that Gaara was on the water the Taki leader said, "I thought you didn't like to get wet."

"I don't have a problem with water," Gaara said before the cork popped out of his gourde and sand shot out to attack Shibuki. The sand was much faster since it had been infused with more of Gaara's chakra so caught the man in the chest carrying him a few hundred feet before implanting him in the ground.

Before Shibuki could recover another tendril of sand wrapped around his ankle pulling him from the hole and smashed him into the ground. Continuing to walk towards the leader of Waterfall with his arms crossed Gaara said, "Your lack of faith is what will lead your people to ruin. Madara plans to use the Bijuu to unleash the Ten-tailed beast and rob the world of free will."

"He's put that plan is on hold," Shibuki said attempting to stand, but was smashed down by another tendril of sand. "Naruto's death made it an impossibility."

"Perhaps, but when the beast reforms, what then?"

Shibuki attempted to get back up again and when Gaara's sand tried to force him to the ground he flipped out of the way. Standing Shibuki reached into his pouch saying, "Then Madara's victory will be complete. No different than now. Don't you see Gaara? He's going to win. The only difference is will Sunagakure be reduced to ash, or will you put aside your pride and accept that the only thing you can do to save your people is submit."

"The only thing I see it that you are a fool. Madara's victory is only certain if we refuse to fight him," Gaara said. "Now surrender, I will not ask again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Shibuki said pulling out a vial of water.

"Is that…"

"That's right it's the Hero's Water," Shibuki said using his thumb to push out the stopper.

"I thought it destroyed," Gaara said.

"Oh most of it was," Shibuki said downing the contents. As his chakra flared he said, "But do you honestly think we would keep it all in one place."

Gaara sent his sand at Shibuki but the Waterfall leader disappeared reappearing in front of him and before his sand could defend him kicked the Kage in the chest. As he recovered he felt a wave of nostalgia as Shibuki moved almost faster than he could perceive much as Lee had during the Chunin Exams. He heard the impacts as Shibuki attempted to find a way past his sand which he had working overtime to protect him. Finally Shibuki managed to get inside his defenses but when he went to kick Gaara, the Kazekage's arm came up to block.

The Waterfall leader emitted a surprised, "How?" before Gaara pulled him off his feet and smashed him into the ground. The Kage leader recovered jumping back to land on the water of the ocean staring at the Kage in disbelief.

Answering the question he could see in Shibuki's eyes Gaara said, "I told you I do not need the Shukaku to be strong. My friends give me strength, and despite your increased speed you are still far slower than one of them."

"But can your friend do this," Shibuki asked taking a wide stance and channeling his chakra into the water he was standing on said, "Water Style: Sea Tsunami"

"No," Gaara said as the water rose up to swallow him, "But I can, Sand Tsunami."

The two jutsus clashed smashing into one another but in effect seemed to cancel each other out. The cannon began glowing as the chakra began to build up to fire a wide area blast into the area of forest that they believed the brains behind the attack was residing. Staring across the water at Gaara and breathing hard Shibuki said, "It's over Gaara."

Gaara spun to see that Chouji's squad was still not near the platform being pushed back by the Taki Anbu and several squads' worth of Grass reinforcements. Gaara was just about to move to help when a melody played and punctuated by a shrill note. From just inside the forest a barely visible blade of sound shot out and hit the cannon dead center slicing it in half. When the blade hit the man inside whose job was to channel and control the chakra the energy exploded out destroying the platform the cannon sat on, causing it to crash to the ground.

Recognizing the girl that had decided to join Naruto as a mercenary as she stepped out of the woods, Gaara turned back to the surprised Shibuki saying, "Do you see? Nothing is over as long as you are willing to fight."

Preparing to fight the Kage again, Shibuki said, "Sorry Gaara. I'm not willing to chance the future of my village on the hope of some last minute heroics derailing Madara's plans," and then charged.

* * *

Yato saw his prototype cannon get destroyed and begin falling to the ground, biting back a curse as the Akimichi began sprouting over the forest again he ordered his gliders to concentrate on them. However, he noticed that another of the behemoths was missing besides the Akimichi they killed. Figuring that was where Shikamaru was, he banked his glider for that area and found the Nara he sought. However he was spotted by a blonde kunoichi who pulling her fan sent a huge gust of wind that blew him off course.

Figuring an air assault was out of the question, he ditched the glider dropping into the trees. Landing smoothly he began heading towards the launch site. As expected the Nara and his shinobi were waiting for him.

Shikamaru really missed the days of when all his enemies were troublesome women as Yato burst out of the woods, especially when the trap he prepared proved ineffective. It was supposed to activate a group of exploding tags when he entered the perimeter and although it did. He spun emitting chakra from his pores in a smaller weaker version of the Hyuuga rotation.

As the smoke cleared Yato stood unharmed saying, "Pathetic, all you have are traps and strategy. To scared to fight like a man."

"Men do fight with their brains," Shikamaru said trying to goad his opponent into attacking, "but if you want to fight hand to hand, well I'm not going anywhere."

Yato stared at the Nara and a smile split his face as he stared at the rest of the shinobi standing behind him. "Good, four to one," he said, "you might put up a decent fight."

"Well here's hoping," Shikamaru said pulling the trench knives Asuma used to carry. He was vaguely aware that Temari opened her battle fan and that the two Kiri chunin with him pulled their swords. Talking to his squad he said, "Remember stick to the plan."

However no sooner did he finish saying that then the two chunin charged the man behind the devastation visited upon their home. Shikamaru was tempted to stop them using his shadow but felt that they would actually be a hindrance to his plan since they were obviously hotheaded. Besides, if Yato stayed true to form he'd hurt them but probably save killing them for after Shikamaru himself was dead. Sure enough a devastating punch to one, followed by a kick to the other sent the pair flying. It looked like one tried to get back up before collapsing again.

"Not going to use the time they bought you to run this time I see," Yato said walking towards Shikamaru and Temari.

"Usually, I need the right motivation to run," Shikamaru quipped causing Temari to role her eyes.

"Let's see if I can help you find it," Yato said charging the pair.

Temari sent a wind scythe at Yato who rolled under it coming up in front of the kunoichi who closed her fan to black the attack. Despite the hardened steel of the frame, Yato's punch actually dented it and knocked her over the launcher. Shikamaru came in with the knives attempting to slash at Yato with them. Yato caught the right wrist of Shikamaru bending it back painful but was forced to let go as Shikamaru attempted to bury the other one into his forearm.

Yato lashed out with a kick that Shikamaru blocked but was sent skidding into the loaded launcher which in truth looked like an overgrown crossbow. Recovering, the strategist leapt onto the front of weapon and wasn't surprised as Yato leapt up to join him. The two swung at each other several times neither landing a clean hit until Shikamaru ducked under one and using the knife struck his true target Yato's shadow. Rolling off the launcher Yato said, "You little bastard how?"

"A little known fact is these knives belonged to my teacher and can absorb the user's chakra nature," Shikamaru said stifling a yawn. "You're a smart guy so I think you know what that means."

"Bastard," Yato said through clenched teeth. "So come on finish it."

"Well I'd love to, but this plan was to give you guys back your gliders. I think we'll send them their commander back as well. What do you think Temari?"

Standing near the lever that would launch the glider Temari smiled at the Sky Country Leader and gave him a little wave saying, "Buh-Bye." Pulling the lever the glider launched and since the majority of it was canvas Yato easily passed through the front of it being tossed about until he smashed into the back. Trying to stand. He could see that the frame was covered in exploding tags, eyes widening in shock. He only had enough time to look through the hole he made to see the surprised face of Nagisa staring back at him, as he crashed into the control room of his flagship before the glider erupted into a fireball.

* * *

Nagisa felt as if every bone in her body should be broken. But by the simple fact she could move knew that they weren't. Looking around the ruined control room she knew something was instantly wrong as only the left half of the room was visible. Holding her hand up over her right eye she didn't see anything so figured it was gone.

Ripping a torn piece of her uniform off she fastened it around her head covering the ruined eye. A moment later men entered and helped her to her feet.

"Orders Captain?"

"Yato's dead," she said, still a little shell shocked.

One of the men, who she recognized as the flight deck officer, stepped in front of her saying, "Then you are admiral now. Orders ma'am."

Pulling herself together and closing her remaining eye she said, "Kiri is loss. Order the rest of the fleet to retreat. Get word to our allies, we will pick up all we can at point Bravo. Use the equipment in the secondary control room."

"Aye ma'am," the men said.

Turning to look at the still fighting forces she swore that the Alliance would burn or she would, before joining her men in the secondary control room to oversee the retreat.

Shibuki was sent back flying as Gaara's sand smashed into him. Feeling his chakra almost depleted he sank to his knees. Most of his Anbu were dead or captured and he was about to join them. Looking up he was about to admit his defeat when he saw Gaara's eyes go wide in surprised. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he heard Madara say, "Ah Kazekage, you're looking a lot more alive then you should be. You fought well here and I'll admit defeat today but this isn't over yet."

With that said he used his space time jutsu to warp Shibuki and himself out of the area. Chouji came up behind him saying, "Looks like we win this round," and motioned to the Sky Country ships that were preparing to leave.

"So it would seem," Gaara said before a Sand Anbu appeared in front of him and knelt.

"Lord Gaara, the enemy is retreating from all sectors. Your orders?"

"What is Shikamaru's suggestion?"

"He suggests we let them go, as this maybe a feint to draw us away. And says that even if it isn't since the enemy is retreating in a controlled way to pursue will lead to unnecessary loss of life."

"I concur, pass the order on."

"Is that really wise," Chouji asked, "we have them on the ropes."

"True," Gaara said, "But the leaders have escaped, so the fighting will simply continue somewhere else."

Chouji nodded before leaving to see to his wounded and the prisoners that they did catch. Gaara looked out over the ocean as the remaining Sky Country ships began traveling along the coast no doubt to pick up what shinobi they could. He began to wonder what it was the battle had bought Madara. If there was one thing Gaara had come to learn about the ancient Uchiha, it was that even in defeat he tended to come out ahead. Figuring they'd find out soon enough he decided to enjoy the moment of joy their victory had given him.

* * *

Tayuya walked away from the celebration not exactly wanting to be around the ecstatic shinobi. However, she had showed up in hopes of uncovering some information about Sakura. It had gone better than she could have hoped as she now believed she had the name of Kyo, Naruto Uzumaki.

It had been a Leaf shinobi name Aoba who had provided her with the name. It had been all too easy to get him to talk about the boy who had saved the village and then been killed by the tool that she had once been charged with collecting. She vaguely remembered the boy who had snatched the coffin from her during the mission. Remembering the way he taunted her and the character he had displayed she was positive that Uzumaki was Kyo. Especially due to how everything had went down between Naruto and Sakura, as it would explain why Kyo had been wary of her.

But what could she do with that information. It was obvious Naruto didn't want anyone to know he was Kyo. Plus it sort of made things more difficult for her as she was partly responsible for Sasuke making it to Orochimaru. But if he blamed her, he had never shown it and now that she was thinking about that truly made him different from almost any shinobi she had known before. Granted the shinobi of Sound were all for the most part scum bags, but still she imagined even Konoha shinobi could carry a grudge. Also, instead of taking her on the mission in Grass unprepared and letting her die. He had put time and effort into training her skills up and even now was looking out for her well being.

She wondered why he had decided to in a sense abandon his village. Was it Sakura? As according to Aoba she had tried to manipulate him into giving up on recovering Sasuke right before their last fight. While that may have been a part of it, she believed the main reason was because as a jinchuriki he would have been sent to the same island as the eight-tail jinchuriki. Something told her that he wasn't the type to sit back while others were fighting and dying. So why hadn't he come charging to the rescue here, as she didn't doubt this battle would have been over a lot sooner had he arrived?

Leaning against a tree and looking over the Mist village she guessed she could see the reason as the shinobi were celebrating their victory. Not one that Kyo had delivered to them. But there was a part of her that was worried it was simply because he and the pink-haired whore had gotten past their differences and were now too busy with each other.

* * *

Sakura threw her head back sending a silent scream towards the ceiling and grabbing her lover's knees behind her as her body went taut due to the orgasm passing through her. Collapsing forward onto his sweat soaked chest as Naruto's own orgasm finished sending his seed into her she placed light kisses along his neck and jaw.

Still breathing hard she felt him soften within her until he was no longer connected and said, "Finally satisfied?"

"Me?" Naruto said a little surprised at her accusation, "I'm beginning to think you're a nymphomaniac."

Giggling lightly and beginning to cool as a result of her own sweat covered body. She said, "Maybe a little." Sliding to her right, until she was resting along his side she said her mood dropping slightly, "So what's going to happen once we go back?"

"Well I'd suspect we'd be wearing clothes more often," Naruto said jokingly.

Hitting his chest lightly and leaning up to look into his eyes she said, "I'm serious. Am I supposed to simply pretend we aren't together?"

"Only during the day," Naruto said, "I'll leave a shadow clone in the apartment I was given at night, and my nights will be yours."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura, right now I'm supposed to remain Kyo. If the Raikage finds out who I really am he'll ship me off to that island where they are keeping Bee."

Looking worried Sakura said, "Maybe that's for the best."

"We'll probably still not be together then," Naruto said, "because I doubt they'll give up one of their best medics."

"I didn't say that because of you and me," Sakura said her concern easy to hear, "I said it because you are what Madara's after."

"And right now he thinks I'm dead," Naruto replied gently tracing a finger up and down her spine. "How long do you think that will last if it was uncovered who I am? Because I don't doubt Madara knows where Bee is. He simply doesn't need him bad enough right now to stage a assault on the island. But that may change if they learn I'm alive."

"So then why can't I be the mysterious Kyo's main squeeze," Sakura said bringing the conversation back around to its original point.

"Because then my enemies may target you," Naruto said. Before Sakura could say it was a risk she was willing to take he added, "Also, it may imply we had a past which others may trace back to who I really am since most people while trapped on an island wouldn't spend the time trying to start a relationship."

"Fine," Sakura said pouting slightly, "But every night better be mine."

"As long as I'm not on a mission," Naruto said.

"Nope, even those," she said snuggling into his side feeling sleepy.

Naruto chuckled as she settled in to sleep. In the week since their leaving the island, he had trained Sakura in the art of summoning. However she needed very little due to her chakra control picking it up almost as fast as she had tree climbing, which left a lot of free time for more pleasurable pursuits.

Just thinking about some of them caused a stirring within him, but seeing Sakura slumbering beside him pushed the images out of his mind before he got carried away. In truth, he felt almost like a newlywed couple. The small home that sat at the base of Mt. Myoboku that had been built by Jiraiya had proved the perfect atmosphere for such thoughts. He wondered if this cabin was where Jiraiya first thought up his Make-out Paradise books. Feeling sleep creeping up on him, he decided to give in as tomorrow they'd be returning to the Five Element Village

* * *

It was Sakura's first official day back at the Hospital having been given a week off due to the stress of being trapped on the island, she was currently on her lunch break at a small restaurant that had just opened. The first, but most likely not the last since many people no doubt were hoping to make some money despite the danger of the village being attacked.

Upon returning, Naruto and her had fudged a few parts of their report about where and how they escaped, since telling they had been reversed summoned to the home of the toads would pretty much ruin Naruto's cover story. She had taken the time off of course, but had been pretty much stress free due to the time spent at Jiraiya's old home. Feeling her cheeks heat up at the memories, she pushed them aside since she was already dodging Avaron's questions about what they had really gotten up too during the almost two months alone together. Plus, since Naruto was on a mission so he wouldn't be there to put whatever fires her memories started out and found doing it alone lacking.

She was a little worried due to the fact Tayuya was with him on the mission, since she was sure the Red-head wanted Naruto for herself. However she trusted Naruto, so didn't dwell on it. She was surprised that she didn't feel all that jealous when Tayuya had crushed herself to him when they had first entered the village. She guessed it was simply because, she could understand that Naruto was just that special. Before she could think on it more she felt a cold gaze settle on her. Looking out the window she saw a dirty and angry looking Hinata staring at her, but the woman moved on heading to the tower where the Raikage resided.

* * *

Hinata had felt a small pang of hunger upon passing the restaurant that had apparently opened in the three months since she had last been in the village. Yet, upon seeing Sakura, she had lost her appetite. She knew she must preset quite the sight as she was filthy, but considering that she didn't doubt that the Raikage believed her and her squad dead found it quite appropriate.

She forced herself to calm as she made her way to the Raikage, seeing Sakura sitting in the restaurant without a care in the world made her want to go back and hurt her. She idly wondered if that was how Sasuke felt, an empty hollowness that was all too easy to fill with hate and rage. She had been like that ever since she had heard about how Naruto had died. Killed by a bastard that didn't deserve to remain alive, and because of a selfish bitch that had been given the one thing Hinata herself wanted, but would forever be denied now. That was one of the reasons she refused to stay in Konoha, as she couldn't trust herself not to take her rage out on Sasuke and Sakura, and therefore felt it was better she direct it at the enemy.

Entering the tower she said, "Hinata Hyuuga of Squad forty-three reporting."

The secretary she reported to looked up in surprise since her squad had stopped reporting in five weeks ago while patrolling the Land of Fire and Land of Sound border. "We thought your squad lost," the secretary said.

"For the most part it is," Hinata replied, "I'm all that's left."

"The Raikage will wish to speak to you," the woman said waving Hinata to follow.

The woman knocked on the door and receiving permission to enter did so, leaving Hinata in the hall. A moment later she exited and told the young Hyuuga to enter. Doing so Hinata felt anger at the man staring at her due to his attempt to once try and possess her and what it had done to her family for a time. However she pushed past it since technically they were allies now. Standing at attention she said, "Hinata Hyuuga of Squad Forty-Three reporting in Lord Raikage."

"Well I suppose the most pressing matter is. Where have you been for the past five weeks?" the Raikage said.

"Evening the score, sir," Hinata said coldly pulling out two scrolls. Placing them gently on the desk she said, "One contains the remains to my squad and the other is the squads that ambushed us."

"I see," the Raikage said, "Why did you not simply return?"

"They assumed they got us all," Hinata said, "I trailed them back to their camp and extracted revenge from them for the death of my squad mates."

"Well good, your squad leader was a friend" the Raikage said watching the Hyuuga wishing he had a hundred just like her in Kumo. "Take some time off, at least a month and come back when you are ready."

"I'm ready now sir," Hinata said not wanting time to be by herself and her thoughts.

"That may be," the Raikage replied, "but I'm sure your Hokage would be upset to know I sent a woman we thought was dead, back out into the field without giving her time to even shower and grab a hot meal."

"Very well sir," Hinata said disappointed wishing the Hokage would leave her alone as it wasn't the first time she'd heard that excuse. Between him and her father they had forced her from the frontlines on several occasions.

Guessing there was nothing to be done about it, she headed to the small apartment that was empty and lifeless. Stripping, she stepped into the shower and felt the hot water wash away the grim and dirt. She began to flash back to her stalking and killing of the squads that had ambushed hers. She supposed her skills in stealth and observing were results of her spying on Naruto when she was younger. Glad that her timid and shy nature resulted in something she could be proud of.

She wondered why it was she felt so empty as it wasn't like she had spent an incredible amount of time with Naruto having loved him from afar. Sitting in the shower she wondered if the pain she felt would ever fade and what she'd have to do to make it.

* * *

Naruto was standing in Wind Country at a base manned by Suna. However outside of Tayuya and a team of shinobi led by Kankurou nobody else was alive. Turning to Kankurou he asked, "What do you think happened here?"

"Beats me," Kankurou said, "Maybe they dropped their guard or something and an ambush squad took advantage."

Naruto looked around the ancient looking fortress and was about to say he didn't think so but was beat to it by Tayuya who said, "Did you put any fucking thought into that theory? It would take more than a fucking squad of ambushers to kill all these shinobi. Not to mention, where are all the tracks?"

Before Kankurou could responded angrily Naruto said, "So what are your idea's then Tayuya?"

Tayuya smiled at him, and she blushed slightly, something she had been doing a great deal more lately, before saying, "This was done by a small group of heavy hitters. Not to mention due to the complete lack of tracks leading to and from the base makes me believe they were teleported here somehow."

"Most likely by Madara," Naruto said, "Maybe as retaliation for his defeat in Kiri."

"I don't think so," Tayuya said correcting him. "Madara seems to like plans within plans. I think this was a test, maybe of some sort of super shinobi or cursed mark warrior."

"Shit," Naruto cursed. Turning to Tayuya, he said, "They may have finished Project: Resurrection."

"No offense," Kankurou said, "But I doubt if they managed to resurrect the jinchuriki they captured they'd be working for Madara."

"Not willingly," Naruto said, "But the Mizukage said that the fourth Mizukage was being controlled. It's possible Madara has some sort of ability to control jinchuriki or their Bijuu."

Before Kankurou could respond one of the Suna shinobi said from a tower near them, "Sir, I think you are going to want to come up here."

The three shinobi quickly made their way up to the young man with Kankurou saying, "What is it?"

The shinobi simply pointed to the ground by where they had been standing. Looking to where he was pointing Naruto said, "I think we can assume that the jinchuriki are back in action," as a giant paw print that resembled a cat's lay in the dirt.

"Alright Kankurou, I'll leave you to report this to Gaara," Naruto said dropping to the ground again followed by Tayuya.

"Where are you going?" the puppeteer asked.

"To Rain," Naruto shouted back, "That was the place where they were conducting the experiments into reviving the jinchuriki." As Tayuya followed him he said, "I don't suppose I could convince you to head back to the village."

"You could try, but you would fail," Tayuya said.

"This could get pretty messy Tayuya," Naruto said, "Almost as bad as Grass."

"Kyo, we'll just have to kick whatever freaky experiments they throw at us asses then. Won't we?"

Naruto nodded and hoped it would be as easy as Tayuya made it sound.


	14. Chapter 14 Sharing is Caring

**An:** Sorry it's been so long since an update, but I'm afraid almost all my free time has disappeared. The next few months will be extremely busy for me so updates will be rather few and far between. But I'm shooting for the next chapter to be out in a month to a month in a half from this one. Again thanks for all the reviews as always, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 14: Sharing is Caring**

Tayuya watched Kyo as he prepared a fire for the night. They were about a day away from entering the Land of Rain and decided they would cross the border during the day. Despite being alone with him for several days she had been unable to brooch the subject of his true identity or the idea of starting a relationship. The first roadblock was Sakura, although they didn't seem to be any closer than they had been before women's intuition told her there was something going on. It related to the way the pink-haired girl stared at him the few times that they had been together with Tayuya around. Which was that the longing that had been there before seemed to be gone, of course it could simply be that they had spent almost two months alone together and had simply grown sick of each other's company. But Tayuya suspected that wasn't the case.

However since they hadn't changed their habits during the day that meant they may be seeing each other at night. But the few times that she had tried to see if Naruto was stepping out at night, he had always been at his apartment. The first time she had tried the mercenary had invited her in and they had exchanged war stories over tea.

As the fire began to burn, Tayuya watched Naruto stand and stretch his back. She opened her mouth to say something, but swallowed it back down as she thought of the next difficulty she would have to overcome, which was her own involvement in the defection of Sasuke. Despite or perhaps because of the way he treated her, which was with kindness and respect, she felt guilty about having taken part in the mission. Particularly due to the fact that according to the people who would talk to her about Naruto said he saw Sasuke as some sort of brother. A brother who probably became the monster many considered him to be now due to his time with Orochimaru.

How was she supposed to realistically start a relationship with a boy whose life she helped screw over? Feeling the familiar tinge of guilt that had appeared upon learning of her role in Naruto's becoming Kyo, she pulled her feet into her chest while staring into the fire. A part of her wished she had simply decided to pursue him without learning more about his past feeling it would be a lot easier.

Lost in thought as she was, she missed the first time Naruto called her name. Hearing him the second time she said, "Sorry…what?"

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked worried since the Red-head hadn't been her usual fiery self.

"Huh…Why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem sort of down about something," Naruto said.

"I…I'm fine…thanks," Tayuya replied cursing herself for being a coward.

By his body language Tayuya could tell he didn't buy it but his attention focused behind her causing her to tense as she felt the presence. But she relaxed upon recognizing it as Konan. Naruto asked the question that was on her mind which was, "What's going on Konan? What are you doing here?"

"I have orders that come directly from the Raikage. Which is, return to Five Element Village immediately," the former Akatsuki member said stepping into the light of the fire.

"Why? Did another of the dead jinchuriki pop up?" Tayuya asked, sort of thankful for anything that distracted her from her thoughts.

"Not yet, no," Konan said, "However he doesn't want one of his own S-class shinobi out of communication and behind enemy lines should they turn up."

Naruto cursed before saying, "Doesn't he realize that it would be best if we nip this now. For all we know the attack on the fort in Wind Country was his testing the resurrected Jinchuriki."

Konan spared a look at Tayuya before saying, "Perhaps you are the one not thinking clearly."

Naruto was about to protest but he respected Konan's opinion so stopped. Thinking about it, he had to admit she had a point. For all he knew, there was nothing to stop in Rain Country as he was heading there based off of the old file they had found in Blackwood's Prison. Furthermore, there was a chance that Madara knew about the file and the attack in Suna was to provoke just such a response. Nodding his head that the Raikage's order seemed to be the right thing to do, he said, "Very well. Order received, we'll head back in the morning."

Tayuya frowned since that would mean he was returning back to Her, but since it didn't appear that she was going to find the courage to talk to him about her burgeoning feelings any time soon resolved herself to heading back.

* * *

Madara smiled beneath his mask as he stared into the vacant eyes of the host of the two-tail cat. The scientist responsible for her return to the land of the living Dr. No Manchu was standing behind him as he inspected the woman. Sounding rather pleased with himself the man said, "I think the test went better than expected."

"Very true," Madara conceded, "however, your breakthrough came too late to be of any use in taking advantage of the Alliance's distraction in Water Country."

"Science cannot be rushed I'm afraid," Manchu said, "But with all the jinchuriki you possess in play. You shouldn't need Sky Country's attack on Water Country anymore."

"Perhaps Doctor. Now how long until the rest are up and about?"

"Three months, maybe more," the scientist replied.

When Madara turned to glare at him the man replied, "I'm afraid returning the Bijuu's chakra to them is the part that slows the process down. It took days for Akatsuki to pull it out. It'll take us double the time to put it back."

"Alright then," Madara said knowing that getting upset wouldn't make the process go any faster, "I'll let you get back to work."

Heading down to the lower level of the base in River Country he looked over the army of White Zetsu's. They were going to be his army should his Moon Eye plan have progressed as planned, but with the Kyuubi removed from the board for the moment they were going to be his force that wiped the Alliance from the face of the earth. After they had tired themselves out against his allies of course. Heading back up to the upper levels he began to formalize a new strategy to utilize the resurrected jinchuriki.

* * *

Tayuya noticed that Naruto seemed pleased to be back in the Five Element village. Having a good idea why she bit her tongue as he asked her if she was alright noticing her angry look. Tayuya shook her head before telling him she would see him later.

Naruto shook his head noticing the still slightly peeved look on her face as she walked away. He had noticed that her mood seemed to drop the closer they got to the village. He wondered if there was someone here giving her troubles about her past allegiances. Vowing to get to the bottom of it later, he headed to the Raikage's office to report in.

After arriving at the tower he waited outside the Kage's office a few moments before being admitted. As soon as he entered the Kage said, "I know you may be upset Kyo…"

"Don't worry sir, I understand," Naruto replied, "The information was old and we can't be sure that the jinchuriki are still in Rain. But why did you call me back?"

"Well with Madara seemingly able to bring the dead back to life, he may decide to unleash them," the Raikage said standing. "I'll need you here on standby in case that happens."

"What about the Jinchuriki? She was one of yours wasn't she?"

"Yes, and while we will do all that we can to find out what happened to her, if she has indeed been resurrected. Now is not the time for rash action."

"Understood," Naruto said, "What is the plan for the immediate future then?"

"For now, stay close," the Raikage said, "I'm sure before too long you'll be busy again."

Leaving the office Naruto decided to get a little training in confident that the next battle would be sooner than he wished.

* * *

Sakura smiled at few of the nurses she worked with as she searched the cafeteria. Spotting Naruto as he sat with Konan and Tayuya she decided to join them. Naruto had been back in the village for a week and she had enjoyed lunch with him almost every day. Granted it bothered her that she had to pretend to be an acquaintance of his, which most assumed was due to their time trapped together, but she considered it a small price to pay.

Ignoring the glare that Tayuya sent her as she sat down, she said, "Hello everyone."

As the others returned her greeting, she took her seat saying, "Kyo, if your free later can we do some training later."

"Sure, Sakura," Naruto replied casually.

Tayuya frowned while looking away from the pair having heard how carefree and happy his tone had sounded. Standing abruptly she said, "I'm going to go get some air. I'll see you later Kyo."

Sakura frowned as Tayuya left due to the girl getting more and more hostile towards her. She wondered if it was due to her time alone with him on the island as she was pretty sure that Naruto and her had managed to keep their relationship discreet. However, considering that outside of Naruto and Konan everyone else avoided her may be behind her sudden anger at her, as she feared Sakura would steal him away.

Naruto for his part was about to go after her to find out what was bothering her, since Tayuya's mood continued to get worse and worse and he hoped to find a way to make her happy again. Standing as well Naruto said, "I'm going to do a little training with Tayuya," since that always made him feel slightly better when he was down.

Sakura nodded, knowing they'd see each other later and watched him leave. Konan smiled at the younger woman saying, "It would seem that you two have worked things out."

Sakura surprised at the topic of conversation mutely nodded. So the former Akatsuki calmly said, "Then I suppose congratulations are in order." Giving a cryptic smile the woman added, "A shame you didn't take part in that bet the other woman have going, I image you could make quite the killing."

Sakura blushed at the woman's innuendo that the two had taken their relationship that far even though they had. However she lost her teasing tone saying, "Poor Tayuya."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you can see the reason she has become so distant and cold to you," Konan said before taking a sip of her tea.

Sakura thought for a moment before saying, "Isn't she simply upset that he's been spending some time with me."

Shaking her head Konan said, "That's a part of it I'm sure. But don't underestimate her intelligence. She no doubt sees that you and he are closer than before your time on the island. She also noticed how before he went out of his way to stay away from you."

"Are you saying she wants him for herself?"

"Is that so hard to imagine?" Konan said. "She was locked away and abandoned in prison. She is suddenly released and given a purpose. She owes both to one man. A man, who has taken her under his wing asking for nothing in return but her friendship."

Sakura simply stared down into her food before saying, "She loves him."

"Probably as much as she has loved anyone," Konan said watching the pink-haired girl.

"So what should I do?"

"That I can't answer for you," Konan said, "I merely thought you should be made aware."

"Can I ask you a question?" The blue-haired woman nodded so Sakura asked, "Why did you let him go?"

"Because he was never mine to begin with," Konan said standing.

She was about to walk away before Sakura asked, "But if he had been."

"I do care for him, but I do not love him," Konan replied after a moment of thought.

"I see," Sakura said.

To Konan it looked like Sakura was pulling into herself so Konan said while sitting back down, "A Ryo for your thoughts."

Smiling at the old age Sakura said, "Do you think it's possible for a person to love more than one person at a time?"

Konan watched the girl for a moment before saying, "This isn't about you and Sasuke is it?"

"No," Sakura said quickly, "It's just… I'm sure you've heard the saying, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yes," Konan said calmly wondering what the girl was getting at.

"I guess it's just that for Tayuya, even if she did move on. For her, they'd never truly match up to all that Naruto is in her eyes," Sakura said having a decent idea of what Tayuya must be feeling at the moment having felt it herself after she thought Naruto died. Sakura felt a cold gaze settle on her and having felt it many times the past few weeks, didn't even need to search the room to know Hinata was staring at her. "_Tayuya wouldn't be the only one either_," Sakura thought to herself.

Standing herself, Sakura said, "Thanks Konan. You've given me a lot to think about."

Konan watched Sakura leave before her eyes settled on the angry Hyuuga girl that also watched the medic leave. When the Hyuuga's gaze returned to her all the anger seemed to have faded. Konan stood wondering what it was she had just seen, perhaps there were more people interested in Naruto then she had first thought. She supposed it wasn't truly her business, but she did admit that she was rather curious as to how it would turn out.

* * *

Hinata watched Sakura leave the mess hall glad that the happy go lucky attitude she often displayed seemed to be dampened by something. Feeling a set of eyes on her she noticed that Konan was staring at her. Despite her participating in the attack on her home and her almost being killed by Pain, Hinata didn't bear her any animosity in part due to Naruto forgiving her.

The nurses that Sakura had acknowledged before sitting at the mercenary's table began to gossip as soon as Sakura was out of the room. One of them said, "I telling you she's with the merc now. You can tell by that smug smile she sends everyone."

Hinata felt a small measure of satisfaction at the nurses words, mainly due to it meant that others weren't fooled by the pink-haired girl. However one of the nurses wasn't convinced saying, "Come off it. They don't act like a couple and she's simply happy not smug. Besides even if they are, what's it to you?"

"A few thousand Ryo," the first nurse said crossing her arms. "Besides you know they're together because she's acting all bubbly now. Before they were trapped together, she was always all depressed. She's got to be getting some from him."

"Well anyway if she is with him, why doesn't she simply say so?" the second nurse said.

A third joined the conversation saying, "It would stop some of the people from throwing themselves at him."

"Yeah, well…" the first nurse said obviously one of them, "Maybe they have to keep it a secret from everyone. He is world famous and if the enemy learned he was involved with someone then they may try to use her against him."

"That makes sense," the kinder nurse said, "so maybe we should stop talking about it."

But the first waved her concern off saying, "We're in the middle of our own forces. Who are you concerned would overhear us."

Hinata tuned the gossiping women out after that feeling her anger returning as she thought about how unfair it was. Sakura had simply moved on finding a new love after using Naruto to bring her precious Sasuke back. She felt her hands clench into painful fists that shook with her rage. Forcing herself to calm, she wondered just how true the rumors were. Was Sakura with Kyo in some sort of secret relationship? If true, she wondered how strong their relationship was. Was she simply using him as a place holder until Sasuke woke up? Granted, even then, she would undoubtedly be disappointed, as Hinata imaged that Sasuke would either be imprisoned or executed for his crimes.

But what if Sakura had truly moved on from the Uchiha? If anything that made her angrier, as it was too late for her and Naruto. Figuring that since Sakura's selfishness had deprived her of the one she loved, Hinata decided she would return the favor. Besides if Kyo had managed to steal Sakura's heart then perhaps he may be worthy of her own affections as well.

* * *

Shikamaru was going over some of the latest intelligence reports. He was bothered by the supposed return of the jinchuriki, although he felt it was rather premature to come to that conclusion just yet. Since all the footprint at the Suna fort proved, was that Madara was feeling confident enough in his control of the Bijuu to release them again.

Naturally that thought was less then pleasant, but was still somehow more comforting then the idea that Madara had somehow gained mastery over a jutsu that restored the dead to life. But not knowing what was needed to perform the jutsu was rather frustrating. After all, what if he decided to revive the members of Akatsuki that they had already taken care of, it would in a sense negate all the sacrifices of those who died to kill them. Asuma and Jiraiya being the most prevalent of those that came to Shikamaru's mind.

Standing from his desk, he stretched his back before going for a walk. As he moved through the tower that served as the villages headquarters he thought about Naruto's return to the village. It was rather obvious that he and Sakura had come to some sort of understanding as he wasn't avoiding her any longer. Also, the depression and sadness that had surrounded the pink-haired girl had all but disappeared. The final bit of evidence was that Naruto seemed content to remain in the village and considering that Shikamaru was convinced that the blonde was going through the ruse of being a mercenary to remain in the war really spoke to him about just how close they had become.

Another part of him wondered just when it was Naruto became the new Sasuke. Meaning, when was it that women began throwing themselves at Naruto much the same way the girls of the academy had at Sasuke? "It must be the mask," he said aloud not expecting an answer.

That was why he was surprised when he heard a voice behind him say, "What must be the mask?"

Spinning Shikamaru was surprised to see that the Raikage was standing behind him. "Uh…I was simply commenting on that bet that is going on among the kunoichi of the Alliance."

The Raikage chuckled saying, "I don't think Temari would be pleased to know you are dedicating that mind of yours to unraveling why he seems to be so popular with the ladies."

Shikamaru shivered a little imagining just how displeased Temari would be, before quickly saying, "I trust you'll keep that to yourself."

"Don't worry; I'd like you to remain in the world of the living a tad bit longer."

Shikamaru blew out a breath of relief. Wondering what the Kage was doing walking the tower he asked, "Were you looking for me sir?"

"No, I was simply a little restless and decided to take a stroll. I suppose you are in the same boat," the Raikage said beginning to continue his stroll.

Nodding and falling into step Shikamaru said, "Yeah, I feel uneasy about the destruction of the fortress in Suna."

"Indeed," the Raikage said, "Kyo seems to believe that Madara has resurrected the Jinchuriki."

"I'm not entirely convinced that he has," Shikamaru said.

"Agreed," the Raikage said, "I have a hard time imagining Yugito working for Madara. But according to the Mizukage, Madara does have the ability to control jinchuriki."

"I guess it must be easier to control a person then the Bijuu they contain," Shikamaru said after a moment.

"I would imagine so," the Raikage said remembering the other jinchuriki before his brother tamed his Bijuu.

Shikamaru wondering what was causing the Raikage's own restlessness asked, "So what is behind your own restlessness, sir?"

"Your Hokage," the Raikage replied.

"Really, how so?"

"He's requested I send Kyo into Rain Country to try and uncover the truth of whether the Jinchuriki are being resurrected or not," The Raikage said.

"I take it that you are thinking about it then despite your earlier desire to keep him close to the village," Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah," the Raikage admitted, "but I admit it is due entirely to a selfish reasons."

"To see if Yugito can be saved," Shikamaru said flicking the edge of his cigarette.

"That's right, but I do wonder why it is men such as Gaara and now Kakashi are so keen to trust this mercenary," the Raikage said eyeing the young man

Shikamaru kept his cool not giving anything away saying, "Well he has done good work for both us and Suna. I suppose he just has one of those faces."

"Cute, regardless what do you think?"

"I think you should turn him loose sir," Shikamaru said, "He seems to have a knack for making life difficult for his enemies."

"Alright, draw up a mission plan and we'll see about implementing it when it's ready," the Raikage said before deciding to head back to his office, "Let me know when you are ready with it."

"Yes sir," Shikamaru said as the Raikage began walking away. He let a little smile appear on his face as he believed that if anyone could find out if the jinchuriki were in Rain it would be Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was eating in the cafeteria with Sakura and Tayuya trying to start a conversation. However, everyone that he managed to get started tended to end rather poorly or simply tapered off. It wasn't just Tayuya either, but Sakura seemed to be preoccupied by something as well. The past few days Naruto tried to drag it out of her, but Sakura would simply give him a smile and assure him she was fine.

Sighing, since he was running out of conversation topics and he didn't want to resort to talking about the weather he was almost glad for the loud crash the caused the mess hall to go suddenly quiet. That was until he saw the reason why, which was because Hinata had entered the hall wearing a dress that looked like it should be on some supermodel in the capital of Fire Country. Not on a woman in the middle of a village dedicated to fighting a war. Not that she didn't look stunning in it, seeing as it was a black dress made of quality silk which truly highlighted her pale skin.

Obviously, many of the men in the building thought so as well, as they openly gawked at her. This included the ninja that had called attention to her arrival, by his crashing into the table and spilling his tray, since he hadn't been watching where he was going. Hinata didn't seem to be aware of any of this as her gaze was set solely on him. Getting a bad feeling that his life was about to get more complicated, he was torn between running and staying. In the end he decided to stay, since it may cause questions to be asked if the mercenary Kyo appeared to be afraid of a lone Hyuuga in a very alluring dress. Plus, he knew his mask would block her vision.

He also admitted to himself that he felt guilty as she walked towards them. It was mostly due to his never truly talking to her about her confession during the fight with Pain. The truth of the reason why was because he didn't know what to say to her. He had been touched by her words, but hadn't been sure if he could return them as he had loved Sakura. Not sure what to do. He had taken the easy way out, and allowed himself to get swept up in his need to save Sasuke. As Hinata sensuously walked closer to him, he could sense the hackles of both Sakura and Tayuya rise as they began to glare at the approaching Hyuuga. Hoping that he wasn't sitting a ground zero of some huge blow up,he swallowed hard and waited to see what unfolded.

Sakura couldn't help the glare that she sent Hinata's way as the girl eyed Naruto. She wondered if it was partly due to the way the girl's eyes never left him, almost like she was ignoring her existence. But she also admitted it was a territorial thing as she knew there was only one reason why Hinata would be dressed like that while approaching Naruto, although Sakura didn't think the Hyuuga knew who Kyo was. Sakura was sure she had heard some of the rumors about how close Naruto and her had gotten during their time together, and was hoping to steal him away.

Sakura's glare softened as she realized why Hinata was planning to do that, which was because she blamed Sakura for Naruto's death. Sakura admitted she felt partly responsible for what Hinata had become in the time since Naruto and Sasuke last met. Mainly, since she had confessed her own feelings for the blonde directly after the Hyuuga had. Looking back on it now, Sakura believed the reason her confession to Naruto had sounded so false and rushed wasn't because she hadn't loved him. But, simply she hadn't been ready to admit that she was in love with him. Yamato had after all tried to tell her that he believed her feelings for Naruto were love, but instead of analyzing why he would believe that. She had instead pushed it aside, while trying to hold on to the feelings she had for Sasuke.

It had taken Hinata's confession during Pain's attack to cause Sakura to question her long held belief she loved Sasuke. Sai's telling her that she was causing Naruto pain also contributed to her confession, but the idea that somebody else may take Naruto away was the primary reason. She had simply gotten to use to his affection and didn't know what would happen if she lost that. An affection, she had never needed to truly take seriously, since nobody had set their sights on him, and therefore she could keep the status quo of her chasing Sasuke while Naruto chased her. But Hinata's confession had changed all that, as all the sudden she had to worry about whether or not Naruto would even be there for her the next day, or if he would move on to the girl that was quickly approaching. In a sense, Hinata's confession had been the catalyst that had forced her to choose. A choice that should Hinata learn that Kyo was Naruto and just how close the two were now, made the medic worry about what it would spur the woman commonly called the Ice Queen by the Alliances' shinobi to do.

Tayuya had turned to watch the Hyuuga bombshell as she approached and tried to keep her jealousy in check. She figured that the girl was simply another of the whores that was trying to win the bet about who could shack up with him first. To her, that meant the young woman wasn't a threat as generally if she couldn't send them packing, then Kyo would by politely refusing. However the small comfort that the thought brought her faded, as she directed her gaze at the young man in question. He appeared nervous, almost hesitant to confront the girl. Moving her gaze to Sakura, she could see a similar look to what she imagined was appearing on Naruto's face on the pink-haired girl's. That told her the three had a history together.

Returning her attention to the Hyuuga, she could see the girl had set her sights on Kyo, but the smug smile on her lips appeared slightly out of context on her gentle face. Almost like she was playing a part, judging by the rumors swirling about Sakura and Hinata, she guessed the Hyuuga was here for a little payback. But instead of fighting the pink-haired girl, she decided to hit her where it would truly hurt, her heart.

Hinata stopped right in front of her, so Tayuya said, "You on a mission as a whore or something? I'm sure if you are looking for customers there are plenty of eager takers someplace else."

The Hyuuga didn't even bother to look down on her as she said, "I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I have a problem paying attention to trash that would serve Orochimaru."

Tayuya stood quickly saying, "I'll help you solve that problem by kicking your pale ass, bitch."

"Tayuya," Naruto said quickly causing the red-head to tense a little, afraid she had disappointed him by threatening a person he probably considered a friend. However, she was slightly relieved when Naruto said, "I'm going to have to ask you to apologize to my friend miss…"

"Hinata, please," the Hyuuga said sitting across from him, "and I'm sorry, it's just as I'm sure you're aware my village and the Sound do not exactly have a stellar relationship."

Tayuya was annoyed as the Hyuuga once again ignored her and hadn't really apologized, but let it slide as she retook her seat. Naruto seemed to notice that Hinata hadn't truly apologized also, but let it go before asking, "So what is it I can do for you?"

"Actually it's what I can do for you that is behind my visit," Hinata said her tone filled with an innuendo that caused several men listening in to cover their faces lest the nose-bleeds they got showed just what they hoped she would do for them.

Naruto was surprised, never figuring Hinata would be the type who would sleep with someone because of a bet, but he guessed a lot had probably changed in the time since his supposed death. A part of him was afraid he was the reason for her change in behavior. He was about to gently tell her that he wasn't interested in helping her win a bet, when she surprised him by saying, "I'm actually here to give you a warning."

"Oh and that would be?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You see, I've heard that you and Haruno here have gotten rather close as of late," Hinata said her tone turning to ice as she mentioned Sakura, "be careful around her. She's a snake that uses those close to her to further her own designs."

Naruto couldn't believe the hate that filled Hinata's voice as she spoke about Sakura, but he had experience with it before, having heard it in Sasuke's voice when he talked about Itachi. Never expecting to hear something like that from Hinata he whispered quietly, "Hinata…"

Sakura though, had a completely different reaction saying dangerously, "What did you just say?"

If Hinata was intimidated she didn't show it replying, "I said you are a snake that uses those around you. I believe you should understand why Haruno, or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Sakura stood quickly glaring at Hinata saying, "Take that back."

Hinata stood glaring right back saying, "I will not. Don't tell me you are denying using Naruto's affections for you to try and bring your precious Sasuke back. Or that you are using Kyo here as a place keeper until the day your precious traitor wakes from his coma."

Sakura almost shouted that Kyo was Naruto wanting to verbally slap the girl with that knowledge. But realizing she was in the middle of a crowded Mess Hall simply said as calmly as possible, "I never used Naruto…"

"Oh really," Hinata said cutting her off, "So you didn't count on his feelings for you when you begged him for that promise of a lifetime. You didn't again count on those feeling when you lied to him and gave him that false confession where you tried to convince him you lov…"

Sakura snapped, slamming her fist into the table smashing it. Hinata leapt back assuming a fighting stance, but Sakura stood still breathing hard as she said, "Go to hell Hinata. I put up with a lot of shit since Naruto died…but where do you get off telling me what I felt for Naruto is fake."

"Because…"

"Shut up," Sakura snapped, "Yes I did care for Sasuke…but so did everyone my age, except for maybe you. But are you giving the others grief for moving on, like Ino, no. So get off my back or else."

"Or else what," Hinata said calmly, "You don't have Naruto to take any more lethal hits for you. Maybe if you hadn't been so selfish he would still be alive."

Naruto watched Hinata glare at Sakura and felt the guilt magnifying within him. It was his fault that Hinata was becoming more and more like Sasuke. By not talking to her about her feelings, his supposed death had left a hole behind that she was filling with hate. A hate that she was focusing on Sakura. He also realized that her coming up to him, had less to do with him, but those feelings for Sakura and the blame she put on her.

Hoping to diffuse the situation he stood between them saying, "Regardless of all that, perhaps here isn't the best place to hash this out."

Both girls seemed to realize they were making a scene so Hinata quickly said, "Very well, but please consider my warning. The world has already lost one great man because of her. I don't think it could survive losing another. But I'll be seeing you around Kyo." Calmly and composed, she turned and began walking out of the mess hall looking over her shoulder with a slight smile as if she had come to a decision.

Turning to Sakura, he wanted to say something comforting, but was afraid it would confirm the rumors that were surrounding him so remained silent. Whether or not Sakura cared was hard to say as she waited until the Hyuuga left before storming off in the opposite direct. Since she was using 'The Walk' he figured that tonight he'd have to do something really special to help her relax.

Tayuya, who had remained seated and had grabbed her tray before the table was smashed, finished the last of her meal and then with a pleased smile said, "That was great. A dinner and a show," while thinking to herself, "_And if I'm lucky those two bitches will off each other, leaving Naruto all to me_."

Naruto simply shook his head not finding the situation brewing all that amusing, especially since it seemed to be a direct result of his own inactions. Hoping a store that sold the bath salts that Sakura liked was nearby he said, "I'll see you later Tayuya. I have a few errands to run," while thinking, "_and I have to find a way to solve this problem without anyone getting hurt_.

* * *

Madara watched carefully as the remnants of Sky Country's fleet pulled into the Harbor of a port city in Iwa fearing they may suddenly turn on him. Watching the ships, he saw that almost none of them had escaped from the Water Country without taking some damage. As the largest ship pulled into the dock, he stepped back as a gangway from a hatch that had opened landed in front of him. Stepping out of the hatch was the woman he recognized as Yato's captain. In truth, he was surprised that she was here. As she had avoided him the few times he appeared on her ship to speak. He had been of the opinion that she planned to dissolve the alliance between Sky Country and him.

Two large shinobi followed her down before moving to either side of her as she reached the dock. She approached briskly and Madara found the heavy admiral's jacket that she wore from her shoulders fit her quite well. The captain's hat that had the sky country emblem bolted to the front of it completed the image. She stopped in front of him, eyeing the masked man with her remaining eye but remained silent.

Convinced she was waiting for him to speak, he said, "What an unexpected surprise, Admiral Nagisa. I was sorry to hear of Yato's death."

"I highly doubt that," Nagisa said her tone calm. However, her two bodyguards bristled slightly. Continuing she said, "But, that is besides the point. We are taking this port as our own; in return we shall continue to help you against the Alliance."

"I see, rather steep terms, considering your failure to take care of Kiri," Madara said relaxed.

Nagisa's eye narrowed, but she didn't lose her composure as she replied, "We failed to take Kiri but we distracted them long enough that you could run your experiments unhindered. Not to mention, you failed to open the second front as you promised allowing the Alliance to concentrate on us."

"You do have a valid point," Madara said after a moment, "It took us longer than expected to revive the jinchuriki. Very well, I agree to your terms…"

"Wait," Nagisa cut in, "there is one more."

Madara narrowed his eye behind his mask, but said, "What would that be?"

"I will be made a member of Akatsuki," Nagisa said her tone indicating it wasn't open for negotiation, "I will be included in all your plans for the future and what the endgame is."

"Why would you want that?"

"So that I can best prepare for turning the Land of Fire into a flaming cesspool of hell," Nagisa said her anger at the country and its shinobi village easy to hear.

Smiling beneath his mask Madara said, "Well then, welcome to Akatsuki." Handing her a piece of paper he said, "Meet me near these coordinates in several days and I'll explain everything then." Nagisa nodded her compliance, so he warped himself out of the village. Only to appear in the River Country lab were the jinchuriki were being revived. Smiling as the four-tail showed signs of life returning to his body he went in search of Doctor Manchu to find out how much longer it would be.

* * *

Hinata had developed her abilities to hide herself and her chakra signature from years of following Naruto around. While it may not have been necessary to do so since Naruto wasn't the most observant ninja around. Others were, so she didn't want them to tip him off and therefore come off as some crazy stalker. But it had proven useful in the past year, as even chakra sensors couldn't find her if she didn't want to be found.

That was why she was currently tailing Sakura since she wanted to find out just how close the pink haired girl and mercenary truly were, and while she didn't think Kyo would sense her didn't want to take any chances until it was necessary. Sakura had finished her shift at the hospital, but instead of going home began heading to one of the furthest training fields. Since it was so close to being dark most of them were empty.

However at the furthest training field she noticed a figure studying some papers in the dying light. As soon as Sakura appeared he stood, but got into a fighting stance. Sakura pouted a little saying, "Not even a kiss hello, huh?"

"Let's see if you can earn one," Kyo replied and to Hinata he sounded different, almost like he wasn't disguising his voice anymore, although the mask still distorted it some. But she found it somewhat familiar.

Sakura charged Kyo, who stood his ground, before catching Sakura's fist around the wrist. Flipping her, the pink-haired girl hit the ground, but rolled back to her feet. Sakura again came in at Kyo, who blocked the punches that Sakura threw never allowing her fists to connect with him.

Hinata found herself mesmerized by the two shinobi,i but mainly due to a feeling of familiarity in Kyo's movements that she just couldn't shake. After almost twenty minutes Sakura connected with a punch that sent Kyo flying. He only stopped after connecting with a tree. Sakura was in front of him moments later scanning his chest to make sure her punch didn't do any serious damage.

Satisfied that she didn't she said, "Now I think it's time for my reward." Reaching up, she began to pull his mask up, Hinata found that her normal vision didn't allow her to see them clearly so she activated her Byakugan. Focusing on the kissing pair she couldn't see most of Kyo's face since Sakura hadn't pulled the mask completely off. But what Hinata saw as the girl pulled back for a breath made her heart beat harder, but whether it was due from happiness or rage she couldn't say as she knew the three lines that were on each of Kyo's cheeks like she knew her own face.

"Naruto…" she barely whispered.

However it was enough to cause the two she was spying on to go on guard as Naruto reached up pulling his mask down. "Who's there," he said scanning the woods surrounding the training field.

Hinata quickly retreated, hoping that she could make it to the village proper before it dawned on Naruto to enter his sage mode. As she entered the village several moments later she closed her eyes as she caught her breath between two buildings as she felt like crying. She was torn between being relieved at knowing that against all odds Naruto had survived another Chidori to the chest, and being devastated at the fact that despite her opening up to him and admitting her feelings he had still chosen Sakura.

Feeling crushed at that, she was about to go home, when she felt a sudden spike of anger that eclipsed all the other feelings warring within her. "_No_," she thought, "_I'm not going to just accept this. Naruto's too good for her, and she's not taking him from me without a fight_."

Confident that she could defeat the girl she decided that she'd challenge Sakura, with the prize being the right to be with Naruto.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she felt Naruto kiss her forehead as he got out of bed that morning to return to his apartment. It was small gestures like that, which showed her that Naruto was definitely the man for her. She truly wished that the war would end soon so that he wouldn't have to sneak back to his own residence every morning.

Guessing there was nothing to be done about it, except to do her part to help end the war she got out of bed to prepare for her shift. Naruto had been spoiling her the past few days since her run in with Hinata in the Mess Hall. He had somehow managed to get a supply of the bathing salts she liked and had given her nightly massages. She smiled at how many of those massages often required her and him to bath again as they let their passions run wild.

However despite how well things were going between them, she sensed a sadness just behind Naruto's cheerful smile. Since it had appeared after the run in with Hinata, she wondered if it was because he was doubting how he had handled Hinata's confession. Guessing that was the most likely scenario due in part to Naruto most likely feeling responsible for Hinata's pain it made her wonder what she could do to help not just him, but Hinata as well.

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura went about her day like she normally did. The day was thankful incident free, so allotted her lots of free time to think of a solution. However as the time to leave approached she still hadn't thought of any way to solve the matter.

As she was about to leave, Tayuya entered holding her arm. Guessing that it was sprained somehow she approached the girl ignoring the small glare that had been a part of Tayuya's usual greeting towards her. Being polite to her, Sakura asked, "What happened?"

"I got careless against that paper using bitch and she made me pay for it," Tayuya answered.

Nodding, Sakura ran a quick scan and saw that her elbow had been wrenched, but wasn't too badly injured. She was about to tell her to take a seat and she'd get a doctor for her when Hinata's voice cut in saying, "Haruno, we need to talk."

Sakura turned towards Hinata saying, "Sure, Hinata…just give me a moment…"

"No," Hinata said her voice sounding like ice, "Now."

"I don't know who you think you are talking to…"

However before Sakura could finish her sentence Hinata closed the distance between them and whispered into her ear, "I know that you've stolen Naruto from me. We are going to settle this now. You can either meet me at the training field in five minutes or I can beat you here. Either way, I won't allow you to be with him."

Sakura stepped back narrowing her eyes before replying, "I don't need your permission to be with him. He isn't yours."

Sensing the tension between the two girls Tayuya smiled as it became apparent her problem may be taking care of itself. After all, she had done some research on the Hyuuga and if she kicked Sakura's ass she doubted Naruto would be all too forgiving. She also assumed the same could hold true for Sakura. Therefore she said, "I can see to myself. It appears you two have a lot to talk about."

Hinata for a moment turned her gaze to Tayuya who she also saw as a rival for Naruto, but ignored her in favor for the one that had once more weaseled her way into the number one spot in his heart. Turning to the side she made an after you gesture saying, "You heard her Sakura. So let's go, unless you are afraid to lose."

"I won't lose to you Hinata," Sakura said walking by her, all thoughts of a peaceful happy solution fading from her mind.

Hinata followed after her leaving Tayuya there hoping the two killed each other. A sudden pain in her arm reminded her that she was injured, so she went in search of a doctor to fix her problem.

The walk to the training field was quiet and tense. Sakura wondered why it was she was even bothering to accept Hinata's challenge; after all she already had the prize they both craved in the form of Naruto's love. She figured that it was Hinata's insistence that she was unworthy of Naruto.

Arriving at the furthest training field from the village, Sakura began pulling her gloves from her pouch and slipped them over her hands. Facing Hinata and her temper having cooled, she said, "Let's call this off Hinata. It will not change anything."

Hinata shook her head as she said, "No, you don't deserve him."

Feeling her temper flaring Sakura narrowed her eyes before replying, "I'm tired of hearing you say that Hinata. You don't deserve him anymore than I do."

That set Hinata off who charged the medic with a scream. Sakura was ready for her though and used many of the techniques Tsunade had taught her for fighting shinobi that fought like Hyuuga, which was to block their attacks by pushing their arms away from her body. After doing so several times Sakura caught Hinata's right arm and pulled her towards her before bringing her knee up into Hinata's stomach.

Hinata had the breath knocked out of her, but before she could recover Sakura hit her with an uppercut that knocked the Hyuuga off her feet. Hinata rolled to her feet, but instead of charging the recovering Hyuuga, Sakura said, "Give it up Hinata, had I wanted to, that blow would have killed you if I had used chakra."

Hinata spat out the blood she tasted leaving a little hanging from her lip as she replied angrily saying, "Then you should have, because that will be the last blow you'll land."

Before Sakura could respond Hinata charged at her again and to Sakura her attacks seemed to have a killing intention behind them. Sakura wondered just how far Hinata was willing to go to remove her from Naruto.

* * *

Tayuya mentally cursed for about the hundredth time as she headed to Naruto's apartment. "_Stupid fucking conscious_," she thought bitterly. After getting her arm looked at, she had begun to head to her quarters. She had gotten about a third of the way there, when she felt a pang of something. It had taken her another few minutes to realize that she actually felt guilty. Why she couldn't say exactly, but she figured it was because that if Naruto learned that she had known that the two girls were fighting, he would have expected her to tell him.

She tried to ignore it at first, but the closer she got to her lonely apartment, the more insistent it had gotten till she had conceded and begun heading to Naruto's. She also figured that it was because she recognized that Hinata didn't seem to be in the right frame of mind as she seemed rather angry. Having fought a few times like that herself she knew just how easy it was for a normal fight to turn deadly. Of course in Sound, such outcomes were often encouraged. But she knew the death of either girl would hurt Naruto, so figured that had added to her guilt. As she didn't want to be even indirectly responsible for something that would hurt him.

Reaching his door she began to pound on it rapidly saying, "Hurry up and answer the fucking door."

A few moments later, Naruto dressed in his Kyo gear answered saying, "Where's the fire Tayuya?"

For a moment she felt a spike of anger, wondering when he would finally trust her enough to let her see him without the mask, but pushed it aside saying, "Probably at the fucking training field, dumbass."

Naruto tilted his head before saying, "Huh?"

"Those two bitches, Sakura and Hinata are there and if I read the situation correctly they are probably already doing their fucking best to kill each other."

Naruto cursed before running past her shouting a, "Thanks Tayuya," over his shoulder as he ran.

Figuring she did her part she sadly replied, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Sakura was breathing hard as she watched Hinata pick herself up after receiving a surprise right-hook from her. However the punch had been severely weakened since Hinata had connected with several Jyuuken strikes to that arm already. She had pulled the punch slightly as well since many of Hinata's emotions were reaching her through the fight. Hurt, loneliness, sadness, and anger were all warring around within her, with anger being the most prevalent at the moment.

Sakura didn't know what to do anymore. It was hard to stay angry, even in the face of the many barbs that Hinata had thrown her way, in light of the fact she had felt many of the same emotions herself, when she had believed Naruto had died and in the way he had acted towards her right after his return.

Hoping to reach the girl she said, "Let's quit her Hinata. Even if you beat me, it won't change anything."

Hinata shook her head before replying, "No…I'm going to surpass you Sakura, and then I'll show Naruto your true colors. That you are simply using him until you can have Sasuke."

"I already told you Hinata," Sakura said frustrated, "I love Naruto and I not Sasuke…"

Sakura could tell the truth of the matter reached Hinata as she suddenly shouted in rage again before charging her. She deflected the first few blows, but then Hinata surprised her by taking a step back adding a little spin as she did so. After creating some distance between them she came in again channeling large amounts of chakra to her hands that took the shape of two lion heads. Sakura crossed her arms and braced herself for the attack and as it hit was blown off her feet landing several feet away.

Sakura tried to sit up, but a foot to her chest pinned her to the ground. Hinata dropped to her knees pressing one of them on Sakura's chest before grabbing Sakura around the throat. Sakura stared into Hinata's eyes and noticed that her free arm was held back as if to strike her. She could see the tears leaking from the Hyuuga's eyes as she said, "Why…why couldn't you just go on loving Sasuke? Why did you have to wait until I confessed how I felt to Naruto?"

Sakura grabbed the arm that Hinata was holding her throat with, saying as best she could, "I'm…sorry Hinata. I didn't mean or plan to hurt you."

Hinata closed her eyes and Sakura could feel the grip around her throat lessen slightly. But it tightened again as Hinata glared down at her, before loosening again as Hinata dropped her raised arm. The way it fell Sakura couldn't tell if Hinata was still contemplating hurting or possibly killing her, or not. But it didn't matter as the pressure was removed from her chest as Naruto swooped down reaching one arm around Hinata's torso and carrying her away. A shadow clone landed next to Sakura saying, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura replied alright assessing her injuries. "What are you planning to do with her?"

The clone looked nervous before saying, "I…I need to talk to her about everything. Please stay here." Sakura nodded before telling the clone it could disperse itself to relay the message she was fine to Naruto.

Healing her minor injuries, she wondered what it was Naruto would say to her and whether it would help her or push her over the edge.

* * *

Naruto set Hinata down in some nearby woods. Hinata hadn't fought him at all and had almost seemed to relish being carried by him, even if it had been to prevent her from harming his girlfriend. He set her down before taking a step back and reached for his mask. He hesitated a moment before Hinata said, "I know it's you Naruto."

Guessing that there was no point in delaying further he pulled the mask off before placing it in his belt. Smiling awkwardly he said while rubbing the back of his head, "Hey…"

If Hinata was bothered by the awkward greeting she didn't show it as she stood there a moment before saying, "Naruto…" and launched herself at him giving him a tight hug. Naruto was surprised, figuring he deserved a lot of things, but a hug wasn't one of them. Yet, he lightly held her back allowing her to gleam whatever comfort was getting from the gesture. Eventually she pulled back and he could see some tears at the corner of her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

The two stared at each other before finally saying at the same time, "I'm sorry."

Both were surprised and chuckled lightly before Naruto asked, "What do you have to be sorry for Hinata?"

"I...I shouldn't have confessed…like I did to you," Hinata said, "Also for taking out my anger on Sakura…she…she's very lucky…"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. At the time hearing that from you…it made me happy…that someone felt so strongly for me." He looked away before adding, "But afterwards well…I didn't know what to say to you. I was a coward…"

"No Naruto you're…"

"It's alright Hinata I was," Naruto said stopping her, "You deserved at the very least for me to tell you how I felt. Even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear."

Hinata's face grew pained, but he continued, "I do like you Hinata. But…the truth was…I lo…"

"Loved Sakura," Hinata finished the tears returning to her eyes.

Naruto nodded saying, "It was horrible and selfish of me to leave you in the dark like that. I'm sorry."

Hinata lurched forward to hug him again before crying into his shirt. After her sobs settled she asked, "Had I been braver and not waited so long, do you think…do you think you could have loved me?"

Figuring that Hinata deserved his honesty even if it hurt her more he said, "Yeah I'm sure I could've…I did mean what I said when we talked back at the Chunin Exams about liking people like you." Hinata simply nodded into his chest and so they stayed like that until she settled down.

Pulling back Hinata said desolately, "Thank you for your honesty, Naruto. I'll take my leave now, I'm sure you'll want to check on Sakura in person. Tell her I'm sorry"

Hinata took off leaving Naruto alone. Returning towards Sakura he found her leaning against a tree. Walking up to her she asked, "What happened?"

"I told her what I should have after she confessed to me," Naruto replied wiping a stray hair from Sakura's face.

"Which was," Sakura asked leaning into his hand after he moved her hair.

"That I loved you," Naruto replied.

"How did she take it?" Sakura asked.

"About as well as I thought," Naruto said before adding, "She also asked if things had been different could I love her."

"And…"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said trying to brush off her question as he tried to lead her away from the training field.

But Sakura grabbed his arm stopping them and she asked more insistently, "And…"

"And I said if things had been different then it may have been possible," Naruto replied hopping he hadn't made her angry.

To his relief Sakura nodded but said, "Why don't you head to my place. I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"There are some things I need to think about," Sakura replied before kissing him quickly, "I'll be there soon okay."

Naruto nodded, so she took off heading towards the apartment assigned to him. Sneaking in so that she wasn't seen, she wasn't surprised he had left a shadow clone behind like he normally did. Telling the clone she was alright and to not dispel she stripped down to take a shower.

As she stood under the hot spray of water, she thought about her fight with Hinata. She had felt all of the Hyuuga's emotions during their fight and knew that Hinata cared deeply for Naruto. Despite that she felt Hinata's love for Naruto was no different than hers had been with Sasuke. That being, they had created an idealized version of the person they had wanted to be with, in their minds. That didn't mean they truly knew what made the person tick, but it was enough to form an attachment too.

The only difference being that Naruto probably lived up to the idealized version Hinata carried around. Therefore, Sakura also felt a kinship to Hinata due to her having just had that hope crushed, primarily due to her own fear that she had lost Naruto's love. Also, for Hinata the pain of learning that Naruto was alive, had to be almost as painful as when she thought he had been dead since he was with her now. When he had been gone it was easy for the Hyuuga to imagine a different future were they could have been together and hate her for getting in the way of it. Yet now, due to his being alive and with her there wasn't really that vague what could have been floating around anymore.

This fact probably only compounded the truth that both Hinata and Sakura had been a lot alike in the race for the blonde's heart. But, instead of a tortoise and a hare, it had been between two tortoises. Hinata hadn't been able to truly race due to her almost crippling shyness, while Sakura had been too busy chasing Sasuke only realizing that the man she truly wanted had been there for her all along. That also meant that Hinata never really had a chance as all Sakura had needed to do was show up to win.

Turning off the shower she slid open the glass door and saw that Naruto's clone had left her a towel. Smiling that even his clones were courteous, she made a decision that some would question she was sure but was positive that if anyone could make it work Naruto could. Dressing in the clean clothes that the clone left along with the towel, she headed out into the village to make an offer to Hinata she knew the girl probably wouldn't be able to refuse.

* * *

Hinata heard a knocking at her door and almost decided to ignore it. Hearing that Naruto may have come to love her had she been braver had cut her deeply. However, she did appreciate that he had been honest with her, but wasn't sure what to do now. Before she was fighting for a future she was sure Naruto would have wanted, but now knowing that he had never loved her, didn't know her own reasons for continuing to fight. She was considering giving into her father's desire that she return from the front and find a suitor that would benefit the clan somehow.

The knocking at the door returned, so she got up to answer it. Peeking through the peephole she saw probably the last person she wanted to on the other side. However she did owe Sakura an apology so opened it enough peer out before saying, "I'm sorry about earlier, but if you don' mind I would really like to be alone."

She tried to close the door but Sakura placed a hand on it saying, "Please come with me."

Hinata tried to glare, but just couldn't muster the energy saying, "I'd rather not."

Sakura replied, "Look Hinata, come with me now…or spend the rest of your life wondering what if."

Hinata wondered for a moment what Sakura was talking about, but finally opened her door. After she donned her jacket and sandals she followed the pink-haired girl to her apartment. Sakura entered the darkened apartment motioning Hinata to follow. Entering the only room with a light Hinata was surprised to see Naruto lying on the bed in a pair of pajama pant bottoms and nothing else.

But if Hinata was surprised then Naruto was more so saying, "Sakura… Hinata…uhm, what's going on?"

Hinata was too busy staring at the shirtless jinchuriki but upon seeing Naruto's eyes widened shifted her gaze to Sakura to see Sakura standing in nothing but her panties. Naruto took the words out of her mouth asking, "What are you doing Sakura?"

"Getting ready for bed silly," Sakura replied with a smile before sliding up next to his right side.

Naruto was as lost as ever saying, "But Hinata…"

"I know," Sakura said kneeling next to the now sitting Naruto and looking into his eyes before adding, "Naruto, I love you. But so does Hinata, our fight showed me that." Placing a hand on his cheek she said, "When we got together I promised myself I would do all that I can to make you happy and I know it hurt you to tell Hinata you didn't return her feelings."

"But…"

"Shh," Sakura hushed him placing a finger over his lips. "Let me finish. I'm not saying you have to love her. I'm simply willing to give you the opportunity to try."

"What about us?" Naruto said.

Smiling she said, "Naruto, you've been so faithful to me and never asked anything in return. I know I don't have to worry about you one day suddenly stop loving me. That you aren't simple jumping at this opportunity is proof enough of that and that you'll consider both our feelings." Looking over her shoulder Sakura asked, "So how about it Hinata? Do you think it's possible for you to love Naruto knowing you'll have to share?"

"I…I…this is just so sudden," Hinata said blushing furiously.

"I know," Sakura replied, "So how about we all sleep on it. We can discuss it further in the morning."

Sakura pushed Naruto on his back before cuddling up next to him. Hinata stood there motionless before asking, "Can…can I stay…"

"Of course," Sakura replied.

Hinata nodded taking off her jacket. Sakura felt Naruto gulp a little as Hinata's well endowed chest was revealed although still covered by her skin tight shirt. Hinata slide into the bed and placed her head on Naruto's chest saying, "Good-night Naruto…Sakura."

The pair wished her a pleasant night as well and Sakura had to smile as Hinata fell asleep almost instantly due to the rhythmic beating of Naruto's heart. She felt Naruto's eyes on her and she could tell he had lots of questions, but she shook her head telling him they could talk about it in the morning before kissing him and turning off the light.


	15. Chapter 15 A Desperate Plea

AN: Sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out. But I would like to thank those that have reviewed as always. My schedule has calmed down somewhat so I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things again. So thank you for your patience and reviews, you humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 15: A desperate Plea**

Naturally, Naruto had a lot of trouble sleeping that night, what with his mostly naked girlfriend on one side of him. While on the other was a stunning Hyuuga who although still fully dressed, was nonetheless making it difficult for him to sleep since she was clinging to his arm and holding it towards her rather large chest. He would be lying if he said he had never had dreams that ended like this. However he was finding the real thing a bit more distressing. He guessed the reason he couldn't sleep was because he had so many questions that he wanted to ask Sakura.

He looked at the sleeping pinkette and felt a small annoyance at seeing her sleeping so contently. Since she had sort of sprang this on him at the last moment, but looking at Hinata's face admitted the content smile beat the cold and stoic face he had seen her wearing the last few times. It didn't exactly calm him completely, but he felt it did make up for what was shaping up to be a night without sleep. Staring at the ceiling he could summon up all his concerns in basically one question, which was 'Why?'

He just couldn't fathom how out of the blue Sakura could be okay with sharing him. She had tried to explain it sure, but to him and as a result of his shock and confusion admitted that for right now, they were just words. After all, he didn't think he would be able to share Sakura if asked, and deep down that was something he feared was motivating Sakura's decision. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help wondering if one day she'd come up to him saying she wanted to be with Sasuke and that he shouldn't complain since she had shared him with Hinata. He knew it would be fair, but he really didn't think himself capable of it.

Nevertheless, he would discuss it with Sakura in the morning, which seemed to be almost upon them as he noticed a sliver of light entering through the blinds of the window. He felt a tingling in the back of his skull which told him that the clone in his apartment had dispelled. Receiving the information he guessed his talk would have to wait since it appeared that the Raikage had sent his secretary to get him. Extracting himself between the two heavenly bodies he kissed Sakura on the forehead and paused above Hinata. In the end he decided to leave without kissing her, not sure it would be appropriate just yet.

He grabbed his clothes to change in the living room and had just pulled his shirt over his head when he heard Sakura quietly say, "Naruto?"

Turning he saw Sakura rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she entered the living room. She had put a gray sports bra on at some point between the bed and door of her room before joining him. "Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to wake you."

"Is everything alright? I thought we were going to talk this morning," Sakura said her voice tinged with worry that she had screwed up her relationship.

"I know, but we'll have to talk later. The Raikage wants to talk with me," Naruto replied turning towards the door.

Sakura frowned seeing the dark circles under his eyes and asked, "But are you alright with what I proposed?"

"Honestly," Naruto said still not facing her, "I'm not sure."

Trying to lighten the mood Sakura said, "I think Lord Jiraiya would be slapping you silly if he could, if you are actually going to complain about being given the opportunity to have to girlfriends."

It worked as he could easily imagine the Pervy Sage drooling over the idea. He chuckled a little at the thought and said, "Yeah, he would."

"Then what's the matter?"

Naruto figured the Raikage could wait since Sakura and his relationship was more important so he moved towards her kitchen area and leaned against a counter. He composed his thoughts as Sakura moved to join him. Finally, he settled for the one question that had kept him up all night, "Why?"

Sakura frowned knowing there were literally hundreds of ways for her to both take and answer the question. However, she wasn't exactly sure what Naruto was looking for in an answer so said, "I thought I explained it last night."

"You did somewhat, but…" Naruto began to say but trailed off. Deciding to be up front he said, "This isn't so that one day I'll find that you want me to share you with Sasuke is it?" He saw Sakura frown, but looked away as he kept on adding, "Because the truth is I don't think I could share you if asked."

He was about to say more but felt a finger on his lips. He turned to see Sakura smiling at him. She then moved to the counter, and sitting on it pulled him in front of her so she could look at him at eye level. "You talk too much and apparently are beginning to think too much as well. What happened to the Naruto that would simply charge into every situation head first?"

"That one was reckless and confident he could power through every situation," Naruto said. "I've achieved one of my dreams, which was earning your love. Now I want our relationship to last."

"It will," Sakura said confidently, "And no, I'll never ask you to share me. In fact it makes me rather happy that someone as selfless as you can be a little selfish when it comes to me." She rested her forehead against his and continued, "In truth, my decision to allow you to be with Hinata has less to do with you and me and all to do with her."

"You're attracted to Hinata," Naruto said, eliciting a small laugh from her.

"No, it just… I can so easily identify with her now. When you first came back I was so happy and that lasted until it became clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Sakura," he began but she again placed her finger on his lips.

"I suppose it help to show me some of what you felt during our time on Team Seven. I say that because when I thought I had lost you, I felt my heart shatter. Bringing us back to Hinata though, I suppose she feels the same. She truly cares for you and to lose you to me must have seemed so horribly cruel to her. So I can't help but feel for her as I wonder, what if. What if you and I hadn't of ended up on that island together? What if Hinata learned that you were alive while you were trying to remain distant from me and the two of you started a relationship? Would I be the one looking in from the cold, wishing I was her? That's why I can share you with her, because I know in my heart I would much rather be by your side with her then alone."

Naruto smiled at her gently before leaning in to kiss her. Sakura responded quickly but as she was about to wrap her legs around his waist pushed him back saying, "Unless you really want to make the Raikage wait and to give Hinata a show if she wakes up, you better get going."

Moving away from Sakura was difficult almost like resisting the pull of a magnet but he did saying, "I'll see you later." He made it to her door but stopped with his hand on the knob as he said, "I'm sorry…sorry for doubting…"

"That's enough of that," Sakura said quickly cutting him off, "I much rather you be honest about your doubts then to let them fester." She moved towards him again and placing a hand on his heart said, "But concerning Hinata, she deserves the same level of truthfulness. If you don't think it can work, or find you can't love her as much as me. Then you need to be honest with her." Naruto nodded so with a gentle smile she grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards her face and she said with a hint of menace in her voice, "Also, don't think this means you're free to pick up girls left and right. Kami help you if I ever find you in bed with another woman unless I gave you permission to be there. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said feeling a sense of Déjà vu to his old days on Team Seven. Strangely enough he found he missed it, and felt that Sakura acting like that even if only a little showed him that things had really begun to heal between them. He gave her a quick kiss and then hurried through the door to find out what the Raikage wanted.

* * *

Hinata woke up and frowned fearing that the night before had been a dream. She spent a moment to wonder why if she had been dreaming why she would dream of Sakura deciding to share Naruto with her as opposed of ending up with him herself. But in the end decided that it didn't matter as she realized she wasn't in her own bedroom. She was tempted to flee feeling a bit of her old shyness returning, but if this was her chance at happiness decided to grab it with both hands.

Moving to the door she took a few calming breaths and resisted the urge to use her Byakugan to see what awaited her on the other side. Opening the door, she could see Sakura standing in front of her stove whistling contently. She looked around for Naruto but stopped as Sakura said, "He isn't here?"

Directing her gaze at the pinkette who was looking at Hinata over her shoulder the Hyuuga asked, "H-he wasn't upset about what you proposed was he?"

"He had concerns," Sakura admitted, "But the reason he left was because the Raikage called on him. Would you like some breakfast?"

Hinata nodded and moved to the kitchen table. She watched Sakura cook some pancakes as she debated about asking her question but since it wasn't like Sakura could take back what she said the night before figured why not, after a moment asked, "You aren't doing this so Naruto will one day allow you to pursue Sasuke are you?"

Sakura sighed before saying, "I'm beginning to suspect that I'm going to be the one that needs to be jealous of Sasuke considering the way he's kept popping up this morning." Hinata arched an eyebrow causing Sakura to say, "Naruto feared the same thing. But the truth is I did it for you."

"Me," Hinata said surprised.

Sakura nodded and finishing the breakfast, and put it in front of Hinata before sitting opposite her. As Hinata ate, Sakura explained her reasoning, "You probably aren't aware of this but we learned Naruto was Kyo shortly before he went on that mission into Grass Country. As you can imagine I was so happy to learn that he was alive, however Naruto had decided to keep me at arm's length. It hurt me as I'm sure you can imagine. I realized that the man I had come to love was Naruto but it appeared like I was too late."

Sakura paused to collect herself before saying, "Yet, luckily for me we ended up trapped together and that's basically how Naruto and I started our new relationship. But when it comes to you, I keep asking myself what if we hadn't. Would I be the one watching the man I love making someone else happy? Therefore, I decided to give you a chance to earn his heart as well."

"Aren't you afraid he'll come to love me more than you?"

Sakura smiled slightly but said, "Hinata don't take this the wrong way but if Naruto hasn't abandoned his love for me by now, then nothing will make him. Short of me betraying him and that isn't going to happen. Also, if you want my honest opinion you have a slight disadvantage that you don't even know about."

"Which is?"

"Do you even love the real Naruto?" Sakura replied.

Hinata narrowed her eyes saying, "Of course I do."

"Really, what's his favorite color?"

"Orange," Hinata supplied quickly and surely.

However Sakura saying, "Sorry, wrong answer," caused her to doubt herself.

"Then what is it?"

"Yellow," Sakura said.

"I just… I thought because he always wore orange… he…"

"Actually, you were right it is orange," Sakura said. When Hinata glared at her, Sakura calmly told the Hyuuga, "Sorry, but that was basically my point. What you know of Naruto you gleamed from observing him from afar. Luckily for you, Naruto's the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve. But you may find that once you get to know him that he doesn't truly match up to the Naruto you carry around in your heart."

Hinata nodded forced to concede that what Sakura was saying was possible. "You sound like you have experience with such a thing yourself."

"Yeah," Sakura said a little wistfully, "Except it was Sasuke. I had this prince charming image built up of him and I didn't want to give it up even when it became apparent that Sasuke was nothing like the man I imagined him to be. But Naruto is all that and more."

"How do you propose I proceed then?" Hinata asked finding herself suddenly unsure.

"Ask him out on a date," Sakura said amused that the old Hinata appeared to be coming back. "How else do you expect to get to know him? Tanzaku Town is having a festival in a few days I believe, ask Naruto to take you."

"What are we going to do if he does come to care for me as he does for you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said unconcerned, "This is my first relationship. I guess like most first time lovers we'll have to find a way that works. The only difference is, that we're going to have to find a way not to step on each other toes as well."

Hinata stood saying, "Thank you Sakura."

"You don't have to thank me Hinata. All I'm doing is giving you a chance to find a place in his heart. The hard part is still to come."

Hinata nodded, but vowed that it was a chance she wouldn't let go to waste.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the tower where the Raikage was waiting. He took a leisurely place since his assistant hadn't made it sound like an emergency was brewing. He did feel better having gotten his doubts out in the open. But he still wasn't sure about how comfortable he was with the idea of dating Hinata. He imagined that if Jiraiya was there that Sakura was right and he'd try to slap some sense into the boy.

Still considering that he'd only been in a relationship for several weeks wasn't confident he could prove the love and support that both girls would need. Sakura was right in saying that if he did pursue Hinata that he would need to treat both girls equal. That however lead him to the simple question of whether or not such a thing was possible. What if some psycho captured them and made him choose? As things stood he would choose Sakura. Could he find the depth of conviction to Hinata that would make choosing impossible? At the moment he wasn't sure, but figured that at the very least he owed it to Hinata to try. Besides he figured that what dating was in a sense, building up a relationship until such thoughts became almost second nature.

He shook his head in amusement as he was forced to agree with Sakura about how she missed the old Naruto who simply charged into things, confident everything would turn out for the best. He guessed it was harder now because he stood to lose something precious to him if they turned out badly. Entering the tower he pushed past his concerns feeling that he would only be going around in circles anyway. Approaching the Raikage's assistant he announced himself and waited for permission to enter the office.

Shikamaru looked up from the map that he and the Raikage were looking over when his assistant told them Kyo had arrived. The Raikage told her to send him in and a moment latter the mercenary appeared in the doorway. Shikamaru had to admit Naruto's disguise was a good one. Hiding all of his familiar features, the mask hid his birthmarks, with the bandana doing the same for his hair, and even the cloak he wore hid much of his build. It almost made him wonder if someone helped him with it since he had a hard time picturing Naruto putting that much thought into it. He chuckled mentally as he figured Naruto probably picked out the items because he thought they looked cool.

The Raikage welcomed the mercenary saying, "Ah good, now we can begin."

"Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Naruto said respectfully surprising the Nara.

"Not at all, my advisor and I were going over some details on the mission we want you to perform for us," E said indicating Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stuck out his hand saying, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shikamaru."

"Kyo," Naruto said taking the hand, "Heard a lot about you."

"Same," Shikamaru said, "By the way, we could have used you during that little thing we had going on in Water Country."

Shikamaru imagined Naruto was smiling as he said, "Why? I heard you handled yourself pretty well."

"Because then maybe it wouldn't have been my troublesome mess in the first place," Shikamaru replied.

"Well let's see what trouble you brought my way and I'll see about making your life easier," Naruto said indicating the map.

"Right," Shikamaru said following him towards the table and Raikage.

"Um, I might have done poorly in geography, but I'm pretty sure that is Rain Country," Naruto said looking at the detailed map of the small country. Turning to the Raikage he asked, "Am I to take it whatever you two have in store for me takes me there?"

"Correct," E said, "The Hokage has asked that we at least look into the possibility that Rain is the location of Operation: Resurrection. I'll admit that despite my reservations the desire to know if Yugito is there is tempting, and although I don't know if I believe he has resurrected the jinchuriki. I can agree with Shikamaru and the Hokage that it is best to look into it."

Shikamaru took over saying, "You're the best candidate for the mission due to the fact that you managed to rescue Konan from the man that deposed her."

"True, but we didn't escape undetected though," Naruto said thinking of the mad flight from Ame to the border of Wind Country.

"Are you saying you don't want the job?" E asked surprised.

"No, I'll take it," Naruto said quickly, "Am I going to be saddled with babysitters again?"

E looked at Shikamaru who said, "Well if the jinchuriki are being resurrected we will want you to have the personnel to shut them down. But we'll allow you to pick and choose who goes."

"Alright," Naruto said, "I'll need a day or two to plan the mission and select personnel. Can you send the files on available shinobi to my apartment?"

"Sure," Shikamaru said.

"Good, once I have a squad assembled we'll need an area where we can run a few practice drills as a squad."

Shikamaru nodded before asking, "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," Naruto said, "but I'll let you know if I do."

Leaving the office he went in search of Tayuya since he knew she would be pissed if she wasn't included in the new mission. Then they'd both went in search of Konan. He wasn't sure if the woman was ready to return to her home country, but he'd at the very least need some of the information that she had on it.

* * *

Tayuya scowled as she sat at lunch with Naruto and as she thought of them, the two cunts that wanted him. The fact that she was sharing a table with both Sakura and Hinata proved that like most of her life no good deed ever went unpunished. As she was truly beginning to regret informing Naruto of the two girls recent fight. She couldn't help but think that if she had kept her fat mouth shut she'd be sitting here alone with him right now.

What was worse for the red-head was the almost complete one-eighty Hinata's personality had made in the past few days. Especially since it helped fuel all the rumors she kept hearing about how Kyo had melted the Ice Queen's heart. Watching the Hyuuga blush whenever Naruto talked to her was really pissing her off, and to add insult to injury she had been selected as part of the team to enter Rain Country.

"_Probably thinks she's so fucking cute, blushing like some bashful princess_," Tayuya thought bitterly. She had been ecstatic when Naruto had come to get her for the mission. It had lasted until later that night when as he was picking shinobi to go with them she noticed Hinata's file in the stack of those selected.

Directing her attention to the other kunoichi at the table she couldn't figure out why Sakura was so calm about the Hyuuga's sitting with them. Didn't she see that the Hyuuga was trying to weasel her way into Naruto's heart?

But before she could really get worked up about it Naruto began to stand saying, "We better get back to the training field."

"Good luck," Sakura said, "I really wish I could go with you."

"_Yeah that's all I'd need_," Tayuya thought darkly. Her mood didn't improve any by the way Hinata smiled at her like she was her best friend all of the sudden.

Arriving at the training field together they saw the rest of squad Naruto had assembled was already there. Among the assembled shinobi was a Kumogakure one name Darui. He had dark skin and shaggy white hair. He also appeared to be rather easy going, but during the group spares they held, Tayuya had learned not to underestimate him. He possessed the storm release Kekkei Genkai making him extremely dangerous.

Tayuya eyes fell to the man resting on his haunches next to him. He had a piece of candy in his mouth the stick still visible. He also matched Darui in both skin and hair color. The way he was looking down as if in thought Tayuya suspected that he coming up with more of his bizarre pessimistic theories on what Kyo or even his Kage were thinking.

Her gaze traveled to a chunin with a scar running over his nose. He gave off a friendly air and she didn't find it hard imagine that the children that he taught loved him. She suspected that Naruto and he had a history as Tayuya noticed that he played his Kyo persona far harder around the man. It made her wonder why he would be included in the mission if Naruto, but she suspected that Naruto had his reasons.

Next to him was Anko Mitarashi, and Tayuya had learned very early on to stay the hell away from her. Anko considered her to be one step above gutter filth, and Tayuya suspected it was only by a razor thin margin. But she also felt the same about both Kyo and Konan so tried not to take it too personally. Although that didn't keep her from firing a few insults at Orochimaru's former student whenever she felt the special jounin was testing her.

The last person was already familiar to Tayuya and that was Kurotsuchi. They had fought together during the mission to Blackwood's Prison so had a keen understanding of what to expect from one another. Tayuya looked forward to showing off her increased skills though.

"About time," Anko said her tone conveying what she thought of mercenaries, "With all the money you're bleeding from us you'd think you'd invest in a watch."

Naruto ignored her moving to stand in front of the group, but Tayuya fired back saying, "Well knowing we had to come back here to stare at your fucking face we decided to wait a half-hour to be sure we could keep our lunches down."

"Why you little…" Anko began but was stopped as Iruka clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Anko, you did start it," Iruka said trying to play peacemaker.

"Pfft, whatever," Anko said shaking her shoulder loose.

Darui trying to get the meeting started asked, "So what's on the agenda for this afternoon? More team drills?"

"No," Naruto answered, "We're going to have a final meeting on what to expect in Ame and after discussing our entry into the village we'll call it a day. Tomorrow will be yours to do what you want and we'll take off for Ame the day after." Directing his gaze behind the group he said, "Konan."

Many of the shinobi turned in surprise not having heard her approach. Stepping up to Tayuya and Hinata she handed them a folder and did so for each of the other members. Approaching Naruto, she handed him the last one and the jinchuriki stepped back to give her room to talk.

Addressing all those gathered she said, "Ame was founded shortly after Konoha. Rain's central location between Fire, Wind, and Earth has caused it to be a battleground in all three shinobi wars. Hanzo the Salamander rose to power shortly before the Second Great War. Despite his prowess in battle which was enough that he could stand up to all three Sanin, Ame still ended up on the losing side. However, despite his strength he deeply paranoid, so much so that it became virtually impossible to sneak into Ame undetected."

"Lot of good it did him, when Pain rolled into town," Anko said snidely.

"Nagato was deeply traumatized by the death of Yakumo," Konan said trying to ignore Anko's rude tone.

"Yeah," Anko said, "I can think of a few people back home that were traumatized by Pain in turn."

"Then you should consider them fortunate that Naruto convinced Nagato there was a better path," Konan said losing her temper, "Especially since it was with Root's help that Nagato was forced to kill Yakumo."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation that Konoha, even if by an unofficially organization like Root, had played a part in forging pain."

Naruto stepped between the two women and said, "Regardless, at this point bickering over whom did what to who is pointless. Please continue Konan."

"Ame is broken up into two layers," Konan said, "The upper class and middle class have access to the upper one, while the poor often live in the lower. Its current leader is a man named Lo Pan. He was an Ame shinobi turned businessman and was one of the first to throw his support behind Nagato when he took over Akatsuki from Yakumo. Obviously it's apparent he did so with the hope of one day taking over the village himself."

"Still, he's probably pretty fucking weak if he couldn't hack it as a ninja," Tayuya said staring at the picture of Lo Pan. In the picture he appeared to be in his late forties. He had long black hair and a goatee that ended in a pointy beard. His grey eyes seemed to both give off warmth and menace almost like Orochimaru who he sort of reminded her of.

"Do not underestimate him," Konan warned, "Although I have never personally seen him fight. It is my experience that men such as him don't often raise to power through luck. Not when they can attract powerful followers as he has, and I doubt they would follow him if he didn't have his own power to fall back on. But that does lead us to his three associates."

Everyone turned the page to see the pictures of three shinobi staring back at them. Konan gave the assembled shinobi a moment to look over the page before saying, "These men are his strongest enforcers and are called the Three Storms. Their true names are only known to Lo Pan, so the names they are identified by are Rain, Thunder, and Lightning."

"What can you tell us about their abilities?" Iruka asked.

"Quite a bit seeing as they were the ones that defeated me," Konan said noting the surprise looks from the shinobi. "They are all S-Class shinobi. Thunder was the one that appeared to be in charge. His strength was Taijutsu. I'm afraid I have no other insight into his abilities as that was all he used against me. However, as the other two did most of the fighting I can give you a more complete picture about them."

The gathered shinobi studied the picture of Thunder, who appeared to be a middle age businessman. He had his black hair cut short and the suit he wore did nothing to hide that he was powerfully built indicating his proficiency in taijutsu.

After Konan was sure that Naruto's team had familiarized themselves with the Storms leader she moved on to the next member who was slightly younger than Thunder with long black hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt with matching pants. Strapped to his back was a jian, a double-edged sword, making it likely he was skilled in Kenjutsu which Konan confirmed saying, "Rain is as you guessed highly skilled in the use of the jian. He also appeared to have a wind element to his chakra so should not be taken lightly in close combat. The final member was a long distance fighter relying on long distance lightning jutsu."

Lightning's picture was rather lacking as he was wearing a long cape that covered much of his build although he seemed to be wearing a metal chest plate. Most of his face was covered by the large oversized straw-hat that he wore.

"Do I take it that if we run into these guys in a hostile situation the mission is pretty much fubar," Kurotsuchi asked staring at Naruto.

"Pretty much," Naruto said, "But before we get into mission specifics, Konan please tell us about the central tower."

"As you wish," Konan said, "If the jinchuriki are being revived then the Central Tower is the most likely place for it to be occurring. Sadly it is also probably where Lo Pan is ruling from."

"When you were in charge did you also call the shots from it?" Anko asked crossing her arms and listening intently.

"Yes, however I'm afraid that will do us little good," Konan answered.

"Why's that?" Darui asked concerned.

"The tower's designer was Hanzo; due to his fear of being assassinated he designed it so that its layout could be easily changed. As a result, any information I had on it is probably useless."

"That's why we'll scout it out last," Naruto said noticing the unnerved expressions on his assembled team's faces. "Now Ame is quite security conscious, therefore we'll enter the village separately." Pulling several I.D.'s from a folder he had brought with him he hadn't them to four of the member of his team. Addressing Darui he said, "You and Omoi will pose as traveling merchants. Your cover story is that you are a pair of wanted men in Kumo for dealing with Madara's Alliance and are in Ame to offload some exploding tags. Kurotsuchi, you and Anko are a pair of mercenary sisters that they hired to protect them for the journey."

"Sisters," Kurotsuchi said, "I don't look anything like her."

"Well just pretend," Naruto replied dryly considering he felt they did and with the alterations they would make to match the picture felt it would only highlight their similarities.

"What about the rest of us?" Iruka asked noticing he hadn't received a false I.D.

"We'll be sneaking into the village instead of going through the front gate," Naruto said. "Remember if it begins to rain dampen your chakra signatures and try to get indoors because there is a chance they are using a detection jutsu. If there are no further questions I'll see you all the day after tomorrow.

As the Team separated Tayuya watched as Naruto approached Hinata who smiled shyly up at him. Frowning at the sight she desperately tried to think of a way to make Naruto view her as a woman and to force him to reveal who he was beneath his mask.

Walking up to Hinata and once he was sure that no one could overhear them being especially mindful of Tayuya's excellent hearing he asked. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

Nodding furiously her face turning red she said, "Oh absolutely, I can't wait."

Naruto smiled beneath his mask as he had been surprised when she approached him. In the several days since receiving Sakura's permission to pursue a relationship with her they had gradually grown closer and he found that he was looking forward to it as well. "I'll see you outside the village then in an hour and we'll head to Tanzaku Town."

* * *

Madara was waiting on Nagisa in his war room staring over the map of the elemental countries. He was trying to forget the disastrous attempt to resurrect the Five-Tails. Luckily the corpse of Han hadn't been damaged but there appeared to be some sort of difficulty in bringing back Jinchuriki with tails greater than four. It appeared after the fourth tail of energy was returned to the host's body the jinchuriki could run amok and almost break loose of the statue. Luckily the Gobi had acted too soon, but it had still been a close call. Dr. Manchu said he would find a way to correct the oversight, but that it would take time.

Still he was forced to admit it wasn't a complete lost as they still had the Two through Four tails and he was considering putting them in charge of the White Zetsu, but would prefer to do so when all the remaining jinchuriki had been raised. He was pulled away from his scheming by the smug voice of Kabuto as he said, "You know if you only would allow me to resurrect the jinchuriki using Impure World you would have access to them."

"True," Madara said pulling his eyes away from the map to stare at the snake-man, "But then you would have control of them, and I still don't trust you. Besides, better to unleash you army of zombies when we are ready to crush the Alliance."

Kabuto smiled at Madara's insult infuriating the man, but he didn't give away how much. Instead he vowed to one day put the man in his place. "Lord Madara, Nagisa is on her way."

"Very well," the ancient Uchiha said making his way to the door leaving Kabuto alone in the room. As he arrived at the entrance of his base he saw what appeared to be a Sky country bomber descending to the ground. It was larger than all the others and appeared more heavily armored. His practiced eye could also see the hidden compartment where the smaller fighters could be launched from. Stopping in front of it as a ramp lowered beneath where the pilot of the craft sat he prepared to let Nagisa on his plans for the immediate future. He had little doubt the newest member of Akatsuki would throw her support behind his newest project whole-heartedly as it would give her exactly what her revenge seeking heart desired Konoha in flames.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in Naruto's apartment thinking it would make a nice change of pace from their always meeting at hers. She was also there as she was sure it was where Naruto would go immediately after his first date with Hinata. She admitted she felt rather strange sitting on his couch waiting for him to come home in order to find out if he enjoyed himself with another woman. However, in the past few days since her giving Naruto permission to date Hinata things had gone smoothly. Granted she found it a little frustrating as Hinata was staying over every night and was therefore cutting into her alone time with him and Naruto had been a little hesitant about showing any sort of physical affection when the Hyuuga was around. But, Sakura figured that in time the problems would smooth themselves out. As she had told Hinata this was her first relationship and even though it was different then most she was sure that since they both loved Naruto they would find a way to make things work.

Moving from the couch she decided to make something to eat. Since it was Naruto's place she knew that her choices were probably limited to what flavor of ramen she wanted. Opening his cabinet and seeing that as she suspected only cups of ramen were there she decided on shrimp and proceeded to boil the water while thinking of ways to break her lover of his dependence on the food. Or at the very least, to get him to finally his vegetables when she noticed a scrap of paper being slipped under his door.

* * *

Tayuya felt like a fool as she walked away from Naruto's door. She had heard the kettle signaling that he was probably eating ramen again. She wondered how he could stomach so much of the food since it seemed to be all he ate. Shaking her head she felt like a fool, but was now committed to her plan. Sadly, the only thing she had been able to come up with was to blackmail him into being with her.

She knew it was stupid, but it was all she had to work with. The note she had left him told him to meet her at the training grounds at midnight. She hadn't signed it in the hope that if she lost her nerve he wouldn't know it was her. Basically when he showed she planned to tell him to kick the other two bitches to the curb and instead act as her boyfriend or else she would go to the Raikage with his true identity.

She knew that it was only a temporary measure at best. That if the war ended tomorrow she would be the one thrown to the curb, but she just didn't know how to compete with the two kunoichi. She didn't have the childhood crush angle that Sakura did, or the Hyuuga's wealth and power. She was pretty much what Anko said, gutter trash. Gutter Trash, whose claim to fame in the Blonde's life was helping to spirit away his best friend and getting his feet started on the dark path he was currently on.

Therefore, she hoped the war would last forever. But since she knew that was an impossibility, she decided she would simply enjoy however long she could with him. When he inevitably kicked her to the curb, she would simply try and live with the memories of him. Plus who knew maybe she could get knocked up or something so she could always have a little part of him to call her own.

* * *

Hinata smiled as Naruto continued to limp slightly next to her. Gently she said, "That's what you get for trying to show off."

"Hey, you could have a little sympathy. I did decide to unveil that my training in Hiraishin is almost over to you," Naruto said pleased his landing mishap was almost healed.

Looking at him and missing his normal appearance since he was henged she said, "I would have preferred you had waited till you mastered it."

Naruto shook his head, sending the red hair he was sporting flying, and said, "Sorry, that just wouldn't be me." Hinata was forced to agree. Still she was somewhat pleased that he had showed her and let her in on the secret related to how he was learning it, which was that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

She had been waiting outside the village for Naruto as they had agreed. He was a few minutes late not much but still it had made her worried that he was standing her up. She had managed to convince herself that it was simply her old lack of self confidence coming back to trouble her when she noticed a strange symbol on one of the trees. She was just moving to investigate when Naruto appeared in a flash. Unfortunately, he did so moving right at her. He had managed to correct his trajectory opting to smash into a tree instead of her.

After she had helped him back to his feet she had been filled with questions naturally. He had answered them all, and filled in a few things she hadn't thought to ask. When she noticed he had hurt his leg she had told him that they could postpone their date, but Naruto had waved off her concerns. As they walked through the other festival goers she admitted that she was glad for that.

Tanzaku Town was holding the festival to celebrate the rebuilding of the castle that Orochimaru had destroyed in his bid to convince Tsunade into healing his sealed arms. It was turning into a truly grand affair since due to the war such celebrations rarely happened/

Naruto stopped at one of the booths and said, "Hold on Hinata, I'm going to win you something." She smiled as he dropped down to the small trough filled with Goldfish and attempted to scoop one into the little paper fan. She giggled slightly as he quickly broke his scoop and cursed giving the vendor another ryo to try again.

Scanning the crowd she noticed quite a few shinobi of the alliance mixed into the revelers. Most were off duty. However some were not and she figured that was to make sure that none of Madara's suicidal followers decided to crash the celebration.

Naruto was finally forced to admit that he still could not win at the game after several minutes. "Sorry Hinata, guess I'll have to try my luck at one of the other booths."

"That isn't necessary Naruto," Hinata replied, "Being out with you like that is enough for me."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but nodded his appreciation. The couple began to walk to check out some of the other sights. Hinata could tell that Naruto was still uneasy about the whole situation, since as they walked they did so side by side but he was careful not to touch her. Deciding to be a bit bolder she took his hand into hers. She panicked when she felt it stiffen fearing she had been too bold, but he laced his fingers with hers causing her to sigh in relief.

They walked like that as they looked at the various booths, and talked about little things till Naruto asked, "Hinata, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No Naruto. Please ask me anything."

"Well I guess I just want to know when you had decided you love me."

"W-well I uhm…" Hinata began to say finding it hard to put into words. Eventually though she said "I guess that I'm not really sure. But, I would say that my first memory of you is what eventually led me to loving you." She could see Naruto was confused about what she was inferring and although a little hurt couldn't really blame him as she probably hadn't had the same impact on him that he had on her.

Naruto admitted his inability to remember saying, "I'm sorry, maybe you can tell me what you mean."

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata said reassuringly, "I know that I tended to blend into the background. The first time I met you I was being bullied by a group of kids. That wanted to make me bow to them for simply being from the Hyuuga family." She smiled gently as she remembered what happened next and said, "I was going to too. But then you came to my rescue. You took them all on and even though you didn't win you distracted them from me. One of the branch members stumbled upon us and scared the boys away." Her smile faded as she remembered the man leading her away before she could even thank her rescuer. "I should have made him take me back so I could thank you…"

Seeing that Hinata's mood was dropping he said, "It's okay Hinata."

"But if I had been braver maybe…"

"Let's not worry about what ifs and the like now," Naruto said gently, "Let's just concentrate on the present, and go from there okay." Hinata nodded so he said, "Alright the fireworks should be starting soon let's go try and find a good place to see them."

As Naruto led her away, the couple was unaware that hidden among the gathered people was a Hyuuga. His job had been to scan the area for explosives but seeing the Lady Hyuuga with an unknown male had discreetly followed. He knew Hiashi would want to be made aware of the development. The Head of the clan had been quite distressed by his daughter's refusal to leave the frontlines. The man watching knew that Hiashi would be quite pleased by the development that his daughter had apparently finally gotten over the death of Naruto. With plans to report to his clan leader as soon as his duties allowed him the man got back to work.

Naruto and Hinata had found a quiet hillside to watch the fireworks. Hinata had turned to ask him when they would begin when the first one went off. She had quickly turned to the sound and stood enthralled as it was followed by others. Naruto though watched Hinata and as the flash of lights shown in her eyes was sure that given time his heart could learn to love Hinata as well. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to stare up at him for a moment but quickly turned back as the next volley went off. She did lean into him though and the two stood there watching as display allowing all their concerns fade for the moment to simply bask in each other's presence.

* * *

Sakura was running to the spot that the note had said to meet at. She was cursing the rotten timing of it all as the note had said that Naruto had to be at the meeting spot by ten. Sakura wondered who it was that would try and blackmail Naruto. Unfortunately the note had been rather vague only saying that he was to meet and if he didn't show that the Raikage would be informed of his survival.

It was almost time for the meet and since she was close she henged herself to look like Naruto dressed as Kyo. As she ran the final few hundred yards she began to run through a list of the people who would gain something from blackmailing Naruto. Unfortunately that line of thought led her nowhere as Naruto wasn't the type to back down and if the stakes were high enough would go to the Raikage himself.

A part of her wondered if maybe one of the kunoichi who had hopes of winning the bet going on was behind it, and as soon as she thought it felt she had hit paydirt. Yet she quickly realized it wasn't the bet but it was someone who wanted to be with Naruto.

"_Tayuya_," she thought, almost positive the fiery red-head was behind it. But couldn't figure out what she hoped to gain from it. She doubted it was money, as Naruto hardly charged anything for his services. But thinking of how ever since she had started dating Naruto, Tayuya's mood had been getting worse figured she knew the reason. "_I guess we weren't as discreet as we thought_," she thought coming to a stop at the meeting place.

Looking around she wondered where the girl was at till she heard a whispered, "You came," from behind her.

Sakura spun while maintaining her henge took in Tayuya's appearance. She appeared conflicted and scared, so Sakura asked, "What's this about Tayuya?"

But as soon as she spoke, Tayuya's face hardened and she said, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Isn't that what you were threatening me with?" Sakura tried to say flippantly.

But Tayuya wasn't having any of it taking a menacing step forward saying, "I don't know what the fuck you are playing at but you aren't him."

Tayuya reached into her pouch pulling her flute out and prepared to attack. Sakura took a step back saying, "Hold on a minute," and dropped the henge.

Tayuya stared at her, the flute stopping half-way to her mouth, which had dropped as the pinkette stood revealed before her. "How…why…," Tayuya began to say but then realizing that the person she had heard in Naruto's apartment had been Sakura fell to her knees. "I should have fucking known," she said as she began to cry.

Forgetting for the moment that Tayuya had been planning to blackmail Naruto, Sakura began to say, "Hey, what's the matter…"

"Shut the fuck up," Tayuya snapped between sobs, "It isn't fucking fair. You had years to be with him. Why'd you have to snatch him up as soon as I entered the picture?"

Understanding what it was Tayuya had planned to do Sakura ignored her question in favor of asking one of her own. "Let me guess. You were going to force Naruto to ignore me and Hinata in favor of you?"

Tayuya tried to glare at her but it wilted under the calm and somehow understanding gaze of Sakura so nodded. Shaking her head Sakura asked, "Did you really think blackmailing Naruto would make him fall in love with you?"

"No," Tayuya admitted, "But I just wanted to be with him. I knew even if he agreed that he'd leave as soon as the war was over but...What other choice did I have? You and that Hyuuga were all over him, liked he choose me the girl who helped his friend abandon his village over his childhood crush or a Hyuuga with big tits."

Sakura couldn't help snorting a little at Tayuya's description of Hinata, having been a little self-conscious of Hinata's endowments compared to her own. Tayuya looked up at her surprised obviously expecting Sakura to have read her the riot act by now. Seeing the look Sakura said, "I guess I can sort of understand where you are coming from. Girls in love can do stupid things, but you should have tried talking to him."

"How, he won't even take that stupid mask off and it's too late anyway you're already with him," Tayuya said angrily.

Sakura moved and sat next to Tayuya who watched her with her red and puffy eyes. Trying to give her a reassuring smile Sakura said, "I know how you feel at least about the mask. When we were trapped on the island together he wouldn't take it off either and I knew who he was." Tayuya stared at her in confusion at what she was driving at so said, "Naruto right now is on a date with Hinata."

"So he chose her over you," Tayuya asked.

"No, He and I were together after our return from the island," Sakura admitted.

"Then he dumped you?"

Shaking her head Sakura said, "No it's a bit more complicated than that. You see Hinata loves Naruto. I know she could search a million years and she'd never find another man just like him so… I told her we would share him."

Tayuya stared at her in shock before asking, "Why?"

"I guess I just feel that Naruto's heart is big enough to accommodate both of us," Sakura said before adding, "But if you want to know the truth it was your developing feelings for him that started me thinking about it. I know that considering the rough life you probably had before, that meeting someone like Naruto must have been like feeling the sun on your face after a cloudy day."

Tayuya quickly agreed saying, "He made me feel things I didn't know a person could and that he would still care about me after the role I played in fucking over his life."

Sakura nodded, "I'm sure. But Naruto is special and I don't think you'll ever meet another like him." Tayuya agreed sadly so Sakura said, "I can't promise that Naruto will care for you but… I wouldn't be opposed to you trying to also gain his love." Tayuya's eyes opened wide with hope so Sakura added, "But there are two conditions. The first is you have to wait until after your mission to tell him of your intentions. The second is simply that if he does agree, then we have to do our best to support each other. I don't want to see us jockeying for position because it will only lead us all to disaster."

Tayuya couldn't believe her luck but sadly said, "But what about when he finds out about what I tried tonight?"

"You tried something tonight," Sakura said with a wink, "The way I remember it you invited me out for a walk."

Tayuya nodded and said, "Sakura I'm…I'm not really good at this sort of shit…but thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, "but if you do want to thank me then just help me make it so that Naruto only knows happiness from now on. Or at least as much as is within our power to control."

"Deal"

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure where he had been transported too. All he knew was that he was supposed to serve as bait. But he was hardly alone in that respect as he had heard several of Madara's men commenting on the Two-tail Jinchuriki that had accompanied them on the journey. He didn't know whose attention she was supposed to attract, but he had a good idea of whose he was. He only prayed she stayed away as he was positive that Madara wanted to capture her for the location of Nagato's body and his Rinnegan eyes.

"_Please stay away Konan_," he thought hoping that his feelings would somehow reach her.


	16. Chapter 16 Entering Rain

**An:** Sorry for the long wait and as always I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed they really make writing this story worthwhile. So thanks as always your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 16: Entering Rain**

Iruka wondered just how the mercenary planned to get them into Ame. The young man was staring at the village from across the great lake that surrounded it. He wasn't sure why but he had the feeling that something about the village was eating away at him. Looking at the three women also entering the village with them using whatever means Kyo had planned he found them strangely calm about the whole thing. While Iruka could understand Tayuya and Konan's serenity, since they had been with him for a while. The calm Hinata was displaying caught him by surprise as she was displaying a faith in the mercenary that was often only shown between old colleagues. Hoping he could display the same trust in the leader of the team as the rest he had kept his peace on the matter. But now staring at the towers from across the great lake he felt it was time the young man explain how he expected for them to get into the village undetected.

Before he could ask Kyo turned away from the lake and towards them to say, "Sorry for spacing out on you guys."

"It's okay," Iruka said, "But would you mind telling us how you plan to sneak us into the village."

Naruto smiled behind his mask before saying, "How about I show you. Summoning Jutsu." Slamming his hand onto the ground he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared a small frog sat in front of the young man. Tayuya sniggered figuring he screwed up, however to Iruka seeing a summon so closely associated with Jiraya and Naruto was anything but funny.

Narrowing his eyes the chunin asked angrily, "How did you get your hands on that contract?"

Naruto winced having tried to surprise his former teacher. He said, "Sorry Iruka-sensei. Guess I was just going for a little shock value." Directing his attention towards the former Sound kunoichi he said, "I also wanted to let you in on my secret to Tayuya." Reaching for his mask he pulled it up and smiled as he said, "Hey."

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed as he quickly closed the distance between them. He wrapped the boy in a hug and just as Naruto was about to hug him back the chunin instructor suddenly pulled away to yell in the way he had used to in the academy, "Do you have any idea how much it hurt everyone to think that you had died?"

"Some," Naruto admitted thinking of Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade, "But I had a reason for it. I know it may not exactly be a good one. But…"

As Naruto spoke he reached behind his head and rubbed it in the familiar way Iruka remembered he used to whenever Iruka would lecture him. The chunin figured he also knew the reason his student had allowed Konoha to believe him dead considering all he had been able to do in the past year. He was about to let Naruto know he understood when he noticed the boy staring at Tayuya. Directing his gaze towards the red-head, he could see tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Are you alright Tayuya?" Naruto asked concerned.

Rubbing at them glad that he trusted her enough to let her in on his identity she said, "Y-yeah, some shit just blew into my eyes."

Iruka smiled having heard some rumors about the two. Thinking of another student he said, "Naruto, you should really tell Sakura."

"I already have," Naruto said, "In fact, we're together now."

"Oh," Iruka said happy for the blonde, but felt sorry for Hinata, having been aware of the young Hyuuga's crush. He sent a glance Hinata's way and it must have shown as the young woman giggled.

Responding to the arched eyebrow that he raised, Hinata said, "I'm dating him too."

Both eyes widened in surprise and he turned towards Naruto saying, "I suppose this is a result of your time with Lord Jiraiya?"

"Actually Sakura was sort of the one that invited Hinata into our relationship," Naruto said blushing and wishing they'd change the subject.

Iruka had more questions naturally, but much to Naruto's relief Tayuya, wanting to change the subject as well since she promised Sakura the announcement of her own bid to be with the jinchuriki would wait till after the current mission, asked, "How does the frog help us get into Ame?"

"I'm glad you asked," he quickly said meaning every word. "Put your hand by his mouth."

Tayuya knelt in front of the frog and hesitantly did so. It appeared to take a deep breath and sucked the young woman into its mouth distorting her as it did so like some space/time jutsu. Chuckling since she had let out a stream of curses as she was pulled in Naruto went next followed by the others. After the last member was pulled into the frog it hoped into the water.

Inside the frog's gullet Iruka smiled as Naruto tried to calm the irate young woman. Despite some of his concerns that he still felt about the mission, he had to admit that knowing Naruto was alive and well helped cause a great deal of them to melt away.

* * *

Darui was placed in charge of the team entering Ame from the main gate. He had needed to change a few of his features in order to match the man that his identification said he was. Darui was truly surprised by the mercenary that had provided the I.D, since if he didn't know better he would have thought there was a man that looked almost like him running around committing crimes. When Darui had questioned Kyo on how he had made such convincing documents the man had simply said, "I inherited a rather impressive spy organization. Any good spy knows a good cover story is key to infiltrating a target."

Darui spared a moment to look back at the rest of his team as the Ame shinobi ahead questioned a group of travelers in front of them. Omori was standing behind him and was playing the part of his younger brother. According to their back-story the two of them were a couple of rogue Kumogakure shinobi turned merchants that had defected from their village shortly before the war. Their reason for being in Ame was to off load the wagon full of weapons that they had supposedly stolen using their knowledge gained from their time in Kumo's supply and logistics division. Darui was forced to admit he was impressed as the story of two low level shinobi attempting to get rich in such a way happened far too often.

It was the weapons that they were using though which made this organization Kyo ran almost scary though, since the wagon had been filled with more than fake exploding tags. When Darui during the team's last meeting before leaving the Five Element Village had protested saying that selling a wagon full of weapons to the enemy was too steep a price to pay for entry into Rain, Kyo had agreed. Tossing one of the swords the wagon contained to the Kumo-nin. He had asked what he saw. Confused, Darui had inspected the weapon for some defect. Finding none, he had said as much tossing the blade back to the mercenary who had moved towards a training dummy and slicied through it. Tossing the blade back he asked him what he saw again. However, unlike before the blade's fine edge appeared dull and pitted. Before Darui could ask how Kyo explained that the metal was defective and that the blades would only last a single strike. He had also said that all the weapons the wagon contained had similar flaws in them. Darui was surprised at the resources Kyo seemed to have inherited since the weapons they sold would undoubtedly end up in enemy shinobi hands and would probably lead to their deaths as they failed in the field.

The line began moving forcing him to abandon his line of thought as they approached the Rain shinobi. Darui immediately noticed that unlike when Pain ran the village all the shinobi's headbands were unmarked. Instead they all fastened the metal plates to red cloth.

Pulling the wagon towards the gate he set the frontend down again and noticed that the guard's eyes immediately drifted past him as a whining voice asked, "Are we there yet?"

Directing his attention to Anko who was sitting up in the back of the wagon he had a hard time keeping his own focus on the mission. Anko had been forced to forgo her normal attire for a skin tight jumpsuit that covered her entire body except for her right leg and left arm. Anko slide over the side of the wagon in such a way that it raised more than a few pulses among the Rain-nin. Walking towards Darui she asked, "Well boss?"

Before he could answer another voice said, "Stop your complaining." Appearing from the wagon as well Kurotsuchi leapt down glaring at Anko wearing a similar jumpsuit except hers didn't cover her left leg and right arm.

Anko smiled at the Iwa kunoichi saying, "What's a matter sis. Still angry you don't fill out your clothes as well as me?"

"I could probably fill them out as well as you if I had some of the same elective surgery you had sis," Kurotsuchi replied to the barb.

Anko narrowed her eyes reaching for the pouch on her hip saying, "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch."

Mirroring her Leaf counterpart Kurotsuchi said, "Not even on your best day."

Trying to calm the two women down Darui said, "Ladies please…"

"Stay the fuck out of this," they both said rounding on him.

Darui stepped back despite himself. Just as he thought the two women, who had been at each other's throats since the start of the mission for some reason, but he suspected had to do with the young Chunin named Iruka, were going to finally kill each other Omori said more to himself than anyone present, "Hmm, while Akemi does possess the more feminine body. I believe Akeno may have the advantage."

Anko, who was Akemi, glared at the young man saying dangerously, since he was probably talking about how both of them were targeting Iruka, "Why's that?"

Assuming his thinking pose he said, "Well quite frankly that young man you two were after in the last village was rather intimidated by your boldness."

"Sluttiness," Kurotsuchi, who was Akeno, supplied helpfully.

Anko glared at Kurotsuchi who was smiling at her considering Omoi estimate of Anko's chances of landing Iruka. During the training they had engaged in. Kurotsuchi had been surprised to find the mild attraction she had felt for the man blossomed into something more. She supposed it had to do with the way he acted so friendly towards all the allied Shinobi. Although the alliance had been together for a year now there were still a lot of old hatreds floating around. Finding that unlike most Leaf and Sand shinobi, who treated her poorly due to her status as an Iwa kunoichi in part due to its defeat, he treated her with respects and as a result she admitted she wanted to get closer to him. However barring her way was Anko who seemed to have the same idea. Kurotsuchi good cheer faded though as Omoi finished his next sentence saying, "Although, considering how you used to dress he may not have recognized you as a woman."

Darui winced at the slap the younger man received from Kurotsuchi followed by Anko. Both women then settled into directing their piercing glares at him. The Ame shinobi chuckled at the display before the leader asked, "Who are you and what is your reason for wanting entry into the village?"

"My name's Jin," he said. Indicating Omoi he added, "This is my brother Mu." Moving his arm to the two ladies, "And these two are Akeno and Akemi Gorgon."

A man behind the leader whispered to one of his fellow shinobi, "The Gorgon sisters."

"Don't be stupid," the man whispered back harshly. "They say the Gorgon sisters were blonde." Another added, "Well I heard one was a red-head and stacked like…"

"Be silent," the lead guard said.

Darui was again forced to marvel at Kyo's organization since it appeared the fake identities that had been provided for the two Kunoichi had their own fantastical back-stories that lived on long after the original users of them. Naturally that was probably what made them so useful as he could see the lead guard seemed more inclined to believe they were who they said they were as a result.

"Now what is your purpose for entering Ame?"

"Me and my brother recently found ourselves in possession of some blades and other weapons from Kumo," Darui said. "For the right price Ame could find themselves as the new owners."

The guard swept his eyes over the wagon, which showed signs of a recent battle. Coming to the conclusion that he was dealing with thieves he said, "I trust Kumo put up a fight to hold onto them."

"Not much of one," Darui said giving a sinister smile.

Matching the smile the guard asked, "And what are these ladies purpose?"

"To make sure Kumo lost even more should they try to take the weapons back."

Moving towards the guard Anko said, "But now that we're here. We may be willing to work for you for the right price."

"In what fashion?"

"In whatever fashion you wish, for the right price" she said huskily after licking her lips.

"Whore," Kurotsuchi said crossing her arms.

"Don't be jealous sis. Since it's obvious that free would be too high a price for them to pay for a flat chested bitch such as yourself."

As the two women began trading barbs Darui said, "It's been a long trip as I'm sure you can imagine and if you aren't going to let us in, we'll see if Grass wants these weapons."

The lead guard nodded motioning for two of his men to search the wagon first while eyeing the two kunoichi no doubt entertaining ideas of finding out how much was the right price for what he had in mind. The men found nothing amiss and so the team was permitted entry into the village and hoped the rest of the mission went as smoothly.

* * *

Temari ran down the hall towards the War Room. A chunin on duty tried to stop her but she pushed past him barging into the room shouting, "Shikamaru…" As all the gathered Kages looked at her the young woman flushed a little in embarrassment.

It was compounded by the Raikage saying, "Miss Temari, while I'm sure whatever Shikamaru has done to warrant such passion on your part is justified. I'm sure it can wait until this meeting is over."

"I'm sorry sir but it can't," Temari said briskly.

Standing Shikamaru pulled her to the side asking, "What's the matter Temari?"

"Apparently Kyo has some intelligence network of his own in place," the Sand kunoichi said quietly.

"Not surprising considering who we think he is," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"True, but he apparently has given word that anything of importance that is learned while he's out of communication should be passed to you. I found this slipped under the door to our quarters."

Shikamaru took the envelope from Temari. Opening it, his eyes went wide as it was a picture of Yugito Nii as she stood next to Lo Pan on what appeared to be a parade float. His face must have also shown his surprise as Kakashi asked, "Is something the matter?"

Composing himself as best he could Shikamaru said, "Well the question of whether or not the jinchuriki are being revived seems to have been answered."

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, asked, "Has Kyo already confirmed that?"

"It would appear so, but not in the way expected," Shikamaru said.

Before he could explain more Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of the Intelligence Division, burst in saying, "Sir, we've received some distressing news."

"What is it?" E said.

"Yugito Nii was reported spotted within Ame at a parade in Lo Pan's honor."

"What," the Raikage said standing. "Is that confirmed?"

Before Inoichi could answer, Shikamaru said, "It's confirmed," as he held up the picture.

E sat back down weakly. Rubbing what may have been tears from his eyes as he said, "What do our analysts think of this?"

"They believe it's a move to raise moral among the Akatsuki Alliance since the parade happens almost daily," Inoichi answered. "Coupled with the rumors that they've also revived Itachi Uchiha…"

Shikamaru frowned hearing that tuning out the rest of what Inoichi said. He noticed it was mirrored on Temari's face as well. She looked at him and as if reading his mind nodded her head. Raising his hand Shikamaru said, "I'd like to suggest another theory." E nodded his head to continue so Shikamaru said, "I think she is serving as bait in a trap."

E frowned asking, "What do you base that off of?"

"You for one," Shikamaru said. "As Supreme Commander you are the only one authorized to launch a mission to investigate."

"True, but a trap is meant to capture something specific," Kakashi said. "So the question is who do you suspect the trap is meant to catch?"

"Kyo," Shikamaru supplied quickly. Explaining his reasoning he said, "Up till now Kyo has proven to be the most adapt at moving undetected in Akatsuki territory. By showing off Yugito in such a public venue it all but guaranteed that we would learn of it and would most likely provoke a response from the Raikage."

Mei picked up on what Shikamaru was getting at saying, "Who would no doubt send Kyo to investigate?"

"Which we already did," the Raikage said, "If the timetable he supplied us with is right. He'll probably already be in the village."

"Actually that maybe to our benefit," Shikamaru said surprising the Kage.

"How so?" Gaara asked.

Temari picked up for Shikamaru saying, "Well a trap like this requires timing and preparation. They are obviously in the preparation phase of it. Since our team may already be inside the village they may pick up on that due to the bad timing on their part.

"Still, since it was meant to catch Kyo knowing about it may not allow them to escape it," the Raikage said.

Gaara and Kakashi chuckled causing the others to look at them in wonder. Explaining what he found amusing Gaara said, "If I know Kyo escaping the trap isn't what he is planning at all."

"Regardless," Shikamaru said directing everyone's attention towards him, "What I find troubling is what purpose does the rumor of Itachi's revival play?"

* * *

Konan wore her hair down and had removed her facial piercing as well as the flower that usually adorned her hair due to her disguise as an Ame shinobi which the rest of the team that had infiltrated with Naruto was disguised as. Minus her cloak and as a result of the revealing clothes she had worn beneath them the few people who bothered to give her a second look never connected her to 'God's Angel.' As she walked the streets of the village along with the rest of the team she infiltrated Ame with she couldn't help but feel bitter towards the people that called the village home. Despite only a year passing since Nagato's death the people of the village not only seemed to have moved on but to have completely forgotten about him. What was worse was that they seemed to have so completely embraced Lo Pan the man that had deposed her.

Naruto seemed to pick up on it regardless of her trying to keep the anger from her face. Dropping back to walk with her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Konan said, "Concentrate on the mission."

"I am," Naruto said having removed his mask in favor of hiding his markings by wearing a rebreather helmet that some Ame shinobi favored. "You are the one letting your mind wander, so out with it."

Konan sighed before saying, "They've completely moved on and forgotten about Nagato."

Naruto nodded having guessed at what was eating away at the woman. "It appears that way," he said after a moment, "but are you really surprised."

She glared at him saying, "Of course I am. We sacrificed so much for them and…"

"They have no idea about any of it. Can you really blame them," Naruto said cutting her off.

Konan's glare hardened and some of the anger she felt towards the major shinobi villages bled into her voice as she said, "Would you be saying that if Konoha forgot about its past leaders?"

"But its how those past Hokage's lived and died that make the people remember them so fondly."

"What do you mean?"

"In the end the Hokage were seen as people. Extraordinary people perhaps, but people none the same. Therefore, the villagers and shinobi of Konoha felt a connection to them as they knew the next Hokage was located among them. " Naruto looked over the various people and shinobi they passed many of them wearing red sashes or head-bands that seemed to mark them as followers or supporters of Lo Pan. Continuing he said, "Nagato instead insisted people see him as a god. Gods are many things, powerful, supreme, and infallible. But people just can't feel the same connection to them as they can to people and when gods falter and fall. People will turn to the next being they feel is superior to them in order to feel secure again. When Nagato died, the villagers who put their faith in him believing him to be unstoppable needed someone else to put that faith into and sadly Lo Pan was that person."

Konan nodded sadly before changing the subject by asking, "How are you doing?"

Naruto frowned knowing she was referring to this being the place that ultimately claimed Jiraiya's life but pushing past the unease said, "I can't say I'm thrilled to be here. But Nagato and Jiraiya both placed their faith in me so I'll simply have to carry on." Focusing on the mission he asked, "Any ideas where a lab dedicated to reviving the Jinchuriki would be located besides the tower."

"I'm positive that the tower is the only place for them to conduct such experiments," Konan answered, "However the lower levels may have some sights worth checking into."

"Okay, we'll…" Naruto began to say, but his attention was pulled from the blue-haired woman by the sound of ceremonial music playing and coming closer. The people on the street began moving to the sides of it as the music approached. Joining the people of the village, Naruto's team stopped as well taking up positions along the street as a procession approached.

At the head of the parade were ornately armored men wearing demon masks and holding swords in front of them as they marched. Behind them came the men playing instruments followed by members of the Lords of Death a subsect of the Wing Kong who were Shinobi that were completely loyal to Lo Pan and lived in the tower. They were identified by the demon skull insignia on the flak jackets they wore. The men carried themselves proudly and with an air of competence that worried Naruto. Behind them was a float that was gliding over the street. Standing at the front of it were the Three Storms dressed in their battle gear which consisted of large straw hats that covered their faces and capes that hung from their shoulders. Standing in the middle of the float was Lo Pan dressed ornately in a green robe. His face was painted white giving him almost an other worldly look. He waved to the crowd as the float passed enjoying the reverence that the people showed him. Standing behind and to the side of him was a blonde woman that Naruto recognized from her file as the Jinchuriki of the Two-tailed Cat.

The float passed and Naruto noted that Yugito's face appeared blank looking almost like a doll's. Wondering if that meant she was under some sort of mind control he began forming plans on how best to save and extract the woman from Ame. As the rank and file members of the Wing Kong passed, easily identified as such by the red turbans they wore which obscured their faces, Naruto began heading in the opposite direction of the float his team following in his wake.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered her eyes hidden by a black visor that went along with the rebreather helmet she wore.

"I know," Naruto said, "But we still have to link up with Darui and the others. Not to mention we have to make sure that wherever these resurrections are taking place isn't outside the tower."

"And if the tower is where they are taking place?" Iruka asked.

"Then we'll burn it down and trample the ashes," Naruto replied.

* * *

The Parade pulled into the Central Tower from where both Pain and Hanzo had once led the village. Stepping down from the float Lo Pan ordered, "Thunder, take our Jinchuriki to her room."

"Yes master," the man said bowing.

Directing his gaze to his other two Storms he said, "You two go make sure that our shipment of weapons is on its way to Taki." The men bowed to follow his commands leaving Lo Pan to his own devices as he made his way to the top of the tower to his throne room. Entering he frowned seeing a man sitting in his thrown so said, "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to speak to an ally?" Madara said standing from the throne.

"Perhaps, considering what happened to your last ally," Lo Pan said speaking of Admiral Yato.

"What happened to Yato was unfortunate," Madara replied.

"Unfortunate," Lo Pan said skeptical of Madara's sincerity, "Is that what you will say of me should this scheme of yours blow up in my face?"

"If you meet the same end," Madara replied nonchalantly. "Now what has you sniveling like some beaten dog?"

Lo Pan bristled at the comment but said, "My fear of becoming one perhaps. You've painted a rather large target on my back with this plan of yours. What guarantee do you have the Raikage won't simply unleash the Eight-Tails to wipe this village from the face of the earth?"

"There are no guarantees Lo Pan," Madara said. "But I'm as positive as humanly possible that the Raikage will keep Killer Bee hidden. Namely because the last time he sent one of his Jinchuriki to settle matters against Akatsuki he lost her."

"Who you are conveniently dangling in front of him," Lo Pan said angrily.

"Of course," Madara said remaining calm in the face of his ally's anger, "How else can I be sure he'll send his best to investigate."

"Which is what worries me, as Kyo being sent may almost be worse than Killer Bee."

"Relax, as I said I simply wish to make him an offer for his services," Madara said noting that Lo Pan did seem to calm, probably from his belief that everyone had a price.

"Still what if he refuses," Lo Pan said.

"Then this tower will become his grave marker, besides Konan is the true prize don't forget I need her alive."

"Are you sure she'll even come with him? She doesn't often join him in battle."

Madara smiled beneath his mask as he said, "That's what the man chained in your basement is for. Once word of his revival reaches her ears she'll come. But if it helps ease your mind I'll send you another jinchuriki to deal with your guests."

Lo Pan inclined his head saying, "I would appreciate it." Looking up he smiled now that Madara was no longer in the room. Gaining another Jinchuriki was worth acting like a scared lackey as once he learned how Madara controlled them the man would most likely no longer need the ancient Uchiha.

* * *

It was raining which wasn't an unusual state of affairs for Ame. Konan had quickly calmed their fears that it was a detection jutsu in disguise as she was unable to sense any chakra in it. Still the reunited team decided to not take any chances and had retreated to a small tea house. Darui sat at a table with Omoi both men no doubt discussing the ramifications of learning that Yugito was alive and in the village. Omoi showing a hot-headiness that Naruto would have better associated with Karui threatened to storm off on his own to rescue her. Darui luckily acted as a calming influence on the young man reminding him the mission came first. Naruto could tell he had scored some major points with them when he had told them rescuing Yugito had definitely become part of the mission.

Anko and Kurotsuchi kept glaring at each other from across the table they had taken far away from the others since Naruto and his team were still dressed as Ame shinobi. Naruto smiled beneath his rebreather as the two women truly were acting like sisters the way they constantly bickered. From what he understood the alias of the Gorgon sisters was used by many of the female agents that had operated within Jiraiya's spy network. That was why there were so many tales and descriptions surrounding them.

The rest of his team was sitting at the same table as him since a group of Ame shinobi traveling together wouldn't garner many second looks. Another reason, besides the rain, for their entering the tea shop had to do with the person Hinata had noticed was following them. When the person who was wearing the heavy rain gear the civilians of Ame wore had followed them into the shop he could tell the rest of his team was worried. But since the person took an empty table in the corner of the room and made almost no other movements besides ordering a drink they began to relax somewhat. That lasted until the person got up and began approaching the table Naruto was sitting at.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"You look like a group of people wishing to hear a good story," the heavily cloaked person said the voice revealing her to be female.

Iruka began to say, "No thanks…"

But Naruto replied, recognizing one of the many code phrases that marked the woman as a member of Jiraiya's information network, "Isn't it for the audience to decide if a story is good or not."

The woman removed the wide brimmed hat and cloth that had hidden her face as she responded to the counter-sign. Revealing long orange hair the woman said, "You really should do something about those eyes of yours as they are almost as recognizable as a Hyuuga's."

Naturally everyone at the table was confused save Naruto who said, "Only to those who know me Sasame."

Sasame Fuuma inclined her head saying, "Are you here as a result of the picture I sent out?"

Naruto looked confused saying, "What picture?"

"The one of the two-tailed Jinchuriki," Sasame said.

"No, although we are here because of her. We arrived this morning," Naruto answered.

Tayuya tired of being in the dark asked, "What the fuck is going on and who the fuck is she?"

"Sorry," Naruto said to the group at his table, "This is Sasame Fuuma and she is a part of the organization my master started."

Sasame inclined her head but pressing on said, "You should leave."

"We can't," Naruto said, "We need to find out if the jinchuriki are being revived here."

"That's the thing," Sasame said in a hushed tone as the waitress walked by, "They aren't."

"How can you be sure?" Konan asked, "Have you been inside the tower?"

"No," Sasame answered before explaining, "But I was at the docks when she arrived here. Lo Pan came down to see her himself. He walked around her like he was inspecting merchandise."

"Regardless she may know where the operation is being done at," Naruto said. "Not to mention, I'm not willing to leave her behind only to have her beast extracted again when they no longer need her."

"I can understand that," Sasame countered, "But the fact that they aren't trying to hide her away, coupled with the other rumors I've heard lead me to believe this is a trap."

"I've figured as much," Naruto said. Surprising Iruka who had a hard time seeing his one time student seeing underneath the underneath continued adding, "But what are these other rumors?"

"They have to do with Itachi Uchiha," Sasame said. Due in part to all of the people at the table with Naruto directing their attention to Sasame and the people not at it trying to look anywhere but they all missed the way Konan stiffened at the name and how her eyes widened.

"What about him?" Naruto asked much to Konan's relief.

"That he's been revived along with the jinchuriki and is inside the tower," Sasame answered. Konan managed to keep her face stoic although she felt anything but, as many emotions began warring within her.

Naruto sat back in surprise saying more to himself than anyone present, "What does that add to anything? Unless they think news may reach Sasuke making him mad enough to wake up from his coma I can't really see the point."

"Perhaps the trap isn't meant for us but someone else," Tayuya supplied.

"Yeah, but who?" Naruto asked causing Tayuya to shrug her shoulders.

Konan knew who it was being set for and furthermore had a good idea as to why, but remained silent for fear that if Naruto knew he would cancel the mission. Speaking up she calmly said, "In any case, since we can be sure it is a trap and that we know about it. I believe the best course of action is to decide on how we go about turning it around on our enemies."

Naruto stared at her for several moments and she feared she had overplayed her hand but finally he nodded. Sasame said, "That's good and all but I think here isn't the best place for a planning session. Follow me; I'll take you to my base of operations."

Naruto caught the eye of the people at the other two tables and discreetly left the shop following behind Sasame as she led them down to the lower level of the village.

* * *

Iruka stood on the roof of Sasame's base. They had explained to the other members of the team that Sasame was part of the organization Kyo belonged too. Although they left out that the group was started by Jiraiya to protect Naruto's identity. From the roof Iruka could see the Central Tower that they would be infiltrating in the morning. He had escaped to it to get a little peace and quiet as Kurotsuchi and Anko's bickering was getting pretty loud. He just wished he understood what it was all about, since everything had been going fine till Anko got a little flirty with him. Iruka had just blown it off as Anko being Anko but Kurotsuchi had started insulting her and soon both women were at each other's throats again.

Sighing that he wished women came with a manual he noticed a presence behind him. With a light tone in his voice Iruka said, "Finished catching up with your friend."

"Yeah," Naruto said stepping beside him wearing his Kyo mask, "I had no idea Jiraiya folded the Fuuma into his organization. Sasame said her partner will be back tomorrow to show us a way into the tower."

"Can we trust this partner?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said, "It turns out it's another girl I know named Isaribi."

"Really, you seemed to have become quite popular with the ladies," Iruka said teasingly.

Naruto blushed saying, "Well I admit I am rather fortunate. Maybe Kami is making up for how crappy everything started out for me."

"I know how you feel about Sakura, but what about Hinata and Tayuya?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he was prepared to answer the question about Hinata but said, "Tayuya, why do you include her?"

Iruka stared at his former student incredulously saying, "You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed how she has been acting around you. Take away the colorful language and she'd be just like Hinata the way she blushes around you."

"I guess you have a point," Naruto said. "But to answer your question I don't know to be honest. I'm growing closer to Hinata but well Sakura was the one that gave me permission to. I'm not sure how'd she handle knowing Tayuya was interested in me as well."

Iruka shook his head wistfully saying, "Perhaps it's a byproduct of being trained by Jiraiya."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Actually I think it may be a result of your teachings."

"Me," Iruka said confused.

"Well yeah," Naruto said his smile growing bigger, "You probably had to pour the most effort into me to make me a half-way decent Shinobi and unlike Jiraiya you seem to have a few women interested in you."

Iruka laughed along, not getting what Naruto was saying. Therefore he asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"The two women you escaped to the roof from," Naruto said turning to reenter the building.

Iruka stopped laughing as he realized most of the fights between the two Kunoichi had started around him. Realizing Naruto was right he said, "Kami, I'm a dead man."

"Probably," Naruto joked sending a wave over his shoulder, "I'll try to speak as elegantly at your funeral as you did at mine."

Before Iruka could tell his student he didn't find the joke funny he paled as he heard Anko asking the blonde who was at the foot of the stairs to head down, "Hey merc you see Iruka around here?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Iruka had shunshined away before saying, "Sorry, you just missed him."

As Anko took off grumbling about how he better not be with bitches from Iwa, Naruto chuckled before it settled in that once again it appeared his own love life was going to get more complicated.

* * *

Dr. No smiled at the readings on his instrument panel having finally found a way around the fourth tail conundrum as he called it. The answer had been so simple he had almost missed it. To solve his problem he simply began to drain away the Bijuu's chakra before a forth tail could form. Since one the Bijuu and the Host were recombined, so to speak, the restored jinchuriki would then begin to recoup chakra on their own with the hosts will once more preventing the chakra beast's from taking over.

They were testing the process on the Five-tails currently. One of his technicians said, "Sir, the Bijuu is almost completely drained from the statue and still no signs the Jinchuriki is suffering from the procedure."

Chuckling No said, "You almost sound like you doubted this would work."

"Sorry sir, I admit I was skeptical, after all how can the Jinchuriki be revived, if we never fully let the Bijuu take residence inside the host."

Admonishing the man he said, "That is due to the very nature of the beasts. You see the Bijuu is taking residence we just are preventing all of it from doing so at one time. Much like how we expect the nine-tails will eventually reform. The chakra we are draining away will eventually reform with the amount we leave behind. However by then the host will be resurrected and the seal will prevent the Bijuu from taking over." Turning away from the technician he continued, "Also with the procedure we'll be cutting down on the time necessary to recombine them giving Madara his commanders that much sooner to trample Konoha."

Doctor No frowned when his tech didn't respond, but instead sounded like he was gasping. He spun around when he heard a snapping sound and backed up in fright as the large nude jinchuriki was standing holding the no longer living tech. Han let go of the dead man and No could see that he had simply squeezed the man's neck until it broke. Han took a shaky step and No tried to run but the jinchuriki reached down picking the corpse up and threw it in front of him hard enough to destroy the machine. The Doctor took the hint stayed where he was. Han closed the distance between them standing over the petrified man. Leaning down Han said, "Where is Madara?"

"I…I don't know…he shows up whenever he wants, but…but I can contact him."

"Good…"

"May I ask why?"

A savage smile graced the revived jinchuriki's face before saying, "You may, but I think I'll wait till he gets here to answer. Now bring me some clothes."

No quickly composed himself before complying and wondering just what horrible creature he had brought back from the abyss.


	17. Warning of Story Removal

Due to the crackdown against lemons on this site, I'm going to take down this story for the time being. I'd hate for my profile to be shut down for a story I haven't had time to work on in over a year.


End file.
